


Playlist.

by TheSlowBurner



Category: Outlast
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Highschool AU, M/M, Outlast AU, Self Harm, Sexual Abuse, Teen!billy, Teen!trager, Teen!walker, Teen!waylon, Underage - Freeform, Violence, mlm, teen!Jeremy, teen!eddie, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 89,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlowBurner/pseuds/TheSlowBurner
Summary: ((AHAAHHA I CHANGED THE NAME AGAIN!! and i'm so sorry for that))Music therapy is the skillful use of music and musical elements by an accredited music therapist to promote, maintain, and restore mental, physical, emotional, and spiritual health. Music has nonverbal, creative, structural, and emotional qualities.





	1. Promise by Ben Howard.

**Author's Note:**

> why not add another work on top of my eight other unfinished ones right? this one was actually inspired by another fic on here called tremors, i was so sad that it hasn't been updated in a v long while, so i guess this fic is like a homage to it? but i hope you enjoy my highschool au, i appreciate criticism, and try to reply to every comment if i can. thank you for reading!

_Waylon had transferred from an outer Colorado private school to, what Waylon thought, was this hell hole. A small town public school that seemed to be behind on funding and there seemed to be too many students to teacher ratio._

_For his first few days here, and what seemed to him was going to be the entirety of his school career, there was always a riot after school. Waylon didn’t care for brain dead things like school fights so, the same as the past days, he’d just walk home, thankful that all the bullies would be at the fight or in the fight so they wouldn’t pick on him._

_But this day it had rained a violent amount. He texted his mother for a ride home in any case her schedule allowed it and luckily, she had answered and granted him that._

_Waylon waited on the steps outside the entrance of the school, using the shelter of the school to last him so he wouldn’t have to soak his umbrella before he got in his mother’s old car._

_After a short while, and everyone seemed to drain out of the school quickly, rushing to their buses or otherwise, Waylon spotted him. An odd fellow. Just as tall as Waylon, he guessed anyhow, quite slim, and waiting, staring off into the distance and clear he wasn’t going to move for a while as he seemed quite fixed where he was._

_Waylon hadn’t realised he was staring until the other boy felt the burning hole at the back of his head and spotted Waylon. The boy sat next to Waylon and gave him a short smile. “Are you waiting for the rain to stop too as well?” the boy said with a song in his tone._

_Waylon wasn’t sure if it was the way the boy carried himself or the way he spoke, but everything about him seemed to be straight out of a ‘Leave It To Beaver’ episode. Waylon could only shake his head, still unable to produce words to this boy, now guessing he was his age or just a bit older._

_The boy pursed his lips and looked to his feet. “oh. You have someone coming for you… that’s nice of them.” After a small while of falling back to just the sound of the rain smacking the concrete the boy returned to his own spot on the undercover pavement and continued his daydream._

_Waylon could feel a knot being tied in his stomach the longer he stared at the boy and finally couldn’t take it anymore. Just as he was about to reach out to him, a honk came from the road and Waylon’s mother was yelling for him through the smallest crack of the window she could make from the torrential rain._

_Waylon had no time for formalities like the boy had seem to speak with, putting extra effort in his annunciations, he tapped the boy, and still with no words gave the boy his umbrella and ran to his mother’s car._

_The boy had watched Waylon skip off into the coldness and a large smile played onto the boys lips and his eyes had widened with disbelief as if god had just smacked him in the face. "Before they had driven off the boy had waved with a wide grin and shouted "I promise I'll give it back!!!" Waylon had watched the boy as he waved and, whether or not he could see it, waved back with a small smile._

___

_Lunch the next day had impressed Waylon, the riots started outside earlier today. Again, he didn’t care, but there was a murmur in the air that had irritated Waylon’s ears. Talk of a ‘blood bath’, ‘gonna kill each other’ and ‘that Gluskin kid’ ‘Strongfat ripping him to shreds’. But most of all it was that last name that peaked Waylon’s interest since he heard his mother say it with dread in her voice every time she would speak on the phone of her work._

_Waylon tried peaking outside the window but the crowd was much bigger than usual, most of the school was there. Waylon felt an even greater knot twisting his gut now._

_He rushed outside and pushed through the crowd, not even realising he could put effort into this sort of thing, but managed quickly to the front where the bodies dispersed to make a cheap ring._

_Waylon’s eyes grew as he saw the size of the kid the other boy must be going up against. And his face made Waylon want to vomit. The big boy’ss, Strongfat, (he guessed all things considering with his size), nose was clearly broken, in two places was Waylon’s best bet since it was still gushing and looked awfully sore. His forehead had a clear deep cut in it, guessing from the aim of it and jaggedness of the cut, it looked as though a rock had done it and his mouth… Waylon had to look away before he was going to be sick when he saw all the scarring around the mouth and blood._

_Waylon tried to find the poor kid going up against Strongfat. But when Waylon spotted him, he nearly choked on air. It was the same boy whom he had gave his umbrella too, and there it was, clutched in his scarred hands tight._

_Waylon’s eyes kept flickering back and forth between the two boys as they stood there with rage in their eyes until the smaller boy, Gluskin was all Waylon could identify him as had sneered a comment “I bet you fuck you’re stuffed little piggy you sick fucking sack of shit!” Waylon couldn’t believe the demeanour the boy had now as opposed to yesterday afternoon._

_Strongfat had huffed words Waylon could barely make out in response to Glsukin’s comment, other than “Mother… whore” and “abandoned”. Straight after the first words Gluskin lunged at him, using a rock in his other hand and went straight for Strongfat’s mouth again._

_Strongfat took a good few blows before Gluskin had lost handle on his weapon and retreated once more. As he did so he scanned the crowd just momentarily and locked eyes with Waylon. Waylon could see something in Gluskin’s eyes lift just the tiniest before dread had washed over and he looked like a deer caught in headlights, which was Waylon’s gaze._

_Not long had Strongfat recovered and grabbed Gluskin by the collar of his shirt, lifting him and slamming him into the ground. Using that time, Strongfat pressed a heavy boot into the back of Gluskin’s head and began grazing his face into the concrete._

_Everyone had cheered for Strongfat but it wasn’t long until Gluskin had tripped Strongfat and used his fall as an opportunity to climb over top of him and go wild as he used the bare minimum of his finger nails and fists to disfigure Strongfat._

_Waylon had stared horrified at what was going on and knew this was no ordinary fight. It had looked as if two mutts were stuck in a dog fight until the bitter death of another._

_It was then that a teacher had pulled a raving Gluskin off Strongfat, still flailing at him. When he was completely pried off, he looked around wildly and locked with Waylon yet again. Waylon could only see pain and desperation in Gluskin’s eyes._

_Gluskin felt his tears stream as he stared at Waylon from the distance and wrestled free from the teacher and ran off to beyond the fence of the school grounds._

_Waylon was frozen in… he wasn’t exactly sure but he was mortified to say the least. He managed to his feet and tried steadying his breathing. Another boy had grabbed his arm and sprang around him in excitement “Holy shit did you see that! That kid was psycho man! Fucking psycho!!!” but it all started to turn to murmurs as Waylon felt his head go faint and he completely blacked out._

_-_

_Waylon woke to find himself in the nurse’s office with the same excited boy by his side holding his hand. He looked around for a bit and unclamped his hand from the boy and tried sitting up._

_“Finally!! My hand was cramping for like an hour ago!” the boy exclaimed, making Waylon wince at the loud noise. “An hour…. How long…” Waylon felt an extreme head ache intrude his thoughts. He pressed his temples and winced anew. “What happened?”_

_The boy’s face lit up and turned to Waylon full on “Ok! Well that Gluskin kid went fucking. Psycho! Like, there is definitely something wrong in the head with that kid! And Walker! That big fucking guy! Was out like a goddamn light by the time Gluskin was finished with him and then the—“ Waylon shushed him “I don’t care about that, are they ok at least?”_

_The boy scoffed and puffed air “Fuck no! did you see them? They have problems dude. I can guarantee you they are not coming back anytime soon.” Waylon furrowed his brows and felt a strong guilt, as if the fight was his fault, but knew there was much more to it. “You mean… like Juvie?” Waylon asked, the boy pursed his lips and shrugged “Yeah… something like that I’d say… I kinda feel bad for them though. I mean, if they fight like that it obviously means they’re homes are…” the boy had trailed off._

_He slapped his thighs and sucked in air sharply “Anyway! I’m Miles! Upshur.” Sticking out his hand to Waylon. Waylon smiled lazily and returned the gesture “Waylon… Park.”_


	2. Ivy by Frank Ocean.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought that I was dreaming when you said you love me  
> The start of nothing  
> I had no chance to prepare  
> I couldn't see you coming  
> The start of nothing  
> I could hate you now  
> It's quite alright to hate me now  
> When we both know that deep down  
> The feeling still deep down is good

Waylon woke up to his alarm on his phone blaring in his ear and had struggled with the swipe screen a couple of times. He looked at the date and sighed heavily as he sifted himself through his blankets and sheets.

He wasn’t looking forward to starting school again, it was just the same shit since middle school. Today he was starting grade 11 and he dreaded it. it was the same shit… just it seemed to get harder and harder each year, not because of school work, but hard not to lose your mind with this certain group of people.

At school Waylon had made a small, close knit of friends in Mount Massive Highschool. There was Lisa, whom he had a romantic relationship but they rather not talk about it now, still friends, just awkward whenever someone brings it up, and trusted partner in their cheer squad. Billy Hope. They always called him by his full name otherwise it sounded weird, their group can’t even remember how a small ritual like that started but it had stuck over the years.

And of course, the school’s head of media and president of the journalism club (which Waylon often joked to his friend that he was the only one involved), Miles Upshur. Waylon had been friends with him ever since that “incident” and looking back, Waylon was rather grateful, on more than one occasion.

Waylon finished his breakfast quickly and started off the walk to school. It’s not a far walk, and usually a quarter of the way there Miles would usually meet up with Waylon and they’d travel together, but this day it had changed up.

As Waylon walked his usual route, he spotted the group of boys at school that liked to stir trouble, the Murkoff corps, Miles liked to joke. It consisted of Jeremy Blaire, the school’s rich boy who could literally do anything he wanted and get away with, and the kid seriously had problems. Richard Trager, the school douche, well, runner up to Blaire, but this guy was a royal creep, especially when it came to the girls of the school. 

But it was the other two that had put Waylon on edge as he slowed his walk to a near stop, hoping none of them would notice him from 50 metres back. Waylon had only seen them from behind but he could tell they weren’t far off from the category of trouble that Blaire had made for the people he hung out with. One guy looked like he could be an adult walking his three other sons to school given his size, and the other boy looked rougher than guts.

Waylon didn’t like to judge too much on looks, but it had saved him a few times to Miles advice, and the way he was seeing it, the smaller stranger looked as though he organised or was involved in dog fights between students.

Waylon gulped when the smaller stranger slowed his pace and tilted his head just the tiniest fraction, just barely letting Waylon know that he acknowledged his presence.

When school was in sights, Waylon had waited back very far from the boys in hopes that Miles would hurry up and get to the front gates. Thankfuly Miles had called out to Waylon, running to his side with an old school video camera in one hand, and the other resting on his knee as he was catching his breath.

“I can’t believe you didn’t wait up for me you dick” Miles had started, Waylon rolled his eyes at the fact that Miles knew full well that he’d be late if he did wait up for Miles, and knowing Miles, he would have ditched Waylon to get to school on time. 

Miles pointed the old school camera in Waylon’s face with a grin stretching ear to ear with the red light invading Waylon’s sights. “Check out what I found in my dad’s closet. Neat eh? I wonder if there’s porn on it?” Waylon shooed the camera from his face and winced at Miles suggestion “Ew, gross dude, even if there was would you seriously watch your own parent’s fucking each other?” walking through the gates of the school with other students, they were granted a few odd stares at their words and Waylon pursed his lips, forgetting how vulgar Miles made Waylon get at times.

Miles shrugged at the suggestion and with genuine curiosity continued “I don’t know… just be nice to know how I was made you know?” Waylon just gave Miles a confused and grossed look. Miles met his reaction with a playful smile and started to quicken his pace giving Waylon a brief farewell “Anyway, I gotta go to roll call, otherwise Mrs. Glick will have my ass, and I think she’s lesbian, so not in a good way”

Waylon shook his head at his friend as he trudged off struggling with the camera’s settings. He turned slightly to check his surrounds (being in a public school like Mount Massive, it was ritual Waylon had come to be familiar with considering), and noticed his spindly friend stalking him.

“Shit! Billy Hope, you gotta announce yourself!” Waylon had jumped to the sight of him, nearly looking corpse like considering his small, thin stature and tired expression all the time. “Sorry Waylon… Just wanted to ask if you heard we were getting new kids. Our grade supposedly” Billy Hope had struggled to keep pace with Waylon as they went to roll call together.

Waylon hummed in response and thinking of those two boys that were walking with Blaire. “You mean the ones that were… Blaire” Waylon had gritted through his teeth. Waylon slammed his locker door when he saw the clear words of ‘Faggot’ written across it in dark, permanent marker.

Waylon didn’t look at Billy Hope, but could feel the tension rise in him. “Sorry Waylon…” he had simply said with anxiety dripping from his tone. Waylon sighed and pursed his lips, trying for a smile but ended up looking much sadder than intended “It’s not your fault Billy. Apparently, it’s my fault because I like being around a group of girls dancing in minimal clothing without being creep.”

Billy Hope had started playing with the skin at his nails as he leaned against the locker next to Waylon nervously, not bothering with taking anything out since he didn’t feel the need to. “Because you’re a cheerleader?” Billy Hope had said, biting at the skin now. Waylon sighed and nodded, grabbing the last of his books and slamming the graffiti ridden locker, heading to their roll class.

“The new guys… well they’re not really new since they went to the elementary way back but… they’re… troubled. You know?” Billy Hope had stated with careful words. Waylon gave him a look as they entered the classroom. “Troubled?” Waylon had repeated. Billy Hope tried his best to avert his gaze, as if feeling guilty from letting Waylon that bit of information.

Waylon knew when Billy Hope got like this, he wouldn’t say another word, as if something was physically holding his tongue so he let it be for now. At times Waylon wondered what his home life was like, because on occasion, Billy Hope’s sleeve would creep up his arm, and his skin would be laced with old scars and fresh. The poor kid always looked skittish and always seemed to be apologising for everything.

Waylon hated dwelling on these thoughts, but it seemed everywhere he looked, he only saw broken kids and tragic backstories at Mount Massive Highschool.

-

Lunch had arrived, usually Waylon was happy for it to spend time with his very small group where sometimes Billy Hope would join, but unfortunately this time, the entire lunch was filled with Miles’ camera in both Waylon and Lisa’s face, and Miles begging for a favour from Waylon.

“Please!!!! You’d seriously be my fucking guy if you did it Waylon!!” He would repeat over and over. “Why can’t you just do it?” Lisa would try to support Waylon in this. “Because! If that guy sees me walking up to him with a camera, guess who’s gonna get their ass kicked? Not the kid next to them, I’ll give you that!” Miles had tried debating with Lisa.

“So then don’t bring your camera!” Lisa had retorted, stating the blatant obvious, well at least what they thought until Miles scoffed. “I need to document EVERYTHING Lis.” He had exaggerated everything as he zoomed the camera on her face. Lisa tried shooing him away and Miles had chuckled. “So how ‘bout ol buddy ol pal?” and moved the camera to Waylon’s face.

Waylon finished his sandwich and through the wrapper directly on the lense, gaining a grimace and flustered Miles reaction. “Fine I’ll do it! if you stop being a goddamn mosquito with that thing!” Waylon had subdued. Miles cheered and took Waylon through what he wanted.

“Ok so basically, I don’t know if you remember the day we met, but the new kids have just come straight from juvie and are ‘rehabilitating into society’, and they were there the same guys that were beating the shit out of each other that day… Strongfat and…” Miles started snapping his fingers in efforts to remember the other boys name, but Waylon knew it, for some reason that name had stuck after all these years.

“Gluskin” he hadn’t even realised the name escape his mouth when he sat there thinking of the time his mother had gasped over the phone while that name kept coming up in conversation.

Miles snapped his fingers towards Waylon and continued “Yes! Anyway! Kids in our school are a bit terrified of them at the moment. Well, what I’m hoping is to change that… or rather keep tabs on them as the head of media.” Waylon really didn’t like where Miles was taking this. “So… I need you to go and tal—“ Waylon started shaking his head “no… no way man. NO WAY! They hang out with Blaire and I fucking hate that guy!” 

Miles grunted at Waylon’s rejection as he huffed back in his chair. “Look Miles, anything else but that.” Waylon had tried at his friend before it was too late, since he knew Miles could hold a grudge. “Miles… MILES” Waylon had whined when Miles had started to grind his teeth. Waylon knew this habit of his, and after the teeth grinding came the crossing of arms and that was the end indication of Miles putting you in the grudge list.

“Fine!! OK! Are you happy! Now I have to be around the piece of shit Blaire!” Waylon had given in… again. Miles jumped up and started packing his things with a spring in his step “Fuck yes! Thanks man! I’m gonna go and try to talk to that bigger guy” he slapped Waylon hard on the shoulder and started off to whatever activity he had planned with that big kid, _Strongfat_ and that new camera of his. “But I have Cheer practice today!” Waylon had called out after Miles.

-

Soon enough the bells rang for last period and Waylon dreaded it. Gym, it was bad enough he had cheer practice that would exhaust him, but at least he liked it, Gym class was just an utter session of torture, Waylon often thought. He made his way to the field outside where, today it was required for every boy to try out for football practice. However, it only seemed to get worse when Waylon’s phone buzzed and saw Miles’ name atop of a text message:  
_[Man that big fucking guy is scary. But I saw him and Gluskin headind to the field rn. Strongfat’s trying out for football and Gluskin’s just hanging out in the bleachers. Gym’s your next period isn’t it? ps…. Think they’re gay for eachother?] 2:12 pm._

Waylon rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the task ahead of him.

-

Eddie stared out from the top of the bleachers toward the sky, it was an overcast day and he kept jittering his leg as he waited for his friend to get over with the trials. His hood was sitting comfortably on his head and his hair shaggy, brushed all forward as it worked as a mask to hide most of his older scars on his face from 5 years prior that hadn’t healed the prettiest.

Eddie was nervous, not because people were whispering behind his back, or that people would point and stare at Eddie’s face. He was nervous because he was gripping the 5 year old umbrella in his hand in fear of breaking it. He was nervous because the one person who was nice to him and who didn’t know his background was looking for him, or so Billy had told him.

Eddie had constantly looked over his shoulder for someone, but he didn’t even know what that boy looked like, but he remembered the small, personal details of the boy’s features. His smile, the way he carried himself, almost unsure of everything and how it made him smile.

Eddie let out a loud sigh and felt a solemn feeling take over from the anxious, fidget feeling. _he’s probably nervous too Eddie… just calm down… yeah he’s probably nervous because look at yourself Eddie! You’re a freak!_ Eddie bit his lip and stared at the umbrella. “FUCK!” he had yelled, ramming his foot into the bench as he became frustrated with himself.

-

Waylon was wheezing by the end of it and trying his hardest not to come into more contact with anybody else, since he was sick of touching and tackling sweaty guys.

He huffs into the bench at the bottom of the bleachers and took a large gulp of water, when a pair of rugged Doc Martens had stopped in front of him. Waylon looked up to see who they belonged to and nearly choked on the water still soaking his mouth.

At first it was the scars that gave him a fright, but then, what disturbed Waylon the most was the way his eyes seem to stare through him like a crystal spectacle. His eyes seemed a ghostly blue and his cheeks were so sharp, if he really wanted, he could be a model, given if they managed to fix the scarring on his face.

Waylon choked the last droplets from his throat and apologised. As he composed himself again, he noticed the boy hold something out to him. It looked waned and crinkly but recognised it to be an umbrella. Waylon only furrowed his brows in confusion and looked at the sky.

The boy cleared his throat and started. “It was yours… from 5 years ago… I said I’d give it back…” The boy had said with a gruff voice. Waylon grasped the umbrella with great unease “uh… thanks man…” 

Waylon felt horrible but he knew if he didn’t ask the boy, Miles wouldn’t stop complaining and cussing Waylon out. “Hey… uhm… You’re new right? Well I mean, you’re _back_ anyway.” Waylon had mentally winced at his awkwardness and choice of words and felt even worse when he saw the boy’s reaction.

The boy narrowed his eyes and shoved his hands deeper into his jean jacket pockets. “why?” implicating Waylon was correct, but wasn’t exactly ready to tell him from where he got _back_ from. Waylon felt a large rock in his throat and tried playing it off cool but, was very evidently not. Waylon could feel the heat rise from his chest and start to really feel and show it in his ears as they began to go intensely red.

“Ha… uh no reason… I just…” Waylon tried starting off but realised he was soon losing his mind trying to talk to his boy who could literally kick his ass if he didn’t choose his words right. So he told the boy the truth. “I—I’m helping a friend with an article on you and I was hoping that I’d be able to shed some good light on you… considering” Waylon rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, unsure if that was the right thing to do and unable to meet that cold stare.

But Waylon could feel the other boy tense up and forced himself to see his reaction. “Considering!? The fuck the is that suppose to mean!?” Waylon stood up, waving his hands to disregard his poor choice of words with shaking shoulders “Sorry! That’s not what I— Look I _do_ remember you from 6th grade… but it wasn’t the best setting I saw you last and…” Waylon knew he was entitled to a punch in the face by now and really wished the boy would just do it so he would make Waylon stop talking but thankfully, someone else had.

“Eddie!” a deep voice had called and the boy finished with Waylon and joined the larger boy across the field. Waylon kissed his teeth and kicked stones. He knew he was going to get yelled at by Miles, but what concerned him more was how it must have sounded to Gluskin, to Eddie. Of what he was asking of him, how insensitive and how… _stupid_ it was of him!

As the rest of the day dragged on, Waylon couldn’t stop replaying that moment in his head, cursing himself, not being able to concentrate and keep thinking how much of an ass he looked like to this guy. But most importantly, his name kept ringing in his ears, kept bannering itself on the back of Waylon’s eyelids every time he closed them.

What was even worse for Waylon is that he kept screwing up routine at practice after school for his squad. He would either keep slipping up with his steps, or even nearly dropping girls and it was beginning to frustrate him into wanting to trying to start over with Gluskin.

Waylon had kept apologising but Lisa knew it was something on his mind. “Way, don’t worry… we can always practice tomorrow. And trust me, whatever it is, you do better when you work things out before anything else…” Lisa gave Waylon a short hug, rubbing his back as comfort.

Waylon had pursed his lips and thanked Lisa. “But _You_ gotta pack up! Hopefully having time by yourself will help you clear you head, also I did it yesterday.” Lisa had pointed an aggressive finger to him but ended with a smile. Waylon waved a playful goodbye and began with foam mats. Shoving them neatly back into the closet of the run-down gym.

As he neared the end of it, he couldn’t help but notice a strange hum come from the distance. It was on and off and as Waylon looked at the gymnasium clock, it was quite late for any of the students to be at school, and Waylon knew there was no way in hell any of them would stay back to study, but he also realised it was much too early for the cleaners to be here yet.

Waylon had swiped the notion of investigating away and argued to himself that was Miles’ thing and the humming continued. Waylon was successful with his thought until loud bangs had come from the distance as well.

Waylon stopped what he was doing and felt his heart hammer in his chest. He was scared of course, but of what he wasn’t sure. He froze where he was, holding his bag and old umbrella clenched in his hand. Then the humming had started again. Waylon let out a small sigh of relief but was quickly caught when more bangs had echoed through the halls.

Waylon gathered his things and felt a pit well up. Of course if he told Miles about it, he would only be hounded by his friend why he didn’t investigate, or he could not tell him and it would eat away at Waylon slowly until he _had_ to tell Miles.

Waylon cursed to himself and made his way down the hall, following the sound of the hum. Luckily there wasn’t any banging in a small while but once he found the room where it was loudest, he was very reluctant in getting any closer.

Waylon bit his lip and carefully stepped closer to the door, already sweating from practice, fresh beads started forming on his brow. He clasped the door and jumped when another loud bang, to what it sounded like fists on a table, had echoed harshly in the air. Waylon looked around the corner and saw… _Him_

Waylon first noticed the blood smeared on the fabric, as Gluskin kept pushing the fabric through the machine. Next was how puffy and red the boy’s face was as if he was…

Waylon lightly knocked on the door frame and pressed his lips together in an awkward smile. “Textile project?” Waylon had tried to lighten the evident gloomy mood. Eddie snapped his eyes away from the machine and stared at Waylon for a small moment, proving Waylon’s guess with his red teary eyes.

Eddie scoffed at Waylon’s words and wiped his face away from the moisture, pulling the fabric from the machine. “sorry darling, didn’t mean to disturb anyone with my ruckus” as he kept sniffling and wiping away stray tears.

Waylon felt something stir in his stomach, not quite fear but… what exactly was it? Once Waylon heard Gluskin’s voice again, the way the word _Darling_ had echoed in his ears, he felt his hands get a cold sweat to them, his feet felt light but his knees felt like they weighed a ton. All he knew for certain was that he had to stay with Gluskin, which was hard considering their previous encountered, but Waylon desperately wanted to make it right.

Waylon approached Gluskin, feeling like a tension was releasing very slowly as Waylon made steady and unsure strides to the table Gluskin was working at. “You’ll ruin the fabric like that” pointing to Gluskin’s bloodied hands, Waylon had tried to lighten the mood, as he pulled a chair up beside Gluskin, and grabs the first aid kit from the drawer in the teacher’s desk.

Waylon sat in front of Gluskin and pointed to his hands “May I?” Gluskin thrusted his hands into Waylon’s and Waylon had to fight a strong blush from spreading over his face. Gluskin’s hands were so warm, and rough, and just so… they radiated with a certain aura that had Waylon craving for more, as if he wanted to play with the skin across Gluskin’s palms and entwine his fingers and… Waylon had to furrow his brow to keep himself focused and thought _Jesus Waylon! Pull yourself together! He’s just a dude._

Waylon tried to swallow a strange force creeping up from his throat before he could talk to distract himself from his own disturbing thoughts. “I didn’t know anyone could sew that aggressively.” Waylon looked up from Gluskin’s hand and met his eyes, and if it hadn’t been for forcing himself to look back down to the task at hand, he would have kept staring. But he could feel Gluskin’s eyes still hot on Waylon’s face, watching as Waylon twisted and folded bandages over top of Gluskin’s skin.

Again Waylon had to fight back a tough blush from the boy staring directly at him and cleared his throat yet again. “So uh, what grade you?” Thinking it would be a good way to start, and making it seem he was genuinely curious since he hasn’t been in school for a small while. 

Gluskin finally broke away his stare and with a grunt “3” _the most violent, not worthy of a final word, too dangerous, just a worthless dog_ Gluskin had thought bitterly to himself. Waylon felt Gluskin’s hand pull away a bit and looked at Gluskin, now sure he couldn’t feel his stare, he noticed a bitter air around him as he said the word, but Waylon was just baffled at what he meant.

Gluskin felt his hands were rather still from Waylon stopping, and returned his eyes to the boy in front of him. _Wait… he didn’t mean my violence grade? Of course he didn’t you idiot!_ “Ha! Sorry! I’m used to—sorry darling…the same grade as you!”

Waylon let’s out a hearty laugh and Gluskin was staring yet again, mesmerised by the way his smiled seemed like a warm feeling from the sun you get first thing in the morning. Waylon resumed his bandaging and felt straining weight being lifted. “Really? I would have thought you were older.”

Waylon finished up and rubbed over the band aids to makes sure they were secure and couldn’t help but feel like Gluskin was going to close his hand over his, as if waiting for something to fall, but never did.

Once it was quiet again Waylon felt like he should address the elephant in the room and started with a nervous laugh “ha.. uhm… I’m really sorry about earlier i—“ but once he looked up to meet Gluskin’s eyes, he had gone all bashful, but this time, he had no reason to tear his eyes away and cursed himself.

Waylon saw how Gluskin seemed to seize up and slightly turn away from Waylon. It was clear Gluskin was uneasy, especially under Waylon’s stare. “What? I have something on my face?” Gluskin had growled, an obvious defensive tone to his voice, clearly indicating the scarring etched deep into his skin.

Waylon was too late as his face started going a bright red and the tips of his ears followed suit. _What the hell is wrong with you Waylon?_ he thought to himself, feeling a swirl in his gut as those bright blue eyes stared with great intensity. “N—No! it’s just that…” Waylon had to look away before he could finish as he rubbed his arm to try and find comfort from fiddling. “You should wear your hair back… You’ve got really nice eyes…”

Gluskin felt himself physically shake his head from disbelief. _Is he serious? Or is he pulling my leg?_ Gluskin felt his heart hammer in his chest from the words but couldn’t help a smile spreading across his features. He rubbed the back of his neck and seemingly shrank from the shyness that had changed his entire intimidating demeanour.

“Ooh.. heh, thanks” Gluskin had stuttered out. And that awkward tense air had crept in again. neither could stand it, but they were both feeling too invested in whatever they felt there to leave first. It wasn’t long before Gluskin couldn’t handle it and felt a heat rise from his gut to impulsively invite him out. “Hey do you want to hang out sometime? You seem cool… considering” Gluskin teased at the last word, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. Waylon snapped his eyes to Gluskin with excitement in his eyes and before his mind had a say in it, his body reacted first “Absoluely!”

Waylon sunk back in his seat, trying to rid of any sign of incredible eagerness he had, and tried, yet again failing, to play it cool. “I mean yeah, that’d be cool…” _God Waylon! What the hell is wrong with you!?_ Gluskin chuckled at his excitement and, what looked like to Waylon, did a small shuffle, victory dance perse, as he bit his smiling lip. Waylon felt his stomach churn delightfully from the sight and tried really hard not start blushing a new.

Gluskin collected his things and with a now noticeably happy tone in his low voice introduced himself properly. “No need for formalities with us darling, just call me Eddie” He patted Waylon on the shoulder that had sent an electric shock through Waylon’s body, further fuelling the excitement that seemed to reside inside him, but before Eddie left, he lightly gripped Waylon’s shoulder, leaned down and husked in Waylon’s ear.

“By the way darling… you have an amazing bone structure”

Waylon felt his body go into shock from, not only Eddie’s light grasp, but the way Eddie’s breath linger on the skin on the back of his ear and the top of his neck. The way his body felt hot near his back, the way his voice husked and vibrated the right keys in his ear. All the right things to make any man shiver with excitement, but the one problem for Waylon was that… he wasn’t gay. Well unless, he thought he wasn’t.

Waylon didn’t even realise he was frozen in time, but had brought himself back down to whatever euphoria Eddie seemed to shoot him up to. “heh.. thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow I guess” with a nervous tremble in his voice and once Waylon felt Eddie’s presence gone, he felt his body release a wave of relief. Waylon huffed on the chair he sat on, leaning his elbows on the table and clasped his face.

Waylon didn’t want to believe it, but all the signs were there. He felt a strong attraction to Eddie, and whether it was because he was a bad boy or that he seemed more complex than just a news article for Miles, he really wanted to get to know Eddie more, and Waylon had to try and suss out if he wanted to be him or date him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dear i was very distracted while writing this so please bear with me! but i hope you enjoy!


	3. An Opening by Charlie Cunningham.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To see the whole thing is an opening  
> A glimpse into the world you try to hide  
> And you don't think it's happening

Waylon had woken the next day feeling rather good, and he didn’t doubt that it was because of his encounter with Eddie yesterday. He liked the way Eddie’s name rung in his ears even when the morning came and he reminded himself of it. Eddie…

Waylon had skipped his way downstairs and his mother had definitely taken notice as she prepared two mugs of instant coffee. She took a bite from her toast and gave Waylon a side stare as he sipped the comfortably hot beverage chirply. Eyes bright and his cheeks even feeling filled with an oncoming smile. He noticed his mother from the side of his vision and had masqueraded a grimace “What?” he asked, as if she were the strange one for staring.

She smiled coyly and shrugged her shoulders. “Nothing… you just uhm…” She stopped at that and shrugged again, trying her hardest to hide a playful smile. Waylon knew she was preparing to tease him and he set his mug down, leaning lazily against the counter top and prepared himself. “ _Whaaaaat?_ ” he groaned.

His mothered giggled and slapped him on the shoulder. “I just haven’t seen you excited to go to school since you dated that lovely girl of yours, Lisa” Waylon rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but let a full smile plaster his face. “Are you guys back together ?” She asked, sipping at her coffee again, eager for the gossip over Waylon’s life, he was her only child, and well family now, eager for any interaction between the two since Waylon’s father’s passing.

Waylon knew she would be excited to hear any kind of information of Waylon’s life, and lately he felt incredibly guilty by not allowing her any of it, but it wasn’t like he was out much over summer break anyway. He’d either be at work, or playing at the codes and programming on his computer either skyping with Miles about it or Miles would actually be in his house fiddling with the codes himself, or he’d be out with Lisa practicing for future competitions.

It was incredibly hard, even after all these years, the pain still felt like it was yesterday. They both dealt with it separately, but they knew they needed each other most of all. Now in his maturity, Waylon felt compelled to tell her everything, even if he was going to regret it.

Waylon bit his lip and stared into his coffee and saw his reflection, thinking how he’d look like to Eddie today. He sighed and shook his head in response to his mother. She figured if he wasn’t back with Lisa again, than… “Is it another girl, you dog Waylon!?” she had played with him, slapping his shoulder lightly again. Waylon winced at the thought of his mother thinking him to be this hopeless romantic boy. He groaned again and shook his head “ _Nooo_ ” but all he could picture was Eddie’s sad smile, the way his crystal blue eyes popped from being bloodshot from crying.

He wondered how he’d tell his mom if he thought he was gay. He wasn’t even sure himself if he was gay or not! But he knew he was excited to see Eddie and potentially hang out with him which he hadn’t even ask when or where. Once Waylon remembered this small detail from yesterday, he pecked his mother on the cheek and ran out “Sorry I forgot something I had to do, I’ll see you later. Love you!” he called out as he struggled with all his belongings out the door.

-

On the way to school, Waylon didn’t even bother with waiting for Miles, in fact, he had completely forgot their age long routine as his mind was completely clouded with just one thought. Eddie. He had to find Eddie.

Waylon was hoping he’d catch Eddie before school, seeing his face first thing would definitely put a spark to his passion to come to school and trudge through it again. but he couldn’t seem to find him at the entrance of school when the bell was just about to ring, and as desperately as he wanted to wait for his new friend, he didn’t want to risk being late, since the teachers were rather _strict_ , or rather they just liked giving out discipline here.

Waylon quickly felt his spirits dampening as the day moved along slowly without a single sight of Eddie. And it didn’t help that Miles was being annoying about the fact that he “Forgot” to wait up for him, or that Waylon didn’t have much information to share about Eddie.

Since they shared the period before lunch together, they began walking to lunch together, but Waylon was dreading it since all he’s been hearing for the past hour in his ears were a dull hum of Miles exasperated voice and that damn camera light blinking in his face. It was only put away a couple of times (but kept sneaking back out) when the teacher would threaten to confiscate it.

As they made their way to the large hall, Waylon had begun to subconsciously look around again for that familiar scarred face, almost with a desperate look in his eyes. He glanced over to the music rooms and saw Billy Hope sneak out of a music room, giving Waylon a quick glance, almost as if he was giving a hint to Waylon before he disappeared into the crowd eager for their free time for lunch.

Waylon grasped Miles’ shoulder lightly, Miles’ thinking it rather strange as Waylon stalked off “You go on ahead, I’ll catch up with you later.” Miles had stood there for a small bit and zoomed the camera on to Waylon as he merged with the flow of the rest of the crowd to the music rooms. “just what are you up to Waylon…” Miles whispered to himself.

Miles hung around for a small bit longer to see what Waylon was so set on, seeming distracted the whole day and looked like a dog with a bone wagging in its face now as he was being led by a phantom force to the music rooms. As he focused the camera onto Waylon as he stopped in front of the door, there was a clear gulp in his throat as he looked up to a tall figure. “Holy fuck…” Miles whispered, still amazed at the size of the student that loomed over Waylon.

The boy, _Strongfat_ looked to Waylon with a clear look of distaste on his face, then passed over Waylon, straight ahead, directly at Miles. Miles panicked at the sight once they locked eyes through his camera lens and shut it. “Shit…” he muttered to himself and hurried to the hall to join Lisa, who was most likely sitting by herself.

-

Waylon looked up rather sharply to meet the large boy’s eyes. “hi.. uhm.. I was…” Waylon was too terrified to find any words to conjure to this giant, and he would have continued looking like an idiot if it hadn’t been for the very person he was looking for. “It’s alright Chris, he’s with me” Eddie patted Chris hard on the back as he stepped out of the way to let Eddie exit the cramped music rooms.

Waylon noticed immediately that Eddie had slicked his hair back today, letting his full face in view for all to see, but Waylon had also thought, just for him as his eyes were all too visible and piercing.

Eddie leaned against the wall outside the music rooms with his hands in his pockets and a smirk waiting to form on his face as he stared at Waylon with his bright blue eyes, half lided as if he was relishing the sight. It had made Waylon feel exposed, but at the same time, he enjoyed the way his new acquaintance had such a relaxed and charismatic demeanour, how it made a complete 180 from his moods of yesterday. Eddie made Waylon feel like they were friends forever, even longer than Miles.

Waylon felt a bit ashamed by it, and how he seemed to ditch his friend twice in one day for the attention of another, but he couldn’t help it… maybe he really was struck by Eddie, completely infatuated by the boy.

Waylon felt like an idiot when he soon realised that he was just staring into the boys eyes without a word, taking in every detail that seemed hidden underneath his hair from yesterday, in turn Eddie raised his eyebrows, indicating he was waiting for something. Waylon panicked and nervously laughed, scratching the back of his head as he tried to find something to say. _Geez, Waylon! What the hell is wrong with you! Say something! You look like a freak! What did you come here for?_

It was clear to Eddie that Waylon was at a loss of words when Waylon started kicking his feet in place. Eddie chuckled and pushed against the wall to come a little closer to Waylon, “If you’d like, if it’s not moving too fast for you darling, we can spend some time together afterschool?” it was almost a husk into Waylon’s ear if Eddie was a tad bit closer, and it was the way Eddie said the word _Darling_ to him, as if it was only meant for Waylon to hear those word.

Waylon finally met Eddie’s eyes after his brief awkward episode and he felt stuck, transfixed and he felt a hot bubble well up in his stomach. Waylon nodded slowly as he felt like he was going to be sucked in to Eddie’s eyes. They were just so… mesmerising, how could someone have such pale blue eyes!?

“Great!” Eddie smiled, smacking the side of Waylon’s arm to snap him out of his daze that he unseeingly caused, as if he were a hypnotist entrancing a patient by accident. “I’ll find you after school darling” there it was again, that way he said the word that made it feel like it was honeycomb dripping with sweet essence. Waylon couldn’t help but be infected with Eddie’s smile.

The both hadn’t even realised how much time had passed when the bell rang for the next period had started. Waylon sighed heavily, meaning they’d undoubtedly have to part but Eddie tapped his arm again, a touch Waylon had savoured when they began walking together “You’re in English next right? Room 27?” Waylon chirpily nodded, hopeful that Eddie was in the same and Eddie motioned for Waylon to lead the way “After you… I’m still new so I’ll need a guide where I can darling.” 

They started on their way, the only problem was that Waylon still couldn’t find anything to talk about, nothing casual he could bring up because he didn’t even know the guy. Didn’t know what kind of music he liked, if he read at all, if he was into sports… nothing other than his name was Eddie Gluskin, and he hated that the only personal thing he knew of him was that Eddie went to juvie.

Waylon tried his luck anyhow and tried with something more personal, averting his eyes as he started “So you and Chris are on good terms?” Waylon could have sworn he felt the air go thick, but it must have just been his imagination, because Eddie seemed so charming about it, despite everything that may have happened between them. “Oh darling, no! Actually, that fight so long ago brought us closer together, we’re almost inseparable now.”

Waylon stared at Eddie as he smiled through the words, he looked so happy that he said those words, but Waylon couldn’t help feel a pang of guilt in his gut, jealousy even as Eddie had declared his relationship with Chris. But as he stared to Eddie’s charming smile, he noticed a small, bright pinkish line over his eyebrow. Waylon could tell that was a fresh scar but didn’t want to dive too deep into extra personal stuff right away and didn’t make a mention on it.

As they entered the class room, Waylon had tried to change the subject of anything that might hurt from the past and brought up the music rooms. “You guys usually hang out in the music rooms?” Waylon had asked, genuinely curious of Eddie’s past time, hoping he didn’t sound too eager of where to find Eddie.

Eddie shrugged with a shy smile “Well, we never bring lunch anyway, so Chris and I usually spend time there, plus no one’s there to stare.” Waylon nodded, a bit hurt that Eddie had to admit something so hurting to Waylon, he even asked himself _does he even know how attractive he is, how can anybody_ not _stare?_ It was as if anything Waylon had asked out of innocence, it would turn around to just pain Eddie. Waylon mentally cursed himself and tried a third time.

“Do you play anything?” but just as the words escaped Waylon’s lips, Lisa had called out to Waylon with a waving hand and smile. Waylon returned her smile, just before he turned back to Eddie, Waylon could have sworn he saw a discouraged look cover Eddie’s face from a smile only moments ago. Eddie gave him a playful smile before he joined his own group, “Only hearts darling” he husked.

Waylon was left standing there, a blush nearly reaching his cheeks and a grin on his face before he moved himself to the seat next to Lisa.

-

As Waylon takes his place next to Lisa, leaving a space open for Miles, she gives Waylon a knowing look from the side of her eye. Waylon notices, rolling his eyes “Whaaaat?” he groans. First it was his mother, and ever since their break up a few years ago, she’s practically been a sister to him now.

Lisa shakes her head, pretending not to imply anything, just like his mother had, and at times, Waylon swears that his own mother was Lisa’s birth mother at times. “Oh, nothing! Nothing at…all Waylon…” she tried fiddling with her school supplies to make herself look busy but Waylon wasn’t buying it. “What! What is it? I wanna know, what’s so wrong with me and…” Waylon stops for a moment to sneak a look over to Eddie, and nearly blushes when he sees Eddie quickly looking away from him,

Lisa giggles and whispers, laughter still in her voice “You and Eddie!? Waylon! Why didn’t you tell me!” she punched Waylon’s arm, actually quite hard as Waylon winced. Realising what she was implying he laughed at her punch, rubbing his arm “What do you mean! We’re not dating! Are you crazy? We’re just… gonna hang out is all.” Lisa rolled her large dark eyes _Oh come on_ , Waylon laughed and shrugged at her look.

Thankfully the teacher felt right to start the lesson and cleared his throat loudly as everyone found their seats. Just as they were about to begin, Miles had bolted through the door, nearly stacking it in front of everyone as they stopped what they were doing to stare at the tall lanky boy.

Miles was huffing with his hands on his knees and the class began snickering. The teacher straightened themselves and with a sneer ordered Miles to his seat “Thank you for disrupting yet another lesson Mr. Upshur now would you kindly?” pointing to the desks. Miles huffed again, catching his breath and giving the teacher a bewildered look, “Hey if you kept _some_ students under control, I wouldn’t have been shoved into a locker by that freak of nature Walker or whatever the fuck his name is” Miles started for the desk and the teacher sneered again “Thank you Miles…”

Just as Miles was to take his seat, a very familiar and unloved voice had made itself present. Waylon had cringed at the very moment the boy opened his mouth. “Maybe he likes you Upshur” Blaire’s voice rang through the classroom as the other students continued to snicker. The teacher, obviously still not amused had made it clear “Thank you everyone! Not get started on your exercises and…” the teachers voice had lulled out into a basic hum as Waylon’s small group huddled together to stare daggers at Blaire’s group.

They watched as Trager nudged him as some congratulations as he continues to laugh, but gets a smack upside the head by Eddie from the desk behind, clearly annoyed at the fact of making a joke of his close friend. At the gesture, the teacher curses at Eddie, giving him clear warning as Eddie sinks back in his chair. Waylon could physically feel his gut drop a notch and felt a slight panic set in the back of his mind _maybe he is with Chris…_

“Don’t you know how to ditch your friends and pick the right ones eh Park?” Miles had whispered to Waylon. Waylon knew he had hurt Miles somewhat, since Miles only used his last name when he was either, angry, annoyed or sarcastic with Waylon. Waylon let out a tired sigh, as he kept staring at Eddie and how distant he looked now staring right through the paper on his desk, rubbing the skin around the cut over his brow.

Waylon scanned over the boy’s features, noticing how blank his stare had become and how his brows furrowed in deep concentration, despite him not even seeming the little bit interested in the task at hand. Waylon knew this look, since he often noticed it in himself when he would dissociate from the world, thinking of happier times and how it all changed in a blink of an eye when his father died. Only Waylon didn’t know what happened to Eddie to make him have that same haunted look.

Waylon travelled over Eddie’s scars with his chocolate brown eyes and stopped at his fresh scar that was now coagulating and forming its personal bruise, as if stating, yes, things can get worse. Waylon pursed his lips and continued his work, hoping he could distract himself from the atrocities that Eddie must have endured in the past.

As class finished, Waylon packed up in in a hurry to make it to cheer practice with Lisa for next period, but as his eyes scanned the classroom, they set on Eddie whom seemed to be already staring. Waylon, again felt he was stuck underneath Eddie’s stare but was freed, thankfully after a blush had reached his ears, when Eddie tore his eyes away when Blaire tapped him on the shoulder to make their leave.

Waylon had desperately needed to get out of that classroom as he felt the air get clammy any second longer he had to stay there with that icy cold stare gazing through him, as if it could see every detail, every secret Waylon had to hide.

Lisa had brought Waylon back from his visions of Eddie’s eyes as she nudged him, seeing how distant he had become, clenching his books tightly in his grasp. “Hey… you’re ok for practice yeah?” she asked genuinely concerned, very clear that she could tell Waylon wasn’t exactly himself recently. Waylon nodded eagerly. He _had_ to be, he was cheer captain after all, and what did it mean if he couldn’t even direct his group.

During the middle of practice Waylon couldn’t help but bring the subject that had bothered him so much. “hey… Lis… what did you feel when we started going out?” trying not to make eye contact, pretending to seem he was more fixated on a new routine they were planning together. Lisa had just looked at Waylon with a confused look. “Uhm… I don’t know… nervous I guess. I thought you were really cute…OH MY GOD IS THIS BECAUSE OF—“ Lisa had begun to get really excited at the notion, Waylon had covered her mouth, panic very blatant on his face “SH! Shhh Shhhh!!!”

He removed his hand very slowly and crossed his arms “I don’t know… I mean he hangs around with that douchebag Blaire and Trager… but he’s really sweet, and… I don’t know if it’s because he’s pretty cool to me or that he’s really charming but… I just get this weird feeling in my stomach and—“ Waylon looked over to Lisa and rolled his eyes at what he saw, kissing his teeth.

Lisa had the biggest grin and a gleam in her eye “Waylon!!” she started squealing “Those are butterflies!!!! Ooooh you cutie! Bad boys are your type!” she continued very enthusiastically, hugging Waylon tightly. The sudden sounds and motions had distracted the other cheerleaders from their routine and Waylon had to awkwardly wave that everything was alright.

“Just… I’m not too sure about myself yet either. You’re really the first person I told. And Please for the love of God don’t tell Miles!” Waylon had begged Lisa. She could only clasp her hands in front of her face and smiled so wildly Waylon thought she was going to stay like that forever.

She nodded and composed herself, trying to be a bit more serious of the situation as she brought up the most hated name of their group. “He could be trouble if he hangs out with Blaire though, being a rich white boy… and hanging out with already troubled youth… I don’t know Waylon.” Real concern ridding her voice now. Waylon pressed his lips together and second guessed his scheduled hang out with Eddie later.


	4. Adore by Amy Shark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Get me a drink I get drunk off one sip_  
>  Just so I can adore you  
> I want the entire street out of town  
> Just so I can be alone with you  
> Now go when your ready my heads  
> Getting heavy pressed against your arm  
> I adore you

It was close to finishing up, both Lisa and Waylon praising the girls and few boys with their efforts today. Waylon gave the last person to the change room a pat on the back and quickly turned to Lisa to discuss more of the routine, well tried to anyway.

“So you think that last flip was…” Waylon had trailed off, furrowing his brows to find the right word. Lisa just raised an eyebrow “Everything was fine Waylon… You’re just trying to avoid the subject of” she leaned in closer to Waylon’s ear and with amusement and mischief in her voice “Eddie Gluskin”. Waylon was almost ready to choke, feeling his chest go tight at the name and everything get so hot all the sudden.

“Wh-What no of course not… I’m the captain after all Lisa! I am genuinely concerned—“ Waylon cut himself off after nearly jumping away from Lisa but quickly leaned back in to whisper with ferocity “ok yes! Eddie… What am I gonna do? Should I go?” Waylon clenched a handful of his shirt on his chest, feeling the sweat really dampen his hands from nerves. Lisa giggled at the sight, it was as if Waylon was being asked out for the first time all over again. 

Did Waylon even know it? how he was acting the way he was, how he tried convincing himself he wasn’t into boys, but Lisa knew there was something… different of Waylon, especially when it came to making out, he had struggled being the lead for anything. There was just something so… _submissive_ about Waylon.

She shrugged with great uncertainty as her face twisted with confusion and a struggling smile. “I mean… Of course Billy Hope hangs out with Blaire sometimes, and Billy Hope’s really a nice kid… Just… Go for it Waylon is all I can suggest.” Waylon felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders slightly, especially at the words _Go for it_.

Waylon stood straight and huffed, thinking he was confident in what he’d chose and in himself until that honeysuckle voice had completely destroyed any idea of Waylon being confident and he shrunk immediately. “Go for what, if I may ask?”

Waylon spun around on his heels to glance at Eddie leaning against the gymnasium doors, then strangely spun back away from him. Lisa had given Waylon a concerned look and could barely hold in a laugh as Waylon thrusted his hands into his pocket and puffed his chest out to greet Eddie a second time, looking anything but casual. “Oh nothing… just practice stuff.” Waylon waltzed awkwardly over to Eddie as he had finished rolling a cigarette.

Eddie couldn’t hide a smile as he watched Waylon and just thought _adorable_. Eddie would have kept staring if it hadn’t been for Waylon’s friend hanging in the background, and Eddie seemed to be a bit annoyed at that fact.

“Great, you ready or you need another moment? I can always wait out—“ Eddie had started, although as much as he didn’t want to wait outside he figured he didn’t want to seem strange around Waylon’s friends. Tucking the cigarette behind his ear as he was prepared to give Waylon more time, until Waylon had snapped eagerly, fearful of Eddie leaving “No!... that’s fine, unless…” Eddie felt his heart skip a beat with excitement at the anxiety over Waylon’s features, fear of Eddie leaving and Eddie was relishing it.

Waylon looked to Lisa, completely forgetting about packing up and second guessed his excitement. She rolled her eyes at him, shooing him away with a smile on her face “I’m okay here, you go have fun Way.”

Waylon turned back to Eddie, struggling very hard from stopping a very hard blush reaching his face, but at least the smile he gave Eddie was completely genuine as it was filled with delight to their leave. Eddie gave Waylon a full grin of teeth and motioned his hand, yet again for Waylon to lead the way.

-

As they left the school grounds, Eddie had essentially walked Waylon, leading the way subtly by pointing what turn to take next or nudging him just the slightest to indicate where they were headed, and all the while they had kept a small conversation going. First, they talked of their subjects, and with what teachers, forcing themselves to try and keep their response open for more conversation to flow, and trying to keep a very minimal gap for that impending awkward silence.

It was as if they both really wanted to be there, but both being too awkward and unknowing what to say, well that’s definitely what Waylon thought, and Eddie had it in his mind, but his confidence had almost fooled Waylon.

Finally, Eddie had led them behind the town’s, one of few grocery stores. Waylon felt his chest tighten when his sights set on Blaire, playing with a cigarette in on hand and flicking what seemed to be pebbles at Billy Hope as he tried shying away from Blaire’s reach.

Waylon felt the knot in his chest go even tighter when Blaire snapped his attention away from tormenting Billy Hope to glare at Waylon. “Fuck Eddie! We already have the spot of bitch in the group taken by Billy! Why the hell is Waylon here.” The sneering boy leapt from where he was sitting and was making a few paces towards the pair that just arrived.

Waylon felt his throat go dry and his palms go damp as they began closing the distance between them and the school douchebag. Eddie had slowed his pace, as if he was more than aware of Waylon’s hesitation, and Waylon thinking, this was his chance to run, since he hated the thought of being a part of any fight with someone from school, considering most of them were lunatics. At least Cheer practice helped him with cardio so he could run pretty far, well compared to Blaire that is, and that was all Waylon needed.

Eddie seemed to puff himself up, and Waylon never realised just how built the boy was until he did so, clearly making him threatening from behind, and Waylon could only imagine what it would look like in the front. Blaire seemed to shrink just the slightest as Eddie did so and almost looked he was going to raise his hands in defence, but Eddie dipped down to grab an empty litter can and threw it spot on Blaire’s head.

Blaire flinched and cried out, obviously expecting much worse from Eddie, but had only laughed the pain away as he took his place back to where he was sitting before, exchanging smart comments to Trager as he did so.

It was strange, obviously to Waylon, it was a crass gesture what he did to Blaire, but at the same time, he felt as though Eddie knew he hated Blaire so much, and that he physically felt Waylon tense and chose to risk a fight with Blaire, then just go along with the abuse Waylon would receive. Waylon felt a bit more confident now to be around Eddie, especially at the thought of Eddie defending him regardless of who someone is to him, a very clear indication, or to Waylon anyway, that Eddie _wanted_ Waylon there just as much as Waylon was eager for Eddie’s company.

The group had decided to move on to their next location and made their way down to the bottom of a local bridge, and again Waylon became hesitant, but instead of Eddie making another move to help him, it was Blaire who broke the awkward silence. “Already taking your girlfriend down to the grungy fuck spot Gluskin? I thought you were better than that” a coy, mischievous smile over Blaire’s face, very evident he meant more harm To Waylon as Blaire stared directly at him.

Eddie was nervous to say the least during their trip to their new destination, but right when Blaire opened his mouth, he knew it wouldn’t be anything good, and the way Blaire looked to Waylon, he knew he was intending malice towards the other boy. Eddie gritted his teeth, but had thought he’d use it instead as a scapegoat to spare any harsh feeling Waylon might feel from the group and rather use it as a joke for them to laugh about later.

Eddie had just chuckled, which at first Waylon felt a bit hurt by, but it was Eddie’s arm wrapping around his shoulders, being noticeably taller as well, pulling Waylon’s face nearly into his chest. “You’re ok with that right _Darling?_ ” Eddie had joked, emphasizing on the word _darling_ , like he was calling to his beloved. Waylon couldn’t give a reply, first being because he was choking on the smell of Eddie’s scent, a very musky but noticeably sweet lingering smell, _was he wearing cologne?_ Waylon thought to himself, unsure if he should be impressed or embarrassed he was indulging in it and didn’t want to waste breath talking, and the other being he’d gone so bashful and red, that Waylon wouldn’t even be able to maintain an even tone.

The rest of the group had just chuckled as Eddie had played along to Blaire’s teasing, and luckily for Waylon, Blaire didn’t look back to see his reaction as he tried so very hard to calm his blushing, otherwise, he would have been in real trouble, and wondered what Eddie would think if Eddie was just pulling Waylon’s leg now?

The small group travelled along to the small river at the base of the town, and to Waylon’s concern, further away from his home in case anything bad would happen, and straying closer to the bad neighbourhoods of the town. Waylon soon realised he was thinking unjust and very judgemental things and had to remind himself, he’ll be okay, but it was becoming harder and harder to repeat it as the small group had seemed to slow to a stop underneath a bridge.

Waylon watched carefully as Blaire climbed to the crook where the bridge met the gravel underneath and pointed out a homeless mans, well _home_. Waylon practically flinched as Trager tore the tarp from over the poor person’s things and rummaged through, laughing at small little objects here and there, tossing them aside like it was common junk. Waylon knew it was, but it was all that person had.

Waylon couldn’t help but feel dirty as he watched Blaire and Trager sift through the rags and cardboards that seemed to furnish the rough terrain, it was as if he himself was doing it, and since he couldn’t as much make a peep, in fear of attracting the wrong attention from the boys, he felt even more dirtier for doing so.

Waylon desperately looked over to Eddie, hoping that maybe Eddie would say something, but it seemed Chris at some point had joined them and were murmuring at each other, smiling here and there as they were much more distracted by the moving water, nearly mesmerised by it. At this moment Waylon felt a cold pang in his gut watching the two boys, feeling his spirits dampen at the way Chris made Eddie smile like it was watching the rare blue jay fly by. Waylon clenched his hands, he had never felt more out of place.

His last hope to spend any time around Eddie was trying Billy Hope whom seemed to be watching and flinching just the same as Waylon had as he stared up to the degenerates berating someone’s belongings. Billy Hope gave Waylon a very apologetic look, filled with sorrow and hopelessness had finally pushed Waylon to the edge. He just wasn’t cut out for this type of environment, something churned in him and he just couldn’t take it.

Waylon took a few steps closer to where Eddie and Chris stood, hypnotised by the moving water, or each other, to what Waylon imagined, and cleared his throat, hands deep in his pockets. “Hey… uhm, Eddie, I’m gonna head home now… I got… uh” Waylon felt like he couldn’t outright lie to Eddie, especially when he’d used up all his moral points staying silent as Blaire tore apart that homeless person’s niche.

Eddie snapped his head around with a very worried look on his face, Waylon wasn’t sure if it was because he snapped Eddie out of his daze with Chris or if it was the news that Waylon was leaving, but Eddie had cleared that it was the latter when he looked past Waylon to try and suss out if _He_ was the problem or something else.

Waylon nearly shivered when he saw Eddie’s stare darken as he set his eyes past Waylon’s face to Blaire huffing, and plopping onto a nearby rock, looking at his “good” work. Eddie puffed up again and marched past Waylon as he soon closed the distance between himself and Blaire with great strides.

“What in the ever-loving fuck is _wrong_ with you Blaire!?” Eddie had growled, very lowly, grabbing Blaire’s collar and practically lifting him to his feet. Blaire dropped the cigarette he was rolling and hooked his hands over Eddie’s large wrists, a slight panic in his voice, but also a very defensive and outright outraged tone, as if what he was about to say was obvious. 

“just having a bit of fun Gluskin, What? Afraid it might be your mother’s—“ Chris practically appeared right behind Eddie as Blaire was just about to finish his sentence “Don’t” he had simply muttered, in a very clear warning.

Waylon nearly jumped at the sudden input, and appearance of Chris and felt the situation tighten and tighten until it would soon snap and spin into a frenzy. Waylon had cursed himself for feeling even more envious of Chris at how close he was to Eddie, and how he would just _be_ there for Gluskin.

Waylon felt his chest hammer from the anticipation as Blaire had glared with malice and cunning at Eddie, even a grimy smile playing at his lips. Eddie had remained stone cold, the dark look still shadowing his sharp features that made him look like an animal ready to pounce.

Waylon could barely take it, he was so close to just spinning around and was just about to until he felt a strong, firm hand grasp his own, tight, but not painfully as it led him off away from the group.

Waylon looked back at the group to see the other boys disappear into the distance and not even realising his feet were keeping pace with his saviour. Waylon hadn’t even registered what happened or even who was pulling him away, but regardless, he felt the stress dissipate from his body as he watched Blaire shake his head with a smile and turn away. They all did the same except Chris who had stared, and Waylon felt a strange dread as he couldn’t quite make out Chris’ expression, and the image had stuck for a small while until he turned to see where he was being led.

Eddie was leading him away, not looking back once to pay any mind to the rest of the group as he hurried them to a much more serene setting. Waylon thought it was as if Eddie felt Waylon was beginning to get riled up himself, as if Eddie had felt every passing thought when things got intense for Waylon. He had been Waylon’s saviour and for the moment, Waylon was grateful, but how long did this have to last until he could start to enjoy Eddie’s company?

Eddie had finally slowed his pace as the path started to incline up to a nice trail up a hill, partially overgrown, but still, one of the nicer spots of this side of town. Waylon took in the scenery, trying to calm his nerves as he tried to forget what happened back there and hoping to move past that awkward situation so he could at least _try_ and enjoy Eddie’s company, and he really did want to, but it seemed at every turn, fate tried to ruin their relationship Waylon was desperate for.

Waylon couldn’t stop thinking of Chris standing under the bridge, alone, and thinking, Eddie had left his closest friend for him, he had left without a single word even though Chris was trying to help Eddie. Just how on earth did this boy work? It had frustrated Waylon so much, and even more when he could still feel the heat from Eddie’s hand linger on his own.

At that thought Waylon felt his lower stomach and ears go hot and had nearly panicked that a blush would soon come to his face yet again, but thankfully, Eddie’s cold steel voice had chilled Waylon to the core as he spoke with utmost sincerity and formality, not quite right for his age, but with the tone of his voice and how it rung in Waylon’s ears, it sounded just right, like a well organised and played theatrical piece.

“I’m so very sorry about Blaire. I never meant for our evening to turn out like this.” Waylon met Eddie’s eyes and wanted to grasp the boy right then and there as his expression had seeped strongly with concern and regret, as if everything he did was wrong. Waylon didn’t want to see Eddie the way he was for a second longer and blurted out the first thing he thought would cheer the both of them up.

“It’s not your fault he was born with his dick on his head” Waylon half laughed, hoping to god Eddie got the joke. fearing he’d ruin his relationship with Eddie, his anxiety had burst just as quickly as it formed when Eddie had met Waylon’s laugh with a full hearted one.

 _nice one Waylon. Keep this up and you’ll be in his pants--_ Waylon had to cut his own thoughts off in order to maintain the colour of his pigment a regular colour other than bright red.

Just as Waylon finished his thought, a heavy and stiff silence had nuzzled it’s way between the boys as they kept along the trail, seeming to wander as they explore subjects to talk about to get rid of this annoying silence that seemed to sandwich them apart.

Eddie hated this silence, especially when there was no more scapegoats to make conversation with Waylon, and he desperately wanted to, clinging to anything that would allow to hear his voice again. Eddie thought against changing the subject, least the awkward silence would always find it’s way back in and addressed the problem head on.

Eddie spoke up again, this time, a very solemn tone coating every word. “Blaire is… his father is a very busy man, doesn’t give Blaire much attention let alone affection a father should and well his mother… He doesn’t speak much of her and I believe it’s because he doesn’t know what to say…”

Waylon looked to Eddie who seemed very lost in his own thoughts of Blaire. Truthfully Waylon felt a bit jealous that Eddie could give so much thought for such a horrible person despite him being, but Waylon had caught himself in that thought and reminded himself it wasn’t like he actually _liked_ Eddie in a romantic, so why should he be jealous.

Waylon at his small intrusive thoughts felt his gut, once again churn into a worse state and felt sick of himself yet again, nearly making a strange face as these all these guilty and confused emotions came on with a sudden crash. Eddie, as if reading it immediately half laughed. “Don’t worry about it Darling, I doubt Blaire would have told you, especially with the way he’s treated you in the past.” Completely oblivious of Waylon’s internal frustration with himself, thinking it was because of Waylon’s harsh words of Blaire.

Waylon knew this was Eddie’s best efforts in cheering Waylon up, and in a sense, it did work, well Eddie’s smile was infectious so Waylon felt nearly compelled to share it, but there was still a gnawing at Waylon’s thoughts, of being sceptical of everyone, of the way Eddie had treated him as opposed to others, and Waylon soon realised, it was because he was so out of touch he hadn’t even accounted that being lonely would affect him this way.

Eddie knew that solemn look over Waylon’s face as he glued his sight on his feet as they trudged along, nearly to the top of the hill, Eddie pursed his lips and gave a good pat on Waylon’s back “Come, I’ll show you my favourite spot here. Given they haven’t touched it since I’ve been…away” And had half jogged up the rest of the way to a paved area on top of the hill.

Waylon had watched as Eddie’s form stalked a bit further ahead and felt his breath go rugged, not realising it was quite a hike now, being far out from the town centre, he followed a very chipper Eddie. Waylon walked over the mounded horizon and could barely fathom that this town had such a view. Waylon noticed Eddie’s excited face from the side of his sights, but what was before him was absolutely stunning.

It was just starting to turn to a nice blue night sky and the lights for the town had just started to light up, even most houses had their lights on as people lived their own lives inside of them. Waylon hadn’t felt his mouth hang open, but wasn’t gonna take notice now as he scanned the small town horizon. It was a wonderful combination of the warm lighting and a dark royal blue that seemed to strike Waylon’s senses and it felt like a flutter in his chest.

As Waylon stared ahead at the sonder sight, Eddie had looked at Waylon’s face with the same amazement and awe Waylon felt of their small town. Eddie felt his whole being relax, completely disregarding anything that came before or will come after and relished the view he had in front of him, and it took all of Eddie’s strength not to affectionately touch Waylon’s face to remind Eddie that he was a real person, and not some angelic hallucination.

The only way Eddie was able to restrain himself was if he shared the view with Waylon, and for now, that’s all Eddie needed. Eddie gazed his eyes out over the town and breathed in deep, feeling the cool air fill his lunges and relax his body even more, not realising it was actually aching from the tenseness and stress beforehand.

Eddie had lost himself in the sight, thinking of small things and big things all in one, and as Waylon tore his eyes from theit, practically taking turns with staring at each other, he took in the detail of Eddie’s face.

As Waylon’s eyes travelled over Eddie’s skin, sketching his chocolate brown eyes into every detail, watching where his scars ended, then began again, over and over until Waylon’s wandering eyes nestled on the fresh scar above Eddie’s eyebrow. 

Waylon could feel everything about him just ease down, feel his body slump back, shoulders and back hunch, never actually taking note that he was tense this whole time until he had admired every small image he tried to save in his head of Eddie’s face. Even his thoughts seemed to dissipate, all control Waylon thought he had seemed to be whisked away by this cloud that hung around and Waylon didn’t want to hold back.

Waylon pursed his lips and began “how’d you get that scar?” Eddie was snapped out of his trance from the town and looked to Waylon, motioning to his own eyebrow to declare the newest addition to the others.

Eddie felt his heart speed up a tiny bit and calmed, reminding himself that Waylon knew very little of his past and home life. Eddie pressed his lips together and tried, but very poorly succeeding, a smile to brush off the emotion that lurked behind the fresh scar. “I’m surprised you could distinguish it from the rest, darling” 

Eddie felt pitiful at the half smile Waylon had given Eddie, he really hated it when people pitied him, but seeing Waylon do so, he wanted to show Waylon that, even though things were bad, he was still going to try again and again if only to see a smile over Waylon’s face everytime.

Eddie knew he couldn’t fool Waylon with his half smile and averted his eyes, finding it so hard to be under that soft, warm brown gaze of Waylon’s, how they seemed to glow with concern and empathy for Eddie. He hated it, but… at the same time he wanted more, like a guilty pleasure, discovering something he was always against only to try it and actually like it.

Eddie could have told Waylon the truth, that his home life was hell, and school life was the only Brightside, and Eddie felt that a large part of that was due to the fact he was rekindling the relationship he had with Waylon, or rather, try to grasp at what he wanted… a normal friendship, with someone normal, someone who didn’t live in a broken home, or got into fights constantly. Someone exactly like Waylon.

Sadly to Eddie, being here with Waylon reminded him how bad he was, how poor he was socially, how he didn’t have many good friends, how his closest friend was in fact a rival whom they both tried to nearly killed each other as kids. Eddie really wanted to have what Waylon had, or what Eddie thought Waylon had. He adored the way Waylon carried himself, the way he spoke, how he tried to avoid conflict altogether… just how normal Waylon was, it frustrated Eddie, but at the same time, he was glad to be in that presence. 

But Eddie knew he couldn’t tell Waylon, he physically couldn’t bring himself to tell Waylon horrible things. So Eddie let it lie, grinding his teeth out of frustration with himself. “It’s nothing, darling…” a bit of spite coating his words, left over from the bitterness at himself.

Waylon clenched his fists in his pockets. He physically felt an ache come from his chest, Waylon could practically feel that Eddie was suffering, that he _needed_ to talk about his problems, and if Waylon had the strength, both emotionally and physically, he’d shake Eddie to let it out. But it wasn’t meant to be. Waylon was too afraid…. Too afraid to get closer to the boy, too afraid what more he could feel for this stranger.

But being there, watching the town live on without them, it felt like they were gods watching over time as it passed without a second thought to them. It felt like… Waylon wasn’t sure what to call it, but It was comfortable being there with Eddie, he didn’t feel strange at all. Waylon cursed himself, feeling like the moment had passed to press on the subject and remained silent, accepting that they could never be as close as Eddie was with Chris and for that he had simply muttered “…I’m Sorry…”

Eddie breathed in deep to Waylon’s words, feeling a swirling in his stomach, nervous at the words, especially coming from Waylon. He hated the words escape the boy’s lips and desperately wanted to give him something to make up for the guilt he felt he had placed on Waylon’s shoulder.

So Eddie decided… if he wanted to be closer to what Waylon had, to what Waylon was, to _who_ he was, Eddie had to give Waylon something of him. “…My father had started hitting me after my mother left us…”

Waylon felt like he could feel time freeze, as if the passing second was just stuck. Had he heard right? Had Eddie just confessed a dark truth to Waylon? In hopes for what? It hadn’t registered completely with Waylon at first, that Eddie wanted Waylon to know of his life, so that he could be more apart of it. Waylon knew that was something no one confessed lightly, Waylon _knew_ that was a very hard thing to say to someone they just met, but it didn’t feel like they had just met, well they didn’t but it felt like they’ve known each other for a long time.

Waylon tried to control his breathing after this truth. He had let it sink in, deep into his brain like dropping a heavy object into mud and watch it slowly mould deeper and deeper. _Why is Eddie telling me this? Does he really want us to be closer? Why so suddenly?_ Waylon had question in thought. But the answer was so simple. _he really wants to be… friends with me? Why though?_ Waylon had to further question what Eddie would gain from it, but he couldn’t think of any benefits and really thought that Eddie had reached out to Waylon, and Waylon could only question what for?

Waylon felt horrible for this thought, even disgusted in himself that he hadn’t thought first to want to help Eddie, but distaste with self soon turned into panic as Eddie huffed and slipped a small silver flask from the inside of his jacket. Twisting the cap off with ease as if he had done it a hundred times before and knocking his head back with the flask attached to his lips.

Wiping whatever excess liquid from his lips and motioned the flask to Waylon “I’m sorry today has gotten so deep, darling. A drink to consolidate” Waylon at first panicked, feeling his heart quicken in pace, but the ease to Eddie’s body language wanted him to share this drink with him. Despite how bad things were for Eddie, he seemed to just… tough through it, and that’s what Waylon thought he admired most. Eddie was a survivor.

Waylon grasped the flask, feeling somewhat awkward holding it, trying to mimic the hold Eddie had on it as their fingers grazed passing the small metal container to one another. Eddie half smirked at the touch, and chuckled as Waylon tilted his head back, taking a sip as if he were drinking cola rather than taking a shot of straight vodka.

Waylon winced and grimaced. The smell, taste and burn of it going down hitting him all at once and shook his head from disgust. Eddie laughed whole heartedly as Waylon made the most ridiculous faces and took another sip, offering it again. Waylon had declined at first, but Eddie had given him such a devilish smirk that Waylon didn’t want to back down, challenging Eddie at his own game, which, Waylon knew he was going to lose, but to entertain and distract Eddie from bad thoughts, at least that he could do for his new friend.

-

After a couple of swigs each of the flask, they found a bench near their view point and sat, giggling at Waylon’s reaction, giggling at Billy Hope’s small quirks, and giggling at nothing really. Eddie leaned back comfortably on the bench, an arm resting on the back rest, as Waylon rested his elbows on his knees leaning forward, afraid if he leaned back, leaning into Eddie’s arm, afraid that maybe the drink would cause them to…

After they had finished up a session of smiles and chuckles, they stayed quiet for a bit, watching their breath dissipate into the cool air. Alas, Eddie had breathed in sharply, preparing himself for another subject matter than felt all too sensitive.

“So are you and Lisa…?” Eddie’s heart panged in his ears as he had voiced it, sounding all _too_ curious with his words. Waylon wasn’t sure why, but felt a strong fear grip his heart. _why that of all subjects? But maybe it makes sense… taking me out all the way out here to… get with my ex…_ Waylon had almost felt betrayed.

It made sense to Waylon anyhow. Lisa was a beautiful girl! Most guys were jealous Waylon actually got with her, especially Blaire making comments and moves on her, which, even to this day is distasteful. It made sense that he often caught Eddie looking their way during their last period together. Of course Eddie wasn’t looking at him he was looking at Lisa. Of course Eddie wasn’t into…him…

Waylon felt himself puff up with anger, jealousy and a lot of despair as he kept on thinking but his last thought had made him question again. _Waylon… what are you thinking? Why are you so hurt that he likes a girl? It’s pretty normal isn’t it? what do you want from him Waylon?_ Waylon was more than convinced it was the alcohol that had induced these thoughts, but truthfully… maybe Waylon had wanted to ask himself these questions.

Waylon whipped his sights on Eddie and glared “why?” with a sneer. Eddie had nearly flinched from the change Waylon had gone through in a mere second. Eddie felt a barrier form between the two, feeling Waylon become incredibly defensive on his friend’s behalf and had almost reminded Eddie of himself when Waylon had and him first talked the other day.

Eddie was desperate not to upset Waylon further on the subject, now realising it sounded much more sleazier than he had anticipated and panicked. Eddie did not want Waylon thinking he was after his friend, good Christ that was the last thing he wanted! Eddie had never thought of dating at all, he had no desire to be with someone romantically at the moment, especially with being to fresh back into a social environment. 

But every time Waylon and him had spoken, or even looked at each other, he knew he wanted something further than friendship with the boy. He knew there was something he wanted to share more with Waylon than he had ever done with Chris, but he hadn’t discovered just what he wanted just yet.

Eddie raised his hands in defence “Oh! I’m terribly sorry darling! I meant in no way that—I was just… Oh dear… I…” Eddie had fumbled over his words, every sentence after his passing thoughts had shot images of Waylon in his mind, thinking how intimate he had wanted to get with Waylon, feeling a hard blush strike his face, but thank god his scars were pinkish so it had hidden most of it.

The more Eddie tried to find an excuse, the more Eddie had tried to imagine what he wanted with Waylon. And unfortunately for Eddie, all he saw was Waylon’s bare thighs… lace…. _shit, Eddie was getting a hard on_ Eddie shoved his hands in his pockets and mumbled, averting Waylon’s gaze. “I was just wondering if you were going to the Halloween dance at all…”

Waylon felt a hope return to his heart, hearing that Eddie was more concerned for Waylon’s being than his ex had definitely made him ease. Waylon smacked the side of Eddie’s arm lightly and with a gushing smile, cheeks and nose red from the alcohol, had chuckled “Oh why didn’t you say!?” complete bliss in his voice and thankfully the alcohol had hid most of his blushing after he realised his smile had lingered and looked almost too happy from the news.

Waylon’s smile faded as quickly as it had come on, but it didn’t feel awkward at all as he began to confess, feeling like he owed Eddie that much after what Eddie had told him out of his confidence. “Nah… me and Lisa had a… falling out.”

Eddie felt a bit awkward at the information, but mostly he felt excited, ultimately he felt it was an opportunity to get closer to Waylon. Feeling his hands getting clammy, he reminded himself of the flask and handed Waylon the small container. Again Eddie felt his being vibrant with a thrill as their fingers grazed each other. Waylon grasped the flask, only this time, it was clear Waylon was getting tipsy as his fingers had fully placed themselves over top of Eddie’s.

Just as Waylon grasped for the flask, and very seemingly becoming even more intoxicated by the minute, Waylon knew he had to at least text someone of what was going on. He pulled out his phone quickly, excuse himself and struggled with the buttons to type a very sloppy message, not even sure himself what was being written, but had narrowed and squinted to try and make out what he wrote himself:  
_Iim gonna be ghome llater ut wit ffffrieds  
Sent 7:37 pm_

Hoping to god it sent to the right person, he doubl checked the name over and over again for the contact and had clearly read _Mom_ over the top of the message, with a comma next to it and others, but Waylon just had to make sure it would send to his mother most importantly.

Eddie had stared all the while Waylon had struggled with his phone, a smirk never leaving his face and as he extended the flask further, Waylon had grasped his hand fully over Eddie’s for the flask. Eddie thought it strange at first, but had enjoyed the touch, not letting go of the flask, wanting to feel just how soft Waylon’s fingertips were, how sensitive they could be how… _his finger tips wet at his plush lips… his finger tips grasping my coc—Jesus EDDIE! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER_ Eddie had to remind himself to let go of the flask before Waylon would have second guesses.

To Eddie’s luck, Waylon seemed a bit distracted himself as his own eyes were stuck elsewhere, long after Eddie had let go, Waylon had travelled his eyes up and down Eddie. Eddie felt the gaze just the slightest and felt himself shift under it. Even for a split second that happened, Eddie couldn’t meet Waylon’s eyes, afraid if he saw something other than concern as to why the boy had lingered his hand there. Afraid if, in fact, these feelings were mutual.

Waylon struggled with the cap and took a large swig. Grimacing at the after taste and burn, he grunted his disgust with the drink and forced it back into Eddie’s hands. Eddie had just smiled at the reaction like he did before, no matter how many times Waylon would pull that funny face, it had made Eddie smile with affection.

Eddie really tried not to feel these feelings, not to look at Waylon and just smile like a big idiot, but he couldn’t help it, his new friend was just so…. Normal. It made him want to be around him, made him _crave_ more of what Waylon could give to fuel this amazing feeling Eddie had around him.

Eddie leaned forward and bit the nail of his thumb, nervous as to what his next request would be for Waylon, wondering if Waylon being a bit tipsy would let them be closer. “So… that means you don’t have a date?” Eddie side glanced Waylon and felt a bit pained when a solemn expression had crept into Waylon’s bubbly face.

Waylon shrugged and smiled sadly and shyly “well… I never quite really liked to dance… mostly ‘cause I don’t know how, even though I _am_ cheer captain, but whole different movements—“ Waylon had tried to argue, more to himself then anything but Eddie had found his way in, his way closer and his eyes lit up “—WAIT! You don’t know how to dance?”

Eddie shot out off the bench, tucking the flask away and held a delicate hand out to Waylon in a very old fashioned way a gentleman would ask a lady for a dance. Waylon had reached out instinctively, but shied away “I—I don’t know Eddie… I never really minded not going to these dances so…” but regardless of what Waylon used as an excuse, his hand had still met Eddie’s and the moment their skin came into contact, Eddie yanked Waylon from the bench into his arms.

Waylon, still very tipsy had nearly slammed into Eddie’s firm chest, using one hand to catch himself on Eddie, and had felt his breath hitch when his fingers felt the heat and sturdiness of Eddie’s flesh, despite there being fabric of Eddie’s shirt, Waylon could practically feel Eddie’s skin against his finger tips.

Waylon gulped as Eddie entwined his fingers in Waylon’s and found his other hands way to the Waylon’s that was pressed against him. Grabbing the both of them gracefully, he leaned back just the slightest to be able to meet eyes with Waylon.

Waylon tried looking away, it was hard at first but when he felt himself bite his bottom lip, he _had_ to, least he give suggestive thoughts to Eddie. Eddie wanted to melt against Waylon just at that sight but knew he had to restrain himself, before he wanted to show Waylon another side of him, a more intimate side other than this rough, scarred exterior, he had to make sure that these feelings he wanted to share were mutual.

To ease Waylon’s slight suffering, Eddie tried to keep the conversation going “you may need to learn to dance later’ he husked, practically into Waylon’s ear as Eddie travelled his hand to Waylon’s lower back, directing where to sway and how much. Waylon cursed himself for blushing yet again, and feeling his temperature rise so fast he could swear he might start fogging up in the cool air.

Waylon scoffed at the idea, he desperately wanted to part, his mind wanted to keep itself sane, but the smell of Eddie, the feel of him, the way his body had seemed so comfortable and close and fitted to Waylon’s, being just taller than him and just the right angle… it was as if they were… _no Waylon, you’re crazy, that’s crazy, you’ve literally just met him!_ Waylon had to argue with himself yet again.

“I think I’ll be just fine knowing how to cheer and what not…” Waylon had mumbled, disgruntled with himself that cheering, baking and programming were really his only talents. Eddie tightened his hand onto Waylon’s, lifting it up, twisting it, forcing Waylon to do a twirl and laughed “Nonsense Darling! You’re wedding day of course you’ll need to know!”

Waylon couldn’t hide his blush now, he had to admit Eddie was right, but he was stubborn, reluctant that he’d ever admit in getting married, unsure even if he wanted to love again, but then he thought to himself, here he was. Dancing with a boy he just met, well re-met. Both seeming infatuated by the other but not admitting what was going on, not sure if they wanted to admit this to themselves, but at the moment, they were drunk and having fun as the young do.

Pulling Waylon close again, Eddie snaked his arm around the small of Waylon’s back and began humming an old tune he had tucked away in his memory, letting few words split from his lips as he ghosted Waylon’s neck with them. “when I was a boy my mother often said to me…” Waylon felt his gut clench, a heat bubble up in his stomach as Eddie breathed hot against his neck, just skimming his lips against the flesh there.

Waylon cursed himself for getting goosebumps but had nearly jumped when Eddie pressed his forehead against his own. Waylon knew Eddie was about to do something but had stopped himself, forcing the skin on his head to make contact with Waylon’s before something else did. Waylon knew at this, Eddie was so prepared, so lost in the moment that he was about to kiss him.

They both froze there for a long moment, both of them holding their breath, both of them just clenching one another’s hand, until alas, “I’m so sorry darling, old habits.” Eddie immediately pulled away.

Waylon, no longer with Eddie’s presence so close to him, hadn’t realised how cold it had become. Waylon had even felt a small disappoint in his mind, he had wished _something_ had happened, then maybe it wouldn’t have been anything awkward, left unsaid, unsure of what emotions were lingering in the air.

A turn for fortune for the two so they didn’t have to stand in an awkward silence any longer as they begun to feel droplets fall. They simultaneously looked to the sky, squinting at the dark sky to see the clouds had hung quite heavy. And just as they looked at the sky, they looked to each other with a smile on their faces. “Shall we then?” Eddie had suggested, pointing back the way they came.

Feeling the rain get heavier and heavier, they made their leave, heading back quickly into town. But soon enough they were both drenched and very evidently still drunk, Eddie had swung around poles, singing old fashioned tunes “I want a girl, just like the girl that married dear old dad~” that had Waylon giggling and slapping his knee as Eddie had almost slipped off of one pole he enthusiastic hugged.

Despite both of their situations, rain pouring, they had wide, warm, happy smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pwwaaaahffff. yes i do know this is a large sum of writing, but please bear with me, the chapters are gonna be shorter and sweeter, well shorter than this anyhow, but thank you for reading!


	5. You Don't Know How Lucky You Are by Keaton Henson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Does he know who you are?_  
>  Does he laugh, just to know  
> What he has?  
> Does he know not to talk  
> About your dad?  
> Does he know when you're sad? 

Finally they had arrived, Eddie escorting all the way to Waylon’s front porch. They had stood there, a smile still lingering on their lips as a hard and heavy silence split them. The cool air drafting up as the rain had made a white noise that became much too loud to have them realise they hadn’t said anything for a small while now.

Eddie sighed, first to break the eye contact and looked about Waylon’s front entrance. “You know, the first day we met, I was so grateful that you had given me that umbrella… all things considering.” Eddie gestured to the rain pouring in the background, which gained a small cackle from Waylon. “had saved me an ass kicking from my father.” He huffed awkward, still a smile on his lips, of course Waylon felt awkward, but Eddie’s smile was much too charming to take that comment too seriously.

However happy they felt, Waylon reminded himself that that was Eddie’s reality, that once Eddie leaves this porch, it goes back to more of those scars above his eyebrow. To more of what Waylon didn’t have to endure, not even once in his life.

Feeling incredibly guilty, and nearly responsible, Waylon points to his door and invites Eddie to stay the night. “I know it’s not much but… I have a couch that you could crash on, and you could give your dad a ring, surely he wouldn’t…” Waylon felt himself shatter at Eddie’s sad and tired smile, hair gluing to his scalp and looking shaggy around his head, looking ultimately more messier with is undercut.

Eddie bit his lip, truly touched that Waylon had some concern for him, but he regretted his decision in unloading his confession onto Waylon, hating himself that he had placed such guilt over Waylon. “You’re too kind, darling. But I’ll be fine… and I don’t think my father would be able to get the call since we don’t have a phone.” Eddie half laughed at the last comment.

Waylon pursed his lips, he couldn’t force Eddie to stay, but he also really didn’t want Eddie to go back to his home, a large part because he was enjoying Eddie’s company so much, also they were drunk, but even worse yet, because Eddie had to deal with an abusive parent and broken home.

Before Waylon could linger on those thoughts longer, Eddie knew that information was eating Waylon up, so Eddie instinctively gripped Waylon in a tight hug, at first he couldn’t stop his body from the motions, but regardless, he accepted what was happening and tightened it even more, breathing in Waylon’s smell, pencil shavings, paper, new fabric. It all smelt so… normal.

Waylon at first had froze in place, but just as quickly as he froze, he had relaxed in Eddie’s arms with great ease, extending his own arms around the lower back of Eddie, struggling considering Eddie’s size, but Waylon knew it was enough when Eddie sighed, both glad at least _this_ feeling was mutual.

Just as abruptly Eddie had started the hug, he had ended it the same way. He knew he couldn’t deal with a prolonged and lingering goodbye, leaving it at such a truly heartfelt hug that they felt they both needed, so he thought it would be good for the both of them, especially for their minds to cut it off as fast as possible, maybe that both were nervous at the feelings they felt for one another.

Eddie had skipped down the steps of Waylon’s porched and waved him a goodbye with a cheery smile before setting off in the rain with a drunken smile and a jog that matched. Also being thankful for the drunkenness since he didn’t have to feel the cold, he went about his way home.

Waylon had stood at the door, waving and staring off the distance long after Eddie was gone. Waylon was lost to say the least, being so close, physically, to Eddie had felt so good, so rewarding, so warm and cozy, and being away from him now… Not that he wanted to say, _well what do I do now?_ but the way Eddie made Waylon feel, it was something definitely very similar.

Once Waylon felt a severe chill run up his legs he had to remind himself that he wasn’t sober enough to feel just how cold it was getting and absolutely didn’t want to miss school because of a bad cold, especially now that he had a good reason to go. He spun around and fiddle with the lock on the door, cursing himself that he had completely lost track of time and wondered just how long he was up on the hill, overlooking the town with Eddie, and reminded himself in that situation that time, in fact stood still for no one.

Finally cracking the lock, he swung the door open, leaning on it for dear life as he wobbled inside and closing it as delicately as possible. As soon as Waylon turned around he jumped and stumbled back into the door.

His mother was standing at the foot of the stairs, arms crossed, lips pursed and single finger tapping with impatience. “Waylon where the hell were you!?” Her voice shrill as she approached her son, hands grasping gently for his arms to make sure he was ok, rubbing them as they were cold to the touch.

“Sorry, I texted you!” Waylon had tried to argue in case he was in any kind of trouble. His mother had simply shook her head, first at the fact that she was worried sick, and secondly that she clearly didn’t receive any text. Waylon, not having taken the first indication that she had to ask where he was, clear that she didn’t receive his text had reminded looked at his phone clumsily and saw the struggling reception bars.

It had seemed the clouds from the rain and being so high up and away from town played a large factor in the one bar on Waylon’s phone reception. Waylon hissed in air and cursed himself, not realising until now and worrying his mother, clear in knowing he wish he’d tried harder since she didn’t deserve this kind of stress, being a nurse and all, Waylon knew his mother’s job was hard enough, especially with her random hours working long nights and out of the blue back on day again.

Waylon knew it was a lot for her, and raising a teenage son on her own was very much the same, so Waylon tried his best not being a problem child. And just by those thoughts, the flash of Eddie’s sad smile had struck his mind.

His mother sighed, seeing the sad look plastered on Waylon’s face. Rubbing at his arms again and leaning back, she apologised through a look “Look… I’m very happy with you hanging out after school again with friends, instead of either slaving away at the bakery down the road, or worse yet in front of your computer doing that stupid hacking thing for Miles—“ She stopped with a strange look on her face. Waylon had raised his eyebrows to what she reacted to that made her pull a grimaced look.

She leaned in close to him and smelled him. Right then, Waylon could see a flame burn behind her eyes and gulped hard. Now he knew he was in trouble alright. “Waylon… why do you smell like vodka… and who were you hanging out with tonight?”

Waylon felt his heart speed up, not wanting to get Eddie in any more trouble and blushed hard as he replied to his mother with a snide but sad tone to his voice “He’s a new guy at school… we hung out today. You wanted me to make more friends! Besides, it’s not like you can call his parents, since he doesn’t have a phone at all.” Waylon pouted.

His mother can see that Waylon feels a bit let down that he has no means of contact with his friend other than school, and better yet, she knew that Waylon was truly attached to this new friend already, having Waylon tell her that Miles had tried to encourage him time and time again to drink, but Waylon always refusing, something made this boy different from the rest. His mother knew Waylon felt something very strong for this boy.

She pursed her lips and rubbed his arms yet again, this time kissing his forehead as she did, showing this would be her parting word. When she leaned back, she gave him a look that had said mischief all over it and Waylon was anxious at what would follow. “Was is it a date?” She had asked, a smile pulling the corner of her lips.

Waylon first reaction was to blush, cross his arms and slam his head into a wall out of embarrassment, but even then, if he did so, he’d be admitting his feelings for Eddie weren’t entirely platonic, and looking back at the evening, he wasn’t sure if he’d consider it at all platonic.

Instead Waylon groaned, masking his oncoming blush very well with a reaction that would be obvious if anyone asked if Waylon liked someone they knew was preposterous. Waylon moves past her, letting him freely go since she knew she nagged him enough for tonight and he looked like he desperately needed a shower and rest.

As he moved up the stairs with sluggish movement, still groaning, she had still worried about his past activities. “You know…!” she had called out to him. “I don’t mind you drinking and having fun! Just make sure you’re in the house while you do it! I just wanna know you’re safe Waylon!”

\---

Eddie had made it to his front door, still a light skip in his step as he managed the broken lock open and quietly stepped inside. Not wanting to wake or disrupt any other activities that may have been going on prior. But as Eddie ventured deeper into his house, cautious at what he might encounter, he noticed a lumping form on the lazy boy in the lounge, tv blaring, as he tried sneaking past it to the kitchen.

Unfortunately for Eddie, the house was old and had betrayed his intentions of getting something to eat and heading off to bed when a loud creak had broken the noise of the tv. “Ed? Is that you?”

Eddie winced at the sound and gritted his teeth at the rough and husky voice from the lounge. Eddie said nothing, hoping to god that maybe this father would go back to sleep, but his luck wasn’t running great as the old weathered man turned to look around the worn out chair. “The fuck are you doing out so late you lil bastard!?”

His father struggled out of his chair, in the meantime Eddie had tried to travel back to the set of stairs by the door, with even worse luck though, his father, being lanky, and was evidently burly back in his day, had made easy long strides to the boy.

The older man had thrown a half empty can of beer at his son and shoved him up against the closet by the front door. “Who the fuck do you think you are? HM?” His father had grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, and much like what Eddie had done to Blaire earlier, had practically lifted him.

Eddie grunted at his Father’s assaults and sneered. “Fuck you, you piece of shit!” Eddie had spat. The words had ignited another fury in his Father’s eyes and sent a loose fist flying towards Eddie. Eddie managed to move his head just out of the way so his father clipped the corner of the closet making him cry out and drop Eddie.

Eddie moved under his father’s tall form and quickly made for his own retaliation, sending a tight balled fist, swinging it underneath into the old man’s gut. The older man fell to his knees at the gut shot and coughed. “You got more guts than your mother ever did, I’ll give you that…” Eddie churned his face into disgust at his father’s words. Eddie felt his chest physically burn up from his father’s comment and was ready to lay more strikes into his father, this time his skull.

However, just as he was about to swing, a set of thick arms snaked around the inside of his shoulders and hoisted Eddie up so his legs flailed in the air. Eddie shouted and panicked at first, knowing full well the only other person to visit their home was someone as equally as horrible as his Father. It was his father’s brother, his uncle… his accomplice in Eddie’s abuse.

Eddie twisted and struggled against the hold but his uncle had a good grip and pulled him away from this father as he stumbled back to his feet. Eddie felt his uncles hot bubbling breath against his ear as it hissed in his ear. “Oh don’t be like that Ed. You didn’t say anything when you were younger when we held you like this…” The words were thick with poison and sent Eddie into a deeper panic, feeling his body go numb and his mind turn into a white pain as he tried to block out the horrid memories.

Eddie bit hard into his uncles arm, even feeling skin loosen as only animalistic instincts had taken over. _Never again!_ Eddie had screamed in his head. Never again did he want to be a victim and be afraid. Never again was he going to let them do those things.

Eddie’s uncle had dropped him, and Eddie was quick on his feet. His first reaction was sending a steel capped boot straight into his uncles groin, feeling a crunch underneath the sole and felt a slight satisfaction at the feelin. “AH! YOU CUNT!” his uncle had shrieked. Then as his foot landed, gripping the ground, Eddie steadied himself, tightening his fist and launched it straight, on a course set to land with immense pain, Eddie didn’t much care if that pain was gonna be felt by him as well, but hell was he satisfied when his fist connected and felt a crack under her knuckles when it connected with his uncles nose.

His heart stammering in his ears, he couldn’t hear anything but blood rush as he spun around, shoving his father into the very closet he was cornered on, swinging the door open to slam against his father. Eddie had ran out of his home, sprinting down his street, rain hitting hard, painfully as the cold and adrenaline sobered him up.

He ran and ran and ran, not feeling his muscles pull as he made long strides against the puddles and pavements. Letting his feet lead the way, letting his body exhaust itself as it finally felt a warm familiar feeling, turning onto a street he had just visited not too long ago.

\---

Eddie sat at the edge of the steps, under enough cover so the rain wouldn’t soak him any longer and blew out the smoke of his cigarette from his nose. Gritting his teeth at the horrible scene that had just past. He hated them, he hated them _so_ much, but he had nowhere else to go. Chris had his own problems, and he knew no one else in town except here.

Sitting on the very bottom of the stairs on the porch, Eddie truly felt like he was a demon stuck on the bottom of the stairway to heaven. Eddie wasn’t sure how to approach the door, if he should knock, if he should even bother at all… he hated it. He hated being unsure of what to do. So Eddie had just sat there, sulking and sucking on his cigarette, the only thing keeping him warm through the piercing cold that he hardly felt as he could only feel numb. Eddie right then thought he could go for another drink or at least see him again that made his worries feel like they were a bad dream…

Truly all Eddie felt like was breaking down, his hands were shaking, his lips had begun to tremble. Eddie knew he couldn’t completely numb himself, he felt _horrible_! No child should have had to endure what he did, and yet there he was, trying to fight off all those bad memories that kept haunting his dreams, no therapy could help that.

Eddie felt himself sob and couldn’t control his body any longer. He dropped his head between his knees, using the palms of his hand to rub at his eyes, feeling a flow of tears escape them. _Why was this happening? Why did he deserve this? All life ever did was treat him like shit… Why did he still have to suffer?_

Eddie’s body heaved with uneven sobs, skipping breaths, feeling choked, but Eddie couldn’t care less, he let his body go as his lungs gave out a small cry. Eddie had felt so cold and alone and vulnerable and had wished something in the darkness of the rain would take him away.

Eddie gazed out to the blackness, watching as the rain glittered the puddles from the light of the street lamps. He looked back down to his cigarette and felt that numbness return, staring at the burning embers at a half finished cigarette, Eddie curled his lips and stuck those hot embers straight onto the back of his hand.

Eddie wanted to test if he really did want to feel anything anymore, and even then, the pain of the cigarette burning his flesh wasn’t enough. Eddie hated himself. Eddie felt another wave of violent sobs form at the base of his throat until he heard the click of the door and spun his head to see that warm glow come from the entrance he was familiar with from earlier that evening.

\---

Waylon turned the shower on, setting it to that very hot temperature he always liked, mostly to just stand under the intensely hot stream and feeling it wrap around him. Waylon rubbed the cold away from his skin, practically feeling it come off like a thick tar as his body tried adjusting to the change.

Waylon stood there for a good few minutes without thinking, but as soon as his breath had started to sober up, all he could feel now was the warmth that had emitted from Eddie’s body, how it felt so similar to his shower, how it wrapped and warped around his body, Eddie swaying his hips so close to his.

Waylon wasn’t sure if it was from the heat of the shower, or from his hard blush, but it had almost become unbearable as he had to snap his eyes back open to remind himself what was reality. Waylon could have sworn he was imagining himself grazing his hip bones against Eddie’s, bare, skin against skin.

Waylon had started to rub his body down yet again to prepare for body wash but had felt his growing stiffness. _Why?_ Waylon had groaned in his head. Why did he have to become hard at the thought of Eddie, of Eddie’s skin hot against his… of Eddie just… doing anything with Waylon!

It sent Waylon’s mind into a frenzy as he tried to deny it, feeling his hand press his boner down to try and physically supress whatever brought it on. He knew it wasn’t any use. “fuuuucck” Waylon hissed out as he felt it spring back up.

_honestly what the hell_ Waylon had finally gave in. it wasn’t like anybody would know right? Well he would, and he’d be guilty of it for the rest of his life, but like he said _What the hell?_ Waylon grabbed himself, stroking gently a few times, picturing him now. His built form, broad shoulders, thick legs, the way he walked as though he had already won, didn’t matter what, but he was coming to take his prize regardless. The way his Eyes looked through Waylon, eye fucked him…

Waylon bit the knuckle of his finger as his strokes became more forced, faster, tighter, feeling the head of himself as wanted Eddie’s bare chest against his back, feeling his body with his rough hands from behind. Hell! Waylon could even imagine vividly the coarse band aids he had plastered over Eddie’s fingers days before glide across his skin.

Waylon whimpered, biting down hard on his knuckle as his knees started going weak, he was so close. He wanted to slides his fingers through Eddie’s hair, only to watch it fall back over his shar features again, and with that dark look that had sent shivers down his spine, he wanted Eddie to fuck him. Waylon wanted Eddie to look him dead in the eye with those piercing crystal eyes looking like he was going to split him in two as he fucked him hard in the—

“Fuck!!” Waylon sighed heavy. Feeling wasted and puffed, Waylon looked down to his hands and watched as his own seed washed away in the hot water.

_Jesus Waylon! What the hell is wrong with you!?_ Waylon couldn’t—Didn’t want to think of himself like that. Waylon had felt disgusted in the way he thought of Eddie with such lust and hunger, not only because he was a _boy_ he had just met, but that not even an hour or so ago, Eddie had confessed some deep things, of his abusive father and broken home that didn’t have proper technology or food. And Waylon was here jacking himself off to the thought of Eddie fucking his brains out.

Waylon turned the running water off and ran a hand through his messy hair. Waylon definitely had to suss out some things of himself.

He left the bathroom with a towel around his waist and just across from the bathroom, had gone to his bedroom, first slipping a pair of sweat pants and walked back to the bathroom for his deodorant. However, just as he was passing the window between his bedroom and the bathroom he noticed a small glow in the front of his house and watch it go out.

Waylon squinted into the darkness and swore he saw a hulking figure squat on his front steps. _is the devil trying to taunt me or is that…_ surely, Waylon thought, it couldn’t be considering he just touched himself to the thought of the being he was supposedly “seeing” in front of his house.

Waylon patted his bare feet down his stair case straight to the front door and looked through the peep hole. There was definitely someone there, Waylon gulped, and really wish it were a stranger, since he didn’t think how he could act natural around a person he just masturbated to.

But nonetheless, Waylon _had_ to open to the door to them, _especially_ if it were Eddie.

And sure enough it was. Eddie spun around, looking much more started than anticipated as Waylon let the light from inside his home flood over Eddie, making him squint the tiniest bit. Waylon could see that Eddie had been crying, and again that pang of guilt sadness had tightened his chest, and felt even more disgusted with himself after his session in the shower.

Waylon approaches Eddie and he stands immediately, trying to further the distance between himself and Waylon. Waylon makes cautious steps, as if not to try and frighten an animal as he raises his hands slowly towards Eddie.

“I—I didn’t know where else to go! I’m--- I’m so sorry” Eddie had struggled to stop his voice from shaking. Eddie Had his hands in the air, unsure what to do with them, feeling his body shake and his mouth tremble. Eddie used his hands to cover his mouth before he babbled more nonsense. _Why am I even here!? Waylon doesn’t want to see me! He doesn’t need this… He has his won problems! Why are you even here Eddie! You useless sack of shit! Nobody wants you! NOBODY WANTS YO—_ Eddie’s thoughts stopped immediately when small, slender arms found their way around his neck and his mouth was in the crook of something warm.

When Eddie registered what was happening with his body, he still couldn’t move, only this time, he wasn’t panicking, he wasn’t flustered at his emotions, he was frozen in joy. Waylon had given back the same hug Eddie had given him earlier. A tight, warm, heartfelt, welcoming hug.

“Come inside Eddie. It’s cold” was all Waylon had said before taking Eddie’s hand and leading him in.

\---

Waylon had given Eddie his largest pair of sweatpants and t-shirt, but still it seemed so tight against Eddie and Waylon was having a hard time not to think about his steamy session in the shower. When Eddie returned downstairs to join Waylon on the couch, he plopped down and crossed his arms.

“I… thank you for this darling. I’ll probably just head back when my father’s head cools off. It’s no big deal…” Eddie had said with such a casual tone. Waylon knew something grave had happened, even though Eddie had calmed and seemed collected now, nothing could tear Waylon’s thought of him being so distraught, cold and wet on his doorstep.

Waylon most of all hated to hear those words from Eddie, practically saying it’ll be alright, when Waylon _knew_ in those situations, it only gets worse. Waylon pursed his lips and wanted to say something so badly to Eddie, but he just… couldn’t. There was nothing he could say since he had _no_ experience, knowledge or anything whatsoever to Eddie’s situation. Waylon bit his lip and they remained in silence.

Thankfully, Waylon’s mother had come to save them from a very painful pause of their friendship and offered small snacks. It was obviously news to Waylon’s mother that he’d be having a friend over for the night, but like she said, she’d rather have them safe in the house, than wherever else, and for Eddie’s matter, Waylon was very grateful for her welcome towards him.

“Why don’t you guys put on a movie? Waylon you know how to work the Netlfix” his mother had toyed with him, acting as though she had no idea, emphasizing on _The_ Netflix. Waylon scoffed and rolled his eyes. Playing with the remotes he had the movie section up in a matter of seconds.

Eddie had seemed distracted by the pizza pockets his mother had placed in front of the boys and he hungrily scourged them down. “I’m so sorry for acting so wolfishly, but a night out really does work an appetite.” Eddie had amused. Waylon’s mother had just chuckled at the boys and moved up to the stairs. “That’s no worries sweetheart, just don’t stay up to late. I’m gonna head to bed now, ‘night boys.” Switching off the lights as she made her exit.

Waylon had glued his eyes to the screen as he sussed out what to watch, grabbing bites of his pizza pocket here and there. “What do you wanna watch?” looking back to Eddie. Eddie had to break his eye contact over Eddie to remind himself he was strongly staring at the boy, shaking his head back to reality he stared at the screen. Luckily the light from the tv had washed out all colour from his skin as he felt a blush from Eddie’s gaze over him moments ago, quickly shift to the screen.

“oh wow… so many… to chose.” Eddie had stared hard at the tv, looking blatantly obvious he had no idea what kind of system this was and stroked his fingers over his lips. Eddie laughed out of embarrassment ad scruffed the back of his head “Anything you pick will be fine darling, this is all too much for me.”

Waylon couldn’t help but smile at Eddie’s bashfulness, watching him shrink, if it were even possible, as he sunk back into the couch. “You’ve never seen Netflix?” Waylon had inquired, disbelief coating his words. _Surely not! Everyone’s heard of Netflix, even the term Netflix and chill?_ Waylon had jested to himself, which soon turned into another blush.

Eddie shook his head hesitantly and another smile stretching his lips. Waylon laughed and raised his eyebrows. “No way!” Eddie shrugged and raised his hands “I have cable, barely any colour tv at my place but I never watch it anyway.” Eddie had mumbled shyly.

Waylon couldn’t believe it, how could a family live with such limited technology in a household, there had to be rules against that surely!

Waylon chuckled a bit more and picked something pretty interesting to watch, trying to at least impress Eddie with what Netflix had to offer. “Here, this show is pretty cool… I loved it anyway.” Waylon nestled back onto the couch as the titled had glowed on the screen. Stranger Things.

Waylon kept side glancing Eddie as the show began and Eddie seemed to have such an intense interest in the show, and Waylon retuned his attention to the screen.

At the end of the episode they begun on, Waylon turned to see Eddie’s reaction but was sorely surprised to see Eddie completely passed out. Eyes shut with such a peaceful look, Waylon would say he looked dead, but there was an even more serene look to Eddie’s features that just didn’t quite fit. And judging by the way Eddie seemed so comfortable on the couch, Waylon guessed he must have passed out when Waylon felt a shift on the couch.

Waylon felt a soft smile play at this lips and lifted the blanket just partially on Eddie’s legs. Eddie had shifted the slightest and grabbed the blankets to pull them to his stomach and crossed his arms tight around his chest. Waylon had found Eddie’s little gimmick odd, but admired it nonetheless. Even when Eddie was asleep he looked hardy and angry as his brows furrowed intensely and his arms tightened around each other like boas constricting an animal.

Waylon had made a small niche on the floor just in front of the couch and lay his head down to the pillow, just enough to watch Eddie as he himself slowly felt sleep catch up to him. “Goodnight Eddie…” Waylon had whispered as his body melted into a comfortable coma.


	6. Crowded Places by BANKS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'Cause I've been scared of crowded places_   
>  _Come with me, I'll take you home_   
>  _'Cause I've been scared of crowded places_   
>  _Come with me, I'll take you home_

Waylon awoke feeling completely wrecked. Feeling a stiffness in his back and turned, half expecting it to be worse when he did so on the hard ground, but he sat up in shock to find himself on the couch. Waylon looked around frantically to where Eddie could have gone if he wasn’t on the couch.

Waylon rubbed his eyes and thought maybe they just swapped places in the night and he just went to the bathroom. But when he removed his hands from his eyes, he saw the pyjamas he lent Eddie folded neatly on the coffee table.

Waylon felt his chest tighten, thinking what Eddie had said last night _I’ll probably just head back when my father’s head cools off_. “oh no Eddie….” Waylon had groaned. Of course Waylon felt hurt, but not because Eddie didn’t stay until morning, he felt hurt because Waylon thought that Eddie didn’t want to be a bother to Waylon, he could feel that was the way Eddie felt when they first hugged on Waylon’s porch, and even more so when he reappeared some time later, soaking and very evidently sad, no matter how much Eddie tried to hide it.

Waylon huffed, what was he going to do with Eddie. He rubbed his temples and looked at his phone. “ _Shit!_ ” Waylon shot up from the couch and bolted up the stairs, collecting his bag that had already been packed, changed his pants, his pyjama shirt nobody would suspect, being just a regular old ‘Colorado Springs’ tourist shirt, and not bothering to check the mirror of what he looked like, he bounced back down the stairs, and grabbed a few mints from their key ring bowl.

Trying hard not to slam the door on his way out, he bolted down his street towards school.

\---

Approaching the gate to the school, he was greeted by Miles “Wow Way. You look… like you just had dirty couch sex.” Miles clearly pointing with his eyes to Waylon’s outrageously messy blonde hair, Waylon would have either blushed hard or smacked Miles arm if he hadn’t question if he really did and that was why they ended up on the couch. But at the same time he knew it was impossible since they were both well and sober and Waylon had no memory of it.

“Hahahah did you or…?” Miles had pressed, curious at Waylon’s sudden silence and thinking stare. Waylon shoves Miles playfully and laughs. As they approached the doors, he had gone back into his thinking state. _Did Eddie put me on the couch before he left? He physically lifted me onto the couch and tucked the blankets around me?_

At this information, Waylon knew if he saw Eddie again, he’d feel a tad awkward and nervous around him. Waylon wasn’t bothered at all by the confession from Eddie that his father is abusive, and the breakdown he had in front of Waylon’s house, Waylon was touched even that Eddie wanted to share that with him. But it was the fact that, well what Waylon thought and was the only thing plausible, Eddie had lifted him while he was asleep onto the couch, wrapping the blankets around him, and Waylon didn’t even wake up.

The next two periods seemed to go by in a blur, and between classes, Waylon was extremely anxious at the thought of coming face to face with Eddie with the thought of carrying him bridal style to the couch. Truthfully Waylon wanted to avoid Eddie if possible, but luck today seemed to be on his side as, even in English class, the one class he knew he shared with Eddie, he wasn’t present.

“Hey Park! Where’s your boyfriend? Ha fag…” Blaire had sneered towards Waylon’s way. Waylon shot him a stare and Blaire had just grinned with malice. _Fuck Jeremy Blaire, honestly, what a fucking asshole._

Thankfully Lisa and Miles took their seats beside Waylon soon after and had sighed out of exhaustion to them. Miles had teased Waylon with the camera and an evil grin on his face “So I heard you and that Gluskin kid eh?” Waylon looked from Miles bewildered then to Lisa with an annoyed look, thrusting a hand up.

Lisa tried to defend herself but could only shrug her shoulders with great effort, indicating she clearly had nothing. “He wouldn’t get that stupid camera out of my face until I told him something juicy!” Waylon gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes playfully at Lisa, he knew she didn’t mean any harm, but now Miles had a _media interest_ in Waylon because of his connection with Eddie.

“Woah Lisa..,. you think WayWay’s juicy?” Miles whipped the camera onto Lisa now. She rolled her eyes and shoved the camera away from her, Miles gasped jokingly. “Alright! That’s enough Mr. Upshur, please put your camera away. I’m sure you’re tired of hearing that from every teacher” The teacher had called to Waylon’s impervious friend.

___

English class had past just the same as the rest of the classes, like a train going by that you weren’t catching, just a mere passing moment. Lunch was the next period and Waylon still didn’t have the mind set to see Eddie, but it was strange as his body and eyes were trying to pick him out from the crowd if he were there. Waylon tried to convince himself that it was because it’d be easier to avoid him if he knew where Eddie was, but his body had an aching for more contact that argued otherwise.

Lisa, Billy Hope and Waylon sat at their lunch table, not bothering to wait for Miles while he was off at his shenanigans, and started with their food, obviously he would join soon, and Miles never passed up food, despite his tall, lanky figure.

Waylon couldn’t stop tapping his foot the whole while, an impatient feeling itching at his mind. He thought it was because he was waiting for Miles, which was a perfectly plausible reason, but really only if he _needed_ to talk with someone. Well he did, but Miles wasn’t all that great at secrets, all things considering.

Lisa had striked up conversation with Billy Hope that Waylon had completely zoned out of until Lisa had brought him back from a strange dissociation episode.”--The butcher’s son? Manera’s kid?” Lisa had to touch Waylon’s arm to bring him back to Earth from whatever planet he was on.

Waylon nearly flinched at the touch and blinked his attention back. “Sorry what?” Waylon had to suck in air to refresh himself of the setting he was currently in. Waylon could see a small smile play at Lisa’s lips, suspecting obvious reasons why Waylon was so out of it, but thankfully, Billy Hope had distracted before she said anything.

“Frank Manera, apparently he hosts small fights here and there…” Billy hunched over the table, talking of the subject as if Waylon was always a part of the conversation. Waylon felt a bit embarrassed, mostly because he felt bad he wasn’t completely listening to Billy Hope, given Waylon had an idea of home situation.

Waylon just pouted his lips, mimicking impression, acting as though it was news that he cared for, but wouldn’t admit to Billy Hope that he really didn’t. Alas, something in Waylon had made him stand up, practically jumping out of his seat.

The pair on the table had just looked at Waylon from furrowed brows. Waylon cleared his throat at his sudden abruptness “Uhm… Hey, Billy, do you know where Chris is?” Lisa looked to Billy Hope with confusion as to why Waylon, of all people would want to know, unbeknownst of Waylon spending time in Chris’ company as well as Eddie’s. Billy Hope mumbled his words slightly, confused himself, but soon realising who he was really after.

“Last I saw him was on the field… football practice… Try C block by Mile’s locker maybe?” Billy Hope knew Mile’s locker would be a large hint, considering Chris’ harassment to the boy, and figuring it was why Miles was late.

Waylon thanked him and bounced off. Lisa looked back and forth from Billy Hope to Waylon’s disappearing figure, still confused as ever.

\---

Sure enough as soon as Waylon turned the corner, there they were. Chris was half still in his football uniform, pressing a forearm strong against Miles’ chest as Miles grunted at his best efforts to break free. But the only real question that Waylon posed to himself was _Why am I here? Why am I doing this again?_ clearly reminding himself that he didn’t exactly want to see Eddie at the moment, but still his body pressed forward, and soon his lips were already moving.

“Chris! Glad I found you…” Waylon half jogged to Chris, touched his shoulder to let go of Miles and did so, releasing him slowly so Miles could stand on his feet with ease again. To Waylon it was strangely soft the way Chris had done it, but obviously to Miles, it was anything but, considering how Chris had him.

“ _…Asshole…_ ” Miles had muttered under his breath, side glancing Chris. Waylon saw Chris ball up his fists, ready to go again, but it was only Waylon’s touch, and the friendship he valued between Eddie that had stopped him.

Waylon saw this and gave him an appreciated look, Chris pursed his lips into a half smile as he turned to give Waylon full attention. Miles, meanwhile was fixing himself up from his tussle only seconds ago.

Chris didn’t say anything but waited for Waylon to start, obviously, Waylon knew now Chris’ wasn’t much of a talker, only when it came to talking with Eddie. “Have you seen…. Is Eddie at school today?” Waylon tried to find the right words to not sound too needy. Chris didn’t change his expression, and instead of being stand offish to the boy, which Waylon was 90% expecting, he seemed to ease a great amount.

Waylon was nervous, firstly because Chris’ was a very intimidating guy, and catching him in the act of whatever abuse he was giving Miles, which of course he felt bad for not saying anything about it prior, and also just the fact that he barely spoke a word, Waylon feeling a small vibe of jealousy come from the boy as he asked.

Waylon didn’t know he was holding his breath until Chris finally let words escape his lips willingly “He’s at Manera’s…” Waylon wanted to seem surprised, but held his expression for later. Chris’ voice was a low rumble, soothing even, like hearing an engine resting of a powerful muscle car, having the sounds rumble deep in your chest.

Waylon didn’t want to stare either, but he managed to focus as he motioned his friend to come closer to him so Miles could make haste away from Chris. “Thanks Chris!” Waylon struggled a smile, practically feeling himself start to sweat from the boy’s daunting presence.

\---

The bell rang for next period soon after that and Miles hit Waylon’s arm softly “What the _Hell_!” Waylon shrugged at Miles’ outburst. Miles rolled his eyes at Waylon’s obliviousness. “So what? You’re acquainted with Chris’ now? You’re supposedly besties with Gluskin and that gives you rule over the school now?” Miles threw his hands up in the air out of disbelief, like he was trying to pray to a god to keep his sanity.

Waylon took his turn in rolling his eyes now and slouched his shoulders. “It’s not like that—“ but before Waylon could explain, of course Miles had to voice his number one concern “Is there any juicy goss between the two though?” Leaning in close so nobody in the now busy halls from the end of lunch could quite make out what they were discussing.

Waylon scoffed and rolled his eyes to the back of his head. Miles gripped his shoulders tight “Hey! Remember my article? I need this shit!” Miles looked stern at Waylon. Waylon couldn’t hold out for very long against Miles, and lolled his head back in surrender. “I mean… apparently their first fight brought them closer together, or so what Eddie told me.”

Miles widened his eyes “Oh, we’re on first name basis now are we?” Miles had a very playful smile etching at his lips. Waylon shook his head and started in his own direction for cheer practice “there’s no _we_ Miles, it’s just Eddie and me that are on first name basis” Miles raised his eyebrows flirtatiously “Yeah I bet” and spun on his heels.

Waylon partially went red, _why did he have to say it like that? I’m not_ that _into the guy… or have I been acting that way?_ Waylon felt a small pang of panic in his chest and wondered if everyone saw infatuation when he would talk or be around Eddie and felt his face go even more hot.

Waylon stopped in his tracks and put a hand over his mouth. _Oh God! What if Eddie got that vibe and that’s why he left!? Was I acting like an idiot around him!_

\---

It was cheer practice and Waylon desperately tried to keep his mind of the intruding subject matter of Eddie Gluskin. He was seemingly much more stressed about the routine, even seeming a bit irritated that some of the other students couldn’t quite land right. Lisa grasped Waylon’s shoulder lightly and gave him a concerned look.

Waylon ran a hand through his hair and apologised, pinching the bridge of his nose and Lisa walking him over to the side of the gym. “Waylon…. What’s going?” Waylon rubbed his eyes and ran another hand through his blonde locks, making his short blonde hair look strained, worsening the already dirty couch sex look, or so what Miles called it.

Waylon sighed and tried very hard not to make eye contact with Lisa “Have I been… acting…. Have I really been acting like I got a crush on Eddie?” He couldn’t help it and turned directly toward Lisa, unable to thwart his gaze now, he had to make sure this was going to be taken seriously.

Lisa pursed her lips awkward, kissing her teeth and nodded very hesitantly. “well… I mean… I don’t wanna say it’s a bit obvious, but yesterday when he came for you…. You just seemed very excited for him, nervous yeah, but like—“ Waylon pinched the bridge of his nose again “oh no…” he groaned, thinking back about yesterday.

Waylon had the night run through his head again, the way he hung out with Chris’, the way he “escaped” with Waylon and told him all those things, and how at the end of the night he came back, crying no less, the small dance tutorial. Eddie seemed to be just looking for a shoulder to rest on and Waylon gave him the impression of something else.

Waylon was mentally kicking himself, thinking Eddie was just being nice and in search for a friend, and Waylon, not even realising it was acting much _friendlier_ than he anticipated. Waylon sighed and scratched the back of his neck. “Geez I need to talk to Eddie… I need to apologise.”

Lisa gripped Waylon’s shoulder again “I’m sure he’ll understand, what class does he have now?” Lisa was still a bit sceptical of the way Waylon felt, especially at more obvious signs Waylon didn’t realise he was emitting, but Lisa wasn’t going to bring that up now. Waylon kissed his teeth and turned back to the squad practicing another landing “He’s not at school today.” Lisa pressed her lips together and mouthed ‘oh’.

Waylon bit his lip and nodded, he could feel the tension he built up in Lisa and even in himself. _I’ll just talk to him…. I mean surely he_ really _doesn’t think I’m into him right?_ but Waylon couldn’t stop thinking of how he woke up on the couch as well. It hadn’t occurred to him that maybe Eddie was also sending him signals.

\---

Finally the end of the day came and Waylon tried to rush as fast as he could out of the school, firstly because he didn’t want to get caught by Blaire in _any_ circumstance, and also the feeling that he _really_ needed to talk to Eddie became ever so more urgent

However, every time Waylon tried to imagine any scenario in their head, it only went to images of Eddie, either sleeping, or just his eyes, his smile. At that point Waylon really, _really, really_ needed to talk to Eddie. But of course, on his way to the butchers, he couldn’t think of anything to say. Why was he even so adamant on it anyway? He could be just sick and that’s why he stayed home? But reminding himself that he left his home earlier put doubt on that.

Why did he try so hard to think about what could be wrong? Was it normal for two people who just befriended each other to worry this much?

Alas he arrived at the door of the butchers. Waylon squinted his eyes through the window but nobody seemed to be at the counter. Waylon finally opened the door, feeling a massive pit just empty out his stomach and his hands get clammy. _well, this is it… he’s just beyond that threshold… Here it goes_ Waylon made his way behind the counter, even closing his eyes as he turned the corner that lead to the back.

“Eddie I’m sorry!”

“Eh?” _wait that doesn’t sound like Eddie_ Waylon opened his eyes to see a man carving up a large carcass against a buzz saw. Waylon furrowed his brows and felt a bit sick at the sight. He covered his mouth, trying not to gag. “Where’s Eddie?” he demanded, nerves working him up and not realising he sounded much more impolite than he wanted.

The man set the buzz saw down and crossed his arms “Who’s asking? And why the hell are you ack here kid!?” the man said defensively. Now that Waylon looked at him and took the detail in more, he looked only a couple of years older than Eddie or himself, guessing he was a college student max. Waylon raised his hand in apologies and nervousness “Ah! Sorry I didn’t… uhm just a friend of his… I’m Waylon, I was just wondering, ‘cause he wasn’t at school and Chris said he’d be here”

The young man churned his lips and thought for a minute, then his eyes lit up “Oh! Waylon! Eddie was telling me about you today! I’m Frank, Manera, but you could have guessed that since the name on the storefront.” Frank held out a hand, Waylon looked at it and saw small chunks of meat still on his hand, Frank laughed and wiped it before extending his hand again.

Waylon took it but felt he should have done the same as he could feel the cold sweat between their two palms. Frank rummaged through a small knapsack and dug out loose tobacco leaves and rolling paper. _God, what was with this group and rolling cigarettes?_ Frank offered Waylon a puff but Waylon shook his head.

“Yeah, Ed went home early today, he was just doing some training here, but—I don’t know, he seemed distracted.” Frank licked the inside and stuck the messy cigarette in his lips. Waylon pursed his lips and crossed his arms, thinking why Eddie seemed to be distancing himself from everyone.

Waylon didn’t want to think about it, and thought himself ridiculous at first, but maybe the reason why Eddie unloaded so much and acted the way he did and left so early was he was thinking of taking his own life? Waylon looked a bit distressed at that moment and shot his eyes towards Frank.

“Do you know where he lives?” Waylon blurted out, stress outright ringing from his voice. Frank leaned back a bit from Waylon’s outburst “Yeah… uhm, get out of here, turn left, pass about…” Frank counted on his fingers “eight streets than turn left, in the cul-de-sac, the one with the lawn that looks like it hasn’t been touched in years.” Waylon thanked him and bounced out of the shop.

Waylon felt his heart hammer in his chest at the thought, Waylon knew only small parts of Eddie’s past, but he assumed the worst and made his way quickly down the road.

Turning a corner, he couldn’t remember how many streets he counted and looked around, searching for a cul-de-sac but seemed to evade him. When Waylon made his way down another strange street he became outright lost now. This part of town his mother tried to get Waylon to stay out of it, being the tiniest bit judgmental had saved him getting into the crowds that loved to have small rally’s of fights at school.

Waylon felt his heart beat in his ears now, the overreacting thought of Eddie might being the slightest suicidal, being lost in a rundown neighbourhood, Waylon kept turning down streets in hopes. God, he really wish Frank would have just given him an address so he could just GPS it in his phone.

Waylon reminded himself of the maps app and opened it up, unable to actually wait until it loaded he heard the all too familiar and tainting voice of Jeremy Blaire. “PARK!” Blaire had shouted to him. Waylon shot his eyes up and saw Blaire with that malicious smile on his face and a hefty stick in one hand, banging it on objects as he passed them.

Waylon looked around to try and suss out an escape route and shot down another unfamiliar street. _Of course things just get worse when I stress out! Jesus Eddie! Where are you!?_ Waylon panicked, thinking straight to Eddie and how Eddie had saved him more than once from Blaire’s embarrassments. He cursed himself and looked back to see Blaire gaining on him. Already being tired from cheer practice today, Waylon felt his lungs tighten, and only seemed to get worse when a closed off alley had blocked his escape. “ _Fuck!_ ” Waylon hissed.

Waylon spun around to wait for his assailant to catwalk up to him, even thought he was desperately scanning his surrounding for weapons or if he was desperate enough to leap over someone’s fence. Finally Waylon accepted his fate when he heard the tapping of the stick. Waylon bit his lip and saw Blaire approach.

Waylon thought for a split second if he ran now, he might just make it to the neighbouring street, but when he looked to that direction, he was saved yet again.

Chris had bolted behind Blaire, grabbing the scruff of his neck and yanked him away from Waylon. Blaire struggled back on his feet, feeling winded and defeated, he spat at Chris’ feet and glared at Waylon “Freaks” he sneered.

Waylon gave him the finger, Blaire’s eyes lit up with rage again and was just about to launch at Blaire until Chris stepped between the two. Blaire backed down immediately and left. Chris turned to give Waylon a scolding look at the gesture and Waylon smiled nervously.

“What are you doing here?” Chris finally said, Waylon had to stare for a minute, he still wasn’t completely used to Chris talking, even though it was such a normal humanly function, but to Waylon, it was as if a Bear were speaking the English language to him.

Waylon looked away, abashed and rubbed his arm “I… wanted to see Eddie…” Waylon couldn’t bring himself to meet Chris’ eyes, he wouldn’t want to meet jealously or anything else he felt like he was coming between Eddie and Chris.

Waylon heard Chris sigh and his low rumble of a voice “Alright, come on” Chris’ voice seemed to soften, not so much growl but a low purr. Waylon looked up and saw a different air around Chris, as if everything about him seemed to open up to Waylon. Was it because Waylon had genuine concern for Eddie?

On the way to the cul-de-sac Waylon was told about, Waylon had to press the question, surely if anyone knew of why Eddie was absent, it would be Chris, and before Waylon didn’t want to press for details earlier since Miles might take that to his own advantage.

“Is.. Is Eddie ok? I mean, he’s not suicidal is he?” Waylon felt his lips shake at the words and could feel a large cloud hang over his head at the thought. Chris had just burst out laughing. Waylon at first was shocked, but the sound and vibration that emitted from Chris’ laugh was almost too infectious and Waylon couldn’t hide his growing smile “What?” Waylon demanded, trying to seem annoyed but failed.

Chris wiped a false tear from his eyes and tried to stifle his laughing “No, he’s not—“ Chris began to chuckle again “He just likes to take days off and think is all… He’s got a lot going on” Chris smiled to Waylon, smacking him on the shoulder. Waylon knew it was a friendly gesture, but it felt much harsher due to Chris’ size and power.

Waylon huffed, feeling that cloud dissipate and let the sun shine on through, but seemed to go cloudy again when he had to rethink those words _He just likes to take days off and think is all… He’s got a lot going on_ Waylon wondered if it was the same reason Waylon couldn’t concentrate all that much today.

Finally they arrived when Chris stopped at the drive way of a very overgrown lawn. Waylon felt himself gulp. Chris tapped him on the shoulder much more softly this time and cocked his head to approach when he did. Waylon felt his nerves bundle up in his stomach as he reached for the door to knock.

He froze and felt so embarrassed, why did he have to go through with this? Can’t Eddie just find Waylon and talk to him if he _really_ wanted to be friends? Waylon felt guilty for thinking these things and all the more felt ashamed, Eddie did have his own problems, that Waylon imagined were much greater than his and wanted to turn away and give up, thinking it would be best for both of them.

But Chris gave three sturdy knocks on the door. While they waited Waylon looked up to Chris, gratitude and hope beaming in his eyes as Chris kept his eyes forward “Eddie’s gonna need this Waylon… he’s gonna need you.”

Finally the door opened and Waylon froze. Eddie cracked the door open the slightest, Waylon could see Eddie’s face light up a bit, but Waylon had never been so scared in his life when it automatically switched from an oncoming smile to a dark grimace from Eddie. Waylon could feel the anger seep from the door to the two standing on Eddie’s porch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do apologise for the long time between updates but finally here!! hope you enjoy!


	7. Lay Me Down by Sam Smith.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Can I lay by your side, next to you, you_   
>  _And make sure you’re alright_   
>  _I’ll take care of you,_   
>  _And I don’t want to be here if I can’t be with you tonight_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh there were sooooo many parts of this song i wanted to use and it was such a big mood for this chapter and for this ship tbh

Eddie swung the door open, marching past Waylon and pointed an aggressive finger at Chris who had to back away slowly and even seemed to shrink at Eddie despite his size. At first Waylon was impressed that he could have that effect on Chris, considering everything they’ve gone through and his very different size and stature to Eddie. But that also ignited a fear in Waylon that, if Chris was afraid of Eddie, how dangerous was Eddie exactly?

“WHAT THE FUCK CHRIS! WHY WOULD YOU BRING HIM HERE!? WHY WOULD—“ Eddie rubbed his face and had to breathe for small second, it was evident to Waylon he didn’t want to lose his cool, or rather have things go too far. Waylon looked to Chris and felt a strong pity as Chris looked ultimately ashamed.

“For fucks sake Chris…” Eddie had growled. Waylon knowing Eddie tried suppressing most of his initial rage, had stepped between the two boys. Waylon looked to Chris first and gave him a worried look then turned to Eddie, Eddie’s hands were shaking and Waylon felt his heart rate quicken, thinking something horrible was about to happen. Eddie could sense the fear in Waylon when he finally met his honey brown eyes and turned away, leaning against the worn wood of the railing and rubbed his hands together, trying to cease the shaking.

Eddie didn’t say anything, he couldn’t really, Eddie thought if he tried to explain himself he would seem like such a shmuck, luckily Waylon’s voice had risen from the sound of Eddie’s heart beat in his ears and listened carefully, knowing that soft voice would soothe him, feeling the adrenaline of anger slowly drain from his blood.

“Don’t yell at Chris, it was me who wanted to come here… I tried looking for you and on the way Chris saved me from Blaire, more or less.” Waylon approached Eddie slowly, feeling like any sudden movement would upset him further since it was clear Eddie didn’t want either there at the moment.

Eddie slumped his head between his shoulders and played his feet over each other. He was nervous to have Waylon at his home, he was ashamed to say the least at the state of his home, but it was much too late anyhow to try and hide his living situation and how bad it really was.

Eddie bit his lip, “Why are you here?” he asked with a flat tone, not bothering to look at Waylon. Eddie felt strange to have Waylon here, and remembering Waylon’s initial request when they first re-met, how Waylon was helping Miles with an article about him, his suspicion grew.

Waylon figured that Eddie would be sceptical as to why he was so eager and determined to see him, but Waylon didn’t want to admit even to himself that he cared so much for Eddie despite being such a stranger to him, but after Eddie had comeback to Waylon’s house that night, Waylon couldn’t put aside the idea that Eddie wanted to be just as desperately as close.

Waylon grew red and rubbed the side of his arm again, averting his gaze and pursed his lips. “I… would much rather talk about it in private.” Waylon stuttered. Eddie had blankly stared with wide eyes. Of course this was all strange to Eddie, and he was wary, but something in his gut had told him that he himself would need this just as much as Waylon.

Eddie hissed in air, shoving his hands deep in his pockets and skipped down the steps of his creaky porch. “Alright then darling, you have the entire street length to tell me what’s on your mind.” Without looking back, he expected only Waylon to follow as Chris knew better than to stalk them, he took a seat on Eddie’s porch and tucked a cigarette behind his ear for use soon and watched as the boys made off down the street.

As Chris watched them, he hugged his bag tight, sighing, as though hoping a strange emptiness would escape with his sigh, but as he lingered his eyes on Eddie and Waylon, he felt his mind grow weary, yearning for what they had. And despite both the boys not admitting or even acknowledging it Chris _knew_ there was something special for those two.

\---

They walked along the middle of the road, of course Waylon was a bit stressed but seeing Eddie relaxed about being so casual about it, he relaxed somewhat as well. It was an awkward silence at first, Eddie looking straight ahead with a hard look on his face and Waylon looking straight to his feet as he clung to the straps of his school bag, anxious that his time to talk to Eddie was running out step by step.

Waylon clenched his hands tighter on the straps of the bag before he decided he should be the one to break the silence, since it was he who made the effort of coming all the way out here to see Eddie. “I—uhm, missed you at school today—like, sorry I didn’t see you, I didn’t mean it to sound like—“ Waylon pinched the bridge of his nose. _perfect. You’re doing great Waylon. Idiot_

Waylon finally looked to Eddie when he didn’t get a reaction and gritted his teeth, thinking he was clearly only making it worse. Waylon looked back to his feet and wanted to shrug this weight he seemingly been carrying on his shoulders as he started again. “If… ever you need a place to stay when it gets bad at home Eddie, my door is always open. I can’t say that I understand what you’re going through, ‘cause I have no idea, but if you need it, or want to even, it’s an open invite.”

Waylon had no doubt felt better after offering so, not because it was _his good deed for the day_ , but more so because he really wanted to help Eddie, he wanted to be serious and open to Eddie in hopes Eddie would be the same. When Waylon nervously looked up to Eddie, expecting a hard, cold face staring off into the distance, his heart skipped a bit when he saw Eddie biting his bottom lip, seeing his ears go red even and maybe even… a little smile on his lips?

“Thank you darling…” Eddie mumbled through pursed lips. Waylon had almost found it cute the way Eddie got all embarrassed and flustered when Waylon would extend a helping hand. And as much as Waylon felt like he regretted offering because he didn’t want to seem so righteous, he was glad that a strange air seemed to disappear as he noticed Eddie relaxing his shoulders very distinctively, with Eddie’s familiar walk coming back and not looking so stiff and soldier like.

“I do appreciate it, though I have my sewing that usually distracts my thoughts, more or less.” Eddie had laughed, clearly the both of them remembering the time Waylon had walked in on Eddie sewing vigorously. A small chatter of laughter had escaped both and Waylon felt like he scored a victory goal, so happy that he seemed to have brought down Eddie’s walls just the smallest bit to let him be comfortable around him again.

“Do you have any other hobbies?” Waylon asked innocently, feeling the conversation flow naturally as they walked much farther than the end of the street now. Eddie looked to the sky and pondered for a moment, pulling his lips down and rubbed the back of his neck. “well… remember when you asked me if I play anything?” Eddie’s bashfulness had seeped into his words as he chuckled them out.

Waylon raised his eyebrows in delight and felt a wide smile spread across his face. “I play music as a sort of therapy as well, something me and Chris picked up in juvie that a counsellor had told us to try. Also why we spend some time in the music rooms at lunch”

Waylon obviously felt happy at first that Eddie was being so open about himself now, and the relationship and time spent together with Chris, but there was sadness that lingered there as well, realising now that every time he caught Chris and Eddie out of the music rooms, they needed therapy, well to what Waylon assumed.

At this thought Waylon felt his spirits dampening quite fast now and felt that strong guilty feeling come back, but he also didn’t want to let go of the bliss of the moment, of Eddie talking to him like a real friend. So Waylon had thought to save himself and the conversation “So what kind of music do you usually listen to?”

Eddie breathed in deep and radiated excitement to which he tried to contain albeit very poorly. “Oh, haha, well Sam Cooke is a favourite of mine, Etta James has an amazing voice! Edith Piaf is wonderful as well, Jay and The Americans… hrm…” despite Waylon not knowing any of what Eddie was listing, he enjoyed seeing Eddie light up like a firework as he continued on as he began humming a tune, it was familiar to Waylon, but he really only distinguished remembering it from background sound from something way long back.

Eddie mimicked as if he were dancing with a partner and kept on humming along to the imaginary verses of _Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien_. Waylon laughed at Eddie, but instead of becoming defensive, Eddie had “twirled” his imaginary dance partner and dipped, mock smooching them which gained another very hearty laugh from Waylon as he held his sides.

Waylon wiped near tears from his eyes and held onto Eddie’s shoulder amicably. Eddie looked at the hand and gave Waylon a mischievous look “Oh another dance partner?” Eddie husked. Waylon’s eyes lit up with a jesting anxiety and shook his head with a playful smile “No!nononon Eddie No!” but Waylon couldn’t contain his laughter as Eddie practically repeated the same moves on Waylon, only when Eddie twirled him, he didn’t pull Waylon back in for a dip and smooch thankfully, but got on one knee and bowed, indicating the end of his performance.

Waylon clapped his hands as he managed to cease his laughing fit at Eddie’s small play. “Bravo! Bravo!” Waylon had gestured his hands, pretending to throw flowers.

After a small while, calming themselves, they continued their walk, not even really paying any mind to where they were going as they kept their conversation going. “Wow… I’m a bit embarrassed to say, but I’ve never really heard of them.” Waylon had admitted, scratching the back of his head. Eddie nudged him and smiled sweetly “That’s alright darling, I don’t blame you. They’re a bit old fashioned, they were my mother’s favourites—“ Eddie cut himself off as he realised his words ran on their own and a searing sharp pain tightened his chest and practically stopped in his tracks.

Waylon looked to Eddie worriedly and it almost looked as though Eddie had disappeared and a demon was in Eddie’s skin as his eyes seemed glazed over with malicious intent, and his body tensed up, looking like a cat puffing up and hissing at its enemy.

Eddie soon realised that he had dissociated for a small second, he shook his head to force himself back to reality and smiled bashfully. “Sorry darling… it’s a…” Eddie pursed his lips and felt himself go back to that state. Waylon had noticed and grasped Eddie’s shoulder caringly “It’s a touchy subject. That’s fine. When you’re ready Eddie.” Waylon crooked his mouth in an empathetic smile and Eddie scrunched his eyebrows awkwardly, feeling like he was gut punched and winded, the symptoms you often feel before you start sobbing.

Eddie had to quickly avert the subject, least he start doing so and sucked in a sharp air “So what about you darling?” Waylon was almost taken by surprise by the change of Eddie’s demeanour as he continued on leading them to nowhere. Waylon shrugged and stuck his hands in his pocket “Me… well… I don’t know, a bit of everything really, Sam Smith is a real good singer, pfffftttt… uhm… Arctic Monkeys, Lana Del Rey… Man there’s so many!” Waylon nervously laughed, feeling his cheeks go red when he caught Eddie staring blanked face at the names, obvious that Eddie had no idea.

Waylon felt slightly embarrassed thinking maybe Eddie didn’t listen to them because Eddie sought better music, and tried to hide his face a bit, looking to his feet, but Eddie had found it extremely distracting, unable to tear his eyes from the way Waylon’s ears seem to match the red on his cheeks and how his nervous laughed was so appealing to look at. Eddie felt himself smile dearly and wanted to hug Waylon tight again but thought this wasn’t the moment.

Eddie bit his lip and felt himself feel a bit abashed “I’ll be honest with your darling, I have no idea.” Waylon felt even more embarrassed now and thought to himself spitefully _well, as if someone like Eddie would listen to basic music like that…_ but Waylon’s doubts were swept away when Eddie raised his eyebrows, his wonderfully ghostly eyes hopeful as he titled his head to Waylon “Would you mind showing me? My music is only limited to what I have at home and an old radio, please don’t hold it against me sweet” Eddie chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Waylon’s eyes lit up and was even just as excited Eddie was to dance to one of his own familiar tunes, and pulled his phone out, unlocking it, opening the music app and handing it to Eddie. “Just take a flick through and click on one that takes your fancy.”

Eddie grasped the phone awkwardly and just stared at the screen for a small moment. At last he realised he had to scroll through Waylon’s playlist to see the rest if the music he had and looked even more awkward doing so, having to stop his pace and use two hands to concentrate.

Waylon gave out a small giggle to which Eddie had shared, both of them well aware that Eddie was completely foreign to this new wave of technology. Eddie had finally clicked on a random song and heard a very strange instrumental begin to play as it began an intro into a more hip hop feel. “Ah nice, this ones pretty chill” Waylon had nodded to the beat and mouthed the words to _At All_

_And you take the time to fix the mess you made_   
_All the while you run your escapade_   
_Well can you feel me at all_

Eddie was entranced as he watched Waylon almost let go of all reality as the beat set in and he began to sway to it. Eddie’s eyes glistened against Waylon’s figure, like the shine of sun on ice as he travelled his gaze over how relaxed Waylon had become. He truly was a magnificent creature to Eddie as he watched Waylon sway his hips to the low music.

When the music finished, Waylon huffed and felt a slight blush reach his cheeks yet again “sorry… I—like I said, you can always come to mine and I can hook it up to some better speakers, whenever you want” Waylon tried to avert attention from his dancing.

Eddie still entranced by Waylon had nodded his head with great enthusiasm. “Yes! I’d very much like that.” Eddie had to try and smoothen out his tone and handed Waylon’s phone back to him. “Awesome! It’ll get you out of your house too… if you wanted that.” Eddie smiled to Waylon, indicating how he was grateful for Waylon’s kindness and invitation, not feeling the least bit judged.

“Can we go now?” Eddie asked, very enthusiastically. Waylon took a second to ask himself if Eddie had really wanted to go right now, and Eddie’s wanting eyes had confirmed that Waylon had not imagined Eddie’s eagerness. “Uhm, yeah sure! I’ll just text my mom saying you’re coming over”

\---

“Hey boys! Please shoes off! I made you guys some pasta if you wanted, and sorry Waybay, just running a tad late for a small meeting at work, be back in a couple.” Waylon’s mother had greeted them from the kitchen as she ran back and forth from the threshold, rummaging through the kitchen. “Oh and Miles was by earlier for some computer stuff and his video camera and… I don’t know what that boy was up to…” Waylon’s mother had called out, and both his mother and Waylon had called out to eachother “His regular bullshit”

She passed the boys on the way to the front door and gave a big smooch on Waylon’s head through his short shaggy blonde hair. She had leaned in close to Eddie and was about to do the same and stopped herself. Instead she scruffed his hair awkwardly and walked out, shaking her head to herself as she did so.

They both stared at the door a small while after they heard the call leave the driveway. It was Eddie to turn back first to look at Waylon and smirked “Waybay.” A very teasing tone had played against the name and Waylon kissed his teeth, lolling his head back and groaned.

Waylon fixed them both up with a small bowl of creamy pasta and lead Eddie up the stairs to his room. Eddie, needless, to say felt a bit strange in Waylon’s room, as if it were all unreal, taking in every detail of Waylon’s room, the few trophies sitting on his desk beside a computer that had Miles camera hooked up and seemingly downloading some features from a dodgy website and Waylon’s program running in the background.

Eddie narrowed his eyes at the screen and just shook his head, his vision going blurry trying to keep up with the ever moving text and even getting a migraine from the small letters. He looked all around, even the ceiling and noticed a few photos hanging up around his room, even a certificate with a loaf of bread on it _friendliest baker_ he read and grinned.

Eddie breathed in deep and sighed. This is what it was like to live happily Eddie had guessed, to know what a home feels like and not just an old worn down house. Eddie had almost become lost in a daydream of living in a house like this, waking up every morning to be greeted by someone, to be told _Goodmorning_ every day. It wasn’t until the click of the door from Waylon kicking the door closed had Eddie soon returned from a dangerous thought of living here.

It wasn’t so dangerous to think he wanted to live here, but it was dangerous to think what his father would do if he found out. Eddie turned to greet Waylon with a smile but Waylon could sense something disheartening in that smile and tried to rid of a lump in his throat from the sight as he handed Eddie his bowl of pasta.

“Hear, sit, eat, I’ll just get the speakers set up.” Waylon pointed to his bed for Eddie to sit as he took the bowl from Waylon, grazing his fingers over top of Waylon’s. Waylon felt his breath hitch a small fraction but remained focused, least he go red again and just embarrass himself.

Waylon set the bowl beside Miles’ camera and set to the task, accidentally nudging the keyboard and pressing a few buttons as he nearly fell over but successfully unhooking the aux cable a loud moaning came from the speakers.

Waylon panicked and rummaged as the moaning, to what Waylon guessed was porn from the previous user, _Miles_ Waylon had hexed his name, gotten more vigorous. Waylon struggled to find the source on the tabs as he still fought the cords and was really struggling with his balance now.

If Waylon’s face wasn’t red already, it sure as hell was now as a broad body had pressed against him to help him with the wires and Waylon didn’t have to guess who it was. Eddie had helped Waylon untangle the chords, even slipping his fingers through his to get the wires right. Waylon stopped to stare at Eddie for a moment, and had never felt more distracted by Eddie than now. His face was hard and calculating as he concentrated on the wires, clenching his jaw and seeing the muscle ripple under his skin to the corresponding joint. Waylon gulped and blinked away suggestive thoughts. _Focus Waylon! You invited him over for music and a safe space. What kind of person would you be!?_

Waylon closed the tab and sighed heavily, feeling a wave of relief now that was over. He had started laughing maniacally, holding onto his stomach and smacking Eddie’s tough shoulder “I’m so sorry! Hahaha! Miles! I SWEAR IT! THAT WAS MILES! AHAHAH” Waylon had to wipe a tear away from his eyes as Eddie had joined in.

\---

Once that ordeal was over, thank god, Waylon sat beside Eddie as he gratefully chewed the pasta, cherishing the bowl as he held it perfectly chest height. The way he carried himself when he was around Waylon had completely contrasted the way he dressed, but Waylon had loved it, making Eddie look incredibly shy and awkward in the most adorable way.

Waylon connected his phone and scrolled through his many songs. Eddie had just stared over to Waylon’s hands, taking mouthfuls of the food as Waylon furrowed his brow, the greatest indecision for him. Waylon huffed and finally just chose shuffle, throwing his phone on his bed to take a few bites of his own pasta wolfishly.

Finally the first few verses had set it and…

_Yes, I do, I believe_   
_That one day I will be, where I was_   
_Right there, right next To you--_

Waylon shot for his phone, almost disregarding his bowl of pasta, grabbing for it last second before spilling it’s contents on the floor. Waylon had blushed like crazy and thought the song much to sappy and romantic for just a fellow to fellow hang out. Waylon had also nearly choked on his food and hit a strong fist to his chest a few times before he could feel the food go down.

Eddie though had thought the opposite of the song, even just listening to the first few notes of that amazing singers voice, he was enthralled by it. However bliss the moment was, Eddie couldn’t stop smiling at Waylon being so bashful. His smile had stretched ear to ear and felt so warm.

Waylon had apologised, really trying not to look Eddie in the eye as he tried again and switched to another song. _Lay Me Down! Seriously Waylon! You really couldn’t have fucked up more than that! Why don’t you just get on your knees now and suck his…_

“heh, sorry about that, didn’t mean to… set the mood” Waylon chuckled nervously, still the remnants of his blush on his face. Eddie laughs with Waylon shifts on the bed for Waylon to sit more comfortably on the bed.

They sat there in silence eating their pasta, both seemingly very hungry as neither of them said a word, listening to tunes, Waylon humming here and there and explaining some music, how it was either a one hit wonder with some songs, the gossip of celebrities behind other songs, and how certain songs were big in what year. Eddie had smiled gleefully at how excited Waylon talked of the small things.

As Waylon had rambled on about new wave music, Eddie had this feeling of sinking deeper and deeper into something soft, sweet and warm, like honey as it encased him and calmed his mind. Eddie bit his lip slightly as Waylon leaned his head back to look out his window, exposing his neck and Eddie thinking how soft it looked, how delectable.

Waylon didn’t notice Eddie staring, but as he craned his neck out the window he saw Miles make his way in the front door and kissed his teeth. “Damn… I forgot he was coming back.” Waylon had muttered to himself. Eddie hummed at Waylon’s rambling and Waylon turned back to see Eddie staring very intently on Waylon and felt a flutter in his stomach.

They heard loud footsteps reach the stairs and not long did a knock come to Waylon’s door. “Waylon you in there masturbating to that little surprise I left you--?” Miles had announced, giving a fright to Eddie, making him drop the rest of the contents of his bowl onto his leg. Eddie tried to gather his mess but had struggled and Waylon had instinctively moved to Eddie and helped with wiping it off with a piece of clothing lying around.

Miles had walked in without further noticed and stood frozen in the doorway at the sights. Waylon was on his knees with Eddie standing in front of him, hands hovering around Waylon as Waylon stopped his wiping to look around Eddie to Miles and went red faced. Miles jaw dropped to what he thought he saw “Waylon you filthy—“ Miles had started.

Waylon stood up and tried wiping his hands clean, trying to get the remnants of the creamy pasta sauce from his hands “No! Miles it’s not what it looks like!!” Waylon stuttered, trying to convince a now frantic Miles.

Eddie turned around to greet Miles with a very forced smile, ultimately showing the mess around his crotch. Miles had to cover his mouth before he let out a squeal as Waylon shoved past him to the bathroom.

Miles looked to Waylon from the bathroom then to Eddie, pointing with his finger to both of them and tried to find the words but couldn’t and covered his mouth again. Eddie creased his brow to what Miles was trying to imply but seemed to go right over Eddie’s head.

Waylon shoved past Miles again and moved straight to the computer to get what Miles came for. “It’s just pasta sauce idiot.” Waylon sneered as Miles hung over top of Waylon. Miles raised his eyebrows and huffed “Yeah sure. That just _happened_ to be creamy and white right?” Waylon rolled his eyes and began typing. “Sorry Eddie, this will only take a sec. Miles won’t stay for long.” Waylon looked to Eddie with an apologetic look then glared at Miles.

Eddie gave Waylon a half smiled, “May I use your bathroom Waylon?” Miles looked over to Eddie and grinned “Ooh so formal for a Jail bir—Ah!” Waylon stubbed Miles shin before he said something stupid. “Yeah it’s just right across from us!” He called out, trying not to expose his oncoming blush to the both of them, least he get more hell from Miles.

“So you and Eddie huh? I mean, I kinda got that vibe from you, especially since you broke up with Lis and haven’t really seen anyone since her” Miles had whispered to Waylon, looking back here and there to see if Eddie was coming back to the room. Waylon stopped typing and snapped his head to Miles “Wha—No! Eddie and I are just friends! We’re not—What do you mean you _got that vibe from me_?” Waylon glared at Miles yet again.

Miles shrugged and thank gosh the computer made a noise to indicate the finish of the upload, since it saved a small argument to Miles insensitive words and stupid remarks. Waylon handed Miles his camera back and explained he would send Miles his video’s later and a portion of the his personalised code to him later.

“Thanks man.” Miles stood there for a moment just looking at his camera and bit his lip. “what is it Miles?” Waylon huffed. Miles shook his head but stayed there, only changing legs he was leaning on. “so… Eddie, is he… what’s he like?” Miles opened his camera, zooming in on Waylon’s sitting form. Waylon sighed and returned to his computer, preparing his videos and emails for Miles.

Eddie made his way back in, trying to pat his pants dry as he tried to clean most of his mess in the bathroom apparently. Miles snapped the camera shut, but not off as he set it on one of Waylon’s dressers, making sure the recording light wasn’t visible and pointing in just the right direction for them.

Miles wasn’t usually one for dishonest work, but when it came to these opportunities, he’s often risked the friendship he’s had with Waylon more often than not.

Eddie sat on the bed and returned to trying to fix his pants, Miles taking a seat next to him, causing Eddie to shift closer to the end of the bed where it was closest to Waylon as he finished up with his emailing.

Miles found it rather peculiar the way Eddie seemed to ease the closer he got to Waylon, keeping an extra eye on the rougher teen, and unrealising he was staring, Eddie gave him a cold side eye and turned more so his face and scars weren’t as visible.

Miles raised an eyebrow and knew that, regardless of the person, Eddie seemed to wear an intimidating and rude demeanour, well to the people he didn’t like anyway, and the people he did like, Miles guessed there was so few in-between. However, Miles knew that there was something different of Waylon for Eddie, and he was adamant of finding out what he wanted with his best friend.

“So I heard Trager’s having a party? He’s your friend right _Eddie_?” Miles practically sneered his name and Waylon turned to look at Eddie first and then to Miles, sensing the hostility from his friend. Eddie still gazing out the window had replied with a flat tone “wouldn’t know” Miles raised an eyebrow “That he’s having a party or that he’s your friend?” still a snarky tone to Miles voice.

Waylon gave Miles a look to cut his bullshit out but Miles had merely shrugged, playing coy to his game. Eddie turned to look at Miles with a dark stare that made Miles feel like he shrunk ten fold. Waylon had noticed this stare and felt his own body tense up.

“Both.” Eddie flat toned again, and lips curling almost into a snarl as he replied to the inquisitive boy. Miles gulped, trying to regain some of his bravery or boldness and showcased his phone with the invite open over Facebook “Well, seems like the whole grade is invited… You keen?” Miles was definitely trying to pry Eddie’s patience, and it was clear it was wearing very thin as Eddie gritted his teeth, making his scars looking ever so more menacing.

Waylon felt the tension rise between the two and removed himself from the chair to sit right in the middle, between the two, making the bed incredibly crowded now. “I don’t think Eddie’s all that interest, since he can’t really accept the invite. And well, you know me…” Waylon giving Eddie a soft looked that seemed to calm Eddie’s nerves somewhat.

Miles definitely took notice and made a mental note, even showing it a bit on his face at the strangeness of it and pursed his lips. “What? Why’s that? He’s posted it over like every social media, it’s gonna be lit” Miles tried to argue with the two.

Eddie kept his eyes on Waylon as he began explaining the situation “Well, Eddie doesn’t have social media and don’t do to well in crowds Miles, you know this, plus I hate the taste of alcohol—“ “What do you mean you don’t have social media? You don’t have a phone or—“ Miles had started, frantic again at the news of Eddie’s lifestyle. “No, I’ve got a radio and a sewing machine at home and that’s the extent of technology I own.” Eddie had snapped back quickly, desperate not to here Miles voice again.

Miles felt himself physically shift back from the sudden outburst of Eddie and Waylon hadn’t felt more awkward in his life than being between these two, trying to stay silent as to not set either one off.

“So… you’re not gonna go?” Miles had pushed again. Eddie gritted his teeth again and was ready to snap until Waylon interjected “I guess I can give it a go, I mean I never really been to a party.” Miles knew Waylon was trying to defuse something between the two and had relaxed the slightest as he did so but again, Miles had noticed straight away when Eddie spoke up again and the way his air about him changed when directed to Waylon.

“I’ll go too!” Eddie had said so soon after Waylon’s words. Miles crept a smile on his lips but soon let it slip away before Waylon noticed it “wow, so quick to jump on the gun _Eddie_ , almost like you want to take Waylon as a date.”

Waylon went beat red and glared at Miles for his comment, shoving one of his pillows over Miles face to mock kill him. Miles struggled at first but had jokingly played along to his “murder”. Eddie started laughing, realising now that Miles had made a joke of Eddie being infatuated with Waylon and lightly slapped Waylon’s thigh and gave a small squeeze “don’t worry, I won’t roofy your drink, Trager though I can’t guarantee”

Miles even gained a cackle at that, first for Eddie making Waylon blush and even seemingly to make him go brighter red, and at the unbearable joke towards Trager. “Well I better be off. Gotta lot of editing to do. See you around.” Miles gathered his things and stopped at the door. “Wear a condom and use lots of lube! Waylon’s just a small boy Gluskin, and you well, you’re practically in college!” Miles shut the door as Waylon grabbed the same pillow to throw at him.

Eddie had chuckled at Miles’ parting words and nestled back against the wall, watching as Waylon continued to keep going even brighter red. “I’m so sorry about Miles, he’s so….” Waylon cramped his hands to mimic squeezing Miles’ imaginary throat and growled. Eddie chuckled and nearly blushed himself from the sight of a frustrated Waylon “Use your words Darling”

Waylon laughed and felt himself calm. It felt strange to say for Waylon, but being just the two of them in his room again, and all that was said and done with Miles around, it felt a lot easier being with Eddie now, like all the awkward undertones that were lingering in the air disappeared when Miles laid them out front and practically pissed all over them.

“He’s a good friend though” Waylon had sighed, as he leaned back, taking his place beside Eddie as they stared straight on ahead. There was a long silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable at all, it felt like they had taken a breath after a long run and it honestly felt good just to enjoy one another’s presence, hearing their breath fall out of sync.

“WAY! I’m home!” Waylon’s mother had shouted as the front door slammed. It wasn’t long until she made her way up the stairs and barged in without knocking to the two boys just sitting on Waylon’s bed. “Oh hey… you’re still here.” Waylon’s mother was quite surprised as she looked from Waylon to the other teen boy sitting close to Waylon.

Waylon realising that he hadn’t moved from being cramped on the bed with all three had shifted awkwardly and tighted his arms around his chest “What’s up?” he asked after the silence became a little too long. “Oh who’s your friend?” Eddie stood up and greeted his mother at the door, handing out his palm to her “Eddie Gluskin”

Waylon’s mother raised her eyebrows, first looking to Waylon with a smile and to Eddie, obviously impressed “ooh so formal. Val, Valorie Park sweetheart. So You’re the one who got my son drunk is that right?” Eddie now noticed where Waylon got his sandy blonde hair and very sweet face from. Despite Waylon’s mother looking somewhat androgynous, she was beautiful to Eddie nonetheless, even though he’d never voice his opinion aloud in the moment considering the situation now.

Eddie’s sweet smile dropped and he tensed up, looking back to Waylon and unable to let go of his mother’s hand. Waylon groaned “Mom! We were having fun! It’s not like he forced it down my throat!” Eddie felt stuck between the two and felt Val’s grip tighten around his hand “Just wanted to make sure I know boy who get’s my sons virginity is all” Eddie chuckled nervously, obviously not seeming that shy about it as he rubbed the back of his neck but Waylon’s face was in flames. “MOOOOOOMMMM!!!!” He groaned even louder.

Val laughed at her son’s wailing and returned her attention to Eddie “Would you like to stay for diner? Having a nice light salad later if you’re still hungry, though you must be since you got most of that pasta on your—“ Val looked to Eddie’s crotch and it was only then did Waylon see Eddie blush for the first time and felt his chest tighten at the sight.

“Oh I’d hate to impose darling” Eddie muttered, trying to hide his abrupt shyness from Val’s stare. Waylon skipped up from the bed and smacked Eddie on the arm “Seriously man, it’s fine! I mean it’s usually just the two of us, so it’s not like it’ll be crowded at the table or anything.”

Waylon knew if he didn’t press Eddie to stay, Eddie would have to go back to his house on the other side of town, to where Eddie wasn’t happy, and seeing Eddie blush as well, seeing how innocent he could be, it hurt Waylon to think of it and had impulsively blurted out “Can Eddie stay the night!?”

Val raised her eyebrows and nervously laughed “First you want to feed him, now you want him to stay, he’s not a stray dog hun.” Val had tried to argue, looking to Eddie to make sure Waylon wasn’t being too forward.

Eddie remains silent, unsure whether to protest or not, since he feels like he’s overstaying his welcome with diner until Waylon’s mother caves in “Alright fine, we’ll give you a ride home to get a few things and—“ Eddie’s eyes light up with panic and stutters “n-no that’s alright! I can sleep in this! It’s quite alright!”

Val raised a brow, looking unimpressed this time down Eddie, clearly pointing out the mess on his pants. Eddie sighed and gave in himself, indicating that a change of clothes is needed.

Val also had a plan to see what Eddie Gluskin’s home life was like. She had heard stories in the past of the Gluskin’s, and knew Eddie’s history of being in juvie, since she was one of the few nurses working in that ward that day when Eddie had sent himself and another kid to the ER.

It wasn’t long before all of them were sitting in the car with Eddie wistfully looking through the window of the passenger seat, feeling a ball of anxiety climb his throat as they kept getting closer and closer to his neighbourhood.

Eddie directed them and couldn’t believe they were parked outside his house, even when he pointed to the run down home at the edge of the cul-de-sac. When the car was completely stopped Eddie gulped and panicked when Val and Waylon were unbuckling they’re belts.

Eddie bolted out of the car and to that house and shouted before they had time to react “I’ll only be a few! Just keep the car running!” they relaxed back into their seats and looked to each other curiously.

Although Waylon wanted to respected Eddie’s privacy and home life, he couldn’t help but become curious to see what his home and father were really like. Waylon looked Eddie’s house up and down, trying to peer in the dark windows as the small amount of time had passed. It wasn’t very long before Eddie bounced out the door and down his front porch to the car.

“Ok! I got everything!” Eddie sounded exasperated and had kept looking back wide eyed to the door as he was sorting out a rugged bag. Val found the boy a bit strange and readied the car, looking back to the door one last time, she saw the figure of a tall, elderly man in the door, leaning against it’s frame with a beer in one hand. He gave her a small kiss with a rotted toothy grin and she grimaced at the motions. _ugh_ her first reaction but soon turned to _how does such a well mannered kid come from a guy like that?_

\---

When they arrived at Waylon’s they had a short diner and moved upstairs quickly. Waylon readied his bed for two, making sure two blanket and two pillows were separate enough and tilted his computer screen so the both of them could watch it from the bed. “I’ll chuck on a movie, hope you don’t mind sharing the bed. I got extra blankets so it’s not that gay.” Waylon half chuckled, trying to push down that lump in his throat from the words.

Eddie smiled at the gesture and moved to the furthest end of the bed. Nestling against the wall so he could watch the picture on the screen as best as he could. Eddie crossed his arms and stared intently on the screen. Waylon made his own niche beside him and began explaining the summary somewhat.

“It’s called Mad Max. I think you’ll like it it’s about—“ Waylon began explaining the movie somewhat until Eddie had interjected “One of my favourites! A road warrior, and he seeks revenge for his families murder right? We always used to watch for movie night, one of my favourites.” Waylon saw how Eddie’s eyes lit up at the opening title and how he explained a small segment of his past.

Waylon felt a warm feeling in his stomach and felt a smile play on his lips, watching Eddie as his eyes were transfixed to the screen, admiring the detail of scars on his skin and the way it seemed to just make his personal look of Eddie Gluskin. It felt strange but, Waylon knew he would never be able to get this image out of his head.

“Uhm yeah! Kinda, only I don’t think he’s seeking revenge. He’s just helping people in this one. I think you’re talking about the original, and I’m a bit ashamed to say I’ve never seen it” Waylon chuckled half heartedly. Eddie smiled to Waylon and lightly tapped Waylon’s leg “It’s as if we were born in different generations darling.” He teased.

Waylon laughed at the idea and thought it a bit true. Eddie liked older music and movies, and practically acted like an old person when it came to smart phones, and Waylon had no idea when it came to certain old school singers and movies, even Eddie’s mannerism’s seemed old fashioned.

Despite them being from two different planets, Waylon never would have thought the two would get along so well.

Waylon leaned back into his bed yet again and felt his eyes grow weary as the movie dragged on. Eddie had done the same and crossed his arms tight over his chest, a habit he seemed to gain before he would slowly drift to sleep.

They were both nearly asleep when Waylon’s head had nestled against Eddie’s shoulder and Eddie had become fully awake at the touch. He watched as Waylon slowly sank into Eddie’s shoulder, and Eddie assuming it as rather uncomfortable made sure that Waylon wouldn’t awake and be embarrassed, he shifted just enough so that Waylon’s soft cheek made it’s way to the flesh between Eddie’s chest and shoulder.

Waylon hummed in response and Eddie sighed with relief, smiling to the sleepy Waylon and relaxed his arms, making sure not to disrupt the sleepy body against him. once the movie was finished, Eddie knew Waylon was out cold and moved just the smallest amount to gain access to Waylon’s phone and headphones.

Already on Waylon’s playlist, he flicked through the music and began playing, smiling blissfully as the night weaned on, not getting a blink to make sure he wouldn’t shift in his sleep to bother Waylon or wake him.

Despite being incredibly tired himself, Eddie hadn’t felt much happier in years.


	8. Inch Of Dust by Future Islands.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A part of me you have_   
>  _A part of me you hold_   
>  _Apart from me you stand_   
>  _And there's parts that you had stole_

Val had woken early as usual. Unfortunately her unpredictable hours had cause a very strange body clock and had her sleeping patterns down to a maximum of six hours if she was lucky. She worked as a nurse for the mental institute just up the hill near a look out on the edge of town.

It was a demanding job, both physically and emotionally, and not to mention caring for her teenage son Waylon. She was grateful for Waylon’s attitude toward most things though, he was quiet, reserved, responsible, but most times she cursed herself for these personality traits.

It was when her husband died of a blood clot in his brain so many years ago, much too long ago for Waylon to remember what his father was even like. It caused Waylon from a young age to mature much more faster, he was an observant boy and noticed his mother had gone through so much, and was under so much stress. 

Most days Val would look to her son and thought she failed him, and wished he would just let loose every now and then and do something stupid that normal kids do his age. Even Miles, a very persistent and mischievous boy had a hard time getting Waylon to join in his ridiculous activities

Val prepared the jug for coffee and sighed. She played with tips of her fingers and smiled at the thought of Waylon coming home drunk the other night, she took a sip and muttered to herself “At least he’s getting out of the house with that Gluskin kid… maybe he’s just the right kind of stupid for Waylon.”

Val obviously didn’t mean that in a harsh way. She was fond of Waylon’s new friend, especially that Waylon started acting like a normal teenager again, without the hankering of taking too much responsibility and trying to be the best at what he did. Despite her cursing those small traits, she couldn’t help but admire her son for that. He was indeed a good kid.

Which brought her back to the Gluskin child. Every time she remembered that last name she felt a small shiver down her spine. Working in the mental institute, there were much too many reports coming from that home back in the day, before Mrs. Gluskin’s disappearance and her husband’s brother’s admittance. She bit her lip and couldn’t help but feel nervous for Waylon for hanging out with the boy, but to what she saw, she really couldn’t believe that the boy came from the same home as all those incidents she often found herself taking care of the after math.

She poured two cups of hot, black coffee, a spoon of sugar each and walked up the stairs to decide to wake the boys up for school. She gave a light knock, knowing full well that they wouldn’t be awake, she creaked the door open and felt her heart flutter at the sight.

Eddie had headphones in, a hard look on his face even as he slept, arms crossed tightly over his chest. As she stared it was as if Eddie was really trying to concentrate on the music, even as he slept. When Val approached the bed, she wondered if Eddie really was asleep, looking so tense as he almost sat upright on the bed.

Her face crooked up in a smile as she spotted her son nestled against his friends shoulder, mouth slightly gapped as he was clearly very deep in sleep and not looking tense at all, getting the most out of Eddie’s broad frame.

She placed the mugs softly down on Waylon’s computer desk and made the smallest noise when Eddie’s eyes shot open. Val raised her eyebrows to Eddie’s reaction as he nearly jumped out of sleep.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you Eddie.” Val had apologised, but had found it curious that Eddie had awakened to the smallest clink of a glass and thinking _maybe Eddie was affected by his_ home life _more than meets the eye_. Eddie breathed in deep and blinked his eyes a few times, making sure not to move too much as Waylon was still very much comfortable against him and well asleep.

Eddie smiled sleepily and removed the headphones “That’s quite alright sweet. I was just listening to Waylon’s music anyhow.” Val sat on Waylon’s computer chair and took a sip from one of the coffees, pretty much claiming it for Waylon. “Made you guys coffee.” Eddie thanked her, grabbing for the mug as she handed it to him, knowing the efforts Eddie must be going through as to not wake Waylon.

Eddie winked at her for thanks and she chuckled at his small mannerisms. She could tell Eddie wasn’t 100% comfortable, but he sacrificed it for Waylon and smiled sweetly to him. Either Eddie was a really sweet boy and good friend, or there really was something going on when she remembered how embarrassed Waylon got when his mother would suspect otherwise.

“So are you and Waylon…” She had to ask, otherwise the suspense would kill her, and since her son doesn’t seem to talk much of his going on’s, thinking maybe it would ease her stress. Eddie raised an eyebrow as he took a sip, and soon realised what she was implying, and he looked ready to answer when a loud blaring alarm had resonated from Waylon’s phone.

Waylon shifted awake, sitting up and going straight for his phone to turn it off. Half of his hair looked as though he was in a constant wind tunnel whilst the other looked only the slightest messy. Waylon yawned and stretched, first looking to Eddie then noticing his mother in his computer chair. “Good morning” Waylon croaked with a husky morning voice.

Eddie chuckled at Waylon’s tiredness and handed him the second mug Val offered. Waylon sighed and thanked them, taking a long sip and groaned “What’s the time?” he barely made out words as he squinted at his mother. She smiled at the boys.

“It’s time for you to get ready. Come on Waybay!” Val jumped to her feet and tore Waylon’s curtains open to reveal an overcast day, and despite it being early, it was still bright enough to make Waylon groan again. Eddie had laughed with Val, squinting the tiniest to adjust his eyes and looked to Waylon who had sought refuge under his covers again.

\---

Once Val had left the boys to get ready, Eddie was easy to maintain. He had simply changed his shirt and pants with no shyness around Waylon. Waylon at the sight was taken by surprise and looked away, firstly out of respect for privacy for Eddie if he wanted any, and secondly to hide the fact he felt a blush and hot flush reach his face, and thirdly, and to Waylon’s own shame, he really wanted to keep staring but had to look away when Eddie began dropping his pants.

Waylon the entire time flustered around the room, making sure not to get too close to Eddie, least he suspect something was on Waylon’s mind. Waylon was cursing himself, muttering where he left certain things whilst Eddie had just laughed at him, still with no shirt on.

“Would you get a shirt on at least” Waylon had snickered at Eddie. Eddie widened his grin, gripping the hem of his pants and stood to face Waylon. Waylon now couldn’t avoid his eyes and stared at Eddie’s body as he practically displayed it for him. “Why? Afraid you like what you see?” Waylon felt himself gulp and shrink as Eddie stood there with his hand playing with the fabric around his button.

After a strong silence Eddie cackled and slipped a shirt over his head. “Hahaha, only teasing darling” Waylon sighed with relief, thinking for a brief moment that Eddie was in fact serious and had honestly thought something was going to happen. Waylon worried himself as to what would happen, but dismissed it and thought it wasn’t worth making things awkward between his new friend.

\---

It wasn’t long until they finished their breakfast and were out the door, on their way to school. They made it down the street in a long silence before Waylon thought he should speak up, least it get awkward, well for him anyway, since the last scene he remembered from his home was Eddie shirtless, his well toned body built like an ox, and the milk dripping from his lips from breakfast.

Waylon gulped and tried to dismiss those thoughts with something more haunting, where they first really started becoming amicable. “so… That day, after school, when I found you—you know…” Waylon bit his lip and thought maybe silence was better, but Eddie’s reassuring reply made it seem like a normal conversation topic. “mhmm?”

Waylon chuckled nervously and bit his lip again, tucking his hands on the straps of his bag. “What were you working on? It looked, lovely to say the least, despite the splatters of blood.” Eddie let out a small vibration of laughter, it resonated with Waylon and when he looked over, he had a new image stuck in his head of Eddie. The sweet and shy smile on Eddie’s lips, the way he looked to his feet, hair falling slightly out of place, and the way the sun shined through the clouds for a brief moment in the morning behind him, despite his scars making him look menacing in any other circumstance, but to Waylon, it made his gut swirl with all kinds of emotions. It almost made Waylon want to reach out and touch just how soft Eddie could be.

Waylon obviously refrained, knowing it would look and seem much more _friendlier_ than both of them anticipated, though, Waylon had a thought that maybe Eddie wouldn’t mind it at all. No less, he waited patiently for Eddie to reply, but his answer was turned to a question for Waylon.

“Are you considering the Halloween dance?” Eddie looked to Waylon with hopeful, hauntingly pale eyes, and the scars seemed to do the opposite of menacing and more like a lost puppy when Waylon stared on.

Waylon looked to the sky, really pondering on the thought and remembered Miles suggestion to Trager’s party. Waylon bit his lip, still stuck on an answer until Eddie had made a bribe, perse. “How about, if I make you a costume for the dance, and you like it, you have to go with me and Richard’s party”

Waylon dropped his jaw with a playful smile. “There’s no way you can make a costume in that short amount of time!” Waylon challenged, Eddie’s smile darkened “Darling you got no idea of my capabilities” and winked. Waylon blushed, and looking at Eddie’s scar play across his skin as he smiled, they began to grow on him. He smacked Eddie’s arm softly and skipped a few steps ahead “There’s no way!—actually, you know what. Fine!”

Waylon turned to walk backwards and continued his challenge. “ _If_ I like it, I’ll go with you to the dance! Trager’s party however!” Waylon shook his finger in front of Eddie’s face and Eddie continued to smile, playing along to Waylon’s challenge. “If you want me to go to Trager’s party, you have to tell me your time in juvie and how you got close to Chris”

Waylon stopped in his tracks and held out his hand to make the deals meet. Eddie stopped as well and stared at Waylon’s hand for a good while. He pursed his lips, and Waylon could see Eddie’s eyes go almost empty, and dreaded that maybe he was asking a bit too much of Eddie. Waylon was so close to calling that bit off until Eddie grasped his hand, bending a knee to the ground and peck the back of Waylon’s hand. “Considerate a date than darling~”

Waylon felt his face and chest flush at Eddie’s suggestive behaviour and felt his knees go weak when Eddie peered up to Waylon, his eyes so dark and hungry as he did so. Waylon nearly yelped when he felt a firm smack on his shoulder when the all too familiar voice of Miles followed “Well what’s this than Way? Guys get up to more than pasta eating last night?”

Waylon glared at Miles first than met Eddie’s eyes next and watched them turn from a wicked sweet grin to that of hostility and a churn of his lips. Waylon’s breath hitched as Eddie straightened himself and towered over Waylon to glare at Miles. Waylon cursed when Miles didn’t back down an inch, even though he _knew_ he was being intrusive.

Miles gritted his teeth at Eddie and they locked eyes and stayed like that for what seemed like much too long to be just friendly crossfire. Waylon scanned his eyes from Miles to Eddie and back again and wanted to shove Miles away when he started to speak again, only with pure venom in his voice. “Can’t wait to dig up dirt on you asshole, I know what you got going on, did a bit of research with the help of Waylon’s programming.”

Waylon hadn’t realised but felt a grip tighten on his hand and looked down to see Eddie still holding on to Waylon’s hand very firmly, not painful, but _firm_. He looked back up to see Eddie clench his jaws one too many times and held his breath. Waylon quickly flashed back to when the same kind of standoff happened between him and Blaire, and was really worried when no Chris was here to step in for Miles, to maybe protect him.

Eddie took a threatening step forward, still not letting go of Waylon’s hand until Waylon came between, pressing his other hand against Eddie’s stiff chest and intervened with worried words “—Eddie don’t”. Eddie looked down to Waylon’s hand on his chest and then to Waylon’s concerned eyes. It was a very subtle look, but Waylon saw hurt in Eddie’s eyes until it quickly turned to anger behind his haunting scars. Eddie let go of Waylon’s hand and stepped aside while sneering back “Don’t what”.

Waylon watched Eddie walk through the gate with one hand deep in his pockets and the other reaching for a cigarette as he lit it and called back without looking to Waylon “should have known you just wanted a story for your friend, the deal’s off.” Waylon wanted to go after him and felt words escape his mouth and quickly shut up before he said something stupid “Eddie! Please don’t go—“

Waylon threw his hands up. Miles turned to watch Eddie disappear into the crowd flooding into the school and sighed to Waylon “Trouble in paradise?” Waylon looked to Miles with a bewildered look on his face and shoved him “Fuck you Miles!” and started off to the school as well. Miles was soon after his friend and tried to slow him down “Hey! Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey!” Waylon did compromise and decided to stop to hear Miles excuse this time.

“Waylon! He’s a juvie kid! Open your eyes, sooner or later he’s gonna do something to hurt you! Kids like that—“ Waylon rolled his eyes and continued to walk, Miles went after him again, this time failing to stop him, but continued anyhow “Waylon! There’s been a rise in school fights this year and I bet you can guess why! Ever since those two came back, they’re been a few of them put into hospital! Nobodies’ saying anything, not even the teachers! But I can fucking bet—“ Waylon stopped again to deal with his Miles problem and raised his hands to his friend to cease his talking.

“Miles! I don’t give a shit what he’s _done_. I only care how he is now! He’s my friend! And you either live with that or you stop being mine.” Waylon looked sternly at Miles. Miles before didn’t budge an inch to Eddie, but Miles valued Waylon much more than he did his new _friend_.

Miles sighed and nodded, smacking the side of Waylon’s arm and pursed his lips. “Fine… I’m not gonna be friendly… I’m gonna be _tolerant_ ” Miles sneered at the word, but Waylon smiled at it. tolerant was good enough, considering when Miles made his mind up about someone, it was set for life. “Now you gotta find a way to make it right with me and Eddie, you asshole” Waylon half smiled to Miles and he just grimaced, making up was not his thing, and he always rode out the consequences, especially the first time him and Chris had an interacting, and now Miles was paying the price, begrudgingly so, but he still endured the torment from Chris.

They both nearly jumped, from their endearing moment to a firm slap on the back by Lisa as she pushed them to move on in to school. “So what was that whole shebang with that Gluskin kid? You guys da—“ she stopped herself, knowing full well Waylon was self-conscious of the words _Dating_ and _Gluskin_ in the same sentence.

“—I mean, chilling? Hanging out? Like good ol’ buddies—?” She looked over to see Waylon with panicked eyes at first and rolled his eyes afterwards. But it seemed his eyes rolled further back when Blaire’s voice rang out from behind them “It’s a couple thing Lis, maybe you and I can do it sometime” And winked to her, grinning. Lisa churned her lips in disgust and hooked Waylon’s arm and quickly turned down a hallway to the opposite direction of Blaire and his growing group.

“God that kid gives me the heebeejeebies” Lisa shuddering as they made their way to roll call. Waylon chuckled, but had gone silent and wondered if he should voice his concern to Lisa, knowing full well that maybe Miles would hear it later.

Lisa glanced to Waylon’s solemn look and made her seat beside his desk. “What’s wrong? Trouble in paradise?” she leaned in to whisper, insinuating strongly who she was talking of. Waylon sighed, ironically chuckling at the second time he’s heard that sentence and removed doubt in talking to her, he trusted her once deeply, of course he still could. Right?

“I—uhm… things are a bit rough between me and Eddie I think.” Waylon didn’t want to see Lisa’s reaction and kept his eyes on his desk. Lisa raised her eyebrows a bit “What do you mean _you think_?” Waylon breathed in deep and turned to face her “I—Miles and Eddie went toe to toe and I may have been a dick and took Miles side after Miles had clearly wanted to start shit. And… kinda… assumed Eddie was going to do something bad?” Waylon winced as he finished and Lisa leaned back in her chair. “Oh…” is all she could muster to the situation.

The rest of roll call was tense between the two as Lisa would open her mouth to try and suggest a way to help but quickly shut it when she ran through the idea’s again through her head. Waylon noticed and winced every time.

\---

It didn’t take long for the day to pass with harsh thoughts running through Waylon’s mind and had a hard time focusing on any class. Finally it was English, in which he knew he’d see Eddie, given that chance is _kind_ to him. He takes his seat with Miles, who was a bit tense and Lisa joining them, being her usual bubbly self and defusing the air between them somewhat.

Waylon waited for Eddie to walk through the door before class began, bouncing his leg up and down as he did so, but as the teacher arrived and made his way to the desk, all hope seemed to drain out of him. Waylon wanted desperately to make amends with Eddie, but at every turn, it was like fate was being a bitch on purpose and had them steer clear of each other entirely.

Finally five minutes after wards, Eddie walked in with a book lazily tucked under his arm and a frozen bored face, not even bothering to look to the teacher or apologise. Waylon perked up the slightest, trying hard not to seem too eager, but as soon as they locked eyes, he could feel himself shrink under Eddie’s cold stare as he quickly averted his eyes to his desk. Soon after Chris made his way in and when Waylon met eyes with the hulking mass in the doorway, he didn’t think he could feel smaller, but Chris’ harsh stare at Waylon made him feel disappointed in himself.

“Thank you! A round of applause for the ‘badass’ ‘ of the school ladies and gents.” The teacher rang out, playing the quotation symbol with his fingers. Waylon looked over to Eddie who didn’t seem amused at all and saw his jaw clench the same way Eddie did when he was staunching Miles, making the scars against that part of his skin look even more so intimidating when he was angry. “Next time your late to my class, please be courteous and don’t come at all” When the teacher turned around, Waylon didn’t want to be sure, but he could have sworn he saw the teacher whisper the word _freaks_.

Waylon gritted his own teeth and wondered if Eddie saw it and shot him a glance. Of course Eddie’s glaring didn’t cease toward the teacher and swore if he stared long enough, Waylon was sure he would burn a hole in the back of the teacher’s head.

Eddie felt Waylon’s concerned stare on him and met his eyes just once again, leaving a cold, icy trail as he turned away from him and began whispering to Chris. Waylon felt himself sink deeper into his chair and play with his thumbs. _Fuck… what am I gonna do…_ Waylon thought sadly.

Unfortunately, Eddie wasn’t the only who noticed Waylon’s stare, as Blaire thought it appropriate to announce to the class of his stupidity “What’s wrong Park? Can’t wait to fuck your boyfriend after class!?” The whole class snickered and the teacher turned around immediately and threw a scrunched paper at Blaire “Thank you Blaire! We all know who your father is! Don’t need to make a name for yourself now”

Waylon could tell that was a hurtful comment, even before Blaire openly gave the teacher both fingers as he sat back down. But Waylon’s attention was quickly averted to Eddie who turned to look at Waylon over his shoulder with a hard stare “He’s not my boyfriend.” A flat tone to match his dead look in his eyes.

Waylon didn’t want to feel hurt by it, but his chest tightened painfully at his words. It wasn’t like he was _actually_ dating him… but maybe some part of Waylon wanted to, and hearing those words had shattered any hope Waylon had for remaining friends with Eddie.

“Thank you!” the teacher called out again and turned around the board as the bickering ceased.

Waylon the whole class had stared blankly at the worksheet before him and sighed continuously. Obviously he didn’t want to make it very apparent the way he felt, but Miles felt too awkward and adamant on his judgement of Eddie to make Waylon feel better, and Lisa decided to interject Waylon’s gloomy behaviour. “Try and talk to him Way” she touched Waylon’s arm affectionately with a supportive glance. Waylon pursed his lips into a forced smile and nodded.

Soon the end of class came and Eddie was one of the first to get up and leave. Waylon was quick in his packing and on his feet to follow after him. “Wait! Eddie!!” Eddie closed his eyes and raised his shoulders, breathing in deep and sighed. He faced Waylon as he struggled out of the class with the crowd pouring through the doorway.

“Can we talk?” Waylon began, but felt like cowering away when he saw Eddie clench his jaw once again, making his scars look deeper than they really were. Chris walked by and nudged Eddie, cocking his head to lead the way and Eddie’s eyes following Chris. “I gotta go to counselling…” Eddie was ready to turn away but the way Waylon looked so defeated and the way his sickly warm and sweet eyes plead had made Eddie think otherwise. He sighed and leaned in close to Waylon, “Find me after school.” Stepping aside from Waylon to disappear into the crowd, and gave Miles a very hostile glare as Miles walked out of class in his path.

Miles stepped aside to let Eddie through, but Eddie making it very clear he wasn’t on planning on stopping. Miles raised his brows and blew out a tense air. “hey Way! I’ll find you after school yeah?”

Waylon stood in the flow of the crowd, scared more than ever to talk to Eddie. He wanted to make it right between him and Eddie, but he felt his heart hammer in his chest. He knew exactly where to find Eddie after his counselling, and tightened his grip on the strap of his bag, and Waylon completely ignored Miles call out and made his way to his last class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i absoultely love this song and i had it on repeat for like dayyyyysssss. honestly big mood for Weddie, especially for Eddie


	9. Love Drought.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Cause you, you, you, you and me could move a mountain_   
>  _You, you, you, you and me could calm a war down_   
>  _You, you, you, you and me could make it rain now_   
>  _You, you, you, you and me could stop this love drought_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry it took so long to update, i went out of state for a weekend and i was fixed on reading a book (It) before going to see the movie soon. but i hope you enjoy lovelies!

Waylon’s last class was in fact cheer practice, but he couldn’t bring himself to change into his cheer uniform and simply just sat in the bleachers, watching, or rather looking distraught. Lisa had given him a few glances every so often, but she knew that Waylon needed space for now, and knew he was in no shape to coach at the moment.

A few of the other cheering participants would go to Lisa and subtly point to Waylon, he obviously noticed, but thankfully, Lisa was able to wave them off with a sweet smile. Waylon couldn’t get Eddie off his mind. He was constantly fidgeting, playing with the skin on his fingers and anxiety overwhelmed.

Waylon was already an anxious person, but thinking after their moments together from this morning, Eddie did a good job at avoiding Waylon when he really wanted to, which in turn only made Waylon even more anxious. Waylon knew Eddie came from a broken home, and being fresh out of juvie and into high school was hard enough on him already, but Waylon felt extremely guilty thinking that he was the reason Eddie might be in counselling now. Waylon just wanted to be friends with Eddie, he wanted to be different from the rest of the school, but here he was, assuming the worst of Eddie at every chance displayed and he hated himself for it.

Waylon bit his lip and crossed his arms on his knees and dipped his head in the hole of his arms. The images of Eddie had stuck drastically in his head now, seemingly happy images, Eddie’s smile, the way his scars even seemed to lift when he’d smile brightly from his eyes as they walked to school, the sun beaming from behind him, to the contrast of today in English class, the cold deathly stare, the way his scars seemed to darken even.

Waylon sighed and looked around for the time, bouncing his leg up and down, impatient that the time seemed to drag. The whole while Waylon looked doubly distraught from every time Lisa would share a glance, but his expression changed for the worst when he saw Miles at the door of the gym.

“oh boy…” Waylon whispered to himself. He didn’t bother getting up, indicating he was still somewhat upset over the incident from this morning and waited for Miles to make his way to him. The whole way, Waylon didn’t bother looking at Miles either and stared into the distance as he took his seat beside his friend.

“Hey” Miles almost croaked, an awkward lump stuck in his throat. Waylon doesn’t bother responding but looks about the gym, as if it was more interesting. Miles let a very awkward air settle between the two, knowing Waylon hated those and forced him to voice his concerns. “Why do you hate Eddie so much?” Waylon shook his head and looked vindictively to Miles.

Miles went to the defence immediately and loosened up to spew his reasoning “Because Waylon! He’s a dangerous kid! The sooner that gets through your brilliant thick skull the better!” Miles had tried not to shout, gaining a few stares from the other cheer participants. Waylon looked to Lisa and gave a half smile to show everything was fine between the two and beamed back to Miles.

“ _I_ don’t believe he’s a bad kid Miles! He has a troubled past, that’s all! And it looks like he’s trying to make it better by actually coming to school. Hell Miles! He sews for Christ sakes! How bad could he be!” this time Waylon noticed his voice raising and had whispered angrily toward his difficult friend.

Miles rolled his eyes and kissed his teeth, muttering under his breath “Yeah I bet he has a lot of practice on dead animals…” Waylon made it clear he heard the smart comment and scoffed. “Oh, and you’re so much better than him? you’re the one who makes gossip stories on poor kids and they get shredded by them, you have no mercy! No room to compromise and that will be your greatest downfall.” At that Waylon stood and left Miles on that note.

Not long after, actually when Waylon reached the gym doors, the final bell rang and everyone had flooded the hallways to gather their things to leave. Waylon had taken his time with sorting out his books, needing the time to be away from everyone and let everything drone out as he tried to think what he’d say to Eddie without seeming like a dick.

Finally there were only a few stragglers as Waylon made his way to the music rooms, his hands getting clammy as he stepped closer and closer to the door, but all nervousness seemed to dissipate when he heard a familiar tune play from a piano.

Waylon leaned against the door and listened, it was a beautiful melody played in almost perfect harmony. Waylon turned the knob of the door slowly so he wouldn’t disrupt the music and entered to see Eddie comfortably hunched over an old, weathered grand piano.

Waylon figured the piano playing was amazing but when that husky voice had rang it’s chords to the lyrics, Waylon let his jaw drop in awe.

_Ten times out of nine, I know you’re lying_   
_But nine times out of ten, I know you’re trying_   
_So I’m trying to be fair_   
_And you’re trying to be there and to care_

Waylon creeped into the room further, trying really hard to stay quiet as Eddie continued to play and sing to the rhythm. Waylon looked over Eddie, his form, how his fingers flowed over the white and black keys, the way his body swayed with the notes. Eddie looked completely lost in the music and Waylon could see now, this was where Eddie’s therapy began, this is where he really lost himself to the bliss of the moment.

_And you’re caught up in your permanent emotions_   
_All the loving I’ve been giving goes unnoticed_   
_It’s just floating in the air, lookie there_   
_Are you aware you’re my lifeline, are you trying to kill me?_

\---

Once Eddie had finished, ceasing his harmonious movements and letting the last notes ring in the air, there was a deafening silence. Waylon thought it wrong to ruin the end of the song by speaking or making it clear he was there, but his mouth and amazement acted without control and a soft sigh came from his mouth “…holy shit…”

Eddie snapped around to see Waylon with his mouth still gapped. Quickly, Eddie’s eyes scanned around the room for anyone else that may have saw or heard but relaxed the slightest when no one was in sights, and even more so when Waylon spoke again.

“Eddie—I—“ Waylon put his hands behind his headd, still completely at a loss of words by Eddie’s voice and musical talent “Just—holy shit!” Waylon half exclaimed. Eddie felt himself flush and rubbed the back of his neck. “I only heard the song a few times, so there’s still a lot of work to do…” Eddie mumbled to himself, half disappointed as he said so.

Waylon raised his eyebrows and realised, Eddie had learnt the whole song by just listening from _his_ playlist, literally the night before. Waylon was again, at a loss of words. “What do you mean! That was amazing! And just by ear! Eddie! That’s incredible!”

Eddie bashfully chuckles at Waylon’s words and shoved his hands into his pockets, feeling himself tense as the musical atmosphere was all but gone in the room and they sat in silence for a short period. Of course Eddie didn’t forget of the happening from this morning and bit his lip, bouncing his leg up and down as he tucked a cigarette behind his ear for later use.

“thought you’d be with Miles, or someone, considering being in the presence of an ex-convict” There was no humour in Eddie’s voice, and Waylon had felt a pang of hurt in his chest as he looked Eddie in the eye, even sensing the slightest hurt as well.

Waylon huffed and shrugged. “I… the real reason I agreed to do that article for Miles was so that I could enlighten people that you weren’t as dangerous as people made you out to be.” Waylon pursed his lips, but regretted his words, or rather poor choice of words when he saw Eddie puff up with tension.

“ _As_ dangerous? So you still think I’m a threat is that it?” Eddie stood up and as he did, his voice had started to rise. Waylon stood on instinct and hadn’t meant for it to look as abrupt as it did, but Waylon cursed himself for giving off the impression he was scared and his chest tighten when hurt was very clear over Eddie’s features. “see you’re just like the rest…” Eddie waved a hand toward Waylon, vaguely gesturing over how Waylon stood away from him and cringed, and Waylon could have sworn Eddie was on the verge of tears with the way his eyes started to get glossy.

“Eddie, let me help you. Let me tell them that you’re not bad! I know you’re not! Let me in…” Waylon took a steady step closer to him and shrink his stiff shoulders so he looked softer towards his friend with pleading eyes.

Eddie didn’t meet Waylon’s eyes, he couldn’t. What Waylon was asking was too much to handle, and he didn’t want all his secrets out to the world and rather enjoyed and was comfortable being reclusive, the only company being that of music and the hum of a sewing machine.

But alas, Eddie met Waylon’s eyes and closed the distance between them, practically walking Waylon into a wall as he did, and it was Eddie’s turn to plead, his eyes filled with sorrow and hurt as he breathed heavy so close to Waylon “I don’t want the world knowing what I’ve done and where I’ve been darling… it’s too dark, and it’s much too hurtful for me…”

They both became so close, and Waylon could feel Eddie’s body heat seer through his clothes. If they were one inch closer, Waylon felt like their bodies could meld together. Waylon, looking at how lost and broken Eddie seemed, reached his hand up and caressed Eddie’s face, feeling the satisfaction it brought as he always wondered what Eddie’s scars would feel like under his palm, his fingertips playing on the edges of them.

Waylon could see tears form in Eddie’s eyes, and if they stayed like that a moment longer, Waylon could have sworn, Eddie was prepared to lean in and close the distance completely but Waylon snapped his attention to the door when he heard a familiar voice from not too long ago whisper in the doorway, and the red light of the camera point at them.

“…holy shit…”

_Fuck, Miles!_ Waylon felt panic overwhelm his senses and immediately looked back to Eddie. It was terrifying to say the least when Eddie flared up, eyes going wide and wild as he raised a fist “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?” Waylon squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the blow to connect, but rather any pain, he felt a small tremor by his head and trailed his line of sight from Eddie’s face, dishevelled slick hair making a mess about his eyes, and followed his arm, to his fist just inches from his face.

Eddie’s fist was firmly planted on the wall beside Waylon’s head and it wasn’t long before Miles was by Waylon’s side and shoved Eddie from practically over top of Waylon. “Are you fucking nuts!?” Miles had sneered to the much larger boy.

Despite his size, Eddie had stumbled a few steps, but it was obvious Miles had put a lot into that shove, and Waylon could tell Miles never liked fighting and was terrified of it, but Miles knew Waylon wasn’t a fighter at all, and had to step in on more than one occasion.

Miles was quick past Waylon and on his next move against Eddie, but Eddie had dodged Miles second shoved and instinctively gave Miles a very firm backhand, sending him toppling over his own feet. “You treacherous little bitch!” Eddie had growled as he sent Miles tumbling over.

To Eddie he acted completely on impulse, it felt like he had no control and acted purely on a fight or flight response, and dreaded where he got it from. After he looked at the aftermath of Miles with wild eyes, he looked to Waylon like a deer caught in headlights. It was definitely not how he wanted the afternoon to go, but why couldn’t he just have one close moment with Waylon where it didn’t end in mayhem.

Waylon was shocked, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t say anything, hell he couldn’t even think, he could only stare at what Eddie could become if he was pushed to the edge. Eddie could see that Waylon was stuck in a catatonic state at what he displayed and felt his gut churn with disgust at himself.

They all seemed frozen in the moment until, thankfully for all of them, Chris had marched in the door to suss out the situation. He looked around, first to Miles who was climbing back to his feet, then to Eddie who couldn’t stop staring at Waylon. “Eddie…” Chris practically purred to his friend, the way his whisper sounded like a low hum of an engine.

Eddie was quick to respond to Chris’ calling and shot out the door without a glance back, and his friend was hot on his heels. Waylon could only stare at Miles, eyes still wide from the situation and his breath jagged. Miles rose to his full stature and wiped a small trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. He glared to Waylon and sniffed his nose that began it’s own flow of blood, clear that the impact was much larger than what it seemed.

“What did I tell you” Miles growled to Waylon and made his exit.

Waylon was stuck against the wall, still in a state of shock at what had happened, all the emotions swirling, how he became so close to Eddie, how it all shattered when Eddie showed a much darker side than Waylon had anticipated, visible that Eddie had a lot more problems than Waylon could ever deduce.

\---

The walk home for Waylon was cold and bitter. When he entered his home, his mother was nestled on the couch in her pyjamas and a cup of tea. “Hey Waybay! Where’s your friend? I was sure you’d bring him around agai—“ She stopped when she felt a very gloomy feeling resonating off of Waylon and watched him climb the stairs, struggling with his bag.

She didn’t want to impose, but she made an effort to go after him and knocked on his closed door softly. “hey hun… do you wanna talk about it?” Waylon didn’t reply, but the small hitched breathing and sobbing had indicated that Waylon needed time alone.

Waylon laid on his bed with his face in his pillow and couldn’t hold back a strong sadness as it forced him to cry, sobbing heavily and gasping for air. Why he was crying he wasn’t exactly sure, he was sad that that happened, scared at what could have happened, and felt incredibly guilty for it all happening. He wanted so badly for better things for Eddie, but it was so damn difficult!

Lastly, to cease his crying, he remembered the way Eddie’s jagged scars had itched the skin of his palm, how Eddie’s eyes looked lonely and longingly into Waylon’s, how Eddie was practically crying out for Waylon through unheard words. But Waylon was frozen in terror at the beast hidden within.

Waylon heard a notification on his computer and checked his messages from Lisa. She had sent him a link over a chat and Waylon opened it. As he began to read, the tears started to sting at his eyes again, but this time out of frustration and anger as he read the article Miles had wrote over the schoolboard website.

_**Refuge for students, or Asylum for Convicts?** _   
_Our school has always never been one for superb faculties or assessments of intelligence of the student body, but at every turn we surprise ourselves. Take a gifted student for example, nearly straight A’s, rewards in all that they do, works hard at a job and believes in the best of people._

_Now take an ex Juvie. Sprinkle that in with an increase of school fights and you have a recipe for disaster. One single student was able to make a fool out of one of our brightest by making said Juvie student fall for his treachery and ultimately shatter his experience in helping others._

_We’re not the greatest school, but we were on the road to improvements until we decided on our goodwill to take them in and…_

As the article went on, Waylon felt his tears stream down his face as it was clear the writer was ripping into the new additions of the school, Eddie Gluskin and Chris Walker. Waylon gritted his teeth and read at the bottom of the article.

_**Written by Yours Truly, Miles Upshur** _

Waylon grabbed for his phone and called his friends number. Once he picked up, Waylon wasted no time into ripping into him “Miles! What the fuck!?” He started to shout but was quick to lower his voice, least he startle his mother and worry her.

Waylon could feel a smug look on Miles face as he replied “What the hell do you mean Park? You saw what he was like! He’s an animal! He’s a fucking psycho! Best if people knew that rather than get deceived, much like a friend of mine” putting the emphasis on the last part.

“Good thing it’s the weekend so it can all brew over and let people know too! People need to be informed about him! about both of them! And most of all _You_. Not everyone’s a goddamn saint Waylon.” Waylon was quick to hang up on Miles since he knew he’d go on and on to justify his wrong doings, or what Waylon believed to be his self-righteous path.

Waylon climbed back in bed and scrolled through the comment section as they started rolling in and felt sick to his stomach on the amount of people agreeing. He switched off his phone and set it aside. Staring up into the window as he drifted off into a restless sleep, he thought hard and long, it was indeed the weekend, and Waylon was arguing with himself if he should go see Eddie tomorrow before work, quickly thinking back to the last time he visited Eddie at his home, he set off at the sight of them.

Waylon was afraid of course, but he gulped that fear away and turned to his side, closing his eyes and thought extremely hard and long on the matter. Ultimately deciding, he’d wake up early, so in the morning he could swing by Eddie’s place before work, seeing how he wouldn’t be able to function without the thought of at least trying.


	10. The Pugilist by Keaton Henson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Oh I'm sorry I broke it_   
>  _Never forgive me_   
>  _Your love is the hopeless_   
>  _Light that I need_   
>  _To remind me I'm living_   
>  _And that I still need it_   
>  _You pulled me together_   
>  _With blood and soft stitches_   
>  _You're proof that I'm breathing_   
>  _And that I still need_   
>  _To be loved and to hear you_   
>  _Whisper to me_
> 
> _You're enough_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry guys this took so long to update. but my spark for Weddie has returned, more or less. hope you enjoy, and i know it's ultra slow but bear with me. a lot is gonna happen in this story, so hope you stick around for that tea. and tbh this song is suuuucccch a big modd for highschool au weddie. enjoy!

Waylon’s alarm went off in the morning, but he was awake long before that. He struggled to get properly asleep and felt even more exhausted when he watched the sun come up over the clouds, enlightening his room and how bare it felt, almost empty with the thought of Eddie still lingering in there.

Waylon figured if he was sure and decided to go see Eddie the night before, he’d be able to sleep easy and be ready for the next day, but how exhausted he felt now was a clear indication that that didn’t work in his favour.

He rolled and groaned out of bed, slipping his white shirt over his head and messed about with his hair. He looked to his clock on his computer and grimaced. It was only 6 am, but what made him cringe more was the notifications on the article and how much attention it accumulated over the night.

Most of the attention was from anonymous commentators, and Waylon thought bitterly _what cowardly assholes. Agreeing to Miles spiel, having all the bravery in talking about someone, as long as they couldn’t be sourced._ Waylon ironically forced a chuckle out and thought at least Miles had the balls to plaster his name on the article, ready if any of Chris’ or Eddie’s friends saw, he’d accept the treatment that they’d offer, if they could catch him at least. 

Waylon now felt more confident in seeing Eddie again today, and prove to Miles and Eddie, that someone like Eddie and Chris were good people and he wasn’t a fool for thinking it. Waylon gathered his things for work, apron, baker’s hat, keys to the store, which the managers had full trust in Waylon, considering he was a prime example of a good worker and kid.

Waylon practically stomped his way down stairs, feeling even more tired as reality was coming in waves at what he was set doing today, how he promised himself to see Eddie and make amends. As Waylon passed the front door, his mother entered with the same kind of exhaustion. Waylon raised his brows to his mother, indicating that the feeling was mutual and she scruffed his hair and made to her own room upstairs.

Waylon wished he could talk about his problems to his mother, but every time he wanted to, she always looked too exhausted, it was as if fate had a default for whenever Waylon had an issue he desperately needed to talk about, any of his close friends were not available or his mother seemed too tired to function.

Waylon didn’t blame his mother for that, she was hard working and Waylon was more than understanding for that since he knew it ran in her genes, seeing how he was cheer captain after school, employee of the month (usually) on the weekends and had fairly good grades, nothing much to complain about.

After Waylon fixed himself a plain breakfast (thinking it’ll help him keep it down if he was extremely nervous of seeing Eddie again), he more so played with the oatmeal he prepared than eat it. he sipped his coffee regularly, but Waylon seemed to think too much as it slowly started getting colder and colder.

Waylon pushed the bowl away and rested his head in his hands.

“God… what have I done…. Why is it so hard to talk to him…”

\---

Eddie laid in his bed with messy sheets about him. needless to say he didn’t gain a wink as he stared up at the cracked ceiling. Eddie made his best effort not too look at his old analog alarm clock, but as he noticed light slowly flooding through his make shift curtains of old rugged sheets, he mustered the courage to look at it. 6:07 AM.

Eddie sighed and swung his feet to the floor, which wasn’t far, considering he had no bed frame. He rubbed his face, the scars under his rough hands going unnoticed as he was much too used to them now. He crossed his arms over his knees and buried his face in the crook of an elbow. Eddie, as much as he tried couldn’t get the image of Waylon flinching from him. he sighed and stood, walking to his dresser and dressed.

Eddie crept down his stairs, trying his best not to let the floorboards creak, trying his best not to wake his father, wherever he may be. He was lucky that he gave his uncle a good few hits, scaring him away for a bit so he wouldn’t have to deal with two horrible degenerates, making it easier to avoid just the one.

Eddie craned his neck to see if his father was still on the laz-e-boy, passed out drunk as usual. Thankfully no. Eddie crept into his kitchen and took a peek in the fridge. There wasn’t much, but luckily, there was an egg left and the end pieces of bread.

Eddie wasted no time to make breakfast and also did the same in wolfing it down. Despite the feeling of the food feeling like it was stuck in his chest, he was grateful he finished his food as he heard the upstairs room door opposite to his creak open. Eddie froze for a moment, listening to the heavy footsteps make their way above him, to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Eddie made one last gulp as he heard the toilet flush. Eddie quickly gather few things from the kitchen, scissors, a glass of water and a jean jacket and rushed to the basement. His heart, as well as his food, were stuck in his throat as he heard those heavy footsteps heave down the stairs, but what made his heart stop was that deep, croaky voice of his life’s tyrant.

“EDDIE!”

Eddie struggled with the jumble of things in his arms, dropping the scissors, the jacket slipping awkwardly in his grip. _fuck_ Eddie thought to himself. As he fumbled with his belongings.

Slowly, those steps made their way to the kitchen. _Shit, he’ll have my hide for no goddamn reason. Fuck!_.

Eddie slipped his hand over the rusted doorknob, dropping the scissors as his hands shook with fright. “Eddie” the voice called out again, this time too close. At last Eddie got the door to swing open.

Unfortunately, Eddie felt the back of his shirt getting yanked from his neck and his eyes went wide. “There you are you little fuck.” The voice was sincere at those words. Much too sincere. Eddie spun his torso, curling his arm so a hard elbow struck his assailants head, hopefully it was anyhow. Eddie was thankful that the grip on his shirt loosened and he was free as he lunged for the basement door.

“AH! YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU FUCKING WHORE PIG! EDDIE YOU GET BACK HERE!”

Eddie slammed the door shut behind him, shoving the bolt lock closed, then the chain, and lastly, the dainty, rusted lock on the knob. Eddie leaned against the door and sighed. It didn’t matter that the tremors of the door trying to be kicked were bouncing him against it, he knew his father couldn’t get in.

The basement for Eddie was his only safe place in his house, despite it being a pool of bad memoires for him. In a sad sort of irony, he was glad that his father decided to put numerous locks on this door.

Eddie made his way slowly into the depths of the cellar and peered around for a small moment, letting his eyes adjust to the cold dim lighting. He drew in a deep breath and sighed again. He looked to the corner where a pipe stuck from the floor to the ceiling, rusting and decaying. Flashes of very bad memories pierced through his mind like a white heat but faded as soon as he took his eyes off it.

His spirits lifted as he looked over to his mother’s old singer sewing machine. A smile even pricked at his lips, but it wasn’t the loving kind, just a sad knowing of who could be down in front of it, but wasn’t.

He placed his things on the bench beside it and sat down. Eddie sighed, grabbing all the white fabrics, silk, lace, satin, all different kinds and thought for a moment. Another pang of hurt had struck him, he clenched the fabrics tightly until his knuckles were white and sore.

Eddie looked hauntingly into the whiteness of the fabrics and felt anger and resentment bubble up in his throat. It took him a few moments to come back to reality as his mind was adrift in horrible places.

When his eyes focused again on what his hands were doing he cursed himself. _Now why’d you have to go and…_

\---

_…wrinkle it” A soft weak voice had complained. Eddie looked up apologetically to that warm tired face. Her deep blue eyes gazing into his own pale blue eyes. She smiled weakly and scruffed his short parted hair._

_She pinched his chin softly between her calloused fingers and tilted his head to the side. She kissed her teeth and gave him a condescending look, not quite harsh, but in a scolding way. “Stop fighting with the other kids at school” she shook her head and returned to her work._

_”But Mom! They were saying—” Eddie started wailing, but his mother was quick to raise a singular finger at him. “Ah! I don’t wanna hear it Edward Gluskin! People will say a lot of things, you just got to make sure they don’t hurt you!”_

_Eddie watched his mother work in silence, obeying not to speak another word that would jeopardise their peace, the music of the soft humming of his mother’s sewing machine. He watched, mesmerised as her fingers skimmed across fabrics, some more tattered than the last, his father’s janitor’s clothes._

_Eddie didn’t understand how his father’s clothes became so tattered from his work, as far as he knew, he was helping people at the asylum on the mountain side, why would the people he was helping try to tear apart his clothes?_

_There was a sudden stop in the soothing sounds of fabric slipping through the machine followed by his mother kissing her teeth again. Eddie snapped his focus onto her immediate, waiting eagerly if she needed anything. Eddie knew from watching her long enough that every time she had stopped for longer than 3 seconds, she needed to get up and search the house for something, and too often had he seen dread in her eyes when she contemplated and stared at the door to the kitchen._

_”I can get it for you momma! Whaddya need!?” Eddie asked eagerly, hands just barely able to grip the bench of the sewing machine. His mother’s eyes lingered on the door for a moment longer then met his own with a regret that only pained Eddie in his later age, knowing what those eyes said,_ Oh Eddie you sweet boy. I don’t want to send you, but god am I terrified to be found by your father. Better you than me. At least he tries to treat you sweetly when he…

_His mother pressed a gentle hand to Eddie’s plump cheeks and smiled, holding back tears, sniffling and pointed to the door. “I need you to grab me the seam ripper from the kitchen table upstairs. And be quick!”_ or else your father will find you _she afterthought._

_Eddie sprung up the stairs eagerly, looking awkward with his short little legs in his Oshkosh overalls. Eddie didn’t need to be told what a seam ripper was or what it looked like, he spent enough time with his mother down in the basement to learn everything there is to sewing and repairing torn sleeves, ripped knees and whatnot._

_Eddie spotted the seam ripper on the table, practically a light going off in his head, he strut towards it and held a hand out to reach it only for it to be snatched last second from his grasp. Eddie looked up to the shadowy figure, in his memory Eddie couldn’t remember any other detail to that tall looming figure except those horrible yellow, uneven grinning teeth._

_”Looking for this lil’ buddy?” His father had husked roughly. Eddie gulped and nodded weakly, his hand falling to his side in tremors. His father knelt down, his breath making Eddie suffocate from the stench of alcohol and cigarettes practically oozing into his tiny flaring nostrils._

_Eddie wasn’t sure what had happened, but he saw a pale thing move across his face so fast and watched as his hair flew into his eyes. It wasn’t until Eddie felt the pain flare into his right cheek did he realise it was his father’s giant rough hand move across his face in a snap. Eddie held it with both of his hands, thinking it would welt and both his hands wouldn’t be enough to hold his own cheek onto his face._

_The smile on his father’s face never faltered as it opened to show his even more crooked teeth on the bottom as he hissed to Eddie “Where’s you bitch of a mother?” Eddie didn’t dare speak, first out of fright of his father, and second he knew what the stench of alcohol meant and wanted to protect his mother. Eddie shook his head defiantly, still shock and terror beaming from his eyes._

_His father looked away from Eddie and bit his bottom lip. He huffed a rough sigh and stood up, pressing a finger hard into Eddie’s forehead and practically flicked him to his ass. Eddie stumbled and watched as his father waltz around him and looked down into the basement when he noticed the light was on._

_His father made wide steps like a soldiers, and gripped Eddie’s tiny upper arm tight and dragged him back down to the basement. At these moments, Eddie’s mind usually forced itself to draw blank to blot out the bad memories, but he distinctly remembered gazing around the kitchen for the seam ripper as if it was the only thing that mattered, that he wasn’t able to get it for his mother, such a simple task._

_Eddie was practically dragged down the stairs, half on his knees, and the other half painfully in the air as his father tore him by his small arms. Eddie wasn’t sure what his father began yelling about, but watching his mother as she was copping the worst of it broke his heart._

_She sat on her small tattered stool, upright, no longer hunched over from work and full attention to her husband as he pointed aggressive fingers at her, spit dribbling down his chin. Only a few times had she caught Eddie’s eyes, and Eddie couldn’t quite understand why her eyes seem to sink into her face more, as if his father’s voice was physically killing her. Eddie only realised at a later age that was a face of a woman who was terrified out of her own mind._

_Eddie wasn’t sure what his father was cursing about, until the last sentence as it rung deep in his mind. “YOU’RE GONNA MAKE MY SON A FAGGOT IF YOU KEEP HIM DOWN HERE SEWING AND SHIT!”_

_Eddie looked to his mother and felt a strange type of fear. The type of fear as if you stepped out on a road without looking and someone pulling you back and you’d mutter to yourself with a small chuckle_ I almost died. _But it somehow striked a pride in him as his mother stood, and that terrifying sunken look in her eyes was gone and pure rage had filled them, Eddie wasn’t sure at the time if it was the lighting in the basement or if her eyes really did turn all black but she seized up and pointed dangerous fingers at his father_.

_”THE ONLY THING HE WILL BECOME COMING DOWN HERE IS A VICTIM OF YOUR OWN QUEER BULLSHIT! THE LIKES YOU DO WITH YOUR FREAK OF A BROTHER!”_

\---

A Loud thud came from above Eddie and he leapt out of the chair. For a second Eddie thought that maybe his father had gone through the trouble of breaking down the door entirely but soon realised it was his father swinging the front door open.

Eddie plopped down in his seat and looked to the small crooked clock on the wall and kissed his teeth, he managed to be stuck in that memory for well over an hour. He picked the fabrics up and continued his work until he heard murmuring from upstairs. Eddie would have guessed it was some poor soul trying to sell his father something, but he doubted it considering how his father’s voice was much too soft.

Eddie stopped his sewing machine and travelled to the stairs steadily, pricking his ear toward the basement door to listen better. The voice was much too familiar and it pained him to realise who’s it was.

“Eddie! A Waylon’s here to see ya!” His father’s voice boomed from the front of the house. Eddie crept up the stairs quickly, gaining much practice from the past and opened the locks with great stealth. He skipped across the kitchen and huddled himself into the corner of the living room so either of them at the door couldn’t see. Eddie leaned against the wall and listened to the two.

“The faggot is probably sewing downstairs, picked that homo shit up from his mother, god rest her soul…” His father’s gruff voice groaned as he quickly paced to the basement door. Luckily Eddie closed the door behind him, fooling his father that he might be down there.

Eddie closed his eyes to listen carefully to Waylon’s steady breaths from the door. Eddie wasn’t aware how much he needed that until his body ached to turn around the corner to greet him in the door way, but all Eddie could imagine was Waylon’s pained eyes, how they would look pitifully to Eddie, and Eddie would only be able to stare yearningly back.

Eddie bit back on his lip and crouched down, holding a tight fist to his mouth, shaking, fearing he’d cry out when Waylon called out to his father from the open doorway. “That’s alright Mr. Gluskin! I’ll just come by later!”

\---

Waylon bounced down the steps in a hurry. It wasn’t so much because he was taking precious time to get to work, but more so because he hated the way Mr Gluskin’s eyes seemed to wander over Waylon’s body. It was haunting in fact and it made Waylon shiver.

As Waylon paced quickly down the street heading toward a family bakery, he pondered the thought for a quick second. When Mr Gluskin had called out to his son, Waylon could have sworn he heard the hum of a machine go silent, and Waylon was now becoming more aware of what that meant.

Realising now that Eddie did know that Waylon had come by, and yet hadn’t made an effort to see him, Waylon second guessed that maybe Eddie didn’t want to bother to make it right. For a split second, Waylon had almost agreed with Miles but he quickly shook those guilty thoughts away and made his way into the door to his work.

It was 8:30 AM on a Sunday morning and sure enough, the shop was already quite full with regulars and the odd stranger. Waylon smiled to one the other workers, Pyro his nick name was, a boy of only 16 who was already growing a steady beard. Waylon slightly cursed at the teen since he was a year senior to his co-worker. Waylon always liked how Pyro’s nick name stuck, since that one godawful time he managed to set fire to a pavlova.

Waylon quickly scanned the customers to give them a warm smile until his eyes first set on his dreaded nemesis. Blaire sat at a far end table with Trager, billy and some other unnamed henchman of his. Blaire gave Waylon a wink and blew a kiss, Waylon so badly wanted to give Jeremy the finger, but was reminded that he was a star employee here at the town’s small bakery.

Waylon rolled his eyes and set off to the back quarters where he was in charge of most of the baking, and on the odd occasion, the barista would show him briefly a few coffee making techniques. Waylon placed his bag in his allocated cubby hole and sighed. Looking at the messages that were piling in on his phone, most from Miles, to which he ignored, and some from Lisa.

Waylon knew it was in regards to Miles, but he would at least open them and read what Lisa had to say.

_Message sent at 7:56 am_   
_Way could you please give Miles a call. He won’t stop hissing in my ear._

Waylon sighed again and opened the newer message.

_Message sent at 8:00 am_   
_…and sorry to hear about you and Eddie :(_

Waylon closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. He thought himself foolish for trying to go and see Eddie. As if he wanted to see him after what had happened. Waylon had proved to Eddie that he was just like the rest of them. Waylon growled to himself and thrust his phone in his bag harshly.

He tied the apron around his waist, and was ready to be set off, taking a moment to compose himself. Once he heard the chime of the door again, this time, strangely much too clear, he walked around from the back to greet the new customer. Why this chime of this bell seemed to ring out much more loudly than the rest, Waylon was unsure, but it practically remained ringing when he watched as the sturdy boy waltz in toward Jeremy’s table.

Waylon stood frozen, his lips almost trembling, feeling paralysed he wanted to move so he didn’t seem odd or strange to other customers but he just _couldn’t_. As he stood staring, he had taken in every detail of his face, as if it was assaulting him, taunting him as the boy looked so drained, his eyes seem so tired and sunken in his face from endless sleepless nights, how his broad shoulders slumped, how his rough hands were much deeper in his jean jacket pockets than usual. Even the colouring of his scars seemed too bland, darken like the waters of the ocean during a storm.

Why had this felt all too real, as if Waylon was standing right in front of him and gazing over all of him. But Waylon knew the answer, it was because he was so fixated on him, like a deer caught in headlights. He was only shaken out of his trance when Those frosty blue eyes had met his and sent a terribly cold chill throughout his body.

If it wasn’t for their very different looks, Waylon could have sworn they could be reflections the way Eddie seized up from him staring. The only difference was that Eddie’s hands had slowly removed themselves from his pockets, spreading his fingers the slightest as not to disturb a wild animal, as if not to scare away a deer.

Waylon’s breathed hitched just the slightest and he _knew_ Eddie noticed, for when he did, Eddie’s eyes tore from Waylon’s and he dunked his head down and marched straight to the door again, his heavy combat boots leaving loud stomps in Waylon’s mind.

Waylon had to blink his eyes back to reality, back to the fact that _He_ was at his workplace. Waylon didn’t feel endangered or anything, it just felt… surreal. That fact that he tried seeing him that morning, as if fate was trying to tear them away, and yet there he was.

Waylon hardly noticed Billy Hope go out after him since Waylon had to rub his face to make sure he was still all there, because in some strange way it felt like Eddie had taken a small part of him with him when he left.

Throughout the day, Waylon had noticed something about himself, that the latter case was in fact true. All day Waylon was dissociating, his mind seemed to go blank, even when talking to customers. It felt like he was physically there, being able to hold up a conversation, but he couldn’t help but feel like a shell, like a ghost watching himself go about his day with smiles and orders.

Thankfully working like this had made the day go by much faster and it was time to close up. The managers had stuck around to cash up and store all the other baked goods whilst Waylon wiped down tables, finishing off the last of the dishes.

Once the bakery was empty with little light he felt himself fall back into his body, as if the silence had summoned back his consciousness. Waylon looked around the shop as he stood in the middle. Waylon breathed in deep and sighed. It was 6pm and the light outside was quickly fading to a deep blue. He locked up the doors and headed toward the back to grab his bag and leave through the stock door, until something peculiar happened.

A knock had come from the front and Waylon froze. Surely no one would knock if they read the _closed_ sign? Waylon waited for a moment to see if it really was a knocking or the wind rattling the doors. Silence. Waylon continued on until another small knock had come again, in the exact same pattern.

Waylon cocked his head and wondered who could it be? He thought maybe one of the managers had left something, but his face quickly turned to a frown when he guessed it could be Miles taunting him, and Waylon half laughed when he thought of Miles coming to apologise. He unlocked the door and swung it open with a sarcastic smile and—

“I uhm… I brought you flours…”

Eddie stood at the door with a bundle of baking flours wrapped comically like a real bouquet.


	11. La Vie En Rose by Edith Piaf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Il est entré dans mon cœur_   
>  _Une part de bonheur_   
>  _Dont je connais la cause_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow aren't i the active one this month?? anyways, hope you enjoy it, and trying really hard to write as much as i can and update as much as i can, cause man there is so much that's gonna happen in this fic and i really _need_ to share it with y'all.

Waylon had stared for a long moment, not at Eddie, but at what was in Eddie’s arms. It started out a slow soft chuckle in his chest, but quickly turned into a loud cackle and finally a full laugh, tremoring his gut. Waylon had to lean against the doorway holding his sides and trying to hide his smile, even though his laughter was much too obvious.

Eddie at first was baffled, even narrowing his eyes at Waylon at his efforts of apologising until Waylon let out a good few snorts. Waylon froze at the sounds he made and stared wide eyed at Eddie, waiting, unsure what for until Eddie had started laughing as well.

Eddie’s broad shoulders, so tense and awkward holding onto the makeshift bouquet started their own shakes of hearty laughter. The two boys stood at the doorway of the bakery for a good few minutes losing themselves in laughter as the night sky darkened and just the street lamps illuminated their smiling faces.

At last, they both stifled back laughter and they could feel the tension in the air rise like a cool draft from the night. Waylon wiped an oncoming tear from his eyes and cocked his head toward the still warm inside of the bakery. “Come on, I’ll make us some tea and cookies.”

\---

Eddie felt a bit too awkward to sit without Waylon there, but even when Waylon returned, he reframed from sitting down until Waylon motioned him to do so after Waylon took his own seat at a table toward the middle of the room.

Waylon poured Eddie a cup slowly and pushed the small plate of gingernut biscuits more towards Eddie. Eddie gratefully took a sip from the tea, but thought twice about the cookies. What he wanted to say he had to get out now, and cookies would just stall them further, pushing his courage further down.

“I…I’m sorry for what happened. I was so riled up from counselling. And—and just—I’ve been worked up ever since coming back to school, everything seems like so much and when I met—”

Eddie could start to feel his lips tremble and he trailed to his hands which had started their own tremors until they were eased when he felt the cool touch of Waylon’s soft hands over his. Eddie let his eyes linger on the two hands for a moment until he met the warmth of Waylon’s honey brown eyes. Eddie wanted to whimper, not with sadness, no, it was an emotion he wasn’t quite familiar with. It was more of a whimper for want as Waylon’s eyes looked so soft, just like the way his hands caressed his own scared palms.

Eddie knew talk would solve nothing and staring into those sickly sweet eyes, he knew Waylon didn’t-- couldn’t--talk. Not right now. Right now they needed something more. Or to what Eddie thought. So Eddie suggested the only thing that seemed right, the only thing that seemed _saneI_ for them.

“Can we… dance again?”

Waylon blinked, unsure if that was actually what he said. Waylon felt his face going hot and red at the suggestion, flashing back to when they were on the top of the hill, partly drunk on alcohol and what seemed like the adrenaline of running from his group, and Waylon would like to think on each other. His face went more red if it were possible at the last thoughts.

But before Waylon could protest with words, trying to shove those thoughts away, his body reacted on its own and nodded slowly with a shy smile creeping at the corner of his lips.

Eddie stood and walked slowly toward the old GPO Winchester radio in the corner of the bakery that had a small fern plant a top, going fittingly with the rest of the rustic look to the shop. He smoothly turned it on and it was even easier for him to find a designated channel. Waylon made an educated guess that Eddie was more than familiar with older technology of the sort, to which he was only surprised the radio still worked.

It was an old tune that sang from the poor speakers, but it was clear enough that Eddie made out the song, _La Vie En Rose_ , the original in French by Edith Piaf. Eddie smiled to the song and quietly hummed the harmony to himself as he looked back over to Waylon over his shoulder.

The smile, Waylon noticed wasn’t that menacing dark smile Eddie usually wore, but a much more sinister one, one that was too soft, too _unlike_ Eddie. But nonetheless, Waylon couldn’t help but reciprocate it.

Waylon stood, wanting to step closer to Eddie but nerves were forcing him back as he felt an uncomfortable churn in his gut, butterflies, Waylon would like to think, but it was something much more. Especially at the way Eddie seemed to float toward him, to gloat at the fact that Waylon was all his right now, how Eddie focused those cold beaming eyes on Waylon, the way his body seemed to sway toward his. It made Waylon red all over.

Finally, Waylon hitched a breath when Eddie closed the distance, holding out both his hands so Waylon had no choice but let Eddie lead, _again_. And Waylon had no choice but snake his hand around Eddie’s broad back.

Waylon found it curious, but he could practically feel all the bundled nerves underneath Eddie’s jacket, as if he too, was incredibly nervous. Waylon breathed a laugh and averted his eyes as they began to sway to the soft tune. How cruelly slow the song was as they swayed just the same.

Despite Waylon nearly hating the idea, he was enjoying this, being underneath Eddie’s grasp like this, the way Eddie made him feel so small, the way that they could enjoy this as friends… that was it wasn’t it, _just friends_?

Waylon didn’t want these thoughts to taunt him, but it was just so damn odd to think that a kid like Eddie, someone with such a different background, upbringing and attitude would want to hang out with someone so boring, so annoyingly _normal_ as Waylon. Waylon was so lost in his thoughts of this that he hadn’t realised Eddie’s hand slide from between his shoulder blades to the small of his back, just resting in the curvature, even slightly pulling Waylon closer.

To Waylon, he thought nothing by it, considering he assured himself they were _just friends_. but again, that thought daunted in him. _How can he want to be friends with me? Why? Chris sure… Jeremy a bit of a stretch. Billy Hope of course, he was the sweetest quietest kid. But me!? Waylon Park? Hell even my name is so plain and boring what in the hell could a guy like Eddie Gluskin want to do with a guy like me!?_

Waylon felt his head heavy with these thoughts and felt the cold air of tension rise in him, he could even feel it in his palms as a cold sweat started. Desperate to evade this, Waylon wanted nothing else in the world but to not think. S,o he rested his head softly into Eddie’s chest. He closed his eyes and listened, not to his own thoughts that would have kept running, but to Eddie’s breathing. It was so strange to him. despite both being so nervous, they both felt so… calm, so blissful just in each other’s company, so entwined, so _sane_.

In that exact moment, as if Eddie could read Waylon’s mind, Eddie sighed at Waylon’s small gesture, and all tension seemed lost. Waylon could have sworn he felt something melt in Eddie. Waylon, no longer feeling puzzled or pressured to bring up those worrying thoughts finally let his small voice resonate in the room.

“Eddie… Why do you like hanging out with me?”

Of course it was such a simple question, to anyone, it would be anyhow. But Waylon was perplexed. He knew the answer couldn’t be so simple, it couldn’t be just ‘well, you have a cool personality’ or ‘you make me laugh’ or any other excuse you could get from a friend. Waylon couldn’t quite put his finger on it why it couldn’t be just a simple answer, but Eddie would have to show it to him.

Eddie stopped swaying. Waylon noticed it at once and leaned back just enough to look at his friend in his icy blue eyes, confusion still emanating from his face from those thoughts and question, but Eddie’s eyes were anything but.

Eddie’s hands left Waylon’s body and moved so slowly to his face, grasping it so softly between his palms, and pulling so gently it was strange that Waylon never knew such tenderness, even from his own mother.

But what had struck Waylon to the core was the gentleness that followed. He didn’t feel it on his cheeks from Eddie’s hands, nor from the way Eddie had looked at him before he closed his eyes as he leaned in, but from his lips against Eddies.

Eddie parted his lips just so slightly over Waylon’s to lip the smallest hint of moist breath over his own plump lips. His hands gently pressed into Waylon’s cheeks to show how eager he wanted to delve deeper, but refrained.

Once Eddie realised this motion with his hands, he tore himself from Waylon so abruptly, so suddenly that a cold gust came between the two. Eddie stared wide eyed at Waylon and Waylon had done the same.

Eddie breathed heavily in his chested, heaving, letting small strands of hair fall over his eyes as they looked frantically over Waylon’s frozen form. Eddie shifted his eyes around the floor now, searching for answers as to why he had done what he did, but something in the back of his mind was saying _you did that to show him why you like being around him idiot_. it wasn’t his father’s voice, which usually insulted him in his own mind, but someone dearer, his mother.

“I—i—i-i-m sorry—I’m so sorry—I don’t know why I did that—Oh Darling I’m so—” Eddie ran a frantic hand through his hair, trying to get those loose strands from falling back into place. His whole body had tense, even worse than before and he couldn’t help his hands from trembling, even his breathing was heaving in crazed patterns.

But what happened next, Eddie was not expecting.

Waylon took a large step forward. Grabbed hold of Eddie’s strong jaw with both hands and pulled his face downward to crash into his. At first their noses collided and shifted uncomfortably, but it was nothing compared to the bliss they felt when Waylon moved his lips over Eddie’s hungrily, parting them so he could rub his own soft lips over Eddie’s.

Eddie seized up at first, but his body soon relaxed into the melting sensation, even moaning quietly into Waylon’s mouth. He wrapped his arms around Waylon’s waist, pulling him tightly against his body, feeling like they were both going to melt into each other from the heat of their bodies and the motions of their lips.

Waylon knew it was far too late to tear away now, now that he felt Eddie’s strong grip around him like a boa, but he couldn’t care less. In fact, everything seemed to go out the goddamn window as soon as he took that step forward to Eddie. It was something in that first kiss that Waylon knew this was the right thing, despite so many red lights going off in his head, there was this one white light that shined behind his eye lids as he closed them to indulge in the sensation of Eddie, the way he looked, the way he smelt, the way he felt, the way he tasted. It was euphoria.

Waylon opened his mouth the slightest to catch a little air but was quickly filled with Eddie’s intruding tongue, pressing against his own, wrestling in between the space where their lips met. Waylon didn’t protest it, he didn’t even protest when Eddie pushed him against the shelf the radio was on.

Eddie eagerly shoved everything aside to let Waylon’s bottom sit on top of it, disregarding if he broke anything or not. His only worry was devouring everything Waylon was, the soft tender touch as Waylon’s finger tips slid across from his jaw, to his neck, to his chest. God! It was driving him up the wall. And so, Eddie would do the same to Waylon, pressing him hard against it, grabbing at the side of Waylon’s knees to hook around his waist.

Eddie parted from Waylon’s lips only to move them down his neck and Waylon let out the most sensational gasp to Eddie’s ears as he licked and nibbled against the sensitive skin just underneath the ear. Eddie groaned to the sound and continued his work downward, this time making better use of his hands as they slithered from his knees to his upper thighs and finally—

It was Waylon’s next gasp that told Eddie to slow down, or rather stop. Waylon’s hands snatched Eddie’s as his fingers hooked forcefully at the hem near the button of his pants. They both halted and caught their breath. Both looking hauntingly at their hands and listened carefully to one another’s panting.

Eddie removed his hands and slis them against Waylon’s sides, nearly tickling him until they reach his face. Eddie trailed his fingertips against Waylon’s cheeks, rubbing the soft flesh with his thumb, kissing them softly, leading a small soft trail of kisses until he reached Waylon’s lips.

“I’m sorry darling… I am a bit eager… since the day I saw you… I didn’t want it to be like this the first time we…”

Waylon half chuckles and leans his head against Eddie’s heaving broad chest. _Really!? Since he first saw me he’s wanted to tell me that…_ Waylon couldn’t believe it himself, but Eddie was saying it in the flesh. He had felt his way for a seemingly long time.

Waylon played his fingers against Eddie’s chest as his breathing slowed down, the sound of music being drowned out by Eddie’s heartbeat. Waylon could stay like that for a long time, but knew he shouldn’t, no matter how comfortable it felt, they had to go home sometime, and his mother was expecting him. But what really broke his heart was the sight of Mr Gluskin’s gaze over him, the way those empty eyes had stared, hungry, angry.

Waylon pushed those horrific thoughts aside and leaned back, grasping Eddie’s face gently, playing the tip of his thumb over an old scar on Eddie’s sharp cheekbone. “You should stay at my place tonight.” It was quiet and soft, just the way Eddie would expect it.

Eddie nodded and leaned his face into Waylon’s palm, kissing the pad of his thumb. “Alright darling…”


	12. Spanish Sahara by FOALS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Forget the horror here_   
>  _Forget the horror here_   
>  _Leave it all down here_   
>  _It's future rust and it's future dust_
> 
> _I'm the fury in your head_   
>  _I'm the fury in your bed_   
>  _I'm the ghost in the back of your head_

They walked in the cold night air in silence. Both their hearts had seemed to calm, but the both of them had felt like it was stuck in their throats since neither said a word as they walked along.

They walked a good foot a part, as if nothing had happened from before when they were in the bakery, but the remnants from the day before had come back so vividly. Eddie losing control, Waylon cowering against the wall. It all seemed to sting straight into their hearts.

Eddie hadn’t even tried for a cigarette, feeling like it was a wrong thing to do, despite never having a problem beforehand. Despite how uncomfortable he felt, he hadn’t bothered shoving his hands deep in his pockets either. Eddie wanted to be as open as he could to Waylon, even though there was so much he felt he had to hide.

To Waylon’s eye, seeing Eddie look so… casual was actually quite haunting, even noticing he hadn’t pocketed his hands, swinging loosely around his hips had just seemed so unlike Eddie. Waylon could feel the awkward air seep from Eddie, and as much as it looked odd, Waylon couldn’t help but stifle a laugh. It was funny to think that Eddie definitely seemed like he was trying to act unlike himself, and although all of it hurt, Waylon couldn’t control his laughter.

As soon as Waylon had done it, he covered his mouth and looked wide eyed to Eddie. Eddie looked to Waylon with a suspicious look, now all that awkwardness was gone and returned that defensive, intimidating look. But Waylon couldn’t help it, he started cackling aloud, but soon enough, and luckily for Waylon, Eddie had joined in with a hearty laugh.

They stood in the street like that for a good few moments, laughing their heads off, their breath from the laughter fogging the air about. Eddie had to support himself by leaning one hand on his knee and the other holding his side. Waylon had to fully hold his gut as he bent his backwards and howled laughter to the night sky.

To this point, neither were sure of what they were laughing of anymore, if it was the whole ordeal that blew over with great relief, or their heated session just only moments ago, but rather enjoying the sound of the other’s laughter as it went on. Soon enough a car had turned the corner and it was their time to pull themselves together and proceed to the side.

Once they had finished their comical session, Eddie hooked and arm overtop of Waylon’s lean shoulders and pulled him amicably toward him, still a large warm grin on his face. Waylon looked up from the position, craning his neck and looking to how peaceful and happy Eddie looked. If a stranger would have seen them, they would have looked like a big brother helping his little brother home, even Waylon felt it was all so friendly and close, as if they knew each other forever and remained friends.

But after a long moment as they walked a long like this, the reality hit much harder, and when Eddie removed his arm from Waylon’s shoulder, it felt much colder, not from the night air, but from something left unsaid.

They were approaching Waylon’s home by this time and Waylon felt like that was a deadline to say what was pestering his mind.

“Uhm… it’s probably best not to tell people” _especially not Miles for that matter_ Waylon pursed his lips, waiting for a hurt response, or even anger but it was immediately reciprocated by Eddie’s booming anxious voice “Oh! Of course darling! I’m not—I’m not like that or anything! I just….” Eddie bit his lip and averted his eyes, subtly stepping away to give Waylon space.

_Not like that…_ the words rung in Waylon’s head. Had he meant that he wasn’t like the boys who liked boys, thought sexually of them? Or was it that he meant he wasn’t like the people that told most of the grade who they hooked up with? Or maybe that he wasn’t the type to do something so horrible and try and make up for it with a kiss? Waylon wanted to voice these concerns but thought twice, feeling like it would ruin something between the two.

They made their way up the steps of Waylon’s porch and looked at the door for a long moment. Soon Waylon could feel Eddie’s icy gaze drift from the door to him. Waylon peered at him from the side of his eye and Eddie was quick to avert his eyes. Hearing the loud click in Eddie’s throat from gulping down a lump, Waylon forced a smile away and turned to him.

Waylon was meaning to say something, but no words came out when he opened his mouth. And as he stared on, it was as if Waylon was losing all the ability to think, to move, to do anything but stare into Eddie’s eyes. His mind drew a blank and felt like a bubble was getting ready to burst between the two.

Waylon didn’t need to see, but he practically felt Eddie’s hand move before he saw it from the corner of his eye to lead to his face, and something in Eddie’s eyes made Waylon’s breath hitch. _Holy shit. He’s going for it again. it’s happening again and I don’t want it to stop. I can’t even freaking move. Holy shit. Holyshitholyshitholyshitholy--_.

Waylon’s mind was in a panic, and Eddie started to lean in. His eyes never leaving Waylon’s as he parted his lips just enough to let Waylon feel Eddie’s breath against his skin before they touched again. Eddie cupped Waylon’s cheek with one hand and the other was aiming for his hips. Waylon’s skin started become all too sensitive, his clothes feeling like the most irritable fabric. They were so close, Waylon could practically feel the moist on Eddie’s lips, they were going to kiss again until—

“Waylon that better be you or I swear to Go—Oh…”

Waylon’s mother had swung the door open, light flooding over them. The boys were quick to jump back, startled from the intrusion. Eddie snapped his hand from Waylon’s face to the back of his neck in one smooth motion, rubbing it bashfully and looking up to Val with an apologetic look as if he were the one in trouble.

Waylon felt his chest heave with heavy breaths from what his mother was about to witness, but thank god she hadn’t else Waylon wouldn’t hear the end of it. Waylon rubbed his face with both hands and sighed.

Waylon saw the mischievous look in his mother’s eyes erupt but before she could say anything, before Waylon could handle much more embarrassment, or even another moment of his heart jumping in his throat, he clutched Eddie’s hand that still hovered by his hips and pulled him inside, past his mother and headed straight for the stairs to his room, calling out to his mother before she had any time to protest, to react really.

“Eddie’s staying the night again mom! We’re just gonna chill in my room for a bit, call us if you’re making diner!!” and just as abruptly his mother had interjected their moment, Waylon was in his room with Eddie in mere seconds and slammed the door shut behind him.

He leaned against it, closed his eyes and huffed a sigh. He was relieved to evade affectionate abuse from his mother, but it didn’t relieve him of the tension and awkwardness in the room. Waylon desperately didn’t want to open his eyes, he was content in evading the world right now, just listening to his heartbeat, but of course he would have to address Eddie at some point.

Eddie watched Waylon, his chest growing and shrinking with each heavy breath. The way his face looked so calm as it drowned out the world in his own thoughts as he leaned against the door with eyes closed. Eddie could have watched Waylon like that for a long time, but there was a very uncomfortable silence, or itch that was prying inside Eddie’s head. He started becoming irritated by it, he wanted for Waylon to open his eyes again, he wanted Waylon to see something of Eddie, but Eddie himself wasn’t sure of it yet.

Finally, Waylon opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement to Eddie, to the stress of the situation. Waylon pushed himself off his door and stepped awkwardly toward Eddie, unsure on how to approach him now, now that everything was, well different. He wasn’t sure if he should continue to be his friend or…

Eddie dismissed these thoughts from Waylon’s mind when Waylon raised a hand to try and explain something, anything that could appease their racing thoughts. Eddie lunged for Waylon, grasping his face in his large rough hands and pulled it to his own. His lips hungry and searching for Waylon to open up to him, and without a moments hesitation Waylon did.

Waylon could hardly believe it himself, how he gave in so damn easily to Eddie, it was strange, it felt like a chemical reaction, the way cotton candy melts immediately to water, and how so soon it disappears into it.

Waylon sighed into the kiss, moulding his lips to Eddie’s as he stole every ounce of air from Waylon’s breath. He was suffocating, but goddamn did he love it.

Ultimately, they stayed like this for a long while, they didn’t much care how much time passed, but Eddie was having the time of his life travelling his hands from Waylon’s slender hips, to his back, to his neck, and Waylon felt his knees going weak. Waylon knew he couldn’t last long, and was subconsciously gratefully that a light tap came to his door.

Waylon forced himself with great effort away from Eddie’s lips and Eddie complied. Waylon slightly turned and tried to catch his breathing before he replied to the knock.

“—Yeah?” he had to force out mid pant. Waylon could feel Eddie’s sinister grin over his lips and felt it physically when Eddie started his lips onto Waylon’s neck. Waylon rolled his eyes nearly to the back of his head, the sensitive skin reacting immediately to the touch and even felt his knees give the smallest fraction.

“Diner’s almost ready if you guys were still hungry” His mother rang out from beyond the door, sounding much too close to it actually. Waylon cursed her, thinking she was trying to pry, but how could he blame her.

Eddie knew Waylon had to reply and so his mischievous nature played again and suckled lightly on Waylon’s neck, very close to his Adam’s apple. Waylon bit his lip, Eddie knew he would have cried out if he had just the smallest less amount of self-control, and played again.

Waylon ground his teeth and closed his eyes, using as much concentration as he could, squeezing Eddie’s shoulders to tell him he was losing it. “Alright! We’ll be down in a minute!” Waylon shouted in response, voice cracking from the stress of losing his mind.

As soon as he heard the footsteps lead down the stairs Waylon immediately spun around to glare at Eddie. “What is wrong with you!!!” He hissed to Eddie, trying his best to hide a smile. Eddie hummed in response and returned to his work on Waylon’s neck.

“As much as I’d like to show you darling, I am actually quite starved. And as much as I’d like you to nourish my cravings…” Eddie leaned back with a dark look in his eyes, Waylon gulped but soon relaxed when Eddie drained it to a lazy smile “I need real food if it’s not too much trouble, sweet.”

\---

They gathered around the dinner table, Waylon helping his mother plate the table, and much to Val’s protest and wanting Eddie to sit down, Eddie helped place the dishes of food and small appetizers on the table.

Waylon at one point watched them, a warm tone to his eyes and a fuzzy feeling over his mind as he could practically see Eddie’s tired look dissipate like a fog when the sun rises over hills. Eddie seemed to come alive as he smiled and giggled with his mother, insisting he help her. She would playfully tap his shoulder and he could only smile back.

It wasn’t long before Eddie caught Waylon’s stare and he almost froze, practically slowed down time as the lights in the kitchen seemed to warm his features, how his scars turned back to a comfortable pink rather than that dark greyish tone from the bakery. Waylon could have sworn Eddie was thawing out from an icy grasp that something had clutched him in.

After Waylon realised they were staring intently to each other, he sighed and smiled, bringing himself back to reality as his mother made her seat, thankfully not noticing the two boys in their own trance.

They all gratefully ate their food for only a few seconds in silence when Val had spoken out, curious of Waylon’s new found friend that seemed to be taking over Waylon’s mind drastically, and much faster than any of his other past close friends.

“So Eddie… What do you do as hobbies?” Val laced her fingers together over her finished plate and looked to Eddie with a blank stare. Eddie, despite it being a not very hostile question, could feel himself shrink, knowing all attention was on him.

Although he knew she would never say it out loud, Eddie was fully aware that Val noticed his scars, and Eddie was more than aware that Val knew where a portion of them came from, considering all the comments she heard from her co-workers about the Gluskin home.

Eddie gulped down some of his food and laughed nervously. “I actually quite like sewing. In fact I’m making a costume for Waylon this coming Halloween dance right now—” Eddie bit back a grunt when he felt a sharp pain strike through his shin. He glanced to Waylon with a surprised look in his eye but ground his teeth and smiled to his mother.

Waylon right at the moment Eddie mentioned it, felt panic rise up in him and thought the only thing to do was right at the time. Waylon was in fact a bit embarrassed that he had his friend making him a costume, but the mere knowledge that he’d be going to a school dance, he knew his mother would react.

Val looked to Waylon with raised eyebrows and played with the little remnants of food on her plate “Oh is that so? Last I heard Waylon hates those things” Waylon tried to groan silently, but a clear rumble came from his chest and now he became the centre of attention.

“I never _said_ that… I just don’t particularly _like_ them…” He tried defending himself, but a clear blush was reaching his neck and before he knew it, he was rubbing his upper arm and aiming his eyes down to his food.

Waylon didn’t even have to look up, since he could _feel_ Eddie’s coy smile on his lips and the way his frosty eyes played over Waylon, like he was taunting him without even saying anything.

Unfortunately for Waylon, his embarrassment wasn’t going to end there when his mother’s voice rang so clearly throughout the kitchen that it seemed like the world stopped and the only other sound after her question was the deafening tick-tock of the clock in the corner.

“So are you two together?”

The question hung in the hair like smoke. Waylon almost felt shell shocked from it and wasn’t even sure if his mother had really said that aloud or if he was just imagining it. _did… did she really just ask that? Why on earth would she get that idea in her head?_ Frantically, with wild eyes and red cheeks, he looked to Eddie in a panic and saw him gazing to his mother with those soft honest eyes he wore before admitting something deep. _Oh no… he’s gonna_

From the mere panic, Waylon wanted to reach out, but as soon as he breathed in deep, a loose piece of food had clogged his airway and coughed unhealthy toward them. He budged the table and slammed his fist against his chest a couple of times, his temples revealing veins from the struggle of catching breath but was unfortunately being forced out from his violent coughs.

Waylon was so focused on choking and not dying that he hadn’t felt Eddie’s thick arms around his stomach as they lurched him straight. But what he had felt was Eddie’s strong firm body against his back, his own body being heaved backwards.

Now, Waylon could have blamed the choking for the _very_ apparent blush on his face, but it was much more evident that he had begun to blush when the food was finally free from the clutches of death in Waylon’s throat and he was supporting himself on the table. And dear god! His mother had to make a remark that would only worsen everything in Waylon’s mind.

“You guys should really leave that stuff for the bedroom…” She smiled wickedly to Waylon. Before Waylon could give her a scolding eye, his face and attention was quickly turned forcefully to Eddie as he grasped his chin in his fingrts delicately, concentrating hard on Waylon’s blushing mess of a face. Waylon wanted to scream at the both of them, if that wasn’t a clear answer for his mother, he didn’t know what was.

Waylon was fuming and more red than he had ever been in his life. He shooed Eddie’s hands away, gathered his and Eddie’s plate, dumped them by the sink and bolted to the stairs “ _We have homework to do mom!_ ” despite that seeming more provocative than Waylon intended, he didn’t much care at this point, he just wanted to be out of that room where the air grew too hot and heavy for him.

Eddie had to adjust to everything that happened in those short seconds, taking second glances from Val to the stairs and back to Val. He motioned his leave, but before he had done so, Val wanted to make sure on a few things, clear things up, since she knew Waylon wasn’t going to tell her, thinking that would keep the stress away, but leaving her to guess of Waylon’s behaviour was actually eating her up.

“Hey Eddie…” Her voice was soft and soothing, husky, tired. Eddie stopped in his tracks and turned slowly. He was afraid to meet her eyes, it wasn’t exactly a deep setting fear his father gave him, but it was the concern in her eye when he finally did look into them. “You’ll treat him good I hope… You _will_ treat him good.”

It pained Eddie, not because she had a split second of doubt, which also brought on those horrible memories of nearly striking Waylon and letting his anger out on his close friend, but it brought back memories of his own mother, how fierce Eddie’s mother’s gaze could be, and how it reflected in Val’s eyes.

Eddie nodded, hesitant at first, but assured her with a soft smile, loosening his shoulders as he hung tight to the frame of the kitchen. “Of course.” He breathed, so softly, nearly a whisper to her. It felt like it was only meant for his own ears, for his own mind, that he had to repeat that in his mind over and over again.

She smiled to his response and pushed her plate aside. With her tall lean figure, it was easy for her to reach Eddie in seconds. She scruffed the top of his head and kissed it “You’re always welcome here then Eddie.” And proceeded to the stack their dishwasher.

Eddie watched her for a few more moments. He wished he could believe, he wished he didn’t have to taint their house with thoughts of what a bad home life was. He wish he could have Val as a mother. All these thoughts swam in his head, leaving his own consciousness to drown. But again, it was Waylon who had thrown him a lifeline when Eddie felt him tug on the sleeve of his jacket, nearly startling him back to into the real world.

Eddie slowly turned, tearing his eyes away from Val and those thoughts, but something new swam through his mind when he considered Waylon’s pleading eyes and red face. Eddie didn’t exactly want to, but felt himself choke up at the sight and followed Waylon like a dog after a ball when he bolted back up the stairs.

\---

Of course things were awkward again after that small episode down stairs. Eddie even seemed to lose a bit of confidence the more these swirling feelings surfaced. He thought these things would come easy to him, but alas, they were standing a good five feet away from each other without words, and the silence was too much to carry.

Surprisingly enough, it was Waylon who cut through it, swing his arms by his hips, trying to avert Eddie’s cold eyes from anywhere but his face. “Do you wanna listen to some music?” Waylon’s cheery whisper was forced, Eddie could tell that much, but it was to ease tension, unfortunately, it did anything but. Eddie nodded without much thought and moved to Waylon’s bed, plopping down with his hands in his lap and looked around his room once more, taking in the details which seemed much different from Waylon’s warm lit lightbulb.

Waylon plugged his phone in and set it to shuffle, he silently prayed nothing embarrassing would come on and cursed himself why he hadn’t just chosen a song instead. But of course, his prayers went unanswered as the song played…

_I got all this love waiting just for you_   
_I just gotta know that your love is true_   
_Can’t keep runnin’ boy--_

Waylon was quick to change it, well first turning the volume way down and nearly stumbling as he did so and flicked through his playlist again. He let out a loud hiss of air from the sudden burst of energy. He glared over his shoulder when he heard the small chuckles from Eddie on the bed. Of course Waylon couldn’t help but reflect his laughter with a shy smile and continued setting up his music.

Once Waylon stood straight, indicating he was done fiddling with his phone, he turned to Eddie and shrugged his shoulders. It was obvious neither had no idea what to do now. The adrenaline from the bakery was pretty much gone, and well downstairs seemed to explain itself.

Eddie knew Waylon wasn’t going to make a move when he noted his arm rubbing habit, so he patted the space next to him on the bed and Waylon immediately obliged. He plopped down the same way and gazed ahead, afraid of meeting Eddie’s stare.

They both needed to talk about things, they were both aware of this, and as Waylon began, unable to make eye contact with Eddie, he couldn’t help but doubt what he was saying “Look… I know things will get weird between us, and I don’t want that, really. And I’m more than happy to stay friends… to stay…” But as he trailed off, he felt Eddie’s rough hands press the side of his face and turn it gently.

Eddie moved closer to Waylon. Eddie wasn’t particularly confident in talking about things, but he was confident in this, in showing how he felt, which was more than evident on many occasion. He leaned in close and pressed his lips harshly over Waylon’s, mulling every taste of him and feeling how soft his lips were against his own scared lips.

Waylon didn’t mean to, but he let out a deep moan into the motion, letting it purr deep in his chest as Eddie moved over him with such gentle force. This only psyched Eddie up and leaned Waylon backward into his own bed. Eddie was smooth and courteous as he crawled over top of Waylon, moving slowly, gently into the fabrics that felt so much softer from before, felt so much more inviting now.

Eddie had flushed their chests once Waylon was comfortably nestled in amongst the pillows and blankets and he could actually feel how hard and fast Waylon’s heart was beating. It made Eddie smile and Waylon could help but sigh at the feeling of Eddie’s lips stretching into a grin against his own.

Eddie being confident in himself in this moment knew what he could do now to Waylon, knew what kind of power he had on the boy and trailed his lips against his skin, sliding over his jawline, downward to the crook of his neck, and finally nibbling softly on the cartilage of Waylon’s ear.

Again, Waylon didn’t mean to, but his body betrayed him as he let out a soft whimper into Eddie’s own ear and Eddie reciprocated it with eagerness as he ground his hips onto Waylon’s pelvic area. Waylon’s breath hitched immediately when he felt the stiff sensation come from Eddie. Waylon was more than aware of what it was, but it felt all so unreal when it was someone else’s grinding against him.

It was hard, it was sturdy, and hell, it was big to what Waylon felt.

Waylon hooked his arms around Eddie’s neck, feeling intoxicated by a foreign feeling, his body acting on it’s own as his mind was drugged. Of course Waylon had tried these thigns with Lisa, but it never got far, this however was a whole new thing.

He pulled Eddie close and made his own adventures against his skin as he sucked hard against his neck. Eddie hissed from the pain, but enjoyed it nonetheless _well that’s gonna leave one helluva mark darling_ Eddie had thought with a dark smile on his lips.

Waylon almost knew what Eddie was thinking and played his own way again, remembering how Lisa would try to excite Waylon, which oddly enough, Waylon wasn’t thinking of her much at all buut only trying to please Eddie. He hoisted his knees up, squeezing Eddie’s hips lightly and ground against them, making Eddie hiss in another breath, but not pain this time, just pure lust. Waylon bit his lip and trailed his hands down from Eddie’s neck, to his chest, tugging his shirt softly then to the hem of his pants, then to his belt buckle, then—

Eddie snatched Waylon’s wrist with an iron grip. Waylon stopped immediately, watching Eddie with wide eyes from the sudden surprise of Eddie’s abruptness, of the look in Eddie’s eyes, the animal instinct that he was in danger. Waylon had never felt so lost and small in his life since those eyes looked coldly into Waylon’s.

“I-I’m sorry darling… I…” Eddie had started but stopped as soon as he felt Waylon’s soft hands free themselves from his grip and caress his face. “Do you want to talk about it?” Waylon pleaded with his eyes, and normally, Eddie would have gave in, but this time… this time there was too much at stake.

Eddie huffed a laugh and smiled mischievously to Waylon, practically slipping all those broken feelings from his face under a mask he wore so well, and now Waylon was starting to see this. “Did you forget out wager?” Eddie knew that Waylon wasn’t blind or dumb, he knew Waylon could tell he was trying to hide another part of himself, locked away from the rest of the world, and as much as it pained him to keep it there, it was the only way he knew how to survive.

Waylon’s eyes looked sad, Eddie noticed these eyes in Val as he watched her downstairs, concern, fierce protectiveness. These were all notions that Eddie hadn’t felt in a very long time and yearned for them. But at the same time, it bubbled an anger in himself that Waylon could be so quick to forgive, considering. Of course Eddie wanted more than anything to be here with Waylon, but he felt so undeserving of it, and what Waylon said seemed to amplify it, to shatter Eddie.

“You don’t have to hide behind your scars Eddie.” It was something Eddie wasn’t expecting, but at the same time, it was all he was hearing from the day he met Waylon. Eddie’s eyes stung with the oncoming of tears. He searched Waylon’s eyes. It was strange to Eddie, he wanted to cry, but he felt so happy that Waylon had said this.

Eddie pursed his lips and averted his eyes for a split second as if thinking it over “Fuck it” he growled and returned his lips back against Waylon, pressing him into the mattress once more. He mulled and grasped Waylon’s lips and hips. Eddie reached up once to turn the volume of the music up, he was sure he wouldn’t succeed, but as he heard the tunes get louder, he was satisfied enough of the volume and returned his strong grip against Waylon’s hip.

_So I walked through to the haze_   
_And a million dirty waves_   
_Now I see you lying there_   
_Like a lilo losing air, air…_

Eddie clutched Waylon’s hands and lead them down, further and further until they reached between both their hips. Waylon didn’t have to ask what Eddie wanted, and continued what he was going to do before Eddie had stopped him prior. He unbuckled Eddie’s worn out belt, sliding it loose from a couple of loop holes, unbuttoned his jeans, unzipped them, pulled them open and was too eager to slip the boxers out of the way but rather grabbed the mass in his hands from the fabric of Eddie’s grey briefs. Sliding his hand down into Eddie’s pants.

Eddie groaned and slipped his eyes to the back of his head, burrowing his face into Waylon’s neck. Eddie clutched Waylon’s ribs tight from the sensation Waylon was giving Eddie, but feeling his ribs through his shirt wasn’t enough.

Eddie leaned upright, removed his jacket, then his shirt, revealing a his broad and firmly built chest, gazing down hungrily at Waylon as he continued his motions with his hand. Waylon bit his lip from the sights above him, Eddie looking like a god of war ready to lay waste to yet another small army. Eddie in turn indulged in the view below him, Waylon’s innocent eyes gazing up at Eddie like he was the world, his drug dealer as they looked incredibly glazed over from lust.

Eddie sprung back down, moved Waylon’s own shirt over his head in a swift motion and pushed him back against the bed, grinding himself harder in to Waylon’s hand. Waylon didn’t need any more hints and finally pushed Eddie’s pants further down, and Eddie’s throbbing mass sprung from the fabric on it’s own. Waylon was a bit astounded at it for a second.

Truly he never considered he’d see another man’s erection in his life, well on purpose anyway, and the fact that he considered it a man’s was no mistake, Eddie for his age was in fact, a big boy, a man in his own right. But without further ado, Waylon led his fingers around Eddie’s shaft and pumped, Eddie hissed in Waylon’s ear “Tighter darling…” It turned Waylon on but I made him so bashful, but regardless, he did what Eddie told him.

Eddie hitched his breath and seemed to even move his hips in motion with Waylon’s hand. Waylon was no novice when it came to knowing where to touch, since he did it himself not too long ago to the thought of Eddie and found himself blushing guiltily from it, but he wanted to give Eddie what he gave himself in the shower, to try and make up for that guilty pleasure. Waylon used his thumbs to rub the head as he pulled Eddie’s member upward, the skin loosely sliding in Waylon grasp, lubricating from Eddie’s pre-cum.

Feeling Eddie’s was so much more exhilarating than feeling his own, and Waylon let out a small moan as it jerked in his hand, feeling it budge his own stiff and sore erection in his pants. Eddie moaned, practically growling in Waylon’s ear when he felt it as well. “Just—a little more darling. God! Keep going, you’re brilliant…” Waylon felt in a sense dirty the way Eddie was encouraging him, but even more so when it actually worked.

Waylon pumped harder, faster, tighter, until finally, the heat between two seemed almost unbearable. And finally, something even hotter pooled over Waylon’s stomach. Eddie let out a very menacing growl as he bit into Waylon’s clavicle. Waylon gasped at Eddie’s animalistic gesture but endured it nonetheless, liked it even.

Eddie rolled to Waylon’s side, slipping his arm under Waylon head comfortable and pushed himself back inside his briefs, grabbed an almost crushed cigarette from his packet and lit it all with one hand. They stared at the ceiling, watching the smoke disappear into thin air as they waited for their breaths to catch up with them.

Waylon looked to Eddie and took in how truly relaxed he looked, how at peace he was now, and he wished he could keep him like this. Waylon crooked the corner of his lips into a grin and Eddie caught notice of it and met his eyes. “My mom’s gonna kill you if she finds out you’ve been smoking in here.” Eddie raised an eyebrow and grinned maliciously. “well… I think that’ll be the least of her worries considering” Eddie trailed his eyes to Waylon’s stomach, his own mess practically marking his territory. “By the way, it’s a good look”

Waylon giggled and pushed Eddie’s smiling face away playfully. “Then we should shower so you can stay here without being kicked out”. Eddie pouted his lips sarcastically but followed Waylon with his eyes as he snuck to the bathroom across the hall.

 

Eddie laid on the bed, finishing off the remnants of his cigarette, dipping the ash off into leftover mugs from prior. While sitting up to put out his cigarette, he accidently budged the mug a bit further than anticipated, nearly spilling the left over dark liquids.

Eddie sat up quickly to make sure nothing got on any of Waylon’s computer things, obviously he had no idea what was direly important, but took caution nonetheless. He scanned over the desk and admired small little sitcky notes Waylon had made for himself, _make sure to message Lisa of cheerlympics links._ , _email Miles codes to the program_. Idly, Eddie grimaced at Miles name, but of course thought nothing of it… until Waylon’s computer screen lit up, making Eddie jolt from the sudden brightness. It was a message from Miles.

Eddie didn’t have much knowledge on social media or computers at that, and didn’t realise when he clicked on the message with the mouse, feeling so foreign in his large hands, that he’d be reading into Waylon’s quarrel with Miles.

_Miles sent message at 8:43pm_   
_We need to talk. I know you don’t want to. But it’s about Eddie_

Eddie’s face slowly pulled down into a frown, making him look much older than he was, especially with his old scars. Eddie looked past the message and started to read the last of the article posted over a strange site, to which he recognised the school sigil.

Eddie’s face turned dark, looking like a man’s face before he would king hit someone who was arking him up. Again, the messaging system popped up with a small noise.

_Miles sent message at 8:47pm_   
_I know you left me on read just to peeve me off more… come on Waylon._

Of course Eddie didn’t want to think about it, but if Miles was here, he wouldn’t hesitate to deck him again. Eddie clenched his jaw at the thoughts which put him into this situation in the first place.

Eddie was too caught up in his emotions that he didn’t even hear the click of the door open and Waylon enter until Waylon announced his entry by rummaging through his drawers for new clothes. “Hey, shower’s all yours if you need… What are you doing over there, trying to figure out how to turn it…on…”

Waylon’s words trailed off when he noticed a small tremble in Eddie’s body as he hunched over the computer desk. Eddie couldn’t stop it, his body had gone into his catatonic state in which all he could do was tremble out of anger.

Eddie didn’t move for a small while as he looked straight down into the keyboard, his eyes glued to the letters, trying his hardest not to blow up. Eddie hummed in his head, humming the tunes his mother would hum to ease his nerves.

_When I was a boy my mother often said to me_

“Eddie… I…” Waylon slowly approached Eddie, again that fear bubbling up in the pit of his stomach, this was just like the music rooms all over again. Waylon hated himself for being afraid of Eddie, but it was quite scary seeing him like this.

_Get married son and see, how happy you will be…_

Eddie didn’t even noticed that he shut his eyes tight when he felt that soft hand touch the top of his back. Eddie snapped his eyes back open and his trembling stopped. Those words Val had said to him _You **will** treat him good_. Eddie straightened himself and put on that mask he wore so well for Waylon.

He smiled courteously to Waylon and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. “Sorry Darling! I didn’t mean to pry, I just nearly spilled the coffee… I am terribly sorry.” Waylon could sense that mask, it pained him that Eddie still had to wear it around him, but regardless, Waylon figured it was his way of coping, the way he himself had worn it on some days, but with Eddie was a different matter, Waylon didn’t want to press, not until Eddie was ready.

Waylon tried a smile, to which he knew it only looked sad and pitiful, but was quick turned to a hard blush when Eddie grasped his knuckles softly and kissed them. “Truly darling… I’m sorry… now” he let go of Waylon’s hands and clapped his softly. “May I have a shower”

Waylon pointed him to the bathroom and said he would change into his pyjama’s. After Eddie had left, Waylon laid in his bed for a small while and cursed himself. _Why? Why did I leave that stupid article open… fuck I’m an idiot_. Waylon laid there in silence and—

Waylon sat up and realised he didn’t hear the sound of the shower running and walked to the bathroom, he made a light tap to the door and waited. “Eddie?” almost immediately, Eddie opened the door. Waylon would have expected steam from the room, but the only steam that was emitting was from his face as he tried to urge down a blush.

Eddie stood in the bathroom with a towel around his waist and that was all. Waylon tried not to, but his eyes glanced over Eddie’s body quickly, the towel hanging lowly around his hips and Waylon could feel his throat close up at the thought _he’s totally stark naked under that isn’t he?_

“I don’t… know how to turn your shower on.” Eddie admitted bashfully. Waylon laughs nervously and proceeded to turn the knobs, explaining that the hot water is very sensitive. When Waylon turned back to Eddie, he was fumbling with his clothes, folding them neatly on the toilet lid, but it wasn’t the rippling of muscle on Eddie’s back that kept his eyes there, it was all his scars…

Sure the scars on Eddie’s face looked horrid, but his back scars looked so much deeper, so much more permanent. Waylon wanted to reach out and touch them, feel the groove in all of them but thought against it and reminded him, _When Eddie’s ready…_

Waylon hurried out of the bathroom, anxious that if he stayed a moment longer, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from doing just that. He sat in his room for a good 10 mins, trying to tidy up, closing that godforsaken article, to which he actually felt that his room looked much cleaner afterwards, more of a psychological thing, but Waylon digressed.

It wasn’t long until Eddie came through the door, despite not having clothes on, he still looked like a bulk of a boy in his room. “I forgot I don’t have any extra clothes.” Eddie admitted with a sweet smile. Waylon giggled at the sight, despite Eddie’s efforts in looking shy and small, he still couldn’t shake the image of tall, burly and muscly.

Waylon gave Eddie a baggy shirt and sweat pants, well that were baggy on him. As he found the designated clothing he felt Eddie’s body press against him from behind. Waylon froze in place, his grip on the clothes tight as he felt Eddie’s arms snake around him like giant pythons. Eddie buried his face in the crook of Waylon’s neck and breathed. “Thank you… for everything darling….”

Waylon couldn’t take it, he went red and hot and flushed all over. His breathing struggled to stabilise itself as he felt Eddie tight up against him. Waylon tried to hum in response but it came out more crackled than anything. And it was happening again, why couldn’t his body just stay on his side for once. He felt his member stiffen at the feeling of Eddie against him. Waylon shut his eyes tight trying to ignore the feeling.

How Eddie noticed he wasn’t sure, but he could feel Eddie’s breath husk against his ear “Another round?” Waylon snapped his eyes opened and laughed nervously. He wasn’t sure himself if he could handle another round like that with Eddie, it had his heart jumping out of his chest and he didn’t want to die mid climax.

Waylon turned around to face Eddie in his arms and traced his eyes over Eddie’s scars, following with his fingers, touching them lightly with the tip of his thumb until one scar led to his lips. Eddie followed Waylon’s eyes as they moved over his face. He liked the way Waylon looked at them, eyes full of wonder, and not disgust, or pity or fear.

Eddie could feel his own heart race when Waylon looked at him like this, it was an ethereal feeling that he never felt before and made his stomach flutter. He couldn’t help his lips from moving, but he wasn’t against the idea they suggested “did you want to try it?”

Of course Waylon didn’t need a written explanation of what Eddie was implying, but it was more of the fear of the unknown that made Waylon gulp with anticipation. Eddie simply had this feeling that he needed to be closer to Waylon, closer in the sense where he wanted all the love he could give, take all the love he could.

Waylon was frozen, eyes wide, and Eddie didn’t realise the gravity of what he was asking until he remembered the only time Waylon ever came close to making love was with Lisa, _a girl_ , and Waylon was of course the giver in that situation.

Eddie stepped back a bit and was quick to apologise “Sorry Darling! That was a bit much to ask for. I’m sorry… you probably don’t want me like this, I understand if you just want—” But Waylon had hushed him with a soft kiss, grabbing Eddie’s hands the same way and led him to his bed.

Eddie sat on the bed, waiting for Waylon to sit beside him so they could repeat him leaning Waylon back onto his bed, but it was Waylon this time who had Eddie laying down. Eddie felt his heart beat out of his chest and memories flare up from the back of his mind, but he had to press them down, insuring himself that this wasn’t going to be like those other times, this was different, this is what they _both_ wanted.

But what really assured Eddie was when Waylon had climbed over top of him, slipping his pyjama pants away to leave him in his t-shirt and briefs. Waylon straddled Eddie’s hips and supported himself lightly with his hands on Eddie’s chest.

Waylon’s eyes were glazed over with uncertainty but better yet to Eddie, curiosity, want. Eddie’s mind ran wild at the blush and look in Waylon’s eyes as Waylon started moving his hips over top of Eddie. Waylon was already hard to say, and Eddie was half way there, but by god, was his cock moving quickly as they grinded against each other.

Eddie sunk the back of his head into the pillows and groaned, gripping Waylon’s hips as he continued to dry ride him. Eddie soon trailed his searching hands to Waylon’s rear. Waylon flinched a bit at the touch but tried to relax himself as he moved his hips back into the steady rhythm against Eddie.

Waylon let out a small whimper when Eddie moved his briefs to the side, tracing along his bottom as he neared his entrance. Waylon’s shoulders rose and fell with heavy breaths, his mouth slightly a gap to ready himself for what was coming, but nothing can prepare you for it.

Eddie quickly pulled his hand to his mouth, fully wetting his middle finger in his mouth before pressing it in against Waylon. It went in with some resistance, but smoothly once Eddie got used to the pressure. Waylon moaned into the air, titling his head to the side, even a bit ashamed he liked the feeling of Eddie inside him like this.

Eddie lightly gripped Waylon’s chin to turn back to him “Look at me…” Eddie husked to Waylon, and he obliged, eyes half lidded, face even redder than before, biting his lip he continued his hips movements over top of Eddie.

Eddie watched Waylon, his full body as it rocked over top of him, the way Waylon’s erection was pressing eagerly against the elastic fabric of his navy blue briefs. Eddie clenched his jaw at the ravishing sight, acknowledging his own painfully sore erection. Eddie couldn’t help it but his hips started bucking harder into Waylon’s, making his finger thrust a bit deeper each time into Waylon.

Eddie could feel Waylon relax around the intruding finger, and so Eddie tested again, pushing his index finger in, this time he made no time for Waylon to get used to it, and actually wanted to see Waylon cry out a bit, and sure enough he did.

Waylon gasped and whimpered at the feeling, it was sore of course, but Eddie’s fingers were long and thick, and prodding some kind of spot that Waylon only read about in doctor horror stories. Eddie pumped his fingers harshly into Waylon, getting even more excited as Waylon tightened around him, but really it was no use when Eddie became more violent, even covering Waylon’s mouth as he yelped out again at the feeling.

“ _Take it! Take it you filthy slut!_ ” Eddie hissed, gritted his teeth as he watched his and Waylon’s erection rub against each other, desperate for skin to skin contact.

Waylon arched his back, even leaning into Eddie’s cruel fingers as they pumped him with pleasure. It was painful, but did he love it, it was like a dull hum, just like the feeling of when he was drunk on the hill, where his body felt chills but he wasn’t cold, just feeling a strange numbness, but this feeling that was pooling in him, in his hard member made him sensitive in all the right places, his shirt feeling too irritating against his chest, against his lower back.

Waylon trailed his hands down Eddie’s bare chest, feeling the ridges of his muscles, his heavy breathing as he dirty talked Waylon into actually liking being so desperate for more. And soon, he was getting more than he bargained for as Eddie curled his fingers inside him, sending over a horribly steep edge as a jolting in his hips began.

Waylon felt the warm thickness in his briefs first then a strange wet sensation in his rear as Eddie pulled his fingers. Waylon had cum in more ways than one. Unfortunately, Waylon’s job wasn’t finished when Eddie’s hand forced Waylon’s head to his throbbing member and pulled down his sweat pants.

Waylon wasn’t against it and took Eddie fully, gagging a few times, which in turn tightened his throat around the head of Eddie’s cock and Eddie groaned at the sensation. “mmmm so hungry aren’t you darling…” Eddie cooed in a whisper, which sent a warm chill down Waylon’s body.

Waylon sucked and licked along Eddie’s girth, feeling the veins as they bulged, twitching as Eddie’s was nearing his own orgasm. “Just a little more darling…” Waylon was set to finish Eddie off but was caught off guard when his seed spilled in his mouth.

Waylon didn’t mean to, but he moaned with Eddie’s cock still hard in his mouth as the hot gooey liquid made a mess, drooling it down Eddie’s flesh. Eddie sighed, playing his fingers in Waylon’s sandy hair, to finally caress his cheek.

Waylon had felt bliss until he wanted to pull away, but was stopped as Eddie’s hand placed itself back on the top of his head and met Waylon’s eyes with a dark controlling look. “Swallow it”

Waylon felt so small under that stare, but again, felt ashamed for liking it as he gulped the bitter taste, feeling the thickness of the liquid make its way down his throat. Once he had, Eddie pulled him up to him and gave him a heavy kiss, sitting up so he could meet Waylon’s sloppy lips.

Waylon found it strange at this gesture, thinking that most guys didn’t like kissing their girlfriends after a blow job, but Waylon knew Eddie wasn’t one for traditional norms. Eddie hummed into the kiss and twisted Waylon so Eddie snuggled over top of him.

Eddie kissed the side of Waylon’s neck and breathed in his scent. “Thank you darling…” He had whispered into Waylon’s ear and they lay there, slowly falling asleep into Eddie’s thick arms. Quickly before they had Waylon tossed his briefs, considering how he soiled them earlier and pulled his blankets over top of them, and were fast asleep.


	13. Stranger by Peking Duk Feat. Elliphant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Walking home on a silent street_   
>  _I just met you and you’re good company_   
>  _So comfort me_   
>  _Hear the sirens ring in the distance loud_   
>  _Like a lullaby song, singing us to sleep_   
>  _For us to keep_
> 
> _Oh my red eyes see you now_   
>  _Stranger could you walk me home?_   
>  _Even if we drift somehow_   
>  _No cry, I’m never gonna sleep alone_   
>  _Never gonna sleep alone_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reasons why i chose this because it's a nice little heart felt, joyous chapter, so a little more up beat, plus i love the song, but no matter (Also i have so many chapter backed up, i'll most likely be posting in the next week or so)

Waylon awoke to the small dim light of the sun peeking through heavy clouds. He opened his eyes slowly, feeling fully relaxed, despite waking as early he did. It took him a second to blink the sleep from his eyes and the cloud over his mind and began to remember vividly what happened. For a moment he thought it could have been all a hyper realistic dream, but the feeling of a furnace of a body pressed up against him, made him think otherwise.

He looked down to the thick arm snaking around loosely around his waist and felt his heart pang against his chest. Waylon thought himself silly for thinking it was a dream when he slowly sat up, letting the arm that was oddly comfortably around him fall to his side. However, as soon as he sat upright, soreness struck through his body.

He hissed in a sharp breath, sure it was all pleasure and pain last night, but he cursed himself that he didn’t take it slower as pain burned through from his bottom to his lower back. Waylon groaned quietly, making his best efforts not to wake Eddie next to him and hobbled to the bathroom after covering himself with new briefs.

Waylon leaned over the sink, hissing in breaths as he bent over to wash his face. He stayed a moment longer covering his face, thinking how completely unprepared he was for all this. Of course for the fact of what happened last night, but how Eddie took his interest by storm. He pondered at the thought that this new guy at school had such strange effects on him. He only really ever felt close like this when he met Lisa in the 8th grade, they went along happily enough and mutually agreed to take it slow, but with Eddie, he seemed to be changing gears to gain more speed.

Already had Waylon tried someone completely new and very different from what he was going to expect, but the best things always did come in strange packages.

Waylon gathered himself and his thoughts and now only partially limped back to his room, the pain slowly easing off as he started to become used to it. He closed the door noiselessly and looked over Eddie who seemed to only sprawl out over his bed the slightest while he was away.

Something in Waylon’s chest softened and fluttered as he stared at Eddie, his mouth slightly agape, on his stomach with one leg bent and the other effortlessly touching to the end of Waylon’s bed, which looked like a child’s bed when Eddie was not even fully sprawled out on it, and his arm still hanging in the same place Waylon had left it.

Waylon felt a smile turn his lips and he approached the bed, slowly descending and wincing as his bottom sank into the mattress. He twisted his back to gaze over Eddie once more, in his position, he could see all the scars on Eddie’s back he was curious from last night.

Waylon led his hand to hover over them but let curiosity get the better of him when his fingertips touch onto the groves in Eddie’s broad back. Waylon followed his fingers like they’re were following a trail on a map, letting them fall off the edge of the world. He tilted his head to follow another that led closer to Eddie’s neck and jerked his hand away when Eddie twitched in his sleep.

“…mmm…I’m fine mom….” Eddie mumbled. Waylon watched Eddie as his features twisted with annoyance and pain. Waylon sighed softly and wondered what Eddie could be dreaming of, if his mother had seen the scars over Eddie’s back and tended to them while he slept.

A moment had passed and Eddie sighed deep and turned to his side to open his eyes sleepily to Waylon hovering over his body. He stretched his arms out over his head, grabbing the headboard of Waylon’s bed and his feet pressing the opposite direction, gaining a creak from the struggling frame against Eddie’s strength and length.

Eddie smiled lazily to Waylon, his eyes puffy from the sleep and cooed “Good morning darling…” his voice was horse but sweet nonetheless, like a black coffee with two heaped teaspoons of sugar. Waylon hummed in delight at Eddie but a yelped escaped when Eddie pulled him closely without warning, reactions as if he wasn’t asleep just a moment ago.

Waylon really had no choice but to fall back into Eddie’s arms as Eddie’s strength was inescapable. Waylon giggled As Eddie pulled him flush against his body, kissing at his neck, and biting at his ear. Waylon felt heat rising to his cheeks as he tried to turn away from the ticklish kisses. Eddie chuckled at Waylon’s behaviour and husked into Waylon’s ear, blowing his breath into Waylon’s sandy hair, “You’re so easy darling…” almost too wickedly as he nipped on Waylon’s neck.

Waylon tensed up involuntarily at the words as his body betrayed his abashed thoughts, rubbing it against Eddie as Eddie caressed his neck and shoulders from behind. Waylon gulped when he felt that familiar stiffness against him and his breath hitched. Waylon could feel that burning smile on Eddie’s lips as they were both aware of their bodies wants.

Waylon jolted upright on his bed when a knock came to his door. His breathing was caught in his throat but he forced out a choked response “Y-Yeah!?” he called out, thankful that his mother interjected them before Waylon was caught in another trance by Eddie’s touch.

“You guys up for breakfast?” Her voice rang through the door, again a little too close to Waylon’s liking, Waylon gulped down that lump in his throat and relaxed to the sound of his mother’s voice, insuring that Eddie wouldn’t try anything again, especially at the offer of breakfast.

“Yeah we’ll be down in ten!” He called out again with more confidence in his voice this time around. Once he heard the footsteps of his mother climb down the stairs, He twisted back to Eddie and gave him a firm pat on the chest. Eddie laughed at Waylon’s effort in punishing him by getting Waylon flustered and pulled him tight against him again, this time their chests pressed against each other, warm and cozy as they slotted together so easily.

\---

After they had stayed in their moment of bliss, they thought it wise to actually get up and dress. Waylon rummaged around his room to see if he had any spare clothes for Eddie, or rather any clothes that would look normal on him and not like the reverse of a girlfriend wearing her boyfriend’s baggy sweater.

Meanwhile, Eddie made his way to Waylon’s closet door to help with the search and opened it up to see erotic pictures of cheerleaders and much more powerful looking woman clad in leather or uniforms. Eddie raised an eyebrow until he saw the small mirror on the other door, well small to him anyhow as his head wasn’t even reflecting but just his chest.

The _other_ door snapped shut when Waylon tried to play it off coolly, but failing miserably, by leaning on it “sorry” he bashful smiled. Eddie grinned at him and pointed to the mirror, making Waylon’s embarrassment worsen. “You like to look at yourself as you…”

Waylon rolled his eyes with a bright red blush on his face and continued his search through his now messy drawers. Eddie, in the meantime was curious to see what the damage Waylon had done to him the night prior and smirked at what he saw. Dark red hickeys were plastered harshly along Eddie’s pale neck and top of his chest. To most it was unsightly in people knowing what you’ve been up to, but to Eddie it was exciting, Waylon being hungry for him, wanting him just the same way Eddie wanted Waylon.

“It seems you’ve done a number on me sweet?” Eddie mumbled as he leaned down to get a closer look at his neck, stretching the skin with his fingers to see how hard Waylon had gone at him. Waylon stopped his rummaging and was quite curious as to what he meant and saw the bright red markings on Eddie’s flesh.

Waylon covered his mouth shyly and wondered did he actually do that to the poor boy. Eddie smirked into the mirror reflecting to Waylon at his reaction. However, Waylon found no amusement in it, but panic “You can’t go to breakfast like that!” he squealed. Eddie chuckled and snaked his arms around the leaner boy’s small back. “Oh I quite like the look” Eddie winked. It made Waylon’s heart flutter, or rather pang against his chest at the thought of Eddie roaming around his house, a bit obvious to what they got up to in the night.

“I’m only playing darling. I can head home and get something to cover it up” Eddie cooed, kissing Waylon’s forehead and turning away to inspect his neck again, contemplating if he had any of his mother’s old make up strong enough to actually do the job. It was a moment of sadness that Eddie had to remind himself that he was bit too used to having to cover unsightly things up and how easily the response came, but nonetheless, he would do it for Waylon.

Eddie was engrossed in gazing at the marks in the mirror until Waylon spoke out again “But what about your Dad--?” Waylon stopped mid-sentence when Eddie’s head whipped around to give Waylon an icy stare. Waylon was thankful that Eddie averted his eyes just as quickly, but that cold feeling still remained from those pale blue eyes as they gazed off into an unknown space.

“I might have a hoodie you can borrow…” Waylon began rubbing his arm, feeling ashamed he mentioned Eddie’s father. Eddie stood upright, trying to relax himself from the thought, but Waylon still felt the tenseness between the two as Eddie tried playing off a sweet smile. In any other circumstance, it would have Waylon bashfully smiling back, but Waylon knew better than to feel this way.

Waylon tried to ease the tension and thought for a moment, “Or better yet… my dad’s old clothes?” This time Eddie’s smile was genuine as he breathed out a chuckle “Will you call me daddy then?” Waylon creased his eyebrows, trying to get the reference but rolled his eyes and made his exit “Oh please” Waylon cringed.

Waylon tip toed to his mother’s room at the far end of the hall, pausing at the stairs to make sure his mother wasn’t going to make her way up soon. Once he was satisfied that he heard things cooking on the frying pan, he continued his stealthy approach, turned the knob slowly and sank into the dim lighting of the room.

Walking in her room had made sad memories flush his mind. He breathed in deep and regained his courage to move forward and went to the closet, rummaging through her dresses, most of them unused in years since she was much too busy to worry about social outings that required this kind of attire. Finally, he got to the back of the closet and found a wrinkly old suitcase. He clasped the handle tightly and yanked it from its depths. He quickly fixed the dresses to what they were and darted back to his room on his tip toes.

Once in his room he dropped the suitcase on his bed, unzipped it with haste and felt the stale air rush from within. It was strange to look at these stranger’s clothes. Taking a moment to think if he had any memories of any of them, and sifted through them when they brought up no memories whatsoever.

Waylon felt Eddie’s approach behind him, but he was much too busy trying to look for half decent clothes that would at least look like something Eddie would wear. Eddie laughed at Waylon’s efforts and picked up a knitted sweater. Watching it unfold itself with gravity he let out a howl of laughter.

“I think this will do darling” Eddie stifled his cackling and pressed the black sweater up against his chest with one hand, and the other stretching out the elongated neck to cover his marks. Waylon snorted and raised an eyebrow. “It just might”

\---

They practically ran down the stairs, giggles still escaping their throats when they joined Waylon’s mother in the dining room. Waylon had to admit Eddie filled the sweater out quite well, even looking quite dashing in it, his shoulders almost looking broader, his chest puffing up under the stretchy fabric, and the sleeves just the right tightness to make it look like a perfect fit. Considering Eddie’s jeans were ripped at the knees, he still managed to pull off a look with his worn combat boots, comically enough, he looked like a handsome fisher man, which made Waylon giggle at the thought, gaining an estranged stare from his mother as they took their seats.

She placed the pan of scrambled eggs on a hot plate in the middle of the table and looked oddly at Eddie’s choice of clothing. “Going out today to catch tuna?” She jested. She was definitely Waylon’s mother. Eddie shared her laugh and pointed out the window “Wouldn’t want to catch a cold if I were.” She followed Eddies finger and noticed the heavy clouds hovering outside and pursed her lips in agreement.

As they sat and ate, finishing their first cup of coffee, Val replenished their cups with a second, making her way around the table with the diner style jug. “So… am I needing to change the sheets for you Waybay?” Waylon kissed his teeth at his mother, feeling heat reach his ears as he fought back a blush that would have crushed his evading words, unfortunately, Eddie wasn’t exactly on board when they both replied to his mother.

“Mom! I’m not a kid anymore!”

“Yes.”

Of course Waylon’s voice was louder than Eddie’s response, but Eddie’s words rang out louder and they both snapped their heads to him. Waylon couldn’t hold back now and his cheeks ran a bright red. Val had simply stared wide eyed at the abruptness of Eddie’s word, as simple as it was, but oh, it didn’t give off a simple answer.

Eddie started booming out laughter at their faces. Both of them with their jaws nearly dropped and Eddie couldn’t help it. He also took the hint from Waylon’s beat red face that he wasn’t exactly ready to tell his mother his feelings and had made a quick and instinctive move to lift the awkward air.

Val was soon to join, a very hearty laugh ringing out of her, even wiping a tear away as she leaned back. “Good one Eddie” She giggled. The both of them had laughed together, Val moving to the dishes as she did so and Eddie snickering, giving Waylon a teasing eye as Waylon hid his face in his palms and sighed.

They were soon out the door after that episode, mostly to Waylon’s urging to get out of the house least he get smacked down with more abuse from his mother and Eddie. They walked along Waylon’s street until they were met before the small forest that led to that same hill they drank prior.

Waylon sucked in a breath, unsure if he wanted to go back to that spot until Eddie rang through his racing thoughts. “Shall we?” pointing to the lush forest. Waylon bit his lip, looking to the sky as the clouds looked brighter, maybe dodging rain in their small town, but that could have been the illusion of the sun finally shining overhead. “What if it rains?” Waylon pondered, still gazing at the heavy sky.

Eddie smiled, wrapping an arm over Waylon’s small shoulders and pulled him along, “Then we’ll find cover, maybe by the bridge?” Eddie touched his forehead to Waylon’s temple and guided him through the forest. Truthfully, that was one of the last places Waylon wanted to go, but thought hopefully, that they could make fonder memories there.

Trudging along on the uneven path he had to push away from Eddie momentarily and lean down, grabbing at his lower back and wincing. He was sure the pain was gone, but moving around as he was, was making it come back in sharp pangs that were aching. Eddie stopped and looked to Waylon with worried eyes but was soon turned to a teasing smile “Lucky we didn’t go _all_ the way then, darling?” Eddie played at the words. Waylon couldn’t stop a smile from reaching his face when he failed to frown at Eddie but compensated with a shove which made him in worse pain.

Eddie watched as Waylon winces from his movements and didn’t think twice when he scooped the smaller boy up bridal style. Waylon’s face went from a grimace to a sudden shocked expression as he was being carried along in Eddie’s arms. “Don’t worry darling, I’ll get us there. I’ll take care of you” Eddie really didn’t mean anything by it when he said it, but it came out so naturally to him, that he felt it swirl in his chest, and it was the same to Waylon.

Waylon’s face started going hot and flushed again and struggled just the slightest, only to be reminded of the pain waiting for him. he grunted in Eddie’s grasp and shifted to sit more comfortably “What if someone sees us?” Waylon whispered to Eddie. Eddie smirked and kept his eyes forward. “Don’t worry, nobody comes around these parts, it was barren when I was young, and thankfully still is to this day.”

Waylon kept his eyes on Eddie for a moment longer, watching his face intently as they stayed focused on ahead, watching as the shadows of the trees casted playful shadows over Eddie’s scars and looked on in wonder.

Then the first droplets began to fall. Waylon craned his neck to the trees above and started to hear the loud blank sound of water coming down heavy through the leaves. Eddie hurried his pace and finally they were there at the bridge. Eddie set Waylon down a few yards before the clearing and they half jogged to the undercover of the pavement shelter. Waylon winced the slightest, but was grateful Eddie carried him most of the way, saving him from worse pain.

They stood there looking out from underneath the bridge in silence as the sound washed around them. Waylon was thinking of words to say, he knew he had something eating up from inside of him, but there were no words that could actually be vocalised to tell Eddie how he felt. Waylon turned to Eddie, opening his mouth and shut it. Eddie saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and met Waylon’s face.

Eddie gazed into those honey brown eyes, taking in how soft his skin looked through that grey lighting of the rain, how his hair looked wild and soft from the small wind blowing. He lastly looked to Waylon’s soft, plump lips as they opened again, trying to say some unspoken word, but froze in place, practically inviting Eddie in.

Eddie accepted the invitation and leaned in, closing the distance between them, catching Waylon’s breath as he smoothed his lips over Waylon’s. Waylon jerked a little at the sudden touch but was soon quietly moaning into Eddie. Eddie sighed to the sound and grasped Waylon’s hand softly, feeling how delicate and cold they felt, quickly warming to Eddie’s own rough and large hands.

They had stayed like this for what felt like hours, letting the sound of the rain wash out the sound of their own racing hearts. It was bliss to them, letting the echoes of cars passing over head surround them like a cocoon. They had both wanted to stay like this for a long while…

Until They heard the scuffling footsteps of some stranger nearby. Or Waylon wished it would have been a stranger, even a homeless man for that matter. But as they brought themselves back to earth from whatever planet they left for, they snapped away from each other, but Eddie didn’t let go of Waylon’s hand.

They both recognised the _stranger_. Miles was huffing from around a pillar, and his infamous video camera pointing straight at them. At this time, Miles really only just opened his camera as they both spun around to discover him, and had not filmed any other part of their lovely moment, but regardless, they both thought otherwise. Especially Eddie.

Waylon played pinball with his eyes as they darted from Miles to Eddie, to Miles’ camera and back to Eddie. And each time Waylon set his eyes on Eddie, he seemed to puff up, breathing heavy and his eyes going dark.


	14. Get On The Road by Tired Pony.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _And the truth is like a punch or two_   
>  _It hits you hard it knocks you through_
> 
> _So I, get on the road and ride to you_   
>  _I get on the road and ride to you_
> 
> _A kiss is like a fight that neither wins_   
>  _One tender payment for our sins_   
>  _You are the drug that I can’t quit_   
>  _Your perfect chaos is a perfect fit_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween guys! A little Treat for my missing to update Tricks. enjoy and thank you for reading~

Waylon felt Eddie’s hand clench his, it wasn’t painful, but was more painful to Waylon was watching Eddie, his eyes staring like a sharp guillotine that was ready to come down on Miles’ head. It was even scarier when Eddie had taken a step forward, but what really got Waylon’s heart racing was the fact that he stepped in front of Eddie with a soft hand to his chest.

Waylon felt his heart bang against his ribs, he was terrified, but he was bewildered he wasn’t cowering away from Eddie. Eddie stopped immediately and looked down to Waylon’s soft hand on his chest and creased his brow when he saw those sweet brown eyes pleading.

Eddie pursed his lips and went to grasp Waylon’s hands, but what stopped him was Miles, and Waylon cursed his friend for speaking out. “So I’m guessing you didn’t read that article than huh Way?” Waylon knew the wound was too fresh, especially upon Eddie discovering from the article of this morning.

Eddie let go of Waylon’s hand, letting it slip from his grasp and stepped aside. Waylon closed his eyes and sighed. He wanted to plead more but knew it would be of no use, not when Miles had a machine gun for a mouth with absolutely no filter.

Waylon wanted to wait until it was all over, he wanted to just cover his ears as his friend would be struck for a second time by Eddie, but something got the better of him and rushed in front of Eddie again. Adrenaline was pumping through Waylon as he pushed against Eddie’s chest this time, but this time, Eddie wasn’t making any eye contact with Waylon.

Eddie’s body started shaking violent under Waylon’s hands, barely noticing the small blonde trying to push him back as he marched on, the sweater now feeling much too hot, and his fists feeling like they weren’t tightening hard enough as his icy gaze was set on Miles.

“Please! Eddie!” Waylon begged for Eddie to come back, for those vacant bright blue eyes that burned with so much rage for a glimmer of humanity left in them. But as they stared on with terrifying intentions, Waylon felt a shiver jolt up his spine. Waylon was terrified, not of Eddie, despite Eddie looking hauntingly blank and angry, he was terrified for Miles as those cold eyes targeted his friend.

Waylon looked around to Miles who shut his camera and cursed his friend. Miles was ready to take on Eddie, but Miles didn’t know what kind of fury that was set in Eddie, Miles didn’t know the damage Eddie had to endure. Waylon did, not entirely, but from what Eddie said in those eyes whenever he mentioned Eddie’s home, he knew better than to press on.

Eddie kept on marching toward his friend, barely noticing Waylon’s protests against his body, but something was ready to snap in Eddie’s mind, something was screaming in his mind to listen to Waylon, but it wasn’t enough, another part of his mind started burning white as a defence kicked in when something infuriated him.

As Miles stood there, ready for Eddie’s advances, it infuriated Eddie more, made him want to make an example of Miles, seeing those harsh words he had written about himself and Chris. Eddie felt all this anger burn up inside him, _Why? Why couldn’t he just leave us alone. Why couldn’t he just leave us to be happy!_. Eddie knew these weren’t wholly just thoughts about Miles and his prying, it was a subconscious thought process, anger flaring up from the deepest recess of his mind. Anger from the memories his father and uncle had embedded, carved into his mind. And anyone who fuelled this fire would not meet a lovely end.

Eddie stepped aside from Waylon blocking his path, enough so when he swung a fist, it would surely miss Waylon. It was an instinct, it was a promise he made to never harm Waylon, whether he knew it or not, but it came naturally to his body to avoid Waylon from his violent behaviour.

His fist swunng fast and hard, a strong right hook coming straight to impact on Miles left temple, but Miles was evasive and was smart enough to prepare and barely ducked under the oncoming strike. He ducked and jumped back from Eddie as Eddie’s fist connected _hard_ into the concrete pillar.

Eddie didn’t cry out, despite his skin had been peeled back to show raw flesh over his knuckles, shaking the painful impact away. Eddie took on a boxer’s stance, raising his fists to his cheeks, looking with his ghostly eyes much too calmly to his opponent as Miles did the same with wild eyes. Miles didn’t have a doubt that Eddie would win, but he would at least try and fight back, coming this far he might as well.

“Come on asshole! Show me what you can do. Maybe than Waylon will know what kind of man you are!” Miles sneered. Eddie didn’t want to prove him right, but something hot was burning up inside him, something that wouldn’t let him speak, something that wouldn’t let him stop, and it steamed him forward like a coal train.

Eddie growled at the words, those condescending words in Miles article that flashed in his eyes, describing him and Chris as degenerates, not worth a second chance. In an odd irony, Eddie felt like this was the truth, the truth that he’d prove Miles right no matter what he did, like a vicious cycle. That he was unworthy of Waylon. Eddie knew this, but he wanted to fight this thought, he didn’t want to fight Miles. Least of all he didn’t want to fight Chris, the very person he felt like he could justify this horrible animalistic fighting behaviour.

But alas, as he was hurled backwards by two large arms, he was kicking and growling at his new assailant. “LET GO OF ME! I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU! FUCK YOU!” Eddie cursed and continued fighting the larger male, and kept doing so as he was being dragged off away from the two other boys.

“I hate to admit it, but I’m kinda glad Walker chased me down here” Miles admitted. It was unfortunate he ran into in the street and sneaked his camera out, until Chris spotted him and marched at him with a stern look on his face, which soon turned into a sprint when Miles kept his video camera running, to lead him all the way down to Waylon and Eddie.

The only bit he was thankful for was that Chris was the only one who seemed to be able to control Eddie when he lost the plot. Control of course was a very loose term, but dragging an enraged Eddie away was good enough.

“You’re such an asshole Miles” was all Waylon could say, trying his darned hardest to choke down a sob. Miles glared to his friend, feeling no sympathy for Waylon as he let his mouth blurt out “are you fucking kidding me Way? You saw how he was! He was a fucking rabbid dog! What if that were you? What if he was angry with you Waylon? What then? You saw the way he came at me!”

Waylon shook his head, cursing at Miles in his mind, but most of all cursing at himself, feeling hot tears sting his eyes. Waylon fell to his knees and shivered, covering his face from crying as he heaved. Miles sighed and approached his friend, rubbing a hand against his small friends back. “Look… I know you mean good Waylon but… guys like him… sometimes there’s no helping him…” 

Waylon continued to sob, feeling pathetic for feeling so weak and helpless, wishing they never left his house, wishing he never had to witness first hand how bad Eddie could get. Miles crouched down and leaned the small blonde into him. “I’ll buy you a coffee. I know I can be an asshole, but you’re cold and I just… can I show you something?”

Waylon pricked his head up to miles and wondered what could possibly justify his hatred for Eddie. Waylon pondered and wanted to at least his friends side of the story.

\---

It wasn’t long until they were in a café not too far from the bridge, practically running through the rain, which thankfully dulled down the slightest so they weren’t completely soaked. They ordered and sat in silence.

Miles watched Waylon as his hands still shivered, sipping at his hot beverage until Miles kissed his teeth. “I just don’t see what you see in Eddie Way.” Averting his eyes as the blonde looked at him with narrowed eyes. Waylon set his coffee down, a bit harshly as he bit his lip, he wanted to rip into Miles, but he knew it wasn’t directed at him really. It was more out of anger of his helplessness, at the fact he couldn’t stop Eddie from losing control.

Waylon himself couldn’t understand it, Eddie was a time bomb, ready to explode, but there was something there that Waylon felt, some other side that Waylon wanted, but Miles couldn’t see that because he wasn’t in…

Waylon sighed. He eased his shaking hands the slightest and leaned on the table. “I know you can’t… because… I don’t think you’ve ever felt the same way about anyone else Miles.” Waylon looked into his coffee, watching as the brew swirled in the cup, watching the steam rise and dissipate into the air.

Miles finally looked to his friend and saw how hopeless he looked, how defeated he looked. It was as if Waylon couldn’t do anything about Eddie, Miles almost got the impression that Waylon thought that Eddie was _his_ responsibility. Miles huffed and pulled a very messily put together document on the table.

Miles knew there was something other than responsibility that Waylon clung to Eddie, it was a different air about Waylon, though he vaguely remembered it from 8th grade, it was like when Waylon first met Lisa.

Miles pushed the document closer to Waylon and clasped his hands together. “I don’t want to stop you from seeing him Waylon, there’s just things you don’t know. And don’t tell anyone who you got this from, otherwise my ass is grass.”

Waylon looked to the document confused, the front reading _Murkoff Correctional Facility For Minors_. Waylon’s brow furrowed and looked to his friend “Miles how did you get these?” As he was grasping the pages to flick through them, Miles touched Waylon’s hand and looked deeply into Waylon’s eyes. “Food for thought Waylon.”

Miles got up, paid for the two coffees, despite never touching his and made his leave.

Waylon watched as his friend went, waited, and flicked through the pages. His eyes widened and quickly leaned over top of the document, pulling it close so no one else could see what he was reading.

It was a nearly complete report of Eddie’s time in juvie, images of Eddie upon entering and release, and more images. Waylon’s gaze hardened at the poor boys who got the worst of Eddie. Most of them had battered up faces, eyes swollen to the point where you couldn’t even see the lids any more. Mouths and lips bloodied from horrible beatings.

Waylon felt sick at the images and snapped the document shut. He covered his mouth and stared in the distance blankly. Waylon didn’t want those images to get to him, but it crept up on him like a chill. Waylon knew Eddie was a different person, felt it. but these images fuelled a fear in Waylon.

Waylon breathed in deep and felt guilty. He didn’t want to look into Eddie’s past, not without his consent, but here it was. Hard evidence that Eddie was dangerous. But still, something fought that thought. Something still stirred hope in Waylon for Eddie.

Eddie was a chaos, a storm that brewed, and Waylon felt like he was in the eye of the storm, just barely missing out on the damage. But eventually storms pass, and the sky clears up. Waylon sat there for a good while and contemplated. He knew that if he waited for Eddie, he might lose his long friendship with Miles, but if he chose Miles, he could never forgive himself for Eddie.

\---

The end of the weekend went by in a gruelling flash like clouds passing over the sky. The Sunday afternoon was bleary as Waylon made his way home once the rain ceased. He made his way to his room and laid on his bed, just staring at the ceiling, breathing, listening to his music as his mind drifted into nothingness.

A few times in the night his mother had knocked on the door to ask if he wanted anything, but Waylon simply groaned in response and turned in his covers, only to be reminded of Eddie’s smell that wafted off the blankets.

Waylon felt an aching pain in his stomach, like his body begged to cry but it just couldn’t reach his eyes. It was a mind numbing feeling where he couldn’t think about anything except Eddie. Finally, as he listened to a solemn playlist he created, he finally drifted off quite early in the night.

The next morning he woke before his alarm. He watched as the sunlight started to shine through onto his roof. Waylon didn’t want to move, he thought a goodnights rest would clear his head, but that numbing pain was still there, still making his limbs feel heavy as concrete as they refused to move.

Waylon waited until his alarm rang and decided that as a cue to get dressed and get ready for school. He was completely unsure of how to greet Eddie, if he could even look him in the eye after witnessing something so haunting in Eddie’s ghostly pale iris’.

Waylon rummaged through his drawers, slipping on a pair of jeans, and tussled through the mess about his room looking for clothes for a shirt and found Eddie’s jacket. Waylon clenched it tight in his hands and buried his face in it.

The smell was intoxicating, it was overwhelming, it was saddening that Eddie wasn’t here but he felt so close. Waylon practically waited to feel Eddie press up against his back. How he missed that feeling, where his heart would jump in his throat and his skin go hot from that touch, it was too comforting. Waylon smiled sadly to himself and thought he was like a drug addict, waiting for his next hit.

As Waylon made his way down the stairs he looked to the kitchen and decided against breakfast. All these thoughts seemed to erase any appetite for Waylon and made his way to school.

Oddly enough, walking to school he didn’t end up seeing Miles waiting or running to catch up to him. And once he saw the school gates, Waylon didn’t much care anymore. He didn’t even bother scanning the crowds for either Miles or Eddie.

Before Waylon knew it, lunch came in a blur, but he remained silent, looking off in the distance with a bleary look, eyes vacant as he played with his food. Lisa had made a comment and asked if Waylon was alright, and although Waylon knew he wasn’t, he convinced them with an automatic smile and chuckled their worries away.

The day had gone and passed, Waylon barely remembered even coming home as he plopped himself on the couch and switched to his saved list of shows on Netflix. That night Waylon fell asleep on the couch.

The next day was much the same, Waylon practically running on autopilot, laughing at odd jokes Billy Hope would crack out, but not actually registering what was so funny about them, just trying to blend in so no one would worry. He would go over routines with Lisa on cheer practice, clapping when his team made a good landing, not actually feeling proud despite the massive smile plastered on his face that shone delight.

It all felt strange to Waylon, and Waylon didn’t even realise he was living in a strange dream state. Until the third day passed and Waylon realised with shock that in either of those three days, he hadn’t seen a glimpse of Eddie, or Chris, or even Miles for that matter.

At lunch, once he realised this he practically jumped from the cafeteria bench and looked around. Lisa jerked from Waylon as he looked like a wild animal sniffing out a predator. “Waylon what the hell?” Waylon looked to his friends, their faces coming back to him, remembering all their features, Lisa’s dark brown eyes, the way her skin glowed no matter what kind of day it was, Billy Hope’s always tired gaze, his smile that looked dorky and cloudy.

Waylon sat back down and smiled nervously, trying to play it cool as if he didn’t just freak the entire table out. “Have you—Have you seen Miles around lately?” Waylon stuttered to Lisa, in an almost whisper.

Lisa pursed her lips down “No, well between classes a bit yeah. The dean has him investigating who’s been thieving around the school. Said that a kid might be in deep shit with authorities. Also, been stealing the janitors keys. So annoying, all the dust that’s been collecting in the gym…” Lisa’s voice lulled out into a white noise as Waylon thought long and hard.

No doubt, Mr. Wernicke had Miles investigating the person who would have stolen those _Murkoff Correctional Facility For Minors_ documents, only to be the actual culprit himself. But Waylon only skimmed at the thought that Miles wouldn’t need the janitor’s keys, that was someone else entirely. Waylon thought over to Jeremy Blaire and his gang of degenerates, and guiltily thought of Chris.

Waylon felt that aching in his stomach come back in waves and rubbed the top of his arm. There was something in him that wanted to seek Chris out, well more for Eddie since he knew Chris would know where Eddie would be, but another part was reminded that Eddie liked to take days off and think, and Waylon didn’t want to break the peace that Eddie might be gaining back in his mind, and thought sadly that maybe seeing Waylon again would set him off.

And it was like the devil himself heard and Miles had dropped into the seat next to Billy Hope. Waylon looked to his friend immediately, with hopeful eyes but Miles met his eyes briefly and sneered to the papers Mr. Wernicke had him distribute around the school.

“This job the Deans got me doing is so bullshit” Miles mumbled mostly to himself. Lisa rolled her eyes “Maybe next time you won’t fuck around with legalities and the Janitor’s keys you creep. What would you even want with the Janitor’s keys!?”

Both Waylon and Miles rolled their eyes at Lisa, they both knew that Miles wasn’t the criminal behind the Janitor’s keys and thought it both comical. But the documents there was no guessing who that was.

“You know, you boys know more about each other than you think. Like you probably know that Waylon’s been—” Lisa started but Miles took her sentence from her mouth “Been sulking about his little crush.” Miles gave a cold stare to Waylon.

Waylon glared at Miles. But it was odd, they couldn’t hold it up for long as they shared a genuine smile from the large space between the two. True enough they were both furious with each other, but there was something older there than anger, and they knew they had to come around sometime.

Miles kept his eyes on Waylon as the blonde dropped his hands, feeling ashamed that things couldn’t exactly get back to normal in an instant. “Speaking of. I haven’t seen your attack dog in a little while?” The words were harsh, and Waylon felt them cut deep, but shrugged him off, knowing that Miles was trying to egg him on. “wouldn’t know. The pound maybe?” Waylon replied bitterly, picking at the skin around his nails.

Miles pursed his lips and started to actually feel bad. Miles sighed and leaned on the table more. They both knew they became the centre of attention on the table, Lisa and Billy Hope darting their eyes back and forth between Waylon and Miles’ banter.

Lisa and Billy Hope had rarely seen them fight, but when they did it was a very foreign air that hung, like when you’re in a new town and dumped off on main street, unsure which way is home. But they were more than aware, no matter how bad the fight was, they always came around, seemingly without either of them giving an apology, they would just go back to being as close as ever.

“If you want… I can get Chris to chase me to you and you can ask him.” Miles waited patiently for a response. Oddly enough, Miles banter, his willingness to put himself at risk, was his way of apologising, even though Waylon thought Miles was a complete idiot for it, he couldn’t help but let out a small cackle.

Waylon met Miles eyes with a warm smile, the smile that was waiting to rekindle their friendship “That would be nice.” Waylon’s smile was contagious and Miles couldn’t help but reciprocate it. He grinned wickedly at Waylon and got up from his seat “You dick.”

\---

And just like that, they walked their ways home together again. They didn’t talk much, as Miles would flip through video recordings, search up on strange websites for his sources as Waylon had one ear bud in.

They parted ways, and the goodbye was a tad awkward, but time could only heal that. For once that week, Waylon had smiled walking home. He flicked to a certain playlist he was building in the week and stopped in his tracks. He bit his lip and thought for a moment. The songs that came on would put him in a calming mood, despite being solemn, they made a small flutter in his chest as he listened to the lyrics.

He held down on the playlist to rename it and typed it’s new name slowly.

_Eddie’s Playlist_

Once Waylon was happy with that, he continued on with a happy smile. Despite the reminder of Miles trying to come between the two, he couldn’t have thanked Miles more. He knew that their friendship wouldn’t change, no matter the wedge, and now he was glad he could see past the storm. Waylon didn’t have to choose between Eddie or Miles, since they’d always be there for him, either physically or in heart.

\---

The next day everyone, all of his friends saw the spring in Waylon’s step, the way he smiled when he had his music playing. The way a strange softness appeared in his cheeks as they greeted Lisa, Billy Hope and Miles in English. Of course Blaire had a smart comment for everything, but now Waylon didn’t bother giving Blaire the satisfaction with a reaction.

The class went as smoothly as it could, with Blaire bickering with the teacher. Trager cackling his nosy laugh. Every so often Waylon would glance over, hoping Eddie would just magical materialise in the chair, but every time he did, he was simply reminded that Eddie needed more time.

A small flutter of hurt would course through his chest, but Waylon wanted to make sure they were both ready. Waylon was already set on seeing him, he was ready to talk, he was ready to forgive, anything that Eddie wanted, because Waylon was coming to terms with the way Eddie made him feel.

Unbeknownst to Waylon, Miles caught those small flashes of sadness in Waylon’s eyes when he would look over to the other side of the classroom and even felt the smallest bit guilty, so he decided he’d want to try and make it better for Waylon, despite him disagreeing with the whole trope of Waylon hanging around Eddie, he just couldn’t see his friend like this.

As soon as the class finished, Miles darted out the room and Waylon watched, confused. He looked to Lisa and she just shrugged, as confused as him. They thought it had something to do with one of his crazed investigating things and made their way to gym.

However, on the way, Miles came running down the empty hall that led to the gym. They watched him as he sprinted down the hall with a mischievous smile on his lips. “Told you I’d pay you back!”

And soon enough, Chris Walker wasn’t far off Miles heels. Waylon’s eyes widened at the sight and let out a howling laughter. Chris slowed his pace and greeted Waylon. He knew better than to keep chasing his friend, but felt awkward that he hadn’t seen him in a while.

Chris leaned from one foot to the other bashfully as he watched with angry eyes at Miles standing behind Waylon with a triumphant smile.

“Hey Chris” Waylon squeaked out, after he was able to stifle his laughing. Chris simply grunted in response, never leaving his eyes from Miles.

The only time his eyes left Miles was when Waylon grasped his arm lightly and Chris flinched at the small, soft touch as he was pulled aside. Waylon leaned into Chris’ form and gazed around, trying not to seem like a nuisance “Hey… Is Eddie, at home?”

Chris watched, eyes searching Waylon, and after he was satisfied with the concern he sighed. “No.” Chris watched as Waylon’s eyes were a soft longing look, but soon turned to fright from the response and Chris was quick to change that to relief. “He’s been staying at my place for the week… he’s been—” Waylon didn’t have to say it, but knew where it was going “Thinking…” Waylon hummed.

Chris nodded “He’s also been training down at Manera’s most days but…” Chris stopped when Waylon blinked his eyes, confused “Training?” Waylon asked. Chris pulled himself back and wondered if Waylon was being serious. Surely Eddie would have told him.

Chris nodded slowly, cautions, double thinking if he should be sharing this with Waylon, least he get a back lash from Eddie. Waylon furrowed his brows which made Chris’ heart skip a beat and now knew he already said too much. “What do you mean Training?—” but before Waylon could pry the answer out Chris made his leave “Sorry. I shouldn’t have brought—I gotta go.”

They all watched as the hulking mass stalked his way in a hurry out of the hall and out of sight. They were all dumbfounded by Chris’ secrecy on the subject and stood in silence, until of course Miles just _had_ to make a comment. “Well that’s not something you see everyday. Stone cold Steve Austin get’s cold feet by cheer captain. Make one helluva headline.”

Waylon and Lisa whipped their heads around with a cringe and Miles Shrugged. “Am I wrong?” The both of them shook their heads and made their way in the gym. Miles scoffed and followed after them, not minding the company that kept The Chris Walker at bay.

\---

Chris walked through the creaky screen door of his grandmother’s home. He never needed to announce himself as the slam of the door from it’s overly active springs did that for him. He walked across the living room to the kitchen to find his grandmother already cooking dinner. He met Eddie’s eyes as he sat at the dining table, pinning fabric that sprawled across the wood furniture.

Chris raised his eyebrows in acknowledgment and Eddie did the same as he stuck a pin between his lips for future use. “Isn’t he a dear! He’s making a beautiful costume for his beloved on Halloween. What a sweet boy. I don’t understand how your father could treat you so poorly.”

Chris watched as Eddie’s eyes flickered up with a fire burning behind them, but was soon masked by a smile with the pin still tight between his lips. “It’s just god awful isn’t it darling? Would you adopt me like you did Chris?” The grandmother pointed a wooden spoon to Eddie with a scolding look but the stale air was soon burst through with laughter.

This whole household was aware of Eddie’s situation, and vice versa. It wasn’t long after Chris’ admittance to the juvie did his grandmother signed the paper’s for his adoption. His father was a deadbeat drunk just like Eddie’s, only the abuse only went far as beer cans getting thrown at him and sometimes physical fights would break out in their house. His mother also had an alcohol problem, but she was barely home, hell barely even in state.

The day Chris became aware that his grandmother adopted him was one of the happiest. He always idolised his grandparents, especially his grandfather who served in the Vietnam war, and took pride in never having to kill a man. Despite his grandfather’s shame of the whole ordeal, Chris always loved stories of his adventurous past.

It was tough hearing the news that his grandfather had died not long before his release and he wasn’t even able to go to his funeral. It had messed Chris up for days, but thankfully, Eddie was there to help him through it and they played his Grandfather’s favourite tunes over piano and guitar as homage, mostly it was Johnny Cash, but they didn’t mind, hell, it was one of the only artists they were familiar with.

Chris dropped into the seat next to Eddie and huffed. Eddie continued his work, his fingers moving swiftly over the fabrics and fast as they were skilled. Chris gazed hard at Eddie and wondered why he so badly wanted to be around Waylon, but kept so much away from him. If Chris could be close with him like he was now, than why wouldn’t Eddie let Waylon in. Chris was aware of their feelings, but he never liked pressing Eddie on touchy subjects.

But this time, Chris forced himself, and he knew it would be good for his dearest friend. “I… I saw Waylon today.” Eddie stopped his movements, frozen by the words but kept on working after that moment had passed. Chris cleared his throat and started again. “He looked… happy.”

Eddie didn’t stop his work, pretending that these words weren’t getting to him, but it was eating him up inside and could only think the worst. _He was happy because I wasn’t around. He was happy because he didn’t have to be afraid. He was happy, and if I can stay away and let that happen, then I will._

“He was asking about you” Chris mumbled out, unsure if he should let his friend have that knowledge and second guessed it the moment he said it as Eddie’s fingers stopped. This time, they didn’t resume their working. They simply froze.

Eddie felt something flare in his mind and he had so many questions to ask Chris. _What was he wearing? Was he with Miles? Does he look happy without me? Did he look sad when he spoke my name?_ But these would all have to wait when the screen door slammed shut and Chris’ mother had wobbled in, clearly drunk as she tried cooing to her son with motherly love.

“Oh god what now” Chris growled, standing up as his mother approached him for a drunken hug. Chris easily evaded it by pushing her away and a series of yelling had broken out in the kitchen. It wasn’t long until his mother was out the door with his Grandmother chasing her out, demanding her to leave the poor boy alone, threatening that if she weren’t her daughter she’d call the cops.

After that commotion, Chris sprang to his room and locked the door behind him. Eddie sat at the table and watched the whole commotion. Chris’ grandmother sighed and apologised, but Eddie shook those thoughts away “Worse things happen at sea darling” Chris’ grandmother smiled and kissed the top of Eddie’s head. “I think he needs someone to talk to”

Eddie stood, pushing his work aside onto a chair to leave room for supper and stalked to Chris’ room down the hall. He tapped lightly twice and waited. Leaning against the door he could hear Chris’ heavy sobbing, stifled by something soft to which Eddie already knew what it was.

Eddie could envision Chris Curled around his small rugged stuffed pig. His body shaking violently from sobs that ached through his whole body. Eddie was much too familiar with that feeling from his childhood, but he had nothing, no one to cry like that too, no comfort in anything as his parents never gave him anything except the means of survival and a few skills.

Eddie leaned against Chris’ door and slid down to his bottom, crossing his arms over his knees as he himself began to sob. It all started becoming too much for the boys. Chris’ was exhausted, he was tired and frustrated with his family. He loved his grandmother, but the pestering from both of his drunk parents only need his sons love when they felt pathetic themselves.

And Eddie had felt weak, he swore himself he would never be weak or a victim again, but here he was. Someone had made him feel like he ripped the ground from his feet himself, showing the only person, other than Chris’, that he cared about, the horrors of what his past had really done to him.

After a long while, Chris’ opened the door and looked to his feet as he invited Eddie in. Eddie knew there was something very wrong with the way Chris’ couldn’t stop his tears from falling. Eddie looked over to the bed and investigated Chris’ stuffed toy. “Looks like little piggy is going to need a check up with Dr. Gluskin than eh?” Eddie sighed.

\---

Friday had come and Waylon couldn’t stop thinking things over between him and Eddie. Chris had mentioned Eddie was training. But training for what? His sewing? His music? But one thing daunted him the past days at the mention of Manera and remembered a small detail that Billy Hope had brought up.

And the more Waylon thought about it, the more it scared him. Waylon remembered vividly the boxer stance Eddie had taken so naturally, and brought a shiver down his spine. They headed to their next class all together, meeting in the hall as Lisa and Miles were arguing about something with great animation. Waylon lulled it out until Lisa budged him and gave a concerned look. Waylon smiled back sweetly, but she could see the distress behind those eyes.

It was obvious Waylon was losing sleep over the thoughts of Eddie, and Lisa didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. She was glad he moved on, feeling a bit hurt, but their break up was mutual as they started to drift, feeling more like close friends than an actual couple. Lisa found it funny that she’d been spending more time with Billy Hope and getting to know him, and secretly crushing on the boy here and there with his small quirks. Of course Lisa would never bring this up as the whole group didn’t really think about Billy Hope all that much, he was usually just there, and Miles would have teased her on it until the end of days.

But now, they were arguing over the fact that Lisa suspected of Miles stealing the janitor’s keys, to which Miles would flare up with a teasing smile, saying that he didn’t do it, but would joke that he stole them so he could go into the girls bathrooms and lock it around the school so the entire female student body suffered.

They took their seats at their usual desks beside the window and opened their books. Waylon noticed immediately when a stray folded paper had dropped to the floor considering he kept all of his loose notes organised in another book. Waylon picked it up and unfolded it, thinking it would be a taunt from Blaire and glanced toward him, thinking he’d be waiting for a reaction, but Blaire was talking with Trager about the party over the weekend.

Waylon’s brow creased in confusion at a simple photocopied invitation to the boiler room.

_**Mount Massive High Dog Fights** _   
_You’re either in or your dog meat._   
_When – lunch. Where – Boiler Room. What To Bring – your invite and betting money._

Waylon turned it to see if there was more information and glanced over to Miles. He leaned in closer to his friend and noticed his friend got the same, and Lisa. They all looked at each other and thought when could someone have possibly slipped this into their books.

Lisa was the first to scrunch it up and toss it in her bag, but Miles and Waylon pocketed it, which gained rolled eyes from Lisa. Miles only wanted to go to investigate, report, even thinking it could mean a whole lot of hell for him, but regardless, he was prepared and wanted to see what was lurking in the shadows of their high school, especially in relations to these _dog fights_.

Waylon however, didn’t want to go in the least bit, no matter the circumstance. But a gut feeling had told him he had to go, and Waylon was terrified that his gut would be right and involve Eddie.

Too soon had lunch come and Waylon was feeling butterflies in his stomach as Miles urged him on to the boiler rooms, keeping his video camera out of sight, but his phone ready on record as they made to the lower levels of the school. It was quiet for the most part until they neared the end of the basement halls and heard loud howling and cheering.

Waylon’s heart was banging against his chest, even sweat forming, firstly because it was a lot stuffier down these parts, but also the nervousness that crept up on him, the way his hands started to get clammy and sweaty, his legs feeling shaky and weak, worst of all, the aggressive rubbing at his arm.

They finally arrived at the door and gave a light tap. It opened immediately with two large boys standing at the door, grade twelve most likely and twins from their both very similar brutish appearance. Waylon gulped and handed the one with a buzz cut the invitation, shaking violently as sweat started to bead at his forehead.

Waylon was thankful the twin took it with a grunt, while the other glanced Miles up and down, sneering, knowing full well what Miles gets up too. Knowing his past, they thrusted a basket with numerous phones already inside. They were no idiots and Waylon dropped his in the second it was thrusted in front of them. Miles took a moment and kissed his teeth, then abided.

The twins moved aside and let the smaller boys enter, and the sounds were almost too much, for Waylon. The crowd was blaring in his ear with a roar, screaming, chanting, nothing quite coherent, but the sounds of hard flesh making contact with other flesh was even worse. Waylon tried peering between the crowd to the event that was causing this commotion, but he only saw two bodies storming the space in the middle.

Waylon would never forget sound when one of those harsh solid flesh sounds connected with something and everyone chanted “ _K!O!K!O!K!O!K!O!K!O!_ ” and then another round of cheering.

Waylon felt a headache coming on from the sights and sounds, and grasped his sweaty forehead, barely able to concentrate on anything except the sound of his heartbeat in his ears until Miles voiced hissed through the deafening sounds of the crowd. “Damn. I missed that. Waylon wanna get closer—” Miles looked to Waylon who was even struggling to stand as his friend had to lean against some tin cylinder. Miles grasped his shoulders and Waylon shook a hand at him, indicating he was fine.

“ _Alright! Ladies and gentlemen! Give it up for pyro! Doesn’t exactly have the fire of fight in him, but at least he tried! Next contestant is the beloved Silky! Let’s see if he stands a chance against our loyal prized fighter!_

Blaire had boomed through the crowd with a powerful voice as the twins hauled off the unconscious body from the make shift ring. Waylon recognised his co-worker and now realised why on odd days he’d have bruising about his eyes. Waylon stared at the damage dealt and gulped, thinking he didn’t want to be locked in a room with someone who could pulverise someone like Pyro.

It wasn’t long until those meaty sounds began again and the crowd returned to its roaring. Waylon pushed off the cylinder, trying to straighten himself so he wouldn’t let the nauseating feeling get to him. He scanned the crowd and caught Blaire’s eyes.

Blaire would have turned away if it were any other student, but the fact it was Waylon had made a sly smile on his lips and cocked his head toward the fight. Waylon frowned at him and wondered what could Blaire possibly want him to see that he’d bother his interest in him. 

A part of Waylon didn’t want to look, afraid that his fears would become reality, but curiosity got the better of him when Miles urged Waylon closer to the fight and Waylon obliged. They neared the centre and Waylon froze.

Eddie was in the centre with that natural boxer’s stance, fists to his cheeks, evading the other student’s flurry. What shocked Waylon more was when Eddie fists dropped the slightest to strike the opponent, his scars twisting up as a wolfish grin with bloodied teeth presented. Waylon stumbled back a bit and didn’t want to see what his eyes were registering.


	15. Skinny Love by Bon Iver.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I told you to be patient_   
>  _I told you to be fine_   
>  _I told you to be balanced_   
>  _I told you to be kind_   
>  _Now all your love is wasted?_   
>  _Then who the hell was I?_   
>  _Now I’m breaking at the bridges_   
>  _And at the end of all your lines_
> 
> _Who will love you?_   
>  _Who will fight? _  
>  _Who will fall far behind?___

Waylon stumbled on his feet, his head spun, and his stomach was feeling all kinds of swirls inside. Waylon stared as Eddie was receiving flurries of fists, but managed to block them swiftly, and soon returned his fists with two-fold as much power as the other student stumbled backwards.

Eddie let the poor soul gain his footing again, only to attack once he did, and with a sickening lunatic smile as he did so. Waylon gripped Miles shoulder after that sight, feeling too woozy to stand on his own. Miles noticed right away and pulled Waylon out of the crowd.

Waylon barely noticed when he was in a clearing behind the uproar, his head was spinning and all the sounds started to drown out as his heart beat rung in his ears. Miles gave Waylon a few light taps on his cheek to try and focus his friend, and worked for the most part.

Waylon’s eyes gained some form of consciousness, but still bleareyed as he tried to stand upright, looking around lost. Most of the crowd didn’t much care, but unfortunately, someone had noticed, and it was their least favourite person.

“A bit disappointed in your boyfriend Waylon?” Blaire’s voice rang out from the crowd so clearly. The two boys whipped their heads around to Jeremy and Trager smiling to themselves. Waylon wanted to give him a sneer, but the dizziness in his head was too much and let Miles do the talking.

Miles wasn’t in it to defend Eddie, but was going to fight anyone that would staunch his best friend. “Fuck off Blaire. You daddy attention seeking piece of shit!” Miles hissed. Jeremy’s eyes went dark for a second, but that smile never left his face. “aw, what’s wrong Upshur? Mad that your friend has a new dick to ride? Or sad because your parents left you to rot in this town?”

Most of the bickering went unheard to Waylon, but Waylon knew Miles for too long to ever mention his parents. They weren’t bad parents, they were just never home mostly due to work, journalists that Miles took so well after. Back when Miles was a child, the only time they ever were home was to feed the dog and Miles, but would often only have heated arguments over the dinner table.

In a strange way, Miles never resented them, looked up to them even, despite all the times Miles tried to show them his proud achievements, which they’d merely brush off thinking it’s another school project. On that day Miles had subconsciously made a vow to underachieve, thinking nobody cared anyhow, and often got into mischief on his own accord, making a promise to be better than his parents at their jobs.

Once Miles was able to make his own dinners, their trips out of state or even country became more frequent, and longer. Miles did often feel lonely. The only other person that kept him company and helped his mischief, to which his parents would scold him for, was Waylon. And both of Blaire’s comments struck harshly at those nerves.

Without even registering, or even taking in consideration of the environment, Miles shoved Jeremy very roughly. Jeremy was sent back a few feet, even stumbling to his bottom. Trager was quick on the ball as he grabbed at Miles jacket, and Miles doing to the same to Trager’s shirt. They scuffled over their feet, yanking and tearing at one another’s clothing, Miles trying to throw punches, missing his target to Trager’s face, but gaining a few contacts with his shoulder.

Trager on the other hand was trying to pry Miles off, coiling his knees into Miles side as he desperately evaded Miles strikes. As the small tussle worsened, Waylon had to step back as they started to shove and wail the other in different directions, which gained a bit of attention from the crowd itself.

A handful of people had turned to see the two boys fighting, albeit poorly compared to the main event, but a fight in Mount Massive High was always going to be the main entertainment here.

Waylon watched with worried eyes as the other students started to cheer, roar towards to boys, urging them on to finish the other. Waylon couldn’t take it. First Eddie, and now Miles. Waylon grabbed at Miles jacket, slipping a few times, but finally succeeding as he tried to pry Miles away from Trager.

However, Jeremy was back on his feet and eyed Waylon down. Waylon caught Blaire’s eyes and felt himself swallow something thick in his throat, his breath caught as those dark eyes set on him. Waylon would have turned and run, but he was adamant on getting Miles out of his own fight before trying to avoid his own.

Waylon yanked at Miles one last time very hard and they both went tumbling down. Miles landing on Waylon’s leg, causing it to seize up in pain, but thankfully nothing too horrible, which the worst of it was in his lower back and tailbone.

Trager stumbled the slightest but quickly gained his footing and both the boys were ready to march onto Miles and Waylon but a large form had come between them, towering over the four of them as he had his back to Miles and Waylon.

Waylon looked to Chris with wild eyes but sighed with relief, darting his eyes to Blaire, though he still had that predatory look in his eyes, his body yielded and backed away slowly from the strong looming form of Chris Walker.

Between all this happening, Eddie had noticed from the corner of his eye from the drainage of the audience. He side glanced for the briefest of moments and saw they were some were gathering around another fight breaking out.

Eddie quickly scanned the crowd until he heard the indistinct sound of someone falling over. His eyes widened at the sight of Waylon hitting the ground, wincing from the pain, eyes wild as they gazed forward to what Eddie would have guessed was the other party fighting.

Eddie froze. Mostly because it looked like Waylon was in trouble, but also at the fact that if Waylon was here, Waylon would know the horrible things Eddie gets up to. Eddie completely forgot about the fight and dropped his fists, wanting so badly to run out to Waylon, to defend him from his assailants, to beat them to a pulp. But that would never be as a hard set of knuckles dug into Eddie’s temple.

Eddie flared up immediately. His fight or flight instincts kicking in, the anger from the sight of Waylon being hurt, the adrenaline of fist fighting. Without warning Eddie moved forward, his steps light and confident, fists raised to cover his temples from more strokes. And in a flash, his bloodied knuckles flung through the air, one after the other, pounding his opponent, and despite his victim holding his fists to his head as tightly as he could, it was no use to the strength and persistence of Eddie’s.

In a matter of seconds, the boy was on the ground in a foetal position as Eddie kept striking him. unable to control his own movements, he knew he had to stop, but his body was shaking, his fists wouldn’t stop slamming down on the student, despite seeing the bloody mess of a nose and teeth hanging loose, Eddie wouldn’t stop. Couldn’t stop.

His heart was hammering in his chest, his breaths were heaving, almost to the point of wheezing from his chest, his eyes wild and furious.

At this point, someone had to pull Eddie away, but Eddie was ready for more. He spun around to the person who gripped his shoulder tightly, fist raised, eyes burning with rage. He was set to pulverise, until two tired eyes looked him in the face, never faltering. Billy Hope.

Eddie felt these horrible feelings, the shaking, his whole body relax at the sight. Unfortunately, those eyes didn’t drown out the sounds of the crowd cheering for Eddie. Eddie closed his eyes and creased his brows in defeat, he did not at all feel like a winner.

“Go find him” was all Billy Hope had said before he released his grip on Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie opened his eyes again and scanned the crowd more. They searched, worried, unseeing of Waylon or Miles for that matter on the ground and felt his heart hammer in his chest, now his breaths feeling too short.

Eddie pushed through the crowd as they patted him on the back for the gruesome win, budging his shoulders to get those grasping hands off of him, everything making his anxiety spike to new levels. Alas, he spotted someone who could help perse.

Jeremy leaned against the wall towards the back, Trager wiping his bloody nose from the tussle. Eddie marched toward them with a haunting look, his scars making the rest of the crowd flee from his war path.

Eddie knew Jeremy was the culprit behind Waylon’s fall. Jeremy immediately noticed the hulking form coming toward them and Eddie could see Jeremy mouth the words _oh fuck_ with annoyance.

Trager had stepped aside, feeling as though he’d done enough defending for his friend, and at the fact that he most certainly did not want to get in the way of an enraged Eddie Gluskin. Whether Trager moved or not, Eddie didn’t care. He lurched forward, hands grabbing tight at the collar of Jeremy’s shirt and lifted him a good foot off the ground.

Jeremy groaned and hissed at the pain that Eddie had him pinned tight against the wall. As nonchalantly as he could, Jeremy lifted crumpled pieces of paper, green paper, money, to Eddie’s face. “Here’s your winnings. Now get the hell outta here—” Jeremy choked out.

Eddie pushed his forearm against Blaire’s chest to keep him pinned and swiped the money from Jeremy’s hand, sneering his teeth at Jeremy as he leaned closer. “You think I want your money, you insufferable fuck?”

 

Soon after Chris intervened, Miles was back on his feet and charging. Waylon sighed, but no of no relief, distraught at his friend’s persistence to make a point. Thankfully, Chris had saved them again as he turned around, wrapping his large arm around Miles’ waist and hoisted him over his shoulder. Miles was kicking against him, cursing him to let him go.

Waylon didn’t want to meet his friends gaze, in case they pleaded help, to which Waylon knew this was best for all of them. Chris urged Waylon forward, pushing through the crowd as it returned back to the main event, hearing it go louder and louder as the horrible sounds of flesh being pounded rung through Waylon’s ears, something he’d never forget, images of someone he didn’t think he could get out of his head.

The door was open, which made their way out all the more easier, Chris having to duck down and slide as he kept Miles kick over his shoulder. Once they were in the clear of the crowd, Chris let Miles down, and Waylon watched with tired eyes as Miles tried shoving Chris away from him, despite Chris giving him space to recuperate.

“What the fuck man! Don’t fucking touch me you asshole! Fuck you!” Miles banter went on for a bit, Chris waited with his hands facing up, indicating he wasn’t trying to hurt him. between Miles’ screaming, Chris’ eyes pleaded with a soft voice that followed “Are you alright?” but this only fuelled Miles raging fire as kept screaming at the large boy. “What the fuck do you mean am I alright!? You ass! Are you thick in the head!?”

Chris in the meanwhile paced, rubbing his hand over his mouth, waiting for Miles rant to finish, but he was at the point he couldn’t take it anymore, and Waylon watched carefully, scared if his friend might actually grind Chris’ gears, thinking Chris was helping him for the sake of his friendship of Eddie, but all of those thoughts were swiped away and Miles screaming was silenced.

“You fucking dick! You fucking freak—” Miles voice was moaned out when Chris grasped his face softly and pushed his mouth over top of Miles’.

Miles froze in place, his hands mid-way to being thrust in the air, his green eyes wide as they stared at Chris. Chris on the other hand had closed his eyes, engaging fully in the moment, and Waylon felt his shoulders stiffen at the sight.

Just as soon as Chris started the kiss, he broke it off just as fast and pulled away. He rubbed his mouth again, unable to meet Miles’ eyes as he darted them in every direction except for those green hues. “shit” was the last thing he muttered before marching off in a hurry.

Waylon played pinball with his eyes, going from Miles, to Chris’ disappearance, to Miles again. Miles was still frozen, hands still in the air, his chest not even moving as his breath was caught. After a long moment of this, he met Waylon’s eyes with a terrified look.

“Wha—What the fuck just happened?” Miles could barely manage out. Waylon half shrugged, just as astounded as Miles. “Chris Walker just kissed you—” but was soon cut off by Miles snide voice “I know that idiot. What the fuck?”


	16. Sights by London Grammar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What did you do, Wonder where_   
>  _Your heart came from_   
>  _What have you done_   
>  _My only friend keep on_   
>  _Wander or leave,_   
>  _Turn into winter lights_   
>  _Keeping your strength_   
>  _When it gets dark at night_
> 
> _What you’re feeling_   
>  _It’s what I’m feeling too_   
>  _What you’re made of_   
>  _It’s what I’m made of too_   
>  _What are you afraid of_   
>  _I know that you are_   
>  _What are you afraid of_   
>  _I know that you are_

Soon enough, the boys had left and disappeared amongst the crowd when it came rushing out of the boiler room, everyone laughing and giggling, pushing each other out of the way as if a fire had broke out, only less seriousness.

Miles and Waylon now pieced together that it was in fact a janitor that had found the small gathering which was why the door was swung open. They quickly made their escape before they would get the worst of the janitor’s lashings as they heard small snickers between students “Fuck! He’s gonna get us! Wernicke will have our asses!”

Unfortunately, it wouldn’t be so for most of the students as Eddie was yanked away from Blaire with brute force. “ _C’mere you little shit_ ” the coarse smoker’s voice of the elderly man sneered out from behind Eddie.

Eddie didn’t want to fight anymore, but those grasping rough hands started to tremble as they reminded him of some other horrible memories. Eddie tried to rip himself free, and out of instinct let a fist fly straight into the old man’s rib. The man winced, but luckily, at the last second, Eddie reigned in most of the power to the punch so it felt more like one of the other student’s punches.

“you little fucking cunt” the janitor hissed then pulled him along. Eddie gazed around as everyone was a blizzard going by him. His pale eyes searched the crowd, but not for help, for someone who needed it, but failed to see any signs of Waylon, afraid that’d he’d also get the same treatment from the man.

The pair stopped only briefly as the Janitor practically dragged the poor student who was still writhing on the ground from Eddie’s treatment, and continued onward, joining the flood of the crowd pouring out of the small heated room.

It was relieving as soon as the cooler air hit Eddie, despite it not changing much in temperature, but helped just enough so the oncoming panic attack would yield the slightest from the gust of air, but a lurching in his stomach had seized his body as those honey brown eyes locked with his.

Waylon peered through the crowd, reaching his pleading look to Eddie. Eddie kept his eyes on Waylon for a long moment until the Janitor kept pulling him forward, and Eddie’s eyes had begged as he saw Waylon’s lip whisper his name, but soon looked dismayed as he tore his glance away in shame, his shoulders hunched as he obliged to the Janitor’s hold on him.

It was no doubt they were going straight to the Dean’s office, which meant punishment and Waylon felt only worry for Eddie. Of course other emotions were swirling, but the look of defeat over Eddie’s features had made Waylon’s gut drop. Waylon wanted to reach out to him, to chase after him, but his body betrayed him, trembling in place, even if Waylon’s mind dismissed the sights from before, his body had screamed not to go anywhere near the danger.

“What you think will happen to them?” Waylon whispered, mostly to himself, but it was easier to have Miles as commentary, even if he was a harsh, kindly cruel angel on his shoulder. “Who the fuck cares!? You’re fuck buddy’s a goner Waylon! Now let’s get out of here before Wernicke decides to expel our asses for just being here!” Waylon snapped his eyes back to his friend, still a pleading puppy dog’s eyes, but he thought better to care for his friend in front of him who was still shaking from the shock he received moments ago.

They started on, following one flow of the crowd to the halls by the gym, Waylon a bit hesitant as he watched the crowd, to see if he could spot Eddie, who was long gone. “You think they’ll get expelled?” Waylon’s voice sounded a bit too worried to Miles liking. Miles stopped in his tracks, grabbed his friends face firmly to meet his cold gaze.

“Waylon. Open your eyes before you go blind.” Waylon looked to his feet, feeling ashamed, he felt a part of his mind agreeing to his friends words, but another part felt pained. But he didn’t want to cause a stir with Miles and nodded slowly and they hurried along before they met the worst of what the situation could be.

Soon enough, lunch ended and the boys didn’t bother going to the cafeteria to meet up with Lisa or Billy Hope. Thinking in unison against it since they’d only get a verbal lashing from Lisa since she had a pretty good idea to what they got up to.

Instead, they went to the empty halls toward their lockers, Miles unlocked his first, hands trembling against the cool metal door. Waylon had worried all the way there, but a strange defence had kicked in and he started to dissociate again, not saying a word as he picked out the books he needed for his next class, English. Waylon was mostly silent and in a daze until he heard Miles sigh deeply, exasperated.

Waylon closed his locker, books held tight against chest and placed a soft hand on his friend’s shoulder as Miles held his head against a shelf in the locker. “Can… Can we play hooky for the rest of the day?” Waylon knew Miles wasn’t one for skipping classes, despite him not caring much anyway for his grades, but he knew Miles didn’t want to risk more arguments between his parents on the knowledge that he wasn’t showing up for classes.

Waylon raised his eyebrows in surprise, but when Miles stood up straight again to peer at his friend, the look of dismay had only raised sympathy for his friend. Waylon wasn’t too keen on going to his next class that he shared with Eddie, or Jeremy’s group for that matter.

Waylon sunk his shoulders and sighed. He nodded and opened his locker again to grab his bag.

\---

They were lucky enough not to get spotted by any teachers as everyone rushed off to class, using the crowd as cover when they made their way to the far side of the football field. They hid out under the bleachers.

But it was anything but relieving the stress for Miles. He paced underneath the metal shelter, hands running through his already messy hair. Waylon sat with arms crossed on his knees, watching his friend through worried eyes.

They hadn’t spoken since the lockers, and the only sound between them was a series of sighs. Waylon couldn’t watch his friend go on in silence, it was so unlike Miles not to be trash talking, and now Waylon knew there was something terribly wrong for Miles, especially with the shocking realisation that Chris Walker, Miles biggest bully, had kissed him.

“Do you wanna talk about it? about—” Waylon started, trying to pick out his words carefully as to not upset his friend. But he was interrupted when an annoyed scoff came from Miles. For an instant Miles met Waylon’s gaze with bewildered eyes, stopping his frantic pacing only to clearly indicate that he wasn’t ready.

Miles paced like this for a few more feet then sank down beside Waylon. He rested his arms on his knees and huffed out one last breath before it went eerily silent again. They stayed like that, Waylon looking to his feet as he hugged his knees closer to his chest, going over and over what happened in the boiler room, the wild look in Eddie’s eyes when he was violent, the way they pleaded to him afterwards, as if he wanted Waylon to save him, not from the Janitor, or from dealing with the principal, but something much more subliminal.

It churned in Waylon’s chest, like that horrible feeling when you’re out of breath but you have to keep running. Meanwhile, Miles gazed up, eyes going over the bleachers, not really taking in any detail, but practically watching as his thoughts were flying from his head.

When suddenly, a thought came into his head. To Miles it wasn’t completely insane, but when he suggested it to Waylon, Waylon’s eyes flickered with surprise and fright. “Do you want to get some weed?”

Waylon immediately snapped his head up to his friend, tensing at the mere thought, he stumbled over his words at first, and shook his head. “Wha—Miles! What! No!” Miles was quick to his friends decline, he spun on his knees in a swift motion, kneeling in front of his friend and grasping his shoulders. His eyes pleaded, and if Waylon was mistaken, it almost looked as those piercing green eyes were going to start tearing up.

“Waylon, please…. I… I feel like my chest is swelling up, for the first time in my life I’m genuinely scared. I have no idea what to do!” Miles softened his grasp on his friend when he searched Waylon’s eyes. There was a moment of silence, Waylon pondered over it, but every thought had led to _no_.

Waylon shook his head, unable to help his friend. “Miles… Just because you’re a little shaken, it doesn’t mean you should turn to something to depend on for stability. Even then! I wouldn’t know where to get it! You know me! I’m never going anywhere near that stuff!”

Miles body looked like it shrank, feeling ultimately defeated, gazing to the floor. but quickly, some form of mischief had gleamed through the worry and met Waylon’s yet again. “Well, you hang around Eddie, surely he’d kno—”

Waylon’s eyes went wide and anger flared through them. He craned his neck back in distaste at Miles’ assumptions. “ _Are you serious right now!?_ ” Miles wanted to roll his eyes, but he held back and sighed. “Look I know it’s a sensitive matter but—” he started to plea, but Waylon wasn’t having any of it, he was fed up with Miles idea on Eddie, even now, even when he was first hand witness to Eddie’s problems.

“ _No! No Way! Just Because--_ ” before Waylon could rip into Miles, Miles averted his eyes, he was ready for the lashing he would receive, he was giving up, and there was a look in his green eyes, a tinge of something shameful. Waylon closed his mouth immediately, still anger was there, but there was something Miles wasn’t telling him.

Miles leaned back, retreating his hands from his friends’ lean shoulder to grab at his collar bone, looking bashful. “That k—What Chris did. I… liked it…”

The anger drained out of Waylon and was replaced with shock. It shook him to the core, thoughts flooded through his head, when Miles would talk about girls, talking about his previous crushes, and it even flared up the memories Waylon had with Lisa, and now the memories that shone with Eddie.

Waylon blinked the surprise away from his eyes and he immediately understood. It was ironic in sorts, how Miles would bad talk Eddie and Chris all the time, only to turn around and bite him in the ass.

It was Waylon’s turn to comfort his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving in for his friends behalf, despite being totally against it. “I’ll see what I can do Miles… but I can’t guarantee anything.” Miles finally looked to his friend and smiled, but it was even less convincing to Waylon. It was a pitiful smile, and Waylon felt his gut churn. _God, what did I get myself into_.

\---

Eddie sat in the chair opposite to the Dean’s desk, his leg bouncing up and down, an arm propped on the arm rest as he skimmed a finger over his lips, looking off into the distance as the Principal had waned on about how irresponsible and demeaning their behaviour was. The other student sat with shoulders sunken, an ice pack to his face as he nodded with a solemn look.

“Are you listening Mr. Gluskin?” the german accent resonating through the room. Eddie only brought his attention back from troubled thoughts when he heard his surname being spoken. He raised an eyebrow, obviously indicating with attitude that he was in fact not.

Mr. Wernicke sighed and shook his head, folding his hands over his desk. “I will have to suspend you and relieve you of the privilege of going to the upcoming Halloween ball.” Just as soon as the old man had said the words, trembling from his mouth, Eddie flared up, a hot bubble rising in his stomach, shooting up from his seat, fists balled and trembling.

It was the one thing he was looking forward to, to see Waylon in the costume he was preparing for him, to see it at its full beauty, and to have something he was working so hard taken away from him infuriated him to the core.

Before Eddie could reign in his rage, the words spilled from his mouth “ _YOU NAZI FUCK_ ” Eddie’s chest was rising and falling with large breaths from the outburst, however the dean didn’t falter underneath Eddie’s ghostly, enraged glare. Instead, he pricked an eyebrow up, challenging Eddie perse.

“I can make it expulsion Eddie Gluskin. Better yet, I could report you” The words came out like the sound of when hot metal meets cold water. Eddie wouldn’t have cared regardless, he knew he wasn’t going to have a future, but the mere thought of not being able to see Waylon again had made him flinch.

Eddie dropped back into the chair to hear the rest of what Mr. Wernicke had to say, trying his best not to sneer any comments in case Mr. Wernicke changed his mind on the suspension that would turn to expulsion, or worse, the thought of juvie again.

\---

Once the dean released the students, Eddie marched out in a flurry. He walked all the way to the edge of the school grounds, going past the bleachers, to the shed they kept most of the grounds keeping maintenance in and paced. His breaths heaving from his chest and flared nostrils.

Before he knew it Eddie was hammering his fists against the concrete wall, crying out, not in pain, no. He cried out in frustration, in anger, at Wernicke, at his situation, at all the bad things that happened. But mostly, at himself.

He struck the wall with force, not feeling any pain but the warm feeling it was bringing to his knuckles, watching the grey wall smear with red.

\---

Miles and Waylon agreed to leave school then, Waylon knew Miles needed space and let him go his separate way to think on it, calling that he’d text him if something came up.

Waylon walked toward the back end of the football field, close to passing the shed, heading home. Until he heard odd sounds come from the other side. It made his stomach churn when they sounded familiar, of flesh striking something hard. His body didn’t want to investigate, but his curiosity got the better of him when he started making his way around the corner and he froze in place at the sight.

Waylon waited until they stopped, they looked at their trembling hands, dazed by them until those pale blue eyes snapped up to Waylon when he spoke with no humor in his voice. “I would have thought you got it out of your system, considering how the other guy looked.”

Waylon felt his palms go sweaty, in the moment his body was jittering, the danger before him of Eddie Gluskin, but Waylon pressed the fear down and made careful steps towards him.

Eddie stared for a moment, not really believing Waylon was in front of him, but quickly averted his eyes in shame and gave him an equally unamused tone. “Thought you’d be in class, _considering_ you’re the biggest nerd darling.” Even the last word sounded so unlike Eddie, it didn’t quite resonate with that husk in his voice when he’d address Waylon.

Waylon bit his lip and gazed at the sky, clouds skimming over the sky the slightest from it’s autumn sun warming his skin. “Yeah, well, I was trying to avoid Blaire… and you” The solemn words made Eddie turn his gaze toward the smaller male. It was distant he noticed, and he felt a cold set in his heart, contrast to the heat that was flaring up in his hands.

Waylon forced a smile “And yet, here we are. Fate just likes to fuck with us I guess.” Waylon took the last few steps, leaning against the concrete wall and slid down to seat himself by Eddie’s feet. But Eddie remained standing, he examined his knuckles, trying to look less awkward in trying to avert his eyes from Waylon.

“I’m sorry. I wish you never saw that. I—who told you?” there was anger in Eddie’s voice when he asked, but it was nothing compared to the annoyed and even angrier tone from Waylon, “Who the hell cares who told me Eddie! You shouldn’t be doing shit like that! You’re better than that!”

Eddie scoffed and took the seat next to Waylon, still looking at his knuckles as he hung them over his knees. “I’m no better than a fucking dog Waylon… You should know. That’s what everyone knows. If you think different than you’re wrong.”

Waylon growled in frustration, thrusting his hands in the air. “For fuck’s sake Eddie!” His hands quickly clung to Eddie’s face, and he pushed himself over top of Eddie, on instinct Waylon slammed his lips over Eddie’s, deepening in as he crawled between Eddie’s leg, ultimately falling on the ground as he passionately clung to Eddie, letting their tongues swirl over each other.

Eddie’s hands immediately wrapping around Waylon, clutching him close to his body as he fell backwards, sighing into the kiss. It was bliss, but Eddie creased his eyebrows, he knew he was undeserving of it, and he wished Waylon had never done it. But Eddie wanted it so badly as he rubbed the lower of Waylon’s back.

Once their fiery session had ended as Waylon pulled back, his whispers whisked over Eddie’s features. “Don’t get me wrong… seeing you like that… I was afraid, for you and _of_ you. But—” Waylon looked away, thinking carefully on his words as he bit his lip. “I know you don’t come from the best home, and I want to try and understand… but don’t do this, you’ll just prove them. And I know you’re better than that, I know you’re capable of so much love… I just… I want to help you.”

Waylon searched Eddie’s eyes for some sort of give, and he nearly choked when something stirred in those deep blue eyes, he wasn’t sure if Eddie was sad or happy, but the look had struck Waylon. Waylon grabbed for Eddie’s knuckles, and a clear hiss came from Eddie from the pain now setting in.

“If you need extra cash, there’s place down the road from my work looking for casuals. I can ask.” Eddie nodded to Waylon’s offer and supported to sit back up. They sat like this more a moment, Waylon’s hands travelling from Eddie’s knuckles, to his neck to his face, playing his fingers over Eddie’s scars and now congealing cuts from the fights.

Eddie merely watched Waylon as Waylon’s eyes trekked across his flesh. “So what’s the situation with the Dean?” Eddie sighed and looked away, fixing his grip on Waylon, knotting his fingers together so Waylon could rock back in his lap comfortably. “I’ve been suspended from school…. And the Halloween dance.”

Waylon noticed Eddie gritting his teeth. He knew Eddie was looking forward to it, considering their deal and the fact Eddie was working on something for him. Waylon felt a pang of guilt swirl in his gut. He tried to consolidate with Eddie “Hey… I never really wanted to go anyway. We can have our own? That way our bet wouldn’t go to waste.”

Eddie peered to Waylon with a devious smile, it was as if sunlight had shone between the two as the smile looked so genuine. They pressed their foreheads together in the little joy they found in each other and stayed liked this for a small moment.

Waylon wanted to stay like this, but it was as if Miles was physically there nudging him, and a thought crossed his mind with dread. Waylon pulled back and pressed his lips into a thin line. Eddie gave him a look, wondering what was wrong. Waylon rubbed at his arm and looked to the ground. “Do you, uh…. Know how to get… weed?”

Eddie’s concerned look quickly turned back to that devious smile with mischief in his eyes. “My, my darling… I never would have thought. And here I’m thinking you’re so innocent. But turns out you just sleep with me for drugs.” Eddie tsked and shook his head comically.

Waylon rolled his eyes, trying his best not to show the smile that was rising to his cheeks at Eddie’s teasing. “I-it’s not for m-me… it’s for a friend.” Eddie chuckled, nuzzling his mouth into Waylon’s neck, thinking how adorable he was as a clear blush was rising to his face as he stuttered his words.

“I’m only teasing darling.” Eddie husked against Waylon’s collar bone, biting at it lightly which made Waylon yelp, jumping in Eddie’s lap. Eddie got a small rise out of it as Waylon grinded in just the right area. He pulled back to show a hungry smile, kissing at Waylon’s neck as the blush was now conquering his pigmentation.

Waylon couldn’t help but let a small groan of pleasure out as he felt something harden underneath him, he grasped onto Eddie’s shoulders, and would have wanted to go further, until he heard the school bell ring out in the distance. He shot his eyes open and tried, not with all that much force since he was getting a kick out of it himself, to push away from Eddie.

Eddie pulled back immediately and smiled hazily up at Waylon as his cheeks were bright pink. Eddie relished the sight and cooed. “Again only teasing” Eddie bit his lip and chuckled at Waylon’s reaction. “Dick” he muttered.

Eddie tapped the bottom of Waylon’s back to get up and make their leave. They got to their feet and Eddie wrapped an arm around Waylon’s shoulders with ease, considering the size difference and pulled him close. “I know a guy who could help you.”


	17. Young Blood by Naked And Famous.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _We’re only young and naïve still_   
>  _We require certain skills_   
>  _The mood it changes like the wind_   
>  _Hard to control when it begins_
> 
> _Can’t help myself but count the flaws_   
>  _Claw my way out through these walls_   
>  _One temporary escape_   
>  _Feel it start to permeate._

They exited the school grounds and were in the small town streets in no time, a large arm wrapped around Waylon’s shoulders as Eddie pulled him close. Waylon would lean his head against the larger male’s chest and breath in his scent, as it remained much the same, cigarettes, a handsome musk, and the smell of worn down clothing.

Waylon was soon reminded of the week where Eddie hadn’t come to school and those scents would waft from his bed and he’d even go as far as to clench Eddie’s jacket he left behind and be reminded that he wasn’t there. But now Eddie was by his side, and he didn’t have to worry as much.

However, something was still eating him up. Waylon was now fully aware of the kind of dangers Eddie could become, although he still wanted to be there for Eddie, Waylon knew he had to address the problem sooner or later as those images of the victims in juvie from Eddie flashed in his mind.

Waylon wanted to wait until Eddie was ready to talk about it, but a guilty feeling churned in his stomach. Waylon was more than aware he wasn’t good at keeping secrets.

Luckily, his thoughts were interrupted when Eddie hissed in a breath. Waylon looked up from Eddie’s chest and saw the furrowed brows of Eddie concentrating as he dug into his pocket with one hand and counted the crumpled green paper that he in fact _did_ end up taking from Jeremy.

“Sorry darling, can we make a quick stop somewhere?” Eddie asked, still concentrating on counting the mess of money in his hand. Waylon nodded, he let Eddie’s arm slip from his shoulders and did something neither of them had done yet.

In an odd way, it came so naturally to Waylon, but as soon as his fingers intertwined with Eddie’s, he felt butterflies in his stomach. Despite it coming so naturally to Waylon, he was half glad that they both flinched from the gesture of holding hands.

Waylon looked to their hands in panic and smiled bashfully to Eddie “Sorry… old habits.” He chuckled nervously. Eddie had smiled sweetly to Waylon and placed a quick peck to his lips first than linger one on his forehead. “Don’t worry darling, it was much appreciated” pulling Waylon into a tight hug.

Oddly, Waylon immediately thought why he pulled away, an old incident flashed in his mind as he remembered Eddie staying over the first time and how he slept with his arms crossed tight against his chest. Waylon guessed it was from years of mistrust, but those saddening thoughts were swiped away when Eddie’s large hands found Waylon’s again, and it was as if Eddie was reading his mind to let it at ease.

“You’ll have to excuse my abruptness to the touch, my knuckles are still a bit raw.”

To Eddie’s protest they made a quick stop at the pharmacy. Waylon grabbed bandages and a small pack of alcohol wipes. Eddie groaned the entire time, reluctant that he needed it, but Waylon had scolded him.

Waylon began approaching the counter when Eddie tugged on his shoulder, leaning down so his breath danced on Waylon’s neck sending shivers. “I have a better idea darling….” Waylon met Eddie’s mischievous eyes, and they widened at the look and suspected that Eddie had something rash in mind.

“No!” Waylon hissed. But Eddie’s devilish grin was his only response to Waylon’s protest. “Eddie I’m not—” Waylon tried to lower his voice before one of the clerks could take noticed of them and leaned in closer to Eddie. “ _I’m not shoplifting Eddie! Besides! I have money to pay! What would be the point?_ ” Eddie pouted his lips to Waylon, but soon returned that smile that only meant trouble.

“Where would be the fun in that?” Eddie finally responded, grasping Waylon’s cheeks in his hands. Waylon shook his head with disbelief. Eddie placed a lingering kiss on Waylon’s lips, Waylon didn’t want to part, knowing that Eddie was going to do it regardless if he had much to say on it, but also because it was such a sweet moment.

“We’re young Waylon, you don’t always have to be the golden boy. You can be stupid while you’re young, before it’s too late.” Eddie pricked an eyebrow. Waylon knew he could argue the point, but Eddie did have a valid argument.

As he pondered the thought, Eddie was already making his way to another part of the store. Waylon heard a knocking of various items and the apologies of Eddie ring through the store. Waylon guessed that was cue, but he felt his heart hammer in his chest. _Am I really gonna do this?_ the thought poisoned Waylon’s mind, until he saw that trouble making smile on Eddie’s lips when they caught eyes for a moment and he shuffled outside with jerking motions.

It had all felt so awkward to Waylon, he was not used to this kind of behaviour at all, he could physically feel it go against his body’s actions, but nonetheless, he was outside in the cool air of the afternoon and hadn’t realised his face was heating up from what he’d done. It wasn’t exactly shame, no. it was… _exhilarating_!

Waylon kept walking a fast pace, scared that someone might come after him, holding the items tight to his chest. It wasn’t long until he was at the end of the block and Eddie had to jog to meet Waylon’s side.

Eddie wrapped his arms around Waylon’s waist and hoisted him in the air, twirling him with a loud laugh vibrating from his chest. “Hahaha! How was that darling!” Waylon narrowed his eyes, firstly to how easy Eddie had lifted him, feeling like it was much too loving considering that they just committed theft. “You’re incredible…” obviously meaning it not as a compliment but of complete awe that Eddie had managed to manipulate Waylon into a crime.

Eddie chuckled at that and pressed his ear to Waylon’s chest to hear his heart race through his ribs. He let Waylon down and smiled lazily to Waylon with wicked eyes. “You’re heart can’t lie darling… you liked it” Waylon scoffed and pushed Eddie away the slightly. “Sh-shut up! No I didn’t!”

Eddie pranced by Waylon’s side and laughed. “I knew you liked trouble!” Waylon felt his face flush and ears go hot at the mention. Waylon didn’t have to argue since his face said it all, which was only proved when Eddie leaned in closer, wrapping his arms around the small of Waylon’s back and came dangerously closer to his lips. “Is that why you like me darling?” he husked. Waylon gulped at the question and his heart was stuck in his throat.

Waylon turned his head to the side and mumbled. “it’s not the only reason” he had to admit, the dangerous side of Eddie had turned him on the slightest, despite it make his ashamed for it, made his heart race to new speeds, but of course there were other factors of Eddie that he admired, but Eddie only wanted to address this one in the moment.

Eddie used a finger to turn Waylon’s face back toward him, making Waylon’s heart flutter at the sights of Eddie’s lustful gaze into his own wild eyes. Eddie hummed provocatively to Waylon and moved his lips of Waylon’s. Waylon’s breath was caught as Eddie slithered his tongue inside Waylon, feeling it press and wrestle with his own.

Waylon didn’t want to urge Eddie on, especially in the street, but his body betrayed him when he moaned into Eddie, Eddie in turn, tightened his grips against Waylon’s back, pulling him closer to his body. It was all so heated, feeling the cool autumn air dissipate around them, the only light now was from the dimming sky and streets lamps.

They pulled away to catch their breath and as soon as they did, they heard a distant yelling. They broke out of their haze and turned their attention to one of the pharmacy’s clerks running toward them. They snapped away from each other, but held their hands tight together as they sprinted down the block.

\---

Once they gained the distance to lose the clerk, they both howled laughter. Again Eddie wrapped his arms around Waylon’s waist, hoisting him up and spun him around, laughing, smiling, catching their breaths. Eddie let Waylon down, only to catch his lips in a mouth full of passion, humming in happiness as Waylon’s smile never ceased during the kiss.

They pulled away for a moment, Waylon whimpered at the distance, but was happy enough when Eddie leaned his forehead against his as he held him tight against him still. Waylon chuckled, his heart pounding against his chest, from the excitement, from the sprint, from Eddie’s kiss. “What are you turning me into Eddie Gluskin…” he whispered with a soft whisper.

Eddie cupped Waylon’s face and placed one last small, lingering kiss on Waylon’s lips. “It was already there darling… it just needed a nudge.” Waylon’s smile widened at that and buried his face into Eddie’s neck, breathing him in, feeling his heart beat against his cheek, and his hand caress Eddie’s chest to feel his heart race there too.

Eddie held him like this for a long moment, watching as Waylon looked… _alive_ , despite the hazy look in his eyes.

Waylon trailed his fingers down, skimming Eddie’s arms to finally graze against Eddie’s knuckles to hold his hand again. It would have been such a sweet moment until Eddie hissed at the pain of raw flesh being touched. They pulled away and inspected the wounds, still trying to congeal themselves as best they could when they had both forgotten why they did such a crazy thing in the first place.

Waylon was quick to get the alcohol wipes out, dabbing them and cackling everytime Eddie whimpered at the sting, trying to hide his smile, he kept working, biting his lip so Eddie wouldn’t feel so patronised. Eddie watched Waylon when he began wrapping his knuckles with the soft fabrics, brows furrowed in concentration, Eddie could only smile at the sight as Waylon looked to take the utmost care.

Eddie had remembered the first time they properly met, they were practically in the same predicament. Eddie let out a long amused sigh as Waylon was close to finishing. Waylon looked up curious to Eddie’s sigh. Eddie shook his head and smiled. “I just remembered… the first time you did this for me…” Waylon at first smiled, but it soon turned to a frown as he lowered his eyes back to Eddie’s knuckles.

“I want this to be the last time I have to do this for you Eddie…” the words sounded like a scolding, and once Waylon replayed what he said, the way it sounded, he bit his lip and forced his eyes up again. He had nearly choked at the sight. Eddie’s eyes were near glossy, but stern. He grasped the blonde’s face, skimming his rough thumbs over Waylon’s soft cheeks, even wiping a tear away with one of them that Waylon hadn’t even realised formed.

“I promise darling.” A soft kiss followed on Waylon’s nose before they parted.

This time, Waylon cautiously grasped Eddie’s hand, testing the waters if his knuckles still hurt under the bandages. Even Eddie was hesitant, but no immediate pain followed and tightened his hold on Waylon’s hand.

They made their way down a couple of blocks more and Waylon excitedly pointed to the sewing shop just past the bakery he worked on weekends. Eddie let out a loud laugh at the sight of Waylon’s face lighting up with the neon lighting of the sign of the smallish material store.

Waylon pulled Eddie inside, it was all fine and well until Eddie saw his reflection on the door before they entered and happiness soon turned to panic. The etching of scars on his face standing out prominently in his reflection, the bandages on his knuckles. There was no way they’d hire a grub like him, he looked too rough, too much of a bad kid.

Eddie froze by the steps that led into the store, letting go of Waylon’s hand. He couldn’t physically bring himself to step inside the shop. Waylon immediately noticed and spun around. He sighed and walked down the steps again.

“I-if you don’t want to apply… that’s fine.” Waylon’s tone was defeated. He couldn’t quite understand Eddie’s reluctance, since he knew sewing was one of his greatest passions, but he could also guess there was so much in his way, mentally and physically, and Waylon promised himself when Eddie’s ready, no matter.

Waylon grasped for Eddie’s hand again, lightly so if Eddie wanted to pull away, he could. But instead, Eddie’s face looked from fright to stern, focused as he stared through those doors. Eddie had actually needed something from the shop and he couldn’t let his friend down. He curled his fingers around Waylon’s and moved forward, one step at a time. Letting the fluorescent light flood over his face as they made their way into the warm insides.

Eddie could physically feel like a weight was lifted from his chest as he gazed around. Quickly at that. He didn’t want any of the store clerks asking if they needed any help finding anything, by god that was the last thing he needed. Eddie finally made the courage to walk through the doors, but he was ready to bolt if he got one bad look from the workers here.

Waylon watched Eddie, his ghostly blue eyes in a panic going about the small shop, looking around over shelves. Sure if they didn’t look sketchy in the pharmacy earlier, but now, well…

Eddie paced across the shelves, quickly grabbing at needles, he didn’t much care what, he was good with anything and make it work, as long as he didn’t have to linger in a place that reminded he could do great things, if only he weren’t a fresh juvie release, if only he wasn’t a bad kid.

He hadn’t heard Waylon calling his name until Waylon had to grab his shoulder. Eddie spun around, eyes wild, but those soft brown eyes had eased tension somewhat, as he lead his own eyes from Waylon’s, up his arm, to his shoulder. Eddie huffed a breath and shook his head. “S-sorry… I’m just… nervous is all”

Waylon pursed his lips at Eddie’s tired words, watching as Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm himself. The both of them were startled when a pleasant bubbly voice sounded from behind them. “You guys need help with anything?”

Eddie snapped his eyes up, but averted them, looking around, hanging his head low so his scars weren’t on display. Eddie was going to decline, and Waylon knew this, but he quickly piped up, giving Eddie at least an opportunity to gain some confidence. “—Actually! My… boyfriend here needs a little advice. Wait you tell her, you’re the expert here.”

The girl raised her eyebrows to Eddie, waiting for him to respond, Waylon stepping aside from Eddie. Eddie was stunned. Firstly, at the mention that Waylon had actually called him _boyfriend_ , and well that was what caught him offguard. Eddie stared at Waylon a long time, his eyes twinkling as he just gazed at Waylon’s smiling, proud face, and hadn’t realised he was staring for so long until he saw the blush rising from Waylon’s neck.

Eddie clenched and unclenched his fists and opened his mouth to speak. He tried a couple of times to actually form words, but the longer he stared at Waylon, the way he just seemed to start to gleam, like a beacon of hope, he knew he had to turn away from him to actually talk.

Eddie could feel the panic in his chest slowly drain out and a genuine smile crossed his lips as he greeted the girl. “A-ah… yes! I was looking for a needle to stitch fine cotton… you see it’s a very old sentimental stuffed toy.” The girls eyes lit up and practically picked out within seconds what Eddie needed. “Well then, you’re probably gonna need a 70… maybe a 75…” She puckered her lips between two needles on the shelf.

Eddie rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. “I would have thought a 60 would have done the job? It’s universal isn’t it?” The girl nodded still gazing at the needles and picked up the 70. “Yeah… but that also depends on the thread you’re using. Did you want the stitching to be near invisible or did you still want to give it that old fashioned look?” She picked up the needle from the shelf, handing it to Eddie.

Eddie stared at her hands, the needle at first, but finally grasped it. He really couldn’t believe it himself, he was easing into this, it was a cake walk. He smiled brightly and turned around to find Waylon gone, again panic rose, but soon settled itself when he spotted Waylon through the shelving to the next aisle. Waylon smiled to Eddie and bit his lip in a flirtatious fashion. Eddie grinned wickedly in turn, but was soon brought his attention back to the woman when he had to remind himself he was standing in front of a stranger. “Sorry… I… uhm… I think old fashioned will do” he cleared his throat from the small embarrassment and let her lead him to the end of the aisle.

The clerk, he could tell was trying to hide a small smile, Eddie felt nervous at first, thinking the worst of what she could be smiling at. His nervousness eased when he shared another look between the shelving with Waylon, his eyes were bright, hopeful. Eddie sighed and turned his attention back to the clerk once more.

“So, what color? I just got to make sure I have stock of it first.” “Pastel pink” Eddie watched as her fingers skimmed over much richer threaders, thicker in size, but quality was much better than what Eddie would have picked out. “Right. Here we go, hope this is the pink you’re looking for. By the way…” she placed the small tubing with thread coiled around it in Eddie’s palm. “You two are really cute together. I hope you make whatever you are making last.” She winked at those words and Eddie stared at the pink thread in his hands, smiling as he curled his fingers over it.

His heart started to pick up speed in his chest when he had the craziest of ideas. Eddie was going to try and get a job here. “Well actually… I’ve been working on something special for him.” Eddie leaned in closer to the girl and began to whisper. The clerks face lit up and she placed a finger over her mouth as Eddie began describing his master plan.

Waylon, on the other hand had heard whispering and giggles come from the aisle over, even maybe a bit of arguing, but it was nothing hostile, more like they were discussing some sort of arrangement, as if they were designing something. Waylon wanted to get a better hear and turned the corner, but they parted from their whispers and smiled warmly to Waylon.

Waylon pricked up an eyebrow in curiosity and approached the two. The clerk cleared her throat and tried to hide a smile, albeit poorly, but it was replaced with that customer greeting warmth. “Your _boyfriend_ and I were just discussing… how I’m considering him as a retail assistant here.”

It took both of the boys a full second before they realised that the clerk was in fact the manager, and actually offering Eddie a job. Eddie took a bit longer and blinked his eyes a few times. “Wait—what?” Eddie needed a second hearing of that. The clerk, manager patted Eddie on the shoulder, “With what you described, you might need all the help you can get sweetheart.”

They proceeded to the counter, after Waylon had to snap Eddie out of the daze he was in, frozen where he stood from the manager patting him on the shoulder. To Waylon, it felt like things were really looking up for him.

They paid, smiled and waved to the manager, _Denice_ she introduced herself and bounced out of the shop. All the while Eddie couldn’t stop smiling. Waylon could only feel infected by it and leaned his head into Eddie’s shoulder as they walked along.

\---

They arrived at Manera’s butcher shop. At first Waylon was simply wandering in a haze with good thoughts buzzing around his head, thinking how he could visit Eddie on his break form the bakery, or even walk home with him when they both closed up shop, but was soon brought out when Eddie jiggled at the locked doors. “Lights are still on, that’s a good sign”

Waylon met Eddie’s eyes with a confused stare and Eddie smiled at his innocent puppy eyes. “You wanted to get something for your friend didn’t you?” Waylon felt a blush skim his cheeks and bit his lip. Eddie relished the sight and waved as Frank came around to the front to unlock the doors. He opened them and ushered them inside. “Damn Eds. I didn’t think you would show up! The whole gangs here.”

Eddie shook hands with Frank. Waylon felt a bit of spite from the gesture, guessing their familiarity was from Eddie _training_ here, but he offered Frank a smile nonetheless. Which was soon reciprocated with a loose arm around his lean shoulders as Frank led them out back. “well if it isn’t the white rabbit! Finally caught up to what you were late to eh?”

Waylon didn’t exactly get the reference at first, but was reminded of his frantic running that one time he did while searching for Eddie and felt his blush reach his ears now. Eddie smiled at Waylon’s bashfulness and rubbed the small of his back as they walked to the back to see Chris leaning on the far side, arms crossed against his chest and face stern, fingers picking at an old scar on his forehead, and Billy Hope sitting on a counter beside him.

Waylon waved weakly to them, Chris half smiled, to what he could with his own thoughts flurrying in his head, and Billy Hope had waved enthusiastically back. Frank rummaged through the last of his cleaning gear, tossing long black gloves in the bucket and rinsing another out with soapy water. Waylon felt nauseated at the rusty smell of blood wafting through the air, Eddie saw the small waver of Waylon’s body and rubbed his back again to consolidate the blonde.

“So! What brings you guys around these parts. I mean, you should rest up considering you just had that little tournament—” Eddie stepped closer to Frank, trying to physically cut his words off “Aah, we wanted to buy off you actually.” Frank stopped rinsing the bucket and turned to Eddie with a cackle. Once Frank saw how serious Eddie was being from the look on his face, he ceased his laughter, but the smile lingered. “really? I mean… this guy?” pointing a thumb to Waylon.

Eddie shared the laugh and nodded. “yeah… he says it’s for a friend” They both laughed and Waylon felt so out of place amongst them. He began rubbing at his arm and his chest flare up with panic until one of Franks lanky arms swung over his shoulders again and his laugh resonated in the room. “Hahaha! We’ve all been there, don’t worry about it dude.”

Frank skipped toward a further back room and soon returned with a small ziplock bag with a strange green cluster. To Waylon, quite honestly, it just looked liked a dog had eaten too much grass and shat the green out, until Frank opened the baggie and held it to Eddie’s nose. Eddie sniffed it and cringed. Waylon at once knew what it could be, though it smelled like dog shit, it was in fact what he, well what Miles was after.

Frank let out another cackle and closed the baggie “Strong eh!?” Eddie wiped his nose and nodded, raising his eyebrows. “ha, yeah something like that.” Waylon darted his eyes from Eddie to Frank. Eddie smiled to him and winked, paying Frank.

Once the transaction was done, Eddie sat on the counter Waylon had leaned on. “You can tell your friend we have it… or is this friend simply too nervous to say he wants to smoke it now?” Eddie gave Waylon a devilish stare, insinuating that it was in fact Waylon that wanted it all along. Waylon nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah… well… not exactly… he’s uh… actually Miles”

In an instant, Eddie’s face dropped from the wicked grin to a clear frown. At first Waylon felt like he betrayed Eddie, but it was the laughter that howled through the room that caught Waylon by surprise. Waylon watched with cautioun as Eddie shook his head, wiping a tear from his eyes “Why am I not surprise?” Waylon now knew that Eddie had also found it ironic and laughed with him. “Well, you might as well as give him a call then sweet.” Once he got the ok from Eddie, Waylon gave Miles a call.

“Hey, we uh… we got it.” It was awkward for Waylon to say, and even more awkward when Miles responded. “Oh! Sweet… uhm… sweet where are you?” Waylon felt his breath hitch in his throat, surely they wouldn’t smoke it there and now? “At Manera’s… but I don’t think—” Waylon was cut off by Miles eager voice “Awesome! I’m just around the corner. Billy said he was heading there anyway, I was gonna hang with him until you were done. Really!? Frank sells it—actually why am I even asking that of course he does.” Miles voice rang through the phone, going on a rant mostly to himself.

Waylon second guessed Miles coming to Frank’s, realising it was a bad idea when he travelled his eyes across the room to Chris, who stood rigid against the counter still. “Uhm, Miles actually, I don’t think that’s the greatest—” but his words were caught when a loud knock came at the front door. Frank shot up from his seat on the floor, trying to get the last of the area cleaned.

He quickly made to the front “Hey! Rabbit, looks like your friend is here!” He called out. And not long after, Miles came rushing in, hands rubbing together to get the cold from nipping his finger tips. “Aw! Waylon! There you are—” Miles froze in place when he walked through the back door and stared straight ahead to the hulking figure of Chris Walker at the other side of the room.

Chris’ body visually tensed up as he stood straight, eyes shooting forward to Miles, uncrossing his arms as his brows softened from their creased positions. They all darted eyes toward the two boys standing rigid. Confusion in Eddie’s and Billy’s, but worry in Waylon’s.

The air became noticeably more stale as the room seemed to go eerily quiet. It had stayed like this until Frank walked in clasping his hands together. “Alright! Now it’s crowded! I need to close up shop! You guys skedaddle!”

\---

Within minutes they were all outside. Chris and Billy Hope leading the way, Eddie and Waylon behind with Miles not far third wheeling. It was quiet between the three until Eddie broke the silence with a cold voice. “So… You thought I’d be the type to know where to get drugs?” Waylon and Miles tensed at his question.

Eddie cocked his head so he could face Miles with an amused smile “Well, you weren’t wrong” Miles hadn’t realised it was a joke until Waylon burst out laughing, and Miles joined, cautiously so, but still enjoyed that the tension passed.

Once the laughter ceased, Eddie pulled out a packet and offered it around to the two other’s, Waylon declined, but Miles grasped at one awkwardly. Waylon scoffed and Miles shrugged. Eddie lit the cigarettes for both of them and with the same hand waved towards the boys at the front. “Why don’t you go talk to them, they look like they could use a chatterbox?” Miles peered through the pair and noticed Chris walking with sunken shoulders and Billy Hope not uttering a word.

Miles was reluctant until he gazed down to see Eddie and Waylon closing the distance between themselves, rubbing against the other’s arm. Miles threw his hands up in the air for emphasis, and marched around them with a sarcastic tone “Well, I see when I’m not welcome then”

The boys laughed and watched at their interactions, and laughed even harder when Miles tried taking a puff of the cigarette before having a coughing fit just a few feet behind the other two ahead of them. They both turned around startled to find Miles behind them, smoke escaping his lungs through every cough.

They watched as Billy Hope strike up conversation, with the two boys murmuring responses, and soon enough, thankfully as well, they were having a normal conversation. Miles voice would pipe up the loudest in a debate of something, using his hands, waving the cigarette in the air. Ultimately, he dropped it and was stumbling to pick it up until Chris was the first to reach it, handing it back to Miles. Waylon noticed the jerking motions in Miles hands as they grasped for the cigarette, he knew Miles wasn’t still over the fact that Chris kissed him, and luckily, it was just him and Miles who knew of what happened.

Miles smiled bashfully and thanked Chris, Chris in turn pursed his lips. Still there was a thick awkwardness between them.

They walked along the streets like this for a few blocks, finally, it seemed, that Billy Hope had to head off as the sun was practically gone from the sky. Calling out to Eddie in the back. “Maybe see you at Richie’s party?” Eddie had visually pursed his lips, a clear indications it was less than likely, Chris had shrugged. And that was Billy Hope gone.

Eddie and Waylon watched at Chris and Miles’ interaction, it was a bit strange, considering every time they saw the boys together, Chris was chasing Miles, but of course Waylon had a bit more on Eddie than he knew.

“They make a daring couple don’t you think darling?” Eddie’s voice rang out with a husk in the silence. Waylon felt a hot flush in his chest, thinking back to what happened between the two and laughed nervously. “Ha… yeah I guess” Waylon was a terrible liar, and Eddie picked up on it straight away. “Or is there something more you’re not telling me?” Waylon’s eyes widened and shook his head vigorously. “No! not at all! Totally… no” Eddie chuckled. He knew what Waylon was trying to hide and eased the nervousness in Waylon.

“Chris likes Miles’ in the… romantic kind of way. He’s had trouble showing it recently.” Eddie began explaining, but Waylon didn’t exactly need that, but it helped with closure. “huh” was all Waylon had to give. “ I mean, that explains why he kissed him I guess?” Waylon began again. Eddie raised an eyebrow taking a drag from his cigarette and chuckled. “Ha! Is that why they’re acting the way they are now?” Waylon laughed as well “More or less”

They watched the other two boys, and a loud, excited yell had startled them but were soon rest assured as Miles gleamed a bright smile to Chris, to which Chris shared. Waylon leaned his head against Eddie at the sight, and smiled hazily. “What’s on your mind darling?” Eddie cooed, wrapping an arm comfortably around Waylon’s shoulder, letting him sink deeper into his body as they followed Chris and Miles. Waylon hummed and kissed Eddie’s cheek. “Things are finally looking up I guess.” Eddie hummed to Waylon’s response and kissed the top of his head, truly he had felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry it took so long to update, i've mostly been writing for my other story, the mad max au, but i finally got a chapter updated for this one. thank you for reading thus far and hope you like it.


	18. I Believe In A Thing Called Love by The Darkness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I believe in a thing called love_   
>  _Just listen to the rhythm of my hart_   
>  _There's a chance we could make it now_   
>  _We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_   
>  _I believe in a thing called love_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning mention of drugs

Waylon only half recognised the neighbourhood when he noticed the streets getting the slightest bit darker. It almost felt like he was asleep when he picked his head up from Eddie’s shoulder to gaze around. He only briefly recognised the area from the one time he ran through it in a panic when Blaire had chased him, which set alarms off in his head.

Eddie was quick to notice and husked in Waylon’s ear to calm him. “We’re just heading to Chris’ home. Don’t worry. His grandmother is a lovely lady.” Waylon tried to relax, but it was new situation for him and still felt the hairs on his neck stand.

Thankfully, they were indoors in no time, well indoors was a bit of an understatement. Chris had lifted the door to his garage for the others to follow inside, calling out if anyone were home, and Waylon felt a bit disappointed but relieved when no one answered. Luckily it was much warmer in there than the cool night air biting at the ends of their noses and ears.

Chris’ garage was set up as a cliché highschool band practice studio. A rugged couch sat at the far wall facing the metal doors, a drum kit was off to the left, sitting over an equally torn rug, and wires and amps were to the right side by a beaten fridge. Waylon guess what could have been in it, until Chris gave him the satisfaction of knowledge as he tore the door open, pulling a six pack out and handing one around the small group. Chris had easily opened his with one hand and took a large gulp, Miles was soon to the second, sipping at it, but a trickle had escaped the corner of his mouth and Chris had smiled to Miles messiness.

Eddie wasn’t exactly eager for it but had opened Waylon’s before he opened his own, Waylon took the first grateful sip, tasting the cool drink as he trailed his eyes in wonder across the room. The side walls were concrete, and the wall that connected to the house was the cheap wood imitation that had a Jimi Hendrix poster with the couch underneath.

Chris reached for an old black Gibson Les Paul guitar and Waylon heard Eddie groaning. “You might have to tune it a bit Eddie.” He handed it to Eddie but he refused at first, waving the hand he had his drink in. “No… Not even if I had enough of these Chris.” Chris chuckled and winked “Nervous ‘cause Waylon’s here?” Eddie grid his teeth, trying to hide a challenging smile and taking two large gulps, almost finishing the beer and set his drink down.

Eddie played with the strings for a small while as Waylon watched in wonder, sipping at his drink slowly, making his way to the couch to sit on the edge of it, feeling like he still needed a bit of warming up to the place before he felt completely comfortable.

Miles followed his friend, but found no difficulty as he sank pleasantly back into the couch, hanging his arm behind Waylon as they watched the two larger boys fiddle with the drums and guitar, respectively Chris was on drums as Eddie turned the nobs at the tops of the guitar, taking large gulps between each, even managing onto his third before he turned around to face their two member audience.

Eddie comically leaned into a microphone, shifting from foot to foot, imitating a real Rockstar on stage. “This song is dedicated to a special member of the audience” Miles leaned into Waylon with a sarcastic smile “I bet it’s me” Waylon rolled his eyes and returned them to gleam brightly to where Eddie stood, just a bit off to the left of their vision, a small detail Waylon picked up that Eddie didn’t exactly like to be the centre of it all.

Eddie cleared his throat into the microphone “No not the pretty brunette. Everyone knows I have a thing for blondes.” And winked to Waylon. Waylon felt butterflies in his stomach, mostly to the fact that he was going to see Eddie actually perform in front of him, but also at the mention of him, the way Eddie’s eyes stared at him, a lustful tint to them as he kept them on him, feeling like he was being undressed where he sat.

Waylon had noticed Eddie swaying the slightest, and remembered their moments at the look out when they were both drunk. Even Waylon felt the drink start to affect him since they hadn’t had much to eat today.

Miles tapped Waylon on the chest playfully, chuckling and Waylon shifted uncomfortably as most attention was on him. At last Eddie motioned his hand over the first few notes of a song Waylon was familiar with, though he would need a bit more to say for sure what exactly Eddie had planned on playing.

But sure enough as the notes rang through the amps, Waylon couldn’t help but let a laugh howl from his throat. Miles had soon joined in and they watched with bright smiles as Chris began with the drums.

“ _Can’t explain all the feelings that you’re making me feel_  
 _My heart’s in overdrive and you’re behind the steering wheel!_ ”

Waylon took a sip through widely smiling lips as Eddie kept eyes only on him as he kept singing with his husky, deep voice, although it wasn’t much alcohol he drank yet, he felt it getting to him as the slow creeping feeling of tipsiness had set in, setting his ears ablaze with the comfortable warm feeling.

_I want to kiss you every minute, every hour, every day_   
_You got me in a spin but everything is A O.K._

_Touching you, Touching me_   
_Touch you, God you’re touching me!_

They had played through the whole song, Eddie playing through the solo perfectly and Chris drumming in support to the exact beat. If it hadn’t been for Eddie’s deep voice, Waylon could have sworn it was the best cover of the song he’s heard. This had made him blush, knowing Eddie would have listened to the song on his playlist and only learning it through a couple of times getting it near perfect, and also the fact that Eddie had kept his eye contact with Waylon the entire time, only on the few bits where Eddie had to reposition his fingers on the guitar before he began playing smoothly again while devouring Waylon with his gaze.

They finished up with both their audience clapping their hands enthusiastically, Miles standing with vigour as he raised his hands above his head to cheer them on. “Encore!” Miles had shouted, pausing his chanting to take a large gulp from his second drink. Eddie dismissively waved a hand at Miles with a bashful smile on his lips.

The atmosphere of the whole room seemed warmer and brighter from when they first entered and Waylon was thankful for that. It had almost felt like they all knew each other for a long time and it wasn’t just between him and Eddie anymore.

Chris packed the wires away and turned a stereo on to play background noise as they all sat around the couch. They all laughed, feeling the energetic atmosphere slowly drain out and listened to the old record play with David Bowie ringing through it. Chris was easily on his sixth drink to which he presented another six pack from the fridge and offered everyone. Miles was on his fifth, and very evidently feeling it as he wobbled and stumbled around to find a comfortable place between Waylon and Chris, Waylon grabbed for a fourth and Eddie had easily declined, until Miles had urged him on and he gave in to his fifth drink as well.

Eddie hadn’t felt it as much, considering he was bigger than Miles and Waylon, but still it made him more giggly and warm in the cold room. Eddie finished his drink in nearly thirty seconds when he got egged on by Miles again, to say the truth maybe it had effected more than he knew if _Miles_ of all people could encourage him the way he was.

He finished his drink, wiping a stray trail of liquid from the corner of his mouth and shared a smile with Waylon who had laughed, amazed at Eddie’s _party trick_ of downing a can in thirty seconds flat.

Eddie slapped his thighs and huffed “alright. Shall we get this started then?” Eddie firstly looked to Chris, and Chris had to tear his weary gaze from Miles to look to his friend. His face lit up almost immediately and pointed to the door beside the couch. “Scissors are in the kitchen if you wanna chop up. Should be some papers as well”

Eddie picked himself up from the ground and held a delicate hand out for Waylon. “Shall I teach you another party trick darling?” Waylon smiled curiously and grasped Eddie’s hand to pull himself from the couch. Waylon could hear a small hum of Miles voice before they made their way into Chris’ home, but before they were entirely out of sight, Waylon gave Miles the finger, and damned if Miles was going to let Waylon have the last word. “Yeah baby! You get that D!”

\---

They walked nearly directly into the kitchen, just being at the end of the dining room and took a left to find their way about the kitchen. It was easy for Eddie to navigate his way around, pulling at the drawers suspecting where he’d find them and alas. Eddie lead Waylon back to Chris’ room, being considerate enough not to do it in plain sight or near anywhere anyone ate.

He plopped himself on Chris’ bed and patted the space next to him. Waylon slowly took the seat and looked around Chris’ room. It was odd, it was still all just little kids stuff, like it was stuck in time from when Chris was very young, like middle school aged. But it soon clicked. This is what his room looked like before he went to juvie of course.

Eddie began explaining the process of packing a joint, stopping every now and then to make sure Waylon was still paying attention, but also mostly to be able to look into those honey brown eyes as they concentrated hard onto Eddie’s hands. It had nearly made Eddie blush if he hadn’t kept working and would have liked to stop and kiss him, but he reminded himself that there were others waiting for them to return with the promised goods.

Eddie chopped the cluster into small pieces, then to smaller, and even smaller into a small plastic container. Next he ripped the end off the carton of the Tally Hos were kept in and used as a made shift filter, rolling it loosely and placed it in the crevice of the small, thin white rolling paper. He sprinkled the green speckles into the paper and once he was satisfied with the amount, he began licking and rolling.

He was deep in concentration to get this bit right but was brought out of his focus when Waylon leaned closer, craning his neck to stare over at Eddie’s bandaged hands as Eddie hunched himself closer to them. “Where’d you learn to do this?” Waylon hummed, practically breathing down Eddie’s neck. Eddie wanted to shiver at the feeling, but restrained himself, feeling goosebumps shift over his flesh.

Eddie smiled and kept at his work, between licks he half chuckled “You know, music isn’t the only therapy we learnt in Juvie” and gave Waylon a wink. Waylon smiled, it was heartfelt at first, but soon turned sad and his thoughts started dwindling toward a darker area.

Thankfully, shortly after Eddie placed the bowl with few remnants of the green speckles in it, and stood, holding what Waylon could have mistaken for a cigarette in his hand, but of course he knew better. “Alright, are you ready darling?” Eddie pricked an eyebrow at Waylon and noticed the audible gulp come from him. He laughed “You don’t have to—” Waylon stood abruptly “no, I want to” Eddie leaned back, double checking Waylon’s features to make sure he didn’t feel pressed into it, but was satisfied that Waylon stood his ground, uncertainty still lingered, but at least he wasn’t rubbing at his arm.

They made their way to past the dining room toward the door. Eddie reeled back from the door but flicked his hand for Waylon to come closer quietly and pointed to the door. Waylon’s eyes widened at the sight.

Miles was practically in Chris lap, near to the point of straddling him as their lips were sloppily moving over each other. Eddie tried to stifle his laughing, the same with Waylon. Eddie straightened himself and boomed his voice to give the boys warning before they entered, at least giving them the piece of mind that they weren’t being watched, fully anyhow.

“And that’s how you pack a joint!” The boys immediately broke up when the other two walked in Chris wiping his mouth as Miles was back on the couch in a flash. Waylon took his seat beside Miles and tapped the corner of his own mouth “You gotta a lil…” Miles wiped his sleeve against his chin in a very suss manner.

They all sat around as Eddie had began the circle of passing, lighting it, taking a puff than passing it over to his left, Chris. Chris took a generous drag, flicking the ash off on the ground before holding it out to Miles. Miles reached for it, skimming his fingers purposely over Chris’ before he actually grasped the joint. Eddie and Waylon had noticed the smirk on Chris’ features before he let go and rolled their eyes with a smile over their face.

It had finally got to Waylon and he looked at the embers for a moment, a good quarter was already burnt from it before he decided to take his first drag. Immediately he began to cough, feeling the burn from his mouth all the way down his throat and into his lungs. Without missing a beat from his coughing fit, he passed it over to Eddie who smiled at Waylon’s first experience with smoking and took his own drag without any phase.

They had continued like this for a good while until three quarters of it was gone. Miles had declined the next pass and groaned, letting himself sink into the couch as he stared upward into nothingness. Chris, Waylon had noticed, had stared at Miles with half lidded eyes, going red from the dryness of the drug. And without any warning, Waylon began to giggle as he stared at the two.

Eddie himself had giggled, but only in reaction to Waylon, after a while, they hadn’t even known what they were giggling about. Chris soon joined in with a hearty laugh and gazed around the room, from each face to finally rest on Miles. Miles only smiled, still his body unmoving as he closed his eyes.

“My body… my body feels so heavy but feather light at the same time…” Miles breathed as he reached a hand up to the sky, as if testing how much he actually weighed. Waylon laughed at the words, “that doesn’t even make sense. What?” he asked through giggles. Miles responded with high pitched laughter and finally leaned forward.

Chris took this as a cue and wobbled to the fridge, glancing in the fridge and hissed. “I’m gonna grab some more drinks and snacks. You want anything Miles?” Miles eyes shot towards Chris’, wide and alert as if he was trying to act sober and not suss at all. He sloppily picked himself up from the couch and made his way messily to the door to meet Chris. And just like that, Eddie and Waylon had the whole garage to themselves.

Eddie patted the space next to him on the floor and fell back himself, connecting his back to the rough surface of the overused rug and huffed, gazing up at the ceiling. It was as if at the mention of Miles body feeling too heavy did Eddie really start to feel the drug kick in. Yet he took another drag. Noticing Waylon not shifting, he urged him again with curling fingers without looking up.

Waylon slid off the couch bottom first, then crawled to the space beside Eddie and practically fell onto his back, sharing the view with Eddie. Eddie let out the smoke drag from his lungs and passed it over to Waylon. It took Waylon a few tries to get a good grip and Eddie had smiled blissfully whilst watching the poor boy trying at it.

Eddie felt something warm his insides at the sight. The way Waylon’s eyes looked like stars shining in them as the warm lighting of the bulb in the roof softened his features, made his hair look even more golden than it already was. It wasn’t long until that warm feeling was burning in his face with a smile it almost hurt his cheeks if he could feel his body.

It was silent in the room while Waylon dragged, but soon coughs erupted in his chest as the smoke reached his lungs and tried passing the joint back over to Eddie. Eddie fumbled his hands, smacking the joint out of their hands, causing ash to fly in his eye. Eddie hissed in pain and rubbed at them. Waylon turned over onto his stomach in a panic and grasped his face, wiping the excess grey smears from Eddie’s face.

Once most of it was gone, Waylon kept wiping at the remnants, but became slower, softer, as if Eddie’s scars were sensitive to the touch. Waylon traced his fingers slowly to Eddie’s hair and began petting the slicked back hair into place from the small fright. Eddie’s eyelids lowered at the loving touches, watching Waylon as his brown eyes travelled across Eddie’s features. Eddie knew he shouldn’t feel self-conscious of the stare, considering Waylon’s come this far without prying, but the look in Waylon’s soft gaze had made Eddie pull a frown.

It almost looked like Waylon’s eyes started to become glossy and Eddie could not stand the thought of pity from anyone. Instead of becoming infuriated he waited, he knew Waylon would voice his concerns, he wasn’t used to someone actually caring for him, especially after such ferocious displays of his troubled mind, and Eddie thought what really got to him, was that Waylon stuck by his side even despite the display.

Waylon let out a loud audible sigh, sinking his head into Eddie’s chest and allowed enough movement so he let the rhythm of Eddie’s breathing carry him away. “Why… why do you fight?” Waylon’s voice was low and muffled as his cheek was pressed into the muscle of Eddie’s chest. Eddie was caught off guard at the question, it was as if Waylon was reading his mind.

It was Eddie’s turn to sigh, watching Waylon’s head rise and fall with it. “Sometimes it feels better to be hurt and hurt others… I’m not proud of it” Eddie’s voice was defeated and his facial expressions matched until Waylon turned his head to face Eddie with a glare, and that look soon turned to surprise. Waylon narrowed his eyes “It looked like you enjoyed it though” Waylon almost growled.

Eddie scoffed a dry laugh, he smiled, but it was full of poison as he stared bitterly back to the ceiling, he couldn’t stand seeing Waylon glare at him, it felt like his heart felt heavier than the rest of his body. “Sometimes… music, or sewing, or anything else doesn’t feel like it’s enough”

Waylon couldn’t help it now, the emptiness in Eddie’s low voice, the way it sounded so hopeless had brought forth an onslaught of tears. Waylon sobbed, burying his face into Eddie’s chest, soaking his shirt. Eddie sat up the slightest, wrapping an arm around Waylon’s shaking shoulders. “Hey..hey, darling… what’s wrong?” Waylon sniffled, and mumbled into Eddie’s chest. “Mm I ‘nough?”

Eddie froze, his arm ceasing it’s rubbing motion, his blood running cold at the words. What had brought these thoughts on to Waylon? True enough he didn’t know that Eddie was fighting in the basement of the school, but something else had lingered there. Eddie tried to run through every time they were together, or every time they were apart. Eddie knew that it must have worried Waylon being away from him. and no doubt Chris had confessed that Eddie needed days of to _think_.

Eddie knew where he let Waylon down, he knew where he may have lead Waylon on to believe that Waylon couldn’t be enough. Eddie continued his rubbing at Waylon’s arm, using his finger and thumb to grip the smaller male’s chin painlessly, and lifted it to meet Eddie’s pale blue eyes, glistening themselves with the threat of tears.

“I love you”

Waylon’s eyes widened at those words. Eddie’s low husky voice resonating in his mind, imprinting themselves on the back of Waylon’s head. Sure Waylon heard those words before, from his mother, from Lisa, from distant memories of his father, from everyone, but from Eddie, it had a whole different meaning, it had a heavier effect, it sunk deep into his chest and he held it so close there.

Waylon wanted to reciprocate the meaning, but he felt shame. He felt patronised by Eddie to make him stop crying. Waylon tore his gaze away and mumbled into his arm, now feeling all too close to Eddie, he returned his own back to the floor. “You barely know me…” Waylon said begrudgingly. It was bitter, but it was true. They hardly talked about themselves. Waylon barely knew anything of Eddie if it wasn’t for Miles. He only knew bits and pieces, and now wondered what kept them together.

Eddie watched as Waylon had collected the still burning joint and took a long drag, only coughing a few times before exhaling the smoke. “And I barely know you… but… I don’t want to lose someone I love so much, but barely know… not again.”

Eddie felt a flutter in his chest. There was a part of his mind that was relieved that Waylon had said he loved him too, but most of his brain had racked with concern. “Again?”

Waylon sat up, pulling his knees to his chest, watching the patterns in the Persian rug twist and turn, he wanted to stay silent forever, watching it, distracting himself with the cloud over his mind, but he knew he couldn’t. It was a painful matter to discuss, he only let Miles land on a few hints here and there of his dissociative episodes, but he couldn’t leave Eddie in the dark, especially since he didn’t want Eddie pushing him away.

“My dad. I don’t remember much of him. the only memories I have are all jumbled up. My mom always reminisced of him, how I have his eyes, kind and soft. But whenever I look in the mirror for him, I just see a stranger who’s given them to me. I want so badly to know him, regardless of what kind of person he was, but… he died when I was two.”

Eddie watched as Waylon talked, he could see no real thoughts in his eyes, just some distant hollow look in those honey brown eyes, it was almost haunting, but Eddie knew the feeling all too well. Eddie watched him intently as something twinkled in his eye as he went on, exhaling a shaky breath. “It’s cruel, the one distinct memory I have of him. I was in the backseat, he was driving and singing some kind of song to me. I remember laughing along with him. I knew I loved him so much. Until…”

A tear dropped from Waylon’s eye. Eddie sat up beside Waylon, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into his chest. “His face, it just changed. He pulled over, clutching his chest, I thought he was gonna rip his heart out. It was sudden cardiac arrest. Whenever I asked mom what had caused it she tried not to talk about it. I was two then… but, I remember loving him, so much. But I barely knew him.” Waylon sniffled, wiping the back of his sleeve across his nose.

Waylon passed the remainder of the joint to Eddie and he inhaled the last of it, flicking it toward his feet and stepping on. Eddie, with the arm around his shoulder started to play with the tufts of Waylon’s hair, he breathed in deep, readying himself.

“I fight because I enjoy the feeling of forgetting everything swimming in my head, except for the basic need of survival” Eddie’s voice was low, almost inaudible, but to Waylon, despite the music still going in the background, his voice vibrated through him, he could practically see the wavelengths bounce around the room, echoing, and by god he almost could see it, since the drugs started to play up.

“My mother and I were close when I was young, but she was gone when I was about ten… not a trace, just… gone. I had no one to talk to. Of course police came by, asking, but my father told them she had no idea where she’d gone. Just left. Nothing was packed. I suspected it was my father’s doing, but a little part of me resented her for leaving me, for not taking me with her. Every day I think about it. Every. Damn. Day.” Waylon looked up to see Eddie clenching his jaw, those pale blue eyes distant. Waylon wanted to kiss his pain away but thought better and let Eddie continue. 

“And it makes me so angry. I wish I could tell Chris… I wished I could have opened up to you more… but… I pushed everyone away. I felt alone, I felt cold, I felt… nothing. Even in juvie I hoped one of the boys I pulverised would have shanked me just to feel _something_.” Eddie shook his head, leaning his lips against the top of Waylon’s head.

“The day you approached me… I was sceptical of course. it infuriated me that you only wanted to know the dark side of me for some god awful paper Miles wrote.” Waylon gulped, nervous that Eddie saw the article but the sly smile on Eddie’s lips eased him. “Yes, I read it. the little shit has a vocabulary, I’ll give him that. But he was right.” Waylon straightened himself “Eddie—” Eddie held up a hand, indicating he wasn’t finished. “but nobody knew me, only you.. you saw another side that I didn’t even give the slightest hint to, but you saw through my coldness, your kindness, from when we were children, I remember. The kindness you showed me in the textiles room. You knew something of me before all of this. You felt it.”

Waylon pursed his lips, sitting up now in Eddie’s grasp to stare into his eyes, searching. Eddie smiled lazily, the redness in his eyes making the blue stick out like sore thumb, the way they glistened. Eddie stroked a soft hand to Waylon’s face. “You were my light darling, and I tried to ignore it, but… you kept shining. And so I followed. I’ll follow you all the way to the altar.”

Waylon’s breath hitched at the words. He blinked a few times, feeling a hot flush from his chest reach to his cheeks then to his face, finally reddening his ears. Eddie couldn’t take it, the look on Waylon’s features was too adorable not to indulge and kiss him so softly, the feeling of the drug making Waylon’s lips feel so soft, so inviting. Eddie finally pulled away, just enough so their lips still skimmed. “My blushing bride.”

Waylon chuckled after a moment of silence, it was incredulous, the words didn’t even feel real, he needed some kind of assurance that he heard right. “D-did you just—did you just propose?” Waylon stuttered, still perplexed at the insinuation.

Eddie jerked away a bit, a hot red blush smearing across his cheeks, very evident even underneath his scars. He tried to keep his eyes off of Waylon and Waylon giggled at Eddie’s bashfulness, it was so rare to see the large burly boy like this. They were both caught so off guard. “Well—I-I don’t have a ring, but I have something in mind.” Waylon’s heart skipped a beat as Eddie didn’t even deny the proposal.

Waylon laughed, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s neck and reconnected their lips sloppily. Waylon practically jumped over top of the larger male, straddling his hips as they fell back to the floor, Eddie letting out a loud _oof!_ Waylon’s giggles didn’t subside until he husked alluringly into Eddie’s ears. “You barely just met me” grinding his hips against Eddie.

Eddie growled provocatively in response, sliding his hands to Waylon’s hips as Waylon continued his motions. “Darling, you’re insatiable” Eddie moaned, feeling his erection struggle between the clothing. Waylon hummed into Eddie’s neck, letting his tongue lavish the flesh, nipping it to get a rise out of Eddie.

Eddie growled at the sensation Waylon was giving him, but one thing still dawned on him. “So is that a yes?” Waylon pulled far enough back, a devilish smile on those plump lips, biting his bottom lip and nodded slowly.

Waylon knew they were young. Waylon was smart, he had a plan to go to college, to get a degree, to move out of his mother’s home. To leave this small town. But nowhere in his future did he see he would leave Eddie behind in any of it. and Eddie was right. Waylon did feel something the day he met Eddie. The day he leant Eddie that umbrella, the boy that waited in the undercover from the rain, the boy he felt some strange connection to and still feels to this day.

Waylon wasn’t sappy to believe in soulmates, but the way it had been between them, Waylon kept feeling a tug in his chest every time they were apart, and it was no doubt Eddie had felt the same. The only hang up Waylon had, was worrying about Eddie. He knew Eddie was a loose canon, but if he could be there, if he could keep being that light that Eddie needed him to guide him through the darkest, then Waylon would do that. He would do anything for Eddie, and so he would give himself to Eddie, again and again.

Waylon ground his hips again when Eddie’s facial expression changed to such a satisfied look from Waylon’s response. Eddie rolled his eyes at the feeling of his erection being grinded on, pushing his head against the rough carpet and groaning. Waylon bit his lip at the sights he was coaxing from Eddie, he almost looked… _vulnerable_ under Waylon.

Unfortunately their moment was cut short when Miles burst through the door and the heavy footsteps of Chris close behind him. Miles was in the middle of saying something, sweet whispers mostly to Chris before he pretty much announced his entrance. “ _ALRIGHT LOVE BIRDS! WE GOT CHIPS--_ ” Miles stopped himself when he looked to the floor to see Waylon almost laying on top of Eddie, legs straddling his hips as they clung to Eddie’s body greedily.

Waylon immediately buried his face in Eddie’s chest to hide the beat red blush firing up his complexion. Eddie tried picked his head up from the ground without disrupting Waylon’s comfort, the hint of a smile on his lips towards the door. Miles dropped the two bags of chips, using that same hand that were holding them to gesture vaguely to the mess of boys entwined in one other on the ground. “So… So you guys are official then?”

Miles tried to steady himself as he made wobbly strides to the couch in front of them, he rubbed his face, holding his mouth and trying to think carefully on the words. “I mean I always suspected kinda… but…” Chris leaned on the arm of the couch close enough to nudge Miles on the shoulder, smiling his adorable smile and Miles couldn’t help but share it as he looked brightly up to the large football player, his shoulders hunched lazily making him all the more adorable. Miles shrugged at Chris’ gesture and his smile broadened.

Eddie chuckled from the floor, shaking the both of them and held a thumbs up to Chris. Chris knew of course what that thumbs up was for, and a blush reached his cheeks, he turned away from Miles before he thought he could see it, but Miles was observant and dropped his jaw. “Wait! _Wait! YOU KNEW!?_ ” his voice cracked at the last part, darting his bewildered stare from Eddie to Chris.

Eddie could only laugh at the look on Miles face, but soon returned his attention to the small blonde on him. He rubbed up along Waylon’s back and whispered sweetly into his ear “Shall we?” insinuating that they should make their leave for privacy for Miles and Chris. Eddie chuckled again when Waylon didn’t raise his head, but he could feel the hot blush on Waylon’s face as he nodded into his chest, still trying to hide the embarrassment despite it being much too late, now that everything seemed to be out in the open.


	19. You're The One That I Want by Lo-Fang.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You’re the one that I want_   
>  _The one that I want_   
>  _The one that I need_

They made their way back to Waylon’s with ease, wobbling down the streets until Waylon recognised through a haze of mind the way to go. They got to the door and Waylon tried shushing Eddie as they stumbled and made a racket by the front door. Eddie pricked an eyebrow and wrapped his arms around Waylon’s waist as the small blonde struggled with the key in the door.

It was adorable seeing Waylon become more flustered at the touches, but even worse yet when Eddie started to nibble at Waylon’s ear seductively. “You’re gonna have to try harder than that to make me quiet darling” his voice was low and husky, almost a growl even and it made Waylon tense up, the feeling of Eddie’s body so close, his body had froze and clenched with vibrating excitement at Eddie cooing in his ear.

Eddie could feel the small blonde freeze underneath him, he smiled knowing he was successful in what he was set out to do. Eddie trailed his fingers down Waylon’s arm to his hand to help him turn the key that Waylon had finally successfully slotted in the lock before he froze up. Pushing it open, he stepped out from behind Waylon and smiled devilish, motioning him inside. “It’s cold out here darling, why don’t we get warm in here” followed by a lazy wink.

Waylon burst out laughing, hitting Eddie’s firm chest playfully. “You’re so cheesy Gluskin” Waylon had to say through giggles. Eddie feigned hurt, clutching his chest and followed Waylon up the stairs.

“Mom! I’m home!” Waylon called out, testing the waters to see if his mother was home. He spotted a small sticky note attached to the hand rail.

_Sorry Waybay,_   
_Called me in for a night shift, colder weather and everyone is getting sick_   
_I’ll be home in the morning, there’s food in the fridge_

Waylon pursed his lips, he truly pitied his mother who worked tirelessly with sporadic shifts, but she always enjoyed it. Waylon folded the paper and slotted it in his pocket, usually when his mother came home, she was reassured that Waylon took notice of the note by taking it.

Eddie waited for Waylon to lead the way, but Waylon turned around with a curious gaze, now at the mention of food, he felt his stomach groan. “hungry?”. Eddie perked up at the words and smiled, a clear indication that not only have they not eaten in quite a bit, but the munchies had started to kick in.

 

Sure enough, there was food in the fridge when Waylon checked, a pot of meatball and spaghetti pasta. Eddie leaned his head on Waylon’s shoulder and hummed in delight at the sight. They hadn’t even bothered with bowls and ate straight from the pot with forks. They were both determined to finish the whole thing, and practically within minutes they were halfway through.

They giggled when a noodle had been slurped only to flay around Waylon’s face, leaving a large red smudge on his cheek. Eddie leaned in from over the table and wiped it clean with the pad of his thumb. And it was like a light bulb had shone over Waylon’s head as he got the most ridiculous of ideas.

“have you ever seen Lady and the Tramp?” Waylon asked eagerly. Eddie had to think for a small bit, unsure if he had seen the cartoon over their small tv unit, but his face turned to mischievous smile once he remembered an iconic scene from the movie.

Eddie picked up a noodle from one end and held it loosely between his lips, the other end he held to Waylon’s lips until Waylon took the initiative. Eddie’s fingers wiped remainder sauce from Waylon’s lips and lightly gripped his chin to urge him forward as he himself leaned over the table. They got about halfway through the noodle until Eddie’s end was bitten off, excited from the anticipation.

Waylon burst out laughing as the noodle hung sloppily from his mouth. Eddie hummed in delight at the sweet sight of Waylon laughing. “It seems I don’t exactly want to eat up spaghetti” Eddie husked. Waylon’s laughing immediately ceased, humming the remainder of his fits away and finished his end of the noodle.

The blonde leaned forward with a devilish grin, hands on his cheeks. “And _what_ exactly did you want to eat then?” Eddie would have grabbed Waylon at the collar and pull him into a hard, hungry, passionate kiss from the minx before him, but he had to control himself, bouncing his leg up and down under the table from the excitement heating in his chest and slowly moving lower.

Eddie leaned back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head, trailing his eyes up to the roof to catch Waylon’s eye every so often as he began to describe his cravings. “well… for starters, something sweet. A desert. A small desert, easy on the eyes, but ravishes your appetite to leave you wanting more… what would be a way that fat whore Miles puts it… ah yes! And _very_ vanilla” Eddie exaggerated the last words as he gleamed towards Waylon which took a second to process.

Eddie burst out laughing as Waylon’s face contorted from a saucy flirt, to confusion, to insulted. “HEY! I’m not vanilla! I can be… I mean…” Waylon’s face flushed at the words, stopping himself before he could go on. And in an instant, Eddie swung his chair so his knee pressed on the inside of Waylon’s leg, urging them open. Waylon had to blink a few times from the incredibly agile and swift motion of Eddie becoming so close.

Eddie leaned his elbows on his knees, leaning closer into Waylon who had to crane back from the troublesome smirk on the larger males features. “oh?” Eddie purred “how about you show me what you can be?” Waylon gulped at Eddies challenge, face growing a deeper red.

It only worsened when Eddie leaned in further, ghosting his lips against Waylon’s neck, waiting for the smaller male to react, and once Waylon couldn’t take it anymore, he did. Waylon shot up from his chair, jumped to his feet, grabbing harshly at Eddie’s nearly torn collar and lead him to the stairs, then to his room.

The blonde slammed the door behind them and in a second was pinning Eddie against the door with desperate kisses against his jawline, then his neck, then tugging at Eddie’s t-shirt to devour his collarbone. Eddie growled at Waylon’s caress, letting the blonde work at him as his body started to grow hot from the excitement.

Waylon was soon fumbling his hands with Eddie’s belt, but his eagerness got to him as Eddie snapped his hands around Waylon’s wrist with ferocity. Waylon was afraid to meet Eddie’s eyes, but he forced himself when they showed a slight hint of terror and panic. Waylon felt like no matter how many times they got to this, this part would never change.

“sorry…ah… why don’t we take it slow darling” Eddie had to close his eyes so the hurt and worry in Waylon’s eyes didn’t pain him any longer, but he was relieved when Waylon pursed his lips and nodded slowly, the concern turning to understanding.

Eddie released Waylon’s wrist and shimmied his heavy cargo jacket off his shoulders, tossing it onto a bedpost. Waylon on the other hand had moved to set his phone to the speakers and clicked on shuffle, looking fondly at the title _Eddie’s Playlist_.

It began with a slow piano rift and was soothing, perfect for calming their edging nerves, waiting to get that next electric impulse fix.

_I’ve got chills, and they’re multiplying_   
_And I’m losing control_   
_’cause the power you’re supplying_   
_is electrifying…_

Waylon stood straight and faced Eddie again, and nearly flinched at the sight of another joint between his fingers. Waylon widened his eyes with fright as if it were a stick of dynamite and hid it from sight under his own palms. “Eddie! What the hell!!! My mom’s gonna kill you if she finds out!—” Eddie raised an eyebrow, cupping Waylon’s soft cheek “ _if_ she finds out”.

Waylon scoffed at Eddie’s persistence, but Eddie ignored it, moving past Waylon to open the window above his desk and computer. After he noticed the music playing on Waylon’s speakers, looking down to the small screen, Eddie felt something swirl in his stomach. Reading the words clear as day, and in an odd way, it pained Eddie, knowing the blonde had been thinking of him when he was away for the day making a playlist completely inspired by none other than the troublesome teen.

Eddie tried swallowing the nervous lump in his throat, masking himself with confidence with success as he raised an eyebrow when he turned back over to the blonde. “Grease?” Waylon hummed in response, but was soon blushing, rubbing his arm, knowing Eddie had found the title of the playlist. “heh… yeah… it’s a good cover”

Eddie smirked at the sight. He slowly waltzed to the small blonde, grasping for his hands softly as he pushed his body closer, swaying to the slow tempo. Waylon didn’t protest the dancing, he leaned his head against Eddie’s chest, hearing his heart beat. Waylon concentrated hard, listening as if it were calming itself from racing only moments ago. Maybe the playlist meant more to Eddie than what he tried playing it off from before?

Waylon smiled at that thought, he craned his neck far enough back, stepping to his tippy toes to plant a kiss on Eddie’s lips. Eddie wasn’t expecting the gesture, but he returned it with eagerness.

_You better shape up, ‘cause you need a man_   
_And my heart is set on you_   
_You better shape up, you better understand_   
_To my heart I must be true_   
_Ooh, you’re the one that I want_   
_The one that I want_   
_The one that I need_

It all happened so fast. Waylon’s heart was already racing from the kiss and Eddie’s hands slowly wrapping themselves around him he barely noticed Eddie hoist him over his hips. In the next moment, Waylon was practically tossed onto his bed and Eddie already between his legs. The blondes arms naturally wrapped around Eddie’s neck as their lips were hungrily attached to the other’s.

Neither of them wanted to part, not even for air, and Waylon made that very clear when his arms got tighter when Eddie tried to pull away. Eddie chuckled darkly, nipping at Waylon’s lip making him groan at the gesture. Finally it gave Eddie a chance to lean back, removing his shirt, then quickly going into his pocket to grab his lighter, pulling the joint from behind his ear and lighting it, blowing a small puff of smoke before he grinned at Waylon’s reaction.

“Edward! Gluskin!” Waylon yelped, smacking the larger male on the chest as he leaned up, but his mouth was quickly caught by Eddie’s before he could protest more. The kiss was filled with ferocity and smoke. At first Waylon wanted to cough, but watching the smoke dance between them was almost hypnotising. He watched with wide brown eyes, firstly because he couldn’t believe Eddie, and secondly the way the smoke danced in front of those pale blue eyes.

Eddie leaned back again, but only a few inches as he took another drag. “Open your mouth… I want to try something.” Waylon hesitated at first, but Eddie gently grasped the blondes jaw to encourage him to open up, and Waylon abided. Eddie slowly let them smoke seep out from his lips and Waylon began sucking in the air.

Eddie watched with interest at the blonde as his lips looked so plump and delicious. Once the smoke was taken in, Eddie pricked an eyebrow and grinned for only Waylon to scowl at the larger male over him. “You seem to enjoy anything I put into you darling” Eddie husked, rubbing his chest against Waylon as he moved back in closer, ravishing the sight of Waylon blushing after the words.

Waylon growled lowly as he grabbed for the joint “Well, I’ve already come this far, might as well.” He took a small puff, coughing as the smoke was inhaled. Once the feeling hit, he leaned his head back into his pillow, feeling like a heavy wave wash over his whole body, feeling sensitive areas ache at the loose feeling the drug enveloped his body.

Once the effects started, Waylon took another large puff, this time the coughing was slight shakes of his small chest, and that feeling washed over him again, this time he let his body run on it’s own, wrapping his legs tightly around Eddie’s hips, pulling them closer to him and grind his hips into Eddie’s.

Eddie groaned at the feeling, he buried his face into Waylon’s neck and licked the sensitive skin “Darling… you’re insatiable” he growled. Waylon moaned into the touch, even whimpering when Eddie bucked his hips hard into him.

Eddie took that as an opportunity to slip his hands underneath Waylon’s shirt, gripping at his hips to rotate them downward so he could get a good angle at his erection growing, then pushing his shirt up until the small blondes chest was exposed. Waylon sighed at the feeling of being exposed to the air, ultimately to Eddie’s chest as it grazed over his.

The drug had made everything feel ten times more sensitive, feeling like everything was getting hotter, faster. Eddie yanked the shirt over top of Waylon’s head, grasped the joint, leaning back and taking another drag as Waylon did the rest for his clothes, shimmying out of his pants, or the best he could as he was still wrapped around Eddie.

Eddie didn’t want to move. Instead, he watched as the blonde tried to slide his pants further down, pouting when Eddie made no initiative to move from his planted position between Waylon’s legs. Eddie slid his hand from Waylon’s thigh, grasping at the crook where his groin and leg meet, then continuing up to his waist, he hooked his fingers into the hem of Waylon’s pants and yanked them down, moving out from between Waylon so the blonde could move his legs to the side as Eddie finished his actions.

Now Waylon was stark naked under Eddie, and Eddie devoured the sight before him. Waylon tried hiding his face as his chest and face flushed from the feeling of being completely vulnerable underneath the large male. It wasn’t like Waylon cared much, but the feeling of the drug started to take a lazy and relaxed effect on him and he didn’t care what his actions seemed like to Eddie.

Eddie chuckled at Waylon’s bashfulness, but the blonde yelped when Eddie curled his fingers around his erection and pumped slowly, gaining a sigh from Waylon as he sunk his head deeper into his pillow. Eddie watched carefully as he slowly teased the small blonde under him, the way his body writhed at the attention it was getting.

Eddie began softly panting, reaching into his own pants with his other hand and rubbed himself slowly, carefully as not to excite himself too much. Once he decided both of them were ready enough, he returned his hands to rub on Waylon’s hips and sighed, sweat almost breaking over his forehead as his hair fell slightly over his eyes “do you have any lube?”

Waylon opened his eyes and stared quizzically at Eddie. He shook his head, cursing “no… me and Lisa… I never got that far” It was awkward for a split second until Eddie grasped for the joint resting on one of the bed posts and let it hang from his mouth as he stood from the bed. At first Waylon thought he said something wrong, but Eddie seemed unphased as he shimmied out of his own pants, leaving him in his grey briefs.

He blew out the smoke and dabbing the rest of the small joint into one of the coffee mugs on Waylon’s desk. He climbed back on the bed and motioned for Waylon to turn around. Waylon looked bashfully away “I want-I want to look at you while we…” his blush deepened and reached his ears as he tried to avert his eyes.

Eddie chuckled softly at the look of Waylon, his honey brown eyes looking like they were going to tear up. “I know darling, but I have to prepare you first. Believe me, it’s not pleasant if I go straight in” Waylon quickly caught Eddie’s eyes at the end of the sentence, and a guilty feeling swirled in his gut. The look of sorrow had stroked across Eddie’s features before he smiled reassuringly back up the blonde. Waylon nodded slowly and turned to his stomach.

Waylon buried his face and yelped when he felt Eddie’s palm grab at one of his cheeks. Eddie laughed loudly before grasping Waylon’s hips to lift them up. Waylon obliged, his knees shaking from what he was expecting. But honestly, nothing can prepare you as Eddie grabbed his ass again, pulling him apart gently and curling his tongue over Waylon’s entrance.

Waylon flinched at the feeling. Eddie’s tongue was hot and wet, was Eddie drooling? Then again, his tongue lapped over his entrance. Waylon shut his eyes tight, it was all so surprising. It was scary of course, but it also felt… nice?

Waylon moaned into the pillows as he buried his red face into them, Eddie’s tongue pushed itself inside, curling at the end when it pulled out, then again, then again. Waylon started to shake, his hard flesh between his legs twitching from the sensation. Waylon could even feel the bed shake slightly and he caught a glimpse between his legs that Eddie began stroking himself. Waylon felt his breath hitch when he caught Eddie’s dark gaze from over him.

A smile played on Eddie’s lips as he finished his actions, sitting up straighter and prodded himself out into his hand. Waylon again shut his eyes tight, feeling his heart pick up in pace, waiting for pain. When suddenly he remembered he wanted to face Eddie when they did this.

“Wait Eddie I—Ah!” it was sharp pain as Eddie finished lining himself with Waylon’s hole, and thrust harshly to ensure he’d go in without resistance. Of course once Waylon was aware Eddie entered, his body tensed and he tightened around Eddie as he was halfway in.

Eddie sighed, smoothing a hand over the small of Waylon’s back as he let himself adjust to the walls shrinking around him. “God… you’re so hot inside” Eddie growled, disregarded Waylon’s attempts to sit up straight. “Wait Eddie—Eddie I” Waylon tried to protest, of course he wanted it, but he wanted to be able to see Eddie.

But Eddie didn’t hear anything, he could only hear his own panting as he began a harsh, fast rhythm into the small blonde. Eddie was consumed by lust now as he heard his hips slap against Waylon’s rear. Waylon felt hot pain course through his body, but Eddie’s erection was hitting a certain part inside of him that made his knees jolt and his own hard member yearn for more.

Waylon couldn’t help the tears slip down his cheeks as he tried to shut his eyes. He thought he would have given up trying to talk to Eddie, but he tried one last time. “Ed—AH!” Eddie slapped his rear _hard_. It was frightening, but even more frightening was when the large male grabbed the back of Waylon’s neck harshly and pushed him into the pillows, forcing his ass harder against Eddie and his back to arch almost painfully. The worst of it was when Eddie growled with ferocity “Shut your mouth you filthy whore and take all of me”

Waylon whimpered. He was scared. His mind flashed back to all those other times people had told him Eddie Gluskin was a dangerous kid, but Waylon paid no mind, he didn’t want to doubt him. but in this moment, those doubts started to plague his mind.

Waylon let out a small sob and suddenly, it stopped.

Eddie was already on the other side of the room, turned away from Waylon, his hands over his face before Waylon had time to register the missing body heat and relentless thrusts against him. Waylon tried sitting up, the pain in his rear was bearable, but still he winced as he looked over to Eddie.

Waylon wiped the tears from his cheeks “Eddie?” The large male said nothing, just simply stood there. It wasn’t until a second later did Waylon see Eddie’s shoulder tremble. Waylon felt himself shrink where he sat, thinking Eddie was angry with him, but those thoughts fluttered away, and those doubts when he heard broken sobs escape from Eddie.

Waylon was quick to his feet, but before he could reach Eddie, he crouched to the floor, shaking from silent cries. Waylon felt patronising but he leaned Eddie into his chest, crouching by his side and tried wrapping his small arms around Eddie’s broad shoulders, rubbing the bare skin where he could comfortingly. Waylon didn’t know how to console the large boy. Instead he let Eddie continue.

Finally, Eddie spoke, sniffing “I’m-- god I’m a monster. I’m so sorry-- I-- I didn’t want to… I—” Waylon hummed him comfort, he tore away briefly to cover himself and wanted to return to Eddie’s side, but Eddie was already standing and fumbling for his clothes. “I’ll go” barely a whisper before he started for the door.

Waylon was frozen. He was shaken. He was scared. But he wasn’t scared of him, he was scared of losing him. he could even hear Miles in the back of his head like a sassy little angel on his shoulder murmuring _I told you so_.

“Wait! Eddie! Please!” he started after him, meeting him at the top of the stairs as the large male filled out the case halfway down. Eddie did stop, in fact it looked like someone hit pause on movie as his hand lingered on the rail, but he didn’t turn around, how could he face someone he cared deeply for, someone who gave him endless second chances only to throw them back in their face.

“please don’t go…” Waylon barely squeaked out, he could barely feel it from the influence of the drugs, but he knew his body was ready to fall to it’s knees, desperate, too much emotion swirling in his stomach to keep itself up.

Eddie scoffed, only tilting his head slightly to acknowledge the smaller male’s pleas. “Have you learned nothing? Are you really this stupid Waylon?” Eddie tried to make it out as vicious as possible, but his words were shaky, even his own body threatened to break out in a sobbing mess again.

He could hear Waylon sniff and finally gave the smaller male a glance and what he saw broke him. Waylon’s knees were shaking, his face was contorted into a desperate look, his lips pressed into a thin line as if they were resisting to let anything else out other than cries.

Eddie felt himself lean to go back up to the stairs to comfort Waylon, to hold him, but he restrained, feeling like him leaving would only make it worse. It was only until Waylon finally spoke out “I don’t care! So what if I’m stupid. I’m stupid for you… You’re the one that I want… and if I can’t have you… have this, then what’s the point?”

Waylon couldn’t support himself anymore, his body shook violently as he covered his face to hide the mess he became. His knees finally gave out and was ready to hit the floor until two strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and was pressed into Eddie’s warm chest.

The blonde sobbed heavily “I-I know you wouldn’t hurt me… I know I’m scared. But… I need to understand Eddie… I need… you…” Eddie sighed gravely at the words. He really did wish Waylon could understand, and he knew all of it was his own fault for not telling the blonde about anything. Waylon was lost to the mystery that was Eddie but he kept gravitating toward him, unknowing of what actually kept him in orbit.

Eddie brushed his lips against Waylon’s temple, feeling the soft tufts that stuck out in a mess about his head and kissed the top of it. “I will… I promise.” Was all Eddie could conjure. He knew now wouldn’t be the best time, when they were both drugged out. Especially after what he’d done, he’d know it would sound like a sorry excuse.

Waylon sniffed, feeling the rest of his tears dissipate. “Please stay” was all he could choke out before Eddie pulled away, giving him a firm look. Waylon nodded, he knew what Eddie was trying to ask with the look, and he was sure he wanted Eddie to stay, regardless if they sat in silence.

Waylon curled his fingers around Eddie’s hand and lead him back to the room. Eddie followed solemnly. He closed the door behind them and watched Waylon intently. His breath hitched when Waylon skimmed his fingers over his bare hips, pulling them closer to his body, then wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down to a soft, slow kiss.

Eddie creased his eyebrows, it hurt, he never thought a kiss could hurt but something tightened in his chest. Waylon noticed Eddie’s hesitation and pressed his body more firmly to Eddie’s, letting one of Eddie’s legs slip between his own as they became closer. Eddie sighed, though Waylon could almost guessed he wanted to let out a whimper.

Waylon leaned back, cupping Eddie’s jaw and following the scars over his face. Eddie tore his eyes from Waylon’s, looking down shamefully “I’m sorry about before I was acting like my fath—a monster” Eddie quickly corrected. Waylon placed a cautious kiss over Eddie’s trembling lips “You’re not” Waylon assured him.

Eddie finally looked up, the ghostly blue eyes piercing through Waylon. He followed them down to Waylon’s lips and kissed him with eagerness, pushing him back towards the bed, this time, Eddie turned so he was the one on the bed first and Waylon’s body pressed over his as they tumbled down.

Waylon let out an innocent chuckle at the fall, grasping Eddie’s shoulders for balance as he sat up, straddling Eddie’s hips. “Should we try this again?” Waylon asked, biting his lip nervously. Eddie grinned, the spark from before returning quickly.

Eddie snapped up, grabbing hold of Waylon’s rear to urge him closer as he caressed the blondes lithe chest. Waylon hummed, cradling Eddie’s head and stroking his fingers through his messily slicked back hair. Eddie pulled the hem of Waylon’s boxer’s down, enough to expose the frail male on him, and began undoing his own pants.

Waylon sat up enough so Eddie could steadily line himself, once he felt Eddie’s hands on his hips he lowered, until he felt the head breach him. Waylon whimpered, wincing at the dry pain. Eddie took notice and stuck his two fingers near Waylon’s mouth. Waylon eyed Eddie with lust and bobbed his head forward to coat Eddie’s fingers with saliva, a string trailing from his mouth as Eddie thought it lubricated enough, grinning devilishly as he pumped the quick lubricant over himself.

Again Waylon lowered, feeling it inch it’s way in easier and groaned at the feeling of Eddie filling him. He clutched tightly to Eddie’s shoulders, tensing as Eddie was buried to the hilt and the both of them moaning at the feeling.

Eddie practically almost began sweating immediately, the feeling of Waylon’s walls gripping around his shaft intensely, and was soon sent over the edge when Waylon’s nails dug into the skin on his shoulders. Eddie bucked his hips upwards, making Waylon cry out and wrapping his arms around his back, but his nails returned to their painful scratching as Waylon began rolling his hips on top of Eddie.

They panted, groaned, whimpered and moaned breathlessly into each other as their lips melted together. Waylon’s body shook as he was nearing his climax, and Eddie knew. He snaked a large arm around the smaller male’s back and in one swift motion without parting, flipped Waylon onto the bed and Eddie was nestled between his legs snuggly.

They paused for a moment as Eddie pulled back to gaze into Waylon’s eyes, his face flush, the whites of his eyes red, but those comforting brown hues had looked glossed over and began tearing, but a smile plastered itself over his beautiful plump lips.

Eddie stroked a stray hair from Waylon’s forehead and Waylon half heartedly chuckled “I love you Edward Gluskin” and at that, something ignited in Eddie’s chest like a fire and couldn’t stop a foolish smile over his face. The large male nuzzled himself into the blondes neck, tickling Waylon with his nose and kissed him on his jaw.

Eddie thrust slowly, making sure for Waylon to adjust to his size which took a small while. Once he felt Waylon begin to relax around him he sat up and thrusted again, hitting his walls with intensity, rolling his hips. Waylon reached for his headboard to push himself into Eddie and the large male devoured the sight with hungry eyes.

“That’s it darling, good girl… good...” Eddie grunted, thrusting deep, gripping his hands harshly on Waylon’s hips, pulling them into his thrusts, a few more and Waylon cried out loudly as his seed spilled onto his stomach, and Eddie wasn’t long after.

Waylon writhed on the bed when he felt something hot spill inside him. Eddie fell back onto Waylon and huffed. “God….” He sighed into Waylon’s neck.

They both laid there for a long moment, steadying their breathing. Eddie was almost asleep, half snoring into Waylon’s neck until he coughed nervously. “Eddie… I uh… need to wipe myself.” Eddie hummed in question. He craned his neck and smirked, nuzzling his nose against Waylon’s cheek as the blonde blushed furiously, trying to push Eddie away. “How vulgar!” he feigned disgust, but grabbed for his t-shirt.

At first Waylon refused, pushing it away, but Eddie was stronger as he swiped up the muck nearly drying on his stomach, and fell back to Waylon’s side. “Should we take a shower?” Eddie mumbled. Waylon chuckled sweetly, wrapping his arms around him and pressed his face into Eddie’s chest. “We’ll take one in the morning…” he mumbled back. Eddie hummed with delight, enjoying that neither of them wanted to part, not until a little while and fell asleep in their dried sweat and sex musk. But smiling like fools as they drifted off into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> btw all my chapter titles are gonna be song titles. because im sappy like that.


End file.
